Encontremonos en el Espacio
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Cuando Tony Stark tiene que abrir un portal para salvar nuevamente a Nueva York de una bomba, se ve en la obligación de abrir un portal, un portal que ni siquiera está muy seguro de a donde conduce. Pero, desde luego, lo que sí que no se esperaba era que Peter Quill estuviera al otro lado y, en un momento de necesidad, le acabara salvando la vida. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos tras eso?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos por volver a acompañarme en una de mis alocadas historias, ahora con una nueva shipp que me acaban de meter en la cabeza ayer mismo, cuando yo era inocente y la única pareja que yo le veía a Tony Stark en el mundo era a Steve Rogers.**

 **Pues bien. Sin comérmelo ni bebérmelo, vi un video precioso sobre esta pareja, haciendo que una idea asaltara mi cabeza sin piedad alguna, así que, aquí me hallo, trayendo hasta vosotros este fic de temática StarkQuill, esperando que os guste.**

 **Por lo que he podido ver, hay bastante gente que ahora mismo odia a Steve por el modo en el que abandonó a Tony en Civil War, así que quieren buscarle otras parejas a nuestro morenito querido. Y una de las que más había escuchado precisamente era a Star Lord, la verdad. Así que, aquí os la dejo.**

 **Como siempre, deciros que los derechos pertenecen a Marvel. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para daros el gustazo y yo quedarme tranquila porque, cuando tengo una idea y no la escribo, me da ansiedad. Bien. También supongo que habrá lemon porque me conozco y vosotros lo estaréis esperando. Ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y sé que es así. Así que tendréis que leer bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.**

 **Para aquellos que me leéis desde Wattpad, veréis el video que me hizo escribir esta historia en el capitulo uno. Los que me seguís por fanfiction y queréis verlo también, decidmelo y yo os paso el enlace encantada de la vida.**

 **Maryfer Ale Hernandez, tengo que agradecerte que subieras ese video a Facebook. Sin él, jamás me habría surgido la idea, así que parte del merito de esta historia también es tuya.**

 **Bien. Solo me queda por decir que esta historia parte desde que finaliza la película de Civil War para que os hagáis una idea de por donde van las cosas. Ya no os doy más el coñazo y os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

… **...**

Después de lo sucedido con el capi, después de tener que luchar contra él y contra su muy querido amigo Bucky, después de ver como, sin a penas una vacilación, Steve era capaz de abandonarlo sin mirar atrás, incluso dejando su escudo tras él, a pesar de lo que este siempre había significado, Tony Stark sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

Ya no habría más Vengadores. Al menos, no aquellos que todo el mundo conocía.

Rhodes estaba en proceso de recuperación, Visión (desde la ausencia de Wanda) parecía haberse hundido en una especie de depresión que el millonario ni siquiera sabía si era posible que padeciera, T´challa estaba centrado en su país, dándose a conocer al mundo y, desde luego, ya había quedado bastante claro que ellos dos no iban a acabar siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Y Viuda...Bueno, ella siempre había hecho lo que mejor había creído en cada momento, así que no debería extrañarse que hubiera acabado siguiendo su propio camino.

Tenía al recluta nuevo, al pequeño Spidey, pero ni de lejos eran el equipo que habían sido. Y los manos no iban a tomarse la molestia de darles unos días libres porque el equipo se hubiera desintegrado y pudieran lamerse las heridas.

En aquellos mismos momentos, el Chapucero, ese villano miserable que estaba detrás de los inventos de otros cientos de supervillanos de todo el mundo, había decidido lanzar una bomba contra la ciudad, enviándola desde lo que parecía ser uno de sus platillos volantes, dispuesto a destruirles a todos si no le daban el control de la ciudad.

Tony les había dicho a los lideres que estaban al cargo de aquella amenaza que se negaran a cumplir sus exigencias, que cualquier cosa que lanzara aquel chiflado, él podría desarmarlo.

Así que, cuando como las compuertas de aquella cosa se abrían, dejando caer una bomba circular, pero más grande que una cabeza humana, Ironman salió en el acto a por ella para atraparla y redirigirla hacía cualquier otro lugar.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer que Visión le acompañara, ya que sabía cuales solían ser los juguetes del Chapucero. El pequeño Spiderman ya había podido comprobarlo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Tony puso las manos sobre aquella cosa, esta se iluminó, como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien la tocara, y liberó un pulso electromagnético, friendo a Tony dentro de su propio traje.

-¿Esperabas que, esta vez, te pusiera las cosas tan fáciles?- le llegó la voz de aquel villano desde la bomba.-Diseñé a este pequeño para que inutilizara cualquier máquina o escudo que quisieran usar contra él. Buena suerte con eso, Ironman.

-¡Friday!- gritó Tony, notando como los sistemas de su traje empezaban a fallar.

-¿Sí, señor? ¿Problemas?- comentó la voz artificial.

-¡Necesito que abras un paso a algún lugar aislado y desierto! ¡Ya!

-¿Un paso, señor?

-¡Sí! ¡Como uno de esos agujeros de gusano que los chitauri utilizaron para llegar aquí! ¡Necesito que abras uno! ¡Ya! ¡Hemos estado trabajando en ello!

De lo contrario, su traje dejaría de ser funcional, perdería el contacto con Friday y él sería un gran agujero humeante en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, señor. Calculando portal hacía algún lugar vacío.

-¡Deprisa!- gritó.

En un primer momento, pensó que la bomba caía hacía la ciudad por la propia fuerza de la gravedad, pero no parecía ser así.

De algún modo, aquella bola estaba luchando contra él, tratando de llegar a su destino, tratando de arrastrarlo a él en el proceso.

-¡Friday!- gritó Tony.

El traje parecía fallar cada vez más, perdiendo potencia como si aquella cosa estuviera absorbiéndola. Por lo que sabía, podía estar haciéndolo. Y toda la ciudad de Nueva York estaba a sus pies, dependiendo de que él no fallara en semejante momento.

-¡Friday!- volvió a gritar, desesperado.

-Calculada la ruta hacía lug...lugar vacío. A...abriendo portal.

Y, antes de que Tony pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero agradecido por ello, un portal se abrió bajo sus pies, engulléndole a él y a la bomba.

… **...**

Casi al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la galaxia, en uno de los sectores más alejados del universo, los Guardianes volvían a estar librando una pequeña batalla.

Era una simple nave de tráfico de esclavos que, de haber sido por ellos, tras enseñarles su licencia, abrían seguido su camino sin más, ya que los esclavos era un tema legal en algunos de los cuadrantes. Pero el Cuerpo Nova les había informado que no solo llevaban esclavos, si no que también parecían traficar con otras cosas y eran sospechosos de varias secuestros.

Habían tratado de comunicarse con ellos desde la Ship, la nave de Star Lord, pero estos no habían respondido a sus comunicaciones, por mucho que hubieran insistido con que eran ordenes explicitas del Cuerpo Nova.

-Estos tipos solo entienden una cosa- le dijo Rocket, comenzando a sonreír.

Y Star Lord conocía bastante bien aquella sonrisa.

-¡Bien, gente!¡Esto no es un simulacro!- gritó Peter, alterando a todo el mundo a su alrededor, recibiendo palabras de protesta por haber gritado de ese modo, que él simplemente ignoró.-¡Vamos a tener que dar caña a esos tíos! ¡Drax y Gamora, vosotros atacaréis desde Ship para hacer el daño más potentes! ¡Rocket y yo utilizaremos las pequeñas naves que a hecho!

-¡Sí!- exclamó el mapache, satisfecho.

Desde que habían usado esas pequeñas naves en la Estación Sapiencial, Rocket había estado dándole vueltas a unas pequeñas naves que pudieras manejar un tripulante y que, además, abrieran fuego como un apoyo para la nave principal, siendo más rápidas y pudiendo moverse mejor en torno al enemigo.

Aún no habían sido probadas, pero, conociendo el trabajo de Rocket, no necesitaban pruebas para saber que aquellas naves funcionarían, ¿verdad?

-¡Yo soy Groot!- le gritó mini-Groot, ya que este ya había conseguido salir de su maceta, pero aún no había superado a Rocket en altura.

Peter se volvió hacía él, viendo que el pequeño esperaba órdenes.

-¡Groot, tú tienes una misión muy importante!- le dijo.

El pequeño asintió, poniendo toda su atención en él, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-¡Tú tienes que vigilar que Drax y Gamora hagan bien su trabajo! ¡Si no es así, todo quedará en tus manos, ¿entendido?!

-¡Yo soy Groot!- exclamó el pequeño, irguiéndose y asintiendo.

Los demás miembros le echaron una mirada, como diciéndole que no engañara al pequeño de ese modo, pero es que no tenía otra misión para él.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Qué hacéis aún aquí, quietos?! ¡Moveos! ¡Ya, ya, ya!- gritó, haciendo que todos se dispersaran por la nave.

A veces, parecía que, sin él, estos no sabrían qué hacer.

-Que difícil es ser el líder- murmuró este, sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

Pero no tenían tiempo que perder. La nave de esclavos estaba cargándose de energía, seguramente preparándose para dispararles. No podían permanecer quietos por más tiempo allí. Tenían que actuar.

-Más nos vale que estás cosas funcionen bien- le dijo a Rocket mientras él y el mapache se subían a las naves, en la parte inferior de la Ship.

-Mira, humano. Estás pequeñas funcionan mejor de lo que nunca lo hará tu pequeño humano imperfecto. No menosprecies mis habilidades.

-Vale, tranquilo. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Que sensible eres- le comentó Star Lord, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Parecía un poco absurdo tener un cinturón de seguridad en una nave que estaba pensada para dar bandazos por el espacio, pero Rocket había insistido en que todos eran lo suficientemente torpes como para salir volando de la nave si no los tenía instalados.

-Cuando algo que haga yo no funcione, entonces podrás desconfiar- le siguió diciendo este, refunfuñando en el interior de una de esas pequeñas cosas.

-Equipo, ¿preparado?- preguntó Peter, através de los comunicadores.

-Preparado- le dijo Gamora.

-Preparado para pasar un dedo por su cuello- le dijo Drax.

Aún tenía problemas para entender su forma de hablar, pero estaban trabajando en ello y, aunque no lo pareciera, estaban haciendo progresos.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Todo listo, Quill- afirmó Rocket, poniendo en marchar la nave a su lado.

-Bien. Pues vamos a dar caña- les dijo a todos.

La compuerta de la Ship se abrió, dejándoles salir a él y a Rocket, los cuales se pusieron a disparar en cuanto pudieron nivelarse lo suficiente dentro de aquellas pequeñas cosas.

-¿A quién quieres que le demos una caña?-preguntó Drax.

-Gamora, intenta explicarle a Drax lo que significa- le pidió Peter a esta por el intercomunicador.-Pero empezad a disparar ya.

-Significa que los mates a todos- le soltó esta sin más.

-Oh. Eso lo he entendido. Puedo hacer eso.

Estaba decidido. En cuanto pudieran tomarse un tiempo libre, Peter tendría que darles clase a ambos sobre lo que significaban algunas expresiones.

-Sabes que somos los más listos de esa nave, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Rocket, que no dejaba de disparar desde su costado derecho.

La milano iría sobre ellos, por el centro, atacando de frente, tratando de que sus defensas y escudos cayeran.

-Jo, tío. Claro que lo sé- le respondió este.

-Os estamos oyendo- le dijo Gamora.

-Estábamos hablando de otra nave- se apresuró a responder Peter.

Y, aún a la distancia a la que se encontraban, pudo ver como Rocket negaba con la cabeza desde el interior de su nave.

Las defensas de aquella nave eran fuertes, tal vez demasiado para solo tratarse de una nave que transportaba esclavos.

-¡Gamora!- la llamó Peter, sin dejar de disparar desde su pequeña nave.-Haz que la Ship haga un análisis de esa nave. Me parece que no es solo es lo que dice ser.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hago eso?- le soltó esta, pareciendo irritada.

Le había estado enseñando como conducir la nave y como disparar, incluso a como poner la música que había acabado gustando a todos, pero todo lo demás que hacían los controles era desconocido para ella.

-El botón azul de la izquierda, sobre el botón de inyección- le dijo Rocket, con aquel tono suyo particular que parecía decir ``Estoy rodeado de idiotas´´.

Gamora debió de encontrar el botón, ya que dos sondas salieron despedidas hacía la nave, haciendo que tuvieran que detener sus disparos para evitar darles por accidente.

Mientras trataban de echar a bajo los escudos, vieron como cada sonda empezó a examinar la nave desde el extremo contrario y, cuando terminaron de hacer su trabajo, volvieron rápidamente al interior de la Ship.

-¿Qué ha visto el escáner?- le preguntó Peter a esta.

-Al parecer, a parte de los que están en los paneles de control de la nave, preparándose para dispararnos, no hay otro ser vivo dentro de la nave.

-Entonces, ¿qué están transportando?- preguntó Rocket.

Se hizo un silencio por los comunicadores, seguramente porque Gamora estaba estudiando las imágenes que las sondas le habían dado.

-Hay cajas dentro. Y parecen ser...armas- comentó esta al final.

-¿Hacia donde se dirigen con esa carga?- comentó Peter, más preguntándoselo a sí mismo en voz alta, que esperando una respuesta.

Pero tenía en su equipo al hombre completamente literal.

-Al parecer, se dirigían a una base kree- le informó Drax.

-Hay más de una base que creía fielmente en lo que estaba tratando de hacer El Acusador- le dijo Gamora.-Es posible que, ante la caída de Ronan, se estén uniendo para atacar al Cuerpo Nova. Y los traficantes querrán sacar partido de ello.

-¡Pues, ¿a qué estáis esperando?! ¡Volad esa nave!- les gritó Peter, haciendo que todos, incluyéndose a él mismo, rompieran en una ráfaga de nuevos disparos.

O, al menos, así fue hasta que una luz demasiado brillante los cegó a todos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- gritó Gamora.

-¡¿Nos están atacando desde la nave?!- pidió saber Peter.

-No. Un portal se está abriendo delante de nosotros- les informó Rocket.

Para cuando la luz perdió intensidad, se dieron cuenta de que el mapache tenía razón.

Ante sus mismos ojos, pudieron ver como un circulo perfecto se había abierto, mostrándoles un claro cielo azul, mientras un ser de metal, con algo sujeto sobre su cabeza, entraba a su espacio, teniendo que detener los disparos para evitar golpearle.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Rocket.

-¿Por qué no te acercas y se lo preguntas?- le soltó Peter a su vez.

Rocket no tardó en dirigirle una mala mirada de disgusto por el comentario.

Pero sus vistas no tardaron en dirigirse de nuevo hacía el ser de metal, viendo como aquel portal se cerraba, y observaban como este lanzaba lo que tenía sobre la cabeza en dirección a la nave de los traficantes, viendo como aquella cosa redonda se dirigía rápida e inexorablemente hacía su nuevo objetivo.

-Esa cosa no podrá atravesar sus defensas- les dijo Rocket.

Pero, de manera sorprendente, cuando aquella cosa entró en contacto con la barrera invisible que rodeaba a la nave, esta titiló y acabó por desaparecer, haciendo que aquella cosa siguiera sin ningún problema hacía la nave.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó Rocket, poniéndose en pie dentro de su nave.

Por su parte, Tony, tras lograr soltar aquel peso que había estado cargando, frunció el ceño cuando miró a su alrededor, notando que no había gravedad.

-Friday, ¿dónde me has traído?- preguntó observando la enorme nave negra que tenía delante de él, hacía donde había mandado la bomba sin darse cuenta.

-A un espacio vacío- le respondió su asistenta, fallándole la voz.

-Te dije un lugar vacío, no que me mandaras al espacio. ¡Este traje no estaba pensado para pasar tiempo en el espacio!- la reprendió.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de volver por el portal que le había llevado allí, pero este se había cerrado antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¡Friday, abre el portal!

-Espacio...vacío- comentó la voz artificial, tratando de hablar por encima de los fallos que su sistema estaba sufriendo.-Este lugar...deberías estar...vacío, señor- siguió diciéndole.

-¡Friday, abre el portal! ¡Tengo que volver ya!- le gritó.

-Acción im...imposible. Desconexión en...proceso.

-¡No! ¡No, Friday! ¡Tienes que mandarme de vuelta a casa!

-Desconexión completadaaaaaa...- comentó la voz de esta hasta que, finalmente, se apagó del todo, dejándole solo.

En el interior del traje, había algo de oxigeno, pero no el suficiente para poder sobrevivir en un lugar que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Frente a él, la bomba del Chapucero llegó hasta aquella extraña nave, haciendo que esta volara por los aires, iluminando aquel trozo de espacio con una intensa luz dorada, debido a las llamaradas de fuego que comenzaron a correr por toda ella.

El Chapucero sería conocido por usar materiales que encontraba en cualquier parte, pero, desde luego, aquella cosa había funcionado bien.

Tendría que estudiar su tecnología cuando consiguiera llegar a casa.

Los Guardianes también vieron aquella explosión, teniendo que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedarse ciegos, viendo como la nave de los traficantes quedaba totalmente destruida.

-¿Han venido refuerzos?- preguntó Gamora.

-No estoy seguro- comentó Peter, tratando de encontrar a aquel ser de metal entre los restos de la nave, que habían empezado a esparcirse por el espacio.

Aquella cosa había aparecido de la nada y les había salvado el culo.¿Quién era y de dónde había salido? ¿Era del Cuerpo Nova?

-Volvamos a la nave, Quill- le dijo Rocket, através de las comunicadores.-No hice estas cosas para que permanecieran mucho tiempo fuera.

Pero Peter seguía tratando de encontrar a aquel ser.

¿Había desaparecido tan abruptamente como había aparecido? Tal vez, era posible que...¡No! ¡Allí estaba! Flotando entre los restos, parecía incapaz de moverse, como si sus sistemas se hubieran apagado.

-¿Quill?- le llamó Rocket, viendo como este no le seguía.

-Gamora, acerca la nave. Tenemos a un nuevo pasajero- le informó Peter a esta antes de activar su casco y prepararse para salir.

-¡No!- le gritó Rocket.-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Quill!

Pero este ignoró completamente sus palabras y, abriendo la compuerta de la pequeña nave, salió hacía el espacio, tratando de ayudar a aquel ser que los había ayudado a su vez.

Dese que lo había estado observando, no se había movido y temía que, a pesar de haberles salvado, hubiera sufrido algún daño en el proceso.

Peter no tardó demasiado en llegar a él, aferrando aquel cuerpo de metal contra él, tratando de determinar si seguía vivo o no.

-Ey, amigo. ¿Estás vivo?- preguntó.

No oyó ninguna respuesta por su parte, pero, gracias al casco que llevaba puesto, pudo detectar una leve respiración procedente de dentro de aquella estructura.

-¿Es un traje?- murmuró Peter.

Pero no tuvo que darle demasiadas vueltas a ello, ya que Gamora no tardó en llegar con la Ship hasta ellos, atrapándolos en un rayo de energía que los introdujo dentro de la nave.

Teniendo en cuenta que su nave y la de Yondu eras prácticamente hermanas gemelas, ambos aparecieron en una de las habitaciones inferiores de la nave, haciendo que pudiera desactivar su caso y centrándose en el cuerpo que tenía bajo él.

Sabiendo que aquello solo parecía ser un traje, se esforzó en quitarle el protector facial, arrancándoselo de la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer.

El hombre que había dentro tomó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto fue capaz, ya que había estado ahogándose allí fuera, comenzando a toser poco después, atrapado dentro de aquel traje apagado, como si fuera una tortuga boca arriba.

Le llevó un buen tiempo percatarse de que tenía a alguien sobre él, ya que el traje no le permitía sentir ningún peso.

Lo primero de lo que se dió cuenta Tony era que aquel hombre que tenía encima era humano. Desde luego, no era azul, ni verde, ni tan grande como Thor o los suyos.

De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue de la amplia sonrisa que este le dedicó.

-Buenos días, compañero- le dijo aquel tipo.-¿Estás despierto ya?

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo, que ha sido para abrir boca y que está completamente inspirado en el video que vi. La idea surgió instantáneamente en mi cabeza conforme lo veía y, aunque al principio, me cabreé, porque sería una carpeta más con una historia más que tendría que hacer, me gustó demasiado como para ignorarla.**

 **Espero que a todos vosotros, aquellos que estéis a favor del StarkQuill tras la marcha del Capitán América, también os haya gustado este extraño modo en el que Peter Quill y Tony Stark se han conocido. Y que esperéis con paciencia los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Aunque hoy mismo he podido escribir dos seguidos (básicamente porque me encontraba en casa todo el día y he comido a las 4 de la tarde para tener dos terminados al menos), no sé cuanto me llevará escribir los demás. Pero sabéis que yo me esfuerzo todo lo posible para no dejar ninguna historia a medias ni permitiros esperar demasiado tiempo por una historia mía.**

 **Como mínimo, tendréis un capitulo cada semana. Si la inspiración se mantiene más tiempo, puede que algunas semanas suba dos o así, pero yo no prometo nada. Básicamente porque no puedo, ya que eso no depende personalmente de ello.**

 **Si pudiera dedicarme a escribir durante las 24 horas del día, os prometo que tendríais todas las historias que quisierais. Pero aún no me ha tocado la lotería ni nada de eso como para dedicarme completamente a mi hobit. Desgraciadamente para mí, ya que me encantaría poder dedicar todo el tiempo a mis historias.**

 **De momento, me despido de vosotros y me pongo a trascribir el capitulo 2, ya que, si me habéis leído antes, sabréis que escrito todo en una libreta o el móvil primero. Hasta que llegue a vosotros con el siguiente capitulo, ya sabéis. Manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por estos lares, aguantando las chapas que os suelto tanto al principio como al final de cada capitulo.**

 **Como habéis sido buenos, la Musa ha querido que os traiga este capitulo dos, donde veremos como Peter Quill y Tony Stark entran aún más en contacto, hablando entre ellos, del mismo modo que lo reciben el resto de Guardianes de la Galaxia.**

 **Yo, desde luego, desconfiaría un poco de un tipo que se ha aparecido de pronto, en mitad del espacio, sin venir a cuento, con una bomba sobre la cabeza, aunque eso haya significado que hayan salvado el culo. Ya veremos como reaccionan ellos al respecto. Dudo que le hagan un consejo de guerra a Tony, pero nunca se sabe.**

 **Sí, lo sé. Soy malísima cuando os suelto estas cosas, solo para haceros preocupar. Pero, si no suelto perlas como estas, ¿cómo voy a hacer que vuestra atención esté encendida? Tendré que motivaros de algún modo, ¿no creéis?**

 **Bueno...como de momento no quiero ser demasiado mala, será mejor que os deje ya con la historia y ya hablaremos más al final del capitulo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que tenéis que hacer vosotros hasta entonces es disfrutar del capitulo. Hablamos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

… **...**

Tony fue ayudado por un pequeño mapache para conseguir salir de su traje.

Y no, no estaba perdiendo la cabeza ni sufría ningún tipo de alucinación, producida por la falta de oxigeno que había sufrido al permanecer flotando en el espacio.

Un pequeño mapache, que caminaba sobre sus patas trasera, había llegado hasta él con un soplete cuando aquel tipo, el que parecía haberlo sacado del espacio, se había levantad y había llamado a su equipo, forzando los cierres de seguridad del traje hasta que estos finalmente cedieron y el traje se abrió sin más.

Poder salir de allí fue un gran alivio para Tony, que se puso en pie en el acto, percatándose de que su equilibrio se había visto afectado.

-Eh, tranquilo- le dijo el tipo que le había ayudado, cogiéndole del brazo para que pudiera mantenerse en pie.-No te muevas tan rápido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus rostros casi se tocaran, lo que hizo que Peter se sintiera un tanto nervioso ante tanta cercanía y le ayudara a sentarse, ya que a Tony no le dejaba de costarle permanecer en pie.

También colocaron la armadura a su lado, ya que parecía sentirse algo inquieto si le alejaban de ella.

-Estás en uno de los cuadrantes más alejados de la galaxia- le informó Peter, mientras los demás miembros del equipo se mantenían algo alejados, vigilando al nuevo.-Estás bastante alejado de la Tierra, si vienes de allí.

No se fiaban del todo del tipo nuevo, por mucho que Quill no pareciera desconfiar en absoluto.

Había aparecido de golpe, había lanzado una bomba, que había destruido una nave que ellos aún no habían podido abatir, y ¿su traje se había apagado sin más? Eso parecía ser demasiado sospechoso.

-Vengo de la Tierra- afirmó Tony.-Pero no había sido mi intención aparecer aquí. Solo le ordené a mi asistenta que abriera un portal hacía algún lugar vacío.

-Bueno...por lo general, este cuadrante suele estarlo, pero ha sido una suerte para tí que nosotros estuviéramos por aquí. Habrías muerto allí fuera sin nuestra ayuda.

Tony elevó la vista hacía aquel hombre rubio y también echó un vistazo hacía los pintorescos personajes que permanecían discretamente a un lado.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Cómo te llamas?- les preguntó.

-Yo me llamo Peter Quill, pero todo el mundo me llama Star Lord- le dijo Quill.-Y ellos son mi equipo. Ese grandullón de allí es Drax. Ella es Gamora. Quién te ha ayudado a salir de tu armadura es Rocket y ese pequeñín de allí es Groot.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- exclamó el pequeño en cuanto lo nombraron.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- le preguntó Peter.

Desde luego, Quill, que había estado alejado de la Tierra desde que le había secuestrado el equipo de Yondu, estaba sorprendido de encontrarse ante otro compatriota terrícola así, frente a frente, en la otra punta de la galaxia y sentía curiosidad por él.

-Soy el mecánico- comentó Stark, echando un vistazo hacía la armadura estropeada que tenía a su lado, antes de volver la vista hacía Peter y añadió:-Tony.

-Bien, Tony- comentó Quill, acariciando aquel nombre sin querer.-¿Cómo es que has llegado aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ha sido un accidente. Pedí un espacio vacío donde poder lanzar esa bomba sin peligro para nadie y, al parecer, mi asistente entendió por el ello el espacio exterior.

-¿La Tierra ya cuesta con la tecnología suficiente como para hacer eso?- preguntó Peter, mostrándose bastante sorprendido.

Después de todo, lo más sorprendente que había hecho la humanidad cuando él aún se encontraba allí había sido el radiocassette y el walkie talkie.

-No la Tierra, si no yo- puntualizó Tony.-No es por alardear de ello, pero soy uno de los grandes genios del planeta.

Peter soltó un silbido burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?

-Creé esta armadura cuando me secuestraron y luché contra el mal, formo parte activa de un grupo de superhéroes, donde teníamos a un dios nórdico y...¿Recuerdas al Capitán América?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Leía sus cómics de pequeño.

-Pues sigue vivo y era parte de nuestro grupo...hasta hace poco- comentó Tony, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Vaya. Al parecer, la Tierra ha estado muy ocupada.

-Desde luego. Hasta sufrimos un ataque chitauri.

-¿De los chitaurís?- preguntó Gamora, acercándose a ellos cuando escuchó eso.

-Sí- afirmó Tony.-¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Que los chitauris trabajan para Thanos.

-¿Thanos?- repitió Peter,-¿Tu padrastro?

-¿Quién es Thanos?- preguntó Tony.

-Si Thanos ha puesto los ojos en la Tierra, toda la humanidad está condenada- le dijo Gamora a Peter, pareciendo visiblemente preocupada.

-Pero, ¿qué iba a querer Thanos de la Tierra? Solo parece querer encontrar las gemas del infinito- comentó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo sabéis sobre las gemas del infinito?. Preguntó Tony a su vez, haciendo que tanto Peter como Gamora volvieran la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Hay gemas del infinito en la Tierra?

-Que yo sepa, apareció una y se extrajo del cuerpo de una humana, pero Thor se encargó de ella, llevándola a Asgard. Uno de mis compañeros de equipo lleva una, pero, si hay más en la Tierra, lo desconozco.

-Peter- le dijo Gamora con urgencia.

Ya solo la presencia de una de esas piedras en la Tierra hacía que la atención de Thanos se hubiera centrado en la Tierra. Si, encima, había habido la constancia de más de una, la Tierra parecía un objetivo digno de atacar.

-Vaya. Esto parece un asunto grave- comentó Peter.

-Pero, ¿quién es ese Thanos?- preguntó Tony de nuevo.

-Un ser horrible, destructor de mundos, que solo quiere tener de nuevo todas las gemas en su poder para poder gobernar el universo. S lograra hacerse con todas, la galaxia entera estaría en peligro- le dijo Gamora.

-Bien. Eso me tranquiliza mucho, gracias- comentó Tony con ironía.

-Nosotros tuvimos acceso a una de esas gemas- le contó Peter a este.-Y a penas podimos contrarla su poder entre los que estamos en esta sala. Pero, tan pronto como pudimos, la dejamos bajo la protección del Cuerpo Nova.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?- preguntó Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

-Una civilización que vela por la paz en la galaxia- le dijo Gamora.-Ya les ayudamos a proteger su mundo del poder de la gema. Y, al parecer, ahora tendrán que velar particularmente por el bien de la Tierra.

-Esto es un asunto serio- comentó Tony.

-Esperad un momento- les dijo Rocket, haciendo que todos los ojos fueran hacía él.-¿Y llega un tía de a saber donde y, solo porque habla de las gemas, ya confiamos totalmente en él?

-Sabes el daño que pueden hacer las gemas- le dijo Star Lord.

-¿Y? Si la Tierra tiene más de esas cosas, deberíamos dirigir la nave lo más lejos de ella posible. Ronan trabajaba para Thanos y a él a penas pudimos derrotarlo por muy poco. ¿De verdad queréis enfrentaros a ese titán loco?

-Como mínimo, tenemos que avisar al Cuerpo Nova- les dijo Gamora a todos.-Tienes que saber sobre estoy y proteger a la Tierra de la amenaza que supone Thanos.

-Pero si el Cuerpo Nova se hace con todas las gemas y pretenden protegerlas por ellos mismos, Xandar se transformaría en el objetivo de Thanos- les dijo Peter.-El único modo seguro que hay de protegerlas es colocarlas a todas en una parte diferente de la galaxia. A poder ser, lo más alejadas una de otras posible.

-En realidad, el modo más seguro sería destruirlas o mandarlas a otro plano de existencia- comentó Tony.-Si no se encontraran aquí, ese Thanos no podrá tenerlas.

-Aquí el genio le ha estado dando al coco- comentó Rocket, señalándolo.

-Antes que nada, vayamos a Xandar para informar de esto. Con suerte, Thanos aún no sabrá que hay más de una allí- comentó Peter.

-Pero Xandar está a días de este cuadrante y prometiste que tendríamos unas vacaciones después de este trabajo- le dijo Rocket, disgustado.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Unas pequeñas vacaciones y la muerte o trabajar un poco más y poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de saber que no vamos a morir aún?- le dijo Peter.

Rocket refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero mini-Groot se acercó a él.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo este, cogiéndole el brazo para que lo mirara.

-Ya. Ya lo sé- se quejó el mapache.-Sé que vivir sin saber que vamos a morir en cualquier momento es mucho mejor. No hace falta que me lo digas.

-¿Ha dicho eso?- murmuró Tony hacía Peter.

-Tranquilo. Yo tampoco sé como Rocket logra entenderlo. Pero nos sirve de traductor.

Tony asintió, mientras observaba a aquellos extraños seres.

Hasta la fecha, lo más extraño que había llegado a ver había sido a Hulk y Visión, que había sido creado por una inteligencia artificial en la que él mismo había estado trabajando, liberando de su encierro.

Ahora, al parecer, los mapaches y los pequeños árboles hablaban en el espacio.

-No nos queda de otra. Pondremos rumbo a Xandar- afirmó Peter.

… **...**

Desgraciadamente, por mucho que Tony estuvo trabajando sobre ella, su armadura parecía ser irreparable en el espacio. La bomba del Chapucero la había frito desde dentro y la atmósfera del espacio había acabado de rematarla, haciendo que ni siquiera fuera capaz de ponerse en contacto con Friday.

Frustrado, lanzó el destornillador que llevaba en la mano, casi golpeando a Peter, que había estado entrando en la sala en ese momento.

-¿Un trabajo frustrante?- le preguntó este, acercándose a la mesa donde la armadura de Ironman aparecía por piezas.

-Ni que lo digas. En este ambiente y, gracias a esa bomba que traje conmigo, a quedado inservible. Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en contacto con mi asistente.

-Pero todos te habrán visto utilizar el portal- le dijo Peter.

-Sí, pero no tienen ni idea de a donde he ido. Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de a donde iba al cruzar el portal- se quejó Tony.

-¿No hay ningún modo de ponerte en contacto con ellos?

-Dímelo tú, que eres el hombre del espacio.¿Hay algún modo de ponerme en contacto con la Tierra desde aquí?

-Pensaba que tú eras el genio- le dijo Peter.

-No llego a tanto- comentó Tony, recostándose en la silla y pasándose una mano por el pelo por pura frustración.

-Tal vez, el Cuerpo Nova pueda ayudarte con eso cuando lleguemos a Xandar.

-¿Tú nunca vas a la Tierra?- le preguntó Tony, volviendo los ojos hacía Peter.

-No he pisado la Tierra desde que tenía 11 años- comentó este, sentándose cerca de él.

-¿Y por qué no has vuelto nunca? Eres libre y tienes una nave. Seguramente, las fuerzas aéreas del país alucinarían al ver tu nave, pero...

-No hay nada en la Tierra para mí- le cortó Peter, haciendo que Tony volviera los ojos hacía él cuando Quill lo miró.-Mi madre falleció el mismo día que fuí secuestrado y ahora sé que mi padre es un ser del espacio. Tengo más posibilidades de dar con él aquí que volviendo a Terra.

-¿Terra?- repitió Tony.

-Así llaman a la Tierra aquí.

-Pero, ¿en serio no hay nada que te invite a volver? ¿Nadie?

-Mi abuelo se encontraba allí, pero han pasado muchos años desde que me fui. Lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto.

-¿Y no tenias más familia?

-No, que yo sepa- le dijo Peter de nuevo, bajando la vista.

Tony no supo bien qué decir a eso. Él también se había quedado sin familia, pero las circunstancias que les había rodeado a ambos eran muy diferentes.

Mientras que Tony se había transformado en un ingeniero y empresario, miembro de los Vengadores, Peter parecía haberse encontrado en el espacio, luchando contra alienigenas que él ni siquiera sería capaz de imaginar.

Además, para Tony, los Avengers habían acabado siendo su nueva familia y había acabado perdiéndolos a casi todos.

Peter, por su parte, tenía a su equipo allí con él, a su lado. Y parecía ser el líder que necesitaban.

-Así que la Tierra sufrió un ataque chitauri, ¿eh?- comentó Peter, detestando el silencio que se había hecho en ese momento.

-Así es. Nueva York fue un caos durante unas horas.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Lo que me impresiona es que pudierais detenerlos.

-Claro que sí. Teníamos a Thor y a Hulk.

-Has dicho que Thor era un dios nórdico...¿asgardiano? Pero, ¿qué es un Hulk?

-Oh, bueno. Eso será gracioso de explicar- afirmó Tony.

Sin embargo, mientras le explicaba la historia del doctor Banner, Peter no pareció reírse mucho. Y menos cunado Tony empezó a explicarle lo que había acabado ocurriendo con el equipo que se había formado en la Tierra.

-Entonces...¿ahora estáis divididos?

-Así parece- comentó Tony.

La marcha del capi y ese modo en el que le había traicionado todavía se sentía como un dolor lacerante, como si la herida aún siguiera abierta.

-Si es verdad que Thanos tiene sus ojos puestos en la Tierra, necesitas un nuevo equipo, miembros que te ayuden a luchar contra él.

-Tu equipo no me vendría nada mal- afirmó Tony, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a este, recostándose en la silla que estaba ocupando.

-Oh. Eso estaría bien, pero no somos del todo los buenos, ¿sabes?- le dijo Peter.-Yo era saqueador, Gamora trabajaba con Thanos, Rocket y Groot eran caza-recompensas y Drax estaba en la cárcel por asesinato. Aún trato de que este equipo no acabe matándose los unos a los otros.

-Pues yo diría que los controlas bastante bien- afirmó Tony.

-¿Eso parece?- preguntó Peter, inclinándose hacía él.

-Oh, sí. Desde luego. Tienes madera de líder, Star Lord.

Aquello pareció contentar visiblemente a este.

-Bueno...siempre tuve un fuerte sentido de la justicia, incluso cuando era un saqueador, así que es normal que les esté enseñando algo a mi equipo.

-Y me rescataste del espacio incluso cuando no tenias porqué- le recordó Tony.

-Eso es cierto también- afirmó Peter.

-Si entrarais en el equipo, seriáis parte de los Vengadores- le siguió diciendo Tony.-Entrando a formar parte del equipo espacial.

-Suena bien eso de ser Vengador, ¿verdad?- comentó Peter, pensando sobre ello.

-Sí. No tengo muy claro de donde salió el nombre, pero tiene gancho.

-Vengadores- comentó Peter, como si paladeara ese nombre.

-¿Ya te está liando para que hagas algo que él quiere?- le dijo Rocket, entrando en el cuarto en ese momento, subiéndose en la mesa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Tony, viendo como aquel extraño mapache cogía una de las piezas de la armadura de Ironman que aún tenía sobre esta y se ponía a examinarla.

-Nunca había visto algo como esto, así que quería ver como funcionaba- le dijo este sin más, sin dejar de examinar las piezas.

-Rocket es el genio de nuestro equipo- le dijo Peter.

-Aun así. No me gusta que los desconocidos toquen mis cosas.

-Muy chulito te pones tú para haberte salvado la vida, ¿no?- le dijo el mapache a su vez, elevando un momento la cabeza hacía él.-Además, esto parece estar roto. Los circuitos que tienes aquí dentro están fritos.

-Eso no fue cosa mía. Fue por esa bomba.

-Bueno...gracias a esa bomba, destruiste aquella nave. Con la cantidad de armas que llevaban, podrían haber iniciado una pequeña guerra- le dijo Peter.

-Yo podría hacer algo mejor que esto- afirmó Rocket, aún examinando las piezas.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo Tony.-¿Y por qué no me iluminas?

-Pero te ofendas, hombre. Acepta que hay más genios en el espacio.

-Sé que hay más personas inteligentes en el mundo, gracias.

-¿Por qué no trabajáis juntos haciendo una armadura nueva?- sugirió Peter.-Vamos a tardar días en llegar a Xandar y no estaría de más que Tony tuviera una armadura con la que pudiera mantenerse en el espacio.

-¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos?- le dijo Stark.

-Eh, humano. Que a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia- le dijo Rocket,-Además, tendré que ir más despacio para que puedas entender lo que esté haciendo.

-¿Estás insinuando que no sería capaz de entender lo que haces?- le soltó Tony, frunciendo el ceño, dejando claro su malestar.

-Bueno, chicos- comentó Peter, poniéndose en pie.-Creo que será mejor que os deje solos para que podáis poneros a trabajar cuanto antes.

Tony volvió la cabeza un momento hacía él, como si hubiera estado a punto de rogarle que no le dejara a solas con aquel mapache, pero Rocket se lanzó a examinar todas las piezas que tenía allí, como si alguien le hubiera dado via libre para ello, así que no le dio tiempo a hablar mientras trataba de que aquel pequeño ser se quedara quieto.

-¿Vas a toquetearlo todo?- se quejó Stark.

-¡Increíble! Ni siquiera sé como hacías que esta cosa funcionara. Todo esto lo encuentras ahora en las tiendas de antigüedades- le dijo Rocket.

-Perdona, pero este traje es lo ultimo en tecnología Stark- le dijo Tony, sacando un poco, mostrando su orgullo.

-Ya. Esto lo fabricaba yo incluso antes de que me hicieran los experimentos- le dijo aquel mapache, ignorándolo.

Tony frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo irritado con aquel pequeño animal.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Seguro que tú eres uno de los genios de la Tierra? Si es así, ese planeta está peor preparado de lo que imaginaba- comentó este, ya despedazando algunas piezas aún más y haciendo sus propias modificaciones sobre la marcha, utilizando las herramientas con las que Tony había estado trabajando.

-Hemos evitado ya unas cuantas invasiones, que destruyeran a la Tierra otras tantas y hemos encarcelado a unos cuantos supervillanos- le dijo este, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, tratando de controlar el mal humor que le provocaba aquel pequeño roedor.

-Pero estoy seguro de que eso no ha sido gracias a este traje- le soltó este.

El limite de Tony se sobrepasó en aquel punto, sabiendo que acabaría matándolo si seguía compartiendo el mismo espacio.

-¡Peter!- gritó.

O se llevaba a este lejos de él o iba a tener roedor para la cena.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **No tenéis ni la menor idea de lo que me duelen los dedos en estos momentos después de haber escrito seguidamente los dos capítulos aquí. En realidad, tengo un dedo que no deja de engarrotándose, negándose a trabajar más por el momento.**

 **Aún así, espero que la historia os esté gustando. Como siempre sabéis, en mis historias las cosas empiezan lentamente. Estos dos acaban de conocerse, así que es un poco difícil que corran a la cama más cercana. Pero, eso me lleva a otro tema que tenía que hablar con vosotros.**

 **¿A quién veis de activo en esta relación? Porque, lo que es yo, estoy algo confusa. Los dos son unos mujeriegos reconocidos, son bastantes populares entre las damas y su carácter en el sentido del humor es bastante similar también, lo que hace que yo me quede pensando en quién podría ser el activo o no.**

 **Pensaba que, buscando imágenes de esta shipp, podría hacerme una idea más o menos aproximada, pero, de lo poco que he podido encontrar, no es precisamente a ellos dos en una cama. Lo cual, por cierto, también me parece bastante raro. Así que, ya que nadie me da una pista y yo no lo tengo muy claro, os pregunto, para que me digáis vuestra opinión al respecto y quién gane en los comentarios, será quién lleve la voz cantante de esta pareja en una cama.**

 **En serio, por un lado pienso que debería ser Tony, ¿no? Pero, no sé, luego pienso como es Peter y me parece que tampoco pegaría mucho, así que espero que me lo digáis vosotros.**

 **A todo esto, viendo la ficha personal del personaje de Peter Quill, he visto que, al parecer, tiene una medio hermana por alguna parte. Capitana Victoria. No me preguntéis donde sale o lo que hace, porque, la verdad, no tengo ni idea, pero lo comparto con vosotros como dato curioso del personaje. A lo mejor, la sacan en las películas.**

 **En fin, ya me despido de vosotros. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís tan apasionadamente esta historia, ya que, ayer mismo, subí el capitulo uno y he visto la gran acogida que le habéis dado.**

 **Más parece que la estuvierais esperando como agua de Mayo. Yo, como muchos ya sabréis, soy firme defensora del Stony y, aunque sé que Steve no tuvo el mejor modo de comportarse en Civil War, no le tengo el odio que otros han empezado a sentir por él y realmente creo que estos dos acabaran reconciliándose más antes que después, para Infinity War.**

 **Pero como sé que es un poco absurdo que haga campaña del Stony en una historia StarkQuill, mejor dejo de soltaros todo eso sobre ellos y me centró en lo que os ha traído hasta aquí, que, al parecer, es la relación que parece que queréis que exista entre Peter Quill y Tony Stark.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo episodio, ya que parece que la idea a calado bien en mi y no dejo de escribir. Al menos, en mi libreta de fanfic´s, porque en el móvil estoy escribiendo la historia de You are mi Destiny y no sabéis en qué momento más tierno están ahora.**

 **Bien. No más rollo. Disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

…

Para el final de aquel día, Tony tenía claro que, desde luego, aquel mapache tenía que ser alguna clase de genio porque, en cuanto empezó a jugar con las piezas del modo en que quiso, empezó a darles una nueva vida. Esa era una de las cosas que sabía. ¿La otra? Que iba a resultar completamente imposible que acabaran llevándose bien, ya que normalmente Tony era el de los comentarios ingeniosos.

No necesitaba a alguien más en ese terreno, gracias.

Se dirigió a otra parte de la nave, viendo como el pequeño decía que iría a buscar más piezas al día siguiente y diciéndole que otras habría que comprarlas.

-¿Has traído la cartera?- le había soltado con total calma, siendo una de las cosas por las que necesitara un poco de distancia con él, como si lo primero en lo que pensara Tony cuando tuviera que parar una bomba fuera en coger la cartera antes de meterse en su traje.

Al pasarse las manos por la cara y el pelo, alejándose de aquel cuarto, para despejarse un poco del cansancio que se le había echado encima, se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en el oído.

-Ese es el traductor universal- le dijo Star Lord, ya que había entrado en la sala donde este estaba revisando unas pantallas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro con sus manos, mientras escuchaba música, pareciendo que seguía el ritmo con el pie.

-¿Quién me lo ha puesto?- preguntó Tony.

-Yo, cuando te ayudé a salir de tu armadura. ¿Cómo crees que te entiendes con todos? ¿A caso te pensabas que hablaban en inglés porque sí?

Claro, era absurdo. Si esos seres nunca habían pisado la Tierra, ¿cómo iban a conocer su idioma? Pero evitó responder a Star Lord.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le preguntó el moreno, acercándose a él y a sus pantallas.

-Estaba revisando nuestro camino para evitar encontrarnos con más sorpresa. Nuestra ruta debería ser un camino seguro y sin problemas- comentó Peter, tocando aquí y allá por las pantallas, ampliando o cerrando imágenes.

Tony asintió, recordándole un poco a su tecnología al verle hacer aquello, pero, cuando puso atención a la música que estaba sonando, se volvió hacia Peter.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- le soltó.

Peter se volvió hacia él y luego hacia sus cintas, ya que ahora tenía dos.

-Es música de la Tierra. ¿No te suena?

-Claro que me suena, pero es música de hace 40 años o más.

-Por eso no deja de ser estupenda.

-¿No sabes quiénes son ACDC o Black Sabbath?- le preguntó este.

-¿Debería?

-¡Se acabó! Solo por eso, tienes que volver a la Tierra. Tienes que ponerte al día. ¿Qué es eso que tienes enchufado ahí? ¿Un cassette? ¿No sabes ni siquiera lo que es un ipot?

-¿Qué es un ipot?- preguntó Peter a su vez, volviéndose hacia él mientras Tony caminaba a su alrededor.

-Amigo mío, es uno de los grandes inventos de la humanidad- le dijo, colocando un brazo en torno a los hombros de Peter.

-¿Es uno de tus inventos?

-Más quisiera. No. Es una cosa que permite llevar cientos de canciones donde quieras y cabe en la palma de la mano.

-Estás de broma- le dijo este.

Eso era con lo que había estado soñando toda su vida. Poder tener todas las canciones que recordaba de su vida de antes, sin arriesgarse a que nadie se las quitara ( **No. Del Autor: Parece que le estoy haciendo publicidad o algo, ¿no?)**

-Ya te he dicho que la Tierra a cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Has estado demasiado tiempo fuera- afirmó Tony, soltándolo.

Para ser alguien al que acababa de conocer, lo trataba ya con demasiada familiaridad. ¿A qué se debía aquello? ¿Era posible que al hecho de que este le hubiera sacado del espacio, cuando creía que iba a morir? Seguramente.

-He pasado tanto tiempo lejos de allí que ya me siento desvinculado- comentó Peter, más como una observación que como si sintiera pena por ello.

-Pues eso no está nada bien. Cuando consiga volver a casa, deberías ir y echar un vistazo.

-Y tú aun no has visto las maravillas que hay en el espacio.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?- le preguntó Tony.

-Por ejemplo, las armas- le dijo Peter, sacando las pistolas que llevaba siempre consigo.-Estas son dos subfusiles kree y no veas lo bien que trabajan estás monadas.

Tony les echó un vistazo, pero las dejó rápidamente sobre la mesa.

-Yo y mi familia éramos fabricantes de armas. Te aseguro que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso- comentó sin más.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? Me gustaría ver qué clase de armas me fabricarías.

-¿Es un desafío? ¿Crees que no sea capaz?

-No. Claro que te creo capaz. Lo que veo difícil es que hagas algo mejor que estás dos pequeñas de aquí.

-De acuerdo- afirmó Tony, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.-Para la nave en algún lugar donde me pueda hacer con el material necesario y te lo demostraré.

-Por suerte para ti, tenemos que repostar dentro de un día y medio. Allí te podrás hacer con todas las piezas que quieras- le comentó Peter, sonriéndole.

-De verdad no me crees- le dijo Tony de nuevo.

-En realidad, solo creo en aquello que puedo ver y tocar.

-Y eso lo dice el hombre que fue secuestrado por un ovni.

-Bueno….podía verlos y tocarlos, así que sí.

-¿Habéis dejado de pelear ya?- les dijo Gamora, bajando del cuadro de mandos de la nave.-Es tu turno de pilotar, Quill.

-Cierto. Nos relevamos para asegurarnos de no encontrarnos alguna sorpresa que se salte nuestros sistemas- le dijo este a Tony, viendo como había alzado los ojos hacia él.-En el espacio, nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

-¿Quieres descansar?- le preguntó Gamora al nuevo.

-Eso sería una buena idea. Búscale algún sitio donde pueda dormir- le dijo Peter, dirigiéndose hacia los controles.

En realidad, Tony habría querido hablar un poco más con este, pero era cierto que su cuerpo se sentía ya bastante pesado.

No todos los días se llegaba a la otra punta del espacio y se estaba a punto de morir asfixiado dentro de tu propia armadura. Así que, como un buen chico obediente, siguió a Gamora mientras esta le guiaba hacia el cuarto de descanso; una amplia habitación donde había una especia de hamacas colgando aquí y allá.

Mucha tecnología y mucho espacio exterior, pero aun dormían como si fuera el camarote de un barco, ¿eh?, pensó Tony cuando vio aquello.

-Puedes echarte aquí- le dijo Gamora, señalándole una de aquellas cosas vacías.-Aquí dormía Groot cuando era más grande, pero ahora duerme con Rocket- le dijo, mostrándole como el mapache y el pequeño arbolito dormían abrazados en una de esas camas.

Esta ya se daba media vuelta para irse a descansar, cuando a Tony no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cómo es posible que trabajarás para Thanos?

Aquella pregunta la paralizó en el sitio y, tras unos instantes, se giró hacia él.

-No fue algo de mi elección.

-Sí, lo supongo, pero….tú fuiste la primera en hablar de ese loco. ¿Cómo es posible que te tuviera a su servicio?

-Mató a mis padres cuando era una niña y me tomó. Me modificó y me entrenó para que fuera una asesina y alguien que siguiera sus ordenes.

-Y, aun así, te rebelaste.

-Así es. No podía permitir que destruyera todo un mundo solo para darle el capricho a uno de sus supuestos aliados.

-Pero, si es tan poderoso como dices, ¿cómo es que no ha acabado contigo aun?

-Lo hará- afirmó esta.-En su momento, hará que todos aquellos que estaban contra él paguen. Pero es paciente. Demasiado. No hará nada hasta que tenga las gemas del infinito. Y, si llegan a estar en su poder, será el fin.

-Sí, esa parte del fuego y destrucción me ha quedado bastante claro- afirmó Tony, prefiriendo no pensar en ello en ese momento.

-Será mejor que duermas ahora. Tu cuerpo debe de estar cansado. Descansa.

Y, con aquel porte militar que esta lucía, se dirigió hacia su propia cama-hamaca y se echó sin más, permaneciendo tan quieta como un muerto.

Tony, por su parte, se tumbó como pudo sobre esta. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había tumbado en una de aquellas cosas. Ni la última vez que había tenido unas vacaciones, ahora que pensaba seriamente en ello.

Pero, después de un rato de esfuerzo, agradecido porque nadie hubiera visto aquel ridículo que había hecho, llegó a tumbarse y trató de acomodarse sin riesgo a tirarse él solo de aquella cosa. Sabía que estas podían ser muy traicioneras y, con un mal movimiento, podía acabar con la cara contra el suelo.

No era lo que uno se imaginaba al pensar en viajes estelares en una nave espacial, pero era con lo que se había encontrado.

Si le sobraba tiempo, después de construirle a Peter sus pistolas mejoradas, también pensaba hacerle unas cuantas camas bien plantadas en el suelo.

Sin embargo, cuando trató de relajarse y dormir un poco, sacando de su cabeza el hecho de que nadie en la Tierra sabía donde estaba, no tenía aún reparada su armadura y acababa de enterarse de que un titán loco había tomado como objetivo, posiblemente, la Tierra, el sonido que retumbó por todo el lugar le impidió cerrar los ojos.

Ya no era solo aquellas camas sacadas de la época de la piratería, si no que, encima, aquel grandullón gris y rojo, parte del equipo, roncaba como si fuera una ballena varada en una playa, moribunda, haciendo que hasta las paredes temblaran.

Desconocía como el resto podían dormir a pierna suelta con semejantes ronquidos. La única explicación que pudo encontrar era que fueran todos sordos.

Tanto en la Torre Stark como en el complejo de los Vengadores, cada uno contaba con su propia habitación, cómodamente insonorizada para impedir que nadie oyera algo que no debía, y estaban lo suficientemente alejadas las unas de las otras para más precaución.

La ultima vez que había dormido junto a alguien había sido en sus días de imparable mujeriego y podía afirmar que ninguna mujer con las que había estado roncaba así.

Echó un vistazo hacia el tal Drax, pero este se encontraba cómodamente tumbado boca arriba, con la boca abierta y deleitándolos a todos con su concierto en solitario.

En comparación, los otros eran tan silenciosos que parecían muertos.

Trató de hacer un poco de ruido para que este se silenciara, pero el resultado fue nulo. El concierto seguiría el resto de la noche.

Sabiendo que, de todas formas, no iba a poder pegar ojo de aquella manera, cogió la almohada, se bajó como pudo de aquella cosa, sin besar el suelo, y salió del cuarto.

Desde que no tenía el reactor en el pecho, había notado que necesitaba dormir más horas y que se cansaba mucho más que antes. A veces pensaba que si, tal vez, no hubiera sido mejor dejar este donde estaba.

Después de todo, había encontrado un elemento que mantenía activo el reactor y no le estaba matando por envenenamiento. Este le hubiera permitido vivir 50 vidas más que la suya y le dejaba el tiempo para dedicarlo a sus juguetes.

Salió hacia la zona de control de mandos de la nave y, aun abrazado a la almohada, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos vacíos, al lado de Quill.

-Drax no te deja dormir, ¿eh?- le dijo Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida.

-Que bastardo eres. Tú lo sabías- le reprochó Tony, tratando de tumbar el asiento y, al menos, poder descansar un poco.

-Pues claro. ¿Por qué te crees que hago este turno?

-Pues ya podías haberme avisado. Si lo llego a saber, ni me molesto en entrar allí.

-¿Y quitarme a mí mi momento de diversión? Que cruel- comentó este, aun sonriendo.

-Creo que conozco a algunas personas con las que te llevarías bien- le dijo Tony, por fin consiguiendo tumbar el asiento y recostándose.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

-Bueno…..había un tal Clint que…..

Tony no pareció capaz de decir nada más, ya que se había dormido. De verdad que debía de estar cansado para caer rendido de semejante modo.

Aquello solo llevó una nueva sonrisa a Peter, viendo como este dormía abrazado a la almohada que se había traído consigo.

Conocía muy bien como era llegar a tu cama y que la sinfonía de Drax no te permitiera pegar ojo. De verdad que seguía sin entender como Gamora, Rocket y Groot podían dormir a su lado sin ningún problema.

¿Era posible que las modificaciones en los cuerpos de Gamora y Rocket les permitieran soportar semejante tortura? De ser así, entonces, ¿Cuál era la excusa para que el pequeño Groot permaneciera a su lado sin problemas?

Diciéndose que ya había dado vueltas a ese tema antes y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, Peter se levantó de donde estaba, asegurándose de que Tony seguía dormido incluso mientras hacia ruido, y fue en busca de una manta.

Estarían más avanzados en tecnología que la Tierra, pero un resfriado era un resfriado, allí y en cualquier parte.

Cuando Yondu y los suyos se lo habían llevado, sentía tanto frío dentro de aquella nave extraña que había acabado cogiendo fiebre.

Por un momento, los hombres de Yondu se habían pensado que aquella era una enfermedad mortal que el pequeño terrícola les había traído y le habían pedido a este que lo sacrificara para evitar que los demás también cayeran.

Pero Yondu los llamó idiotas a todos y les dijo que aquella era una enfermedad normal y corriente entre los suyos, diciéndole que había sido una suerte que se hubiera puesto enfermo, ya que sus hombres habían querido comérselo.

Con los años, Yondu le dijo tantas veces esas palabras que hasta casi habían perdido el significado. Pero el pequeño Peter de entonces había estado aterrorizado muchas noches después de aquella, pensando que, en cualquier momento, alguien aparecería de entre las sombras para comérselo, así que había pasado mucho tiempo pegado a Yondu, haciendo todo lo que este le decía para que él le protegiera de todos los que habían en aquella nave.

Estúpido. ¿Cómo iban a querer comérselo? Aunque todos fueran extraterrestres, compartían cierta inteligencia y aspecto humanoide. Aquello casi sería canibalismo.

Cogiendo una manta, volvió junto a Tony y se encargó de taparlo lo mejor que pudo, viendo como este fruncía el ceño al notar como le colocaba la manta.

O no estaba muy acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera actos desinteresados hacia su persona o es que estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Permaneciendo sentado a su lado, le permitió observarlo, viendo como también, de vez en cuando, murmuraba unas palabras o removía la cabeza sobre el asiento, como si tratara de alejar los malos sueños.

Lo único que consiguió entender de aquello fue que peleaba con un tal Steve, pero el porqué o lo que significaba este para él ya era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento.

Tony ya le había dicho que el equipo se había dividido, que había tenido que pelear contra el Capitán América y su amigo Bucky, lo que este le había hecho a su familia y como el capitán lo había sabido todo el tiempo y no se lo había dicho.

¿Revivía la pelea en sus sueños todo el tiempo? ¿A quién llamaba era a Steve Rogers, el auténtico nombre del Capitán América?

Trató de reflexionar sobre ello, pero nunca había sido bueno pensando sobre los sentimientos y esas cosas. Él se movía más por impulsos.

Lo único que pudo hacer por él, viendo como este seguía mostrándose inquieto, fue colocar la mano sobre la manta y dirigirle unas palabras.

-Tranquilo, soldado. Ya no tienes que pelear más. Estás a salvo.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que, por un momento, pensó que lo había despertado al hablar. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era así, que solo parecía haber seguido el sonido de su voz de algún modo, a través de sus sueños.

-Ya puedes estar tranquilo. No tienes que pelear más- le siguió diciendo.

Y, la verdad, no esperó que aquello funcionara tan bien.

Removiéndose un poco bajo la manta, Tony pareció acomodarse mejor en el asiento y, sin aquel ceño fruncido, volvió a hundirse en los sueños, ahora de un modo más tranquilo, sin agitarse de un lado a otro.

Peter se sintió bastante bien de haber sido él el que hubiera logrado semejante proeza.

Por lo general, los inventos y demás estaban a cargo de Rocket. ¿Así se sentía el mapache viendo como uno de sus inventos funcionaba, después de haber estado horas trabajando sobre ellos? Probablemente.

Acomodándose en su propio asiento, contempló la inmensidad del espacio que tenia ante él de un modo más positivo, asegurándose de que todo aquello que tenía delante de los ojos en esos instante tuviera que estar realmente allí.

De vez en cuando, volvió la vista hacia Tony, comprobando si este había vuelto a hundirse en aquellos sueños inquietos, pero fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho, había funcionado en él a las mil maravillas. Si este se despertaba al día siguiente descansado, tendría que darle las gracias.

``Siempre has sido un buen chico, Star Lord´´, le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, una vocecilla que se parecía bastante a la de él mismo.

Dándose la razón, le dio unos ligeros golpecitos a la manta de Tony, indicándole que no estaba solo de aquel modo, y continuó con su turno, colocándose sus cascos y regalándose unas canciones como premio.

No todos los días se amansaba a las fieras.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **¿Qué queréis que os digo? La verdad es que, conforme más escribo de ellos, más monos me parecen. No sé. Los veo super tiernosos los dos. Pero, por otro lado, me siento algo infiel al Stony, que es la ship de Marvel que más me mueve. No sé si me comprendéis el sentimiento que se me mezcla ahora mismo.**

 **Por cierto, los hechos que narro de cuando Peter fue raptado por Yondu y sus hombres es totalmente inventado. No tengo ni idea por el proceso que tuvo que pasar Quill, pero imagino que fue algo parecido al que he narrado, porque se vio de golpe secuestrado por extraterrestres y con un tío azul diciéndole que todo el mundo se lo quería comer. Sinceramente, yo en su lugar, estaría muy acojonada. No hay duda alguna de ello.**

 **La verdad es que llevo escribiendo tanto seguido de esta pareja ahora mismo (ya que he escrito hasta el capitulo 4 hoy) que me ha dejado sin nada que decir actualmente. No sé muy bien si tenía que comentar algo más con vosotros o no de la historia, algún punto que se me hubiera pasado por alto y que me dijera a mi misma ``Luego se lo comento´´, así, simplemente, dejad vuestros comentarios y ya sabéis que yo os contestaré siempre lo antes que pueda.**

 **Me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos, esperando que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, que os traeré lo antes posible, ya que la cosa se irá poniendo interesante. Ya lo veréis. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que os estáis tomando la molestia de seguir tan fielmente esta historia que, de verdad, surgió tan de repente.**

 **Y recalco tanto ese hecho porque es que de verdad me parece increíble la acogida que ha tenido. Tendría que mirar cuantos comentarios y votos y demás tiene ya a estas alturas (me refiero en wattpad. En fanfiction la cosa está más calmada) y me ha dejado un tanto sorprendida.**

 **De verdad, tengo que daros las gracias a todos los que estáis leyéndola porque en ningún momento pensé que fuera a tener semejante acogida. De verdad teníais que estar deseando que apareciera alguien que sustituyera a Steve (Con lo que yo lo quiero y me gusta para Tony ) para ocupar el pedazo de huevo que ha dejado junto a Stark después de la película de Civil War.**

 **En serio, si leyerais lo que he hecho ahora en la historia de You are my destiny….. Y digo de lo que he escrito, no lo que haya subido aun o no.**

 **Ya. Me estoy notando que me estoy poniendo pesada otra vez con el tema, así que será mejor que os deje con el capitulo y, como siempre, os de más el follón al final. Así que, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

… **..**

Horas después, Tony se removió sobre el asiento, abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño cuando miró a su alrededor y nada le pareció familiar, tratando de hacer memoria.

Poco a poco, los recuerdo de lo ocurrido fueron surgiendo; el ataque del Chapucero, la maldita bomba que había frito su traje, el portal, perder la comunicación con Friday y con toda su armadura, la sensación de saber que iba a morir en el espacio, la voz lejana que le había preguntado si seguía vivo, pensando que se trataba de algún dios en el que no había creído hasta entonces, ver el rostro de Peter cuando le quitó el protector facial y pudo respirar de nuevo… Todo eso acudió en tropel a su mente, haciendo que se incorporara y mirara a su alrededor.

A través de las ventanas de la nave, lo único que vio fue la inmensidad del espacio, esa enorme inmensidad que parecía extenderse ante el infinito, envuelto en aquella oscuridad, así que era un poco difícil determinar si era de día o de noche, ni el tiempo que él mismo había pasado durmiendo. De lo que sí fue consciente fue de que se notaba descansado, más de normal cuando dormía.

¿Sería por el aire del espacio? Podría ser posible.

Echando un vistazo a su lado, vio a la figura de Peter allí, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla mientras él estaba recostado de un modo extraño sobre el asiento, con unos cascos antiquísimos puestos en los oídos.

Estaba claro que se había quedado dormido durante su turno, pero Tony no sabia si debía despertarlo o no. De todas formas, la nave parecía saber hacia donde se dirigía y tenía la ruta marcada y no veía ninguna nave amenazante frente a ellos, dispuesta a dispararles.

Poniéndose en pie, dándose cuenta de que había acabado durmiendo abrazado a la almohada, dejó esta en el asiento, y que alguien le había tapado con una manta, seguramente Peter, ya que allí no había nadie más, así que se acercó con esta entre las manos hasta la figura durmiente de Star Lord.

Pero, cuando trató de echársela por encima, este se removió y abrió los ojos, quitándose los cascos de los oídos.

-Buenos días- le dijo Tony, haciendo una pelota con la manta entre sus manos.

-¿Me he quedado dormido?- preguntó este, mirando a su alrededor como si tratara de asegurarse de que solo ellos dos se hubieran dado cuenta de ello.

-Eso parece.

-No sabrás, de casualidad, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

-No. Lo siento. En realidad, ni siquiera sé como medís el tiempo aquí. Dudo que sea del mismo modo que en la Tierra.

-Dudas bien. En el espacio, los días y las noches son más largos. El calendario y el horario de la Tierra aquí no sirven.

-Genial- comentó Tony con ironía.

Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a unos nuevos horarios. Con razón había estado tan cansado el día anterior.

-Voy a despertar a Drax para que haga su turno- le dijo Peter.-Puedes ir abajo y descansar un poco más ahora que él va a estar despierto.

-No, creo que yo ya he dormido lo suficiente. Iré a seguir trabajando en mi armadura- le dijo Tony, viendo como este se ponía en pie como podía.

-Harás bien. Yo iré a dormir un poco más- le dijo Peter, dirigiéndose con paso vacilante hacia la sala inferior.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- le contestó este, solo por mera inercia.

Después de todo, para él, ya había llegado un nuevo día. Así que, tras asegurarse de que este había desaparecido por completo de la sala, él se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado su armadura el día anterior.

-Hombre. Vaya. Ya era hora de que aparecieras- comentó Rocket, ya trabajando, nada más verlo entrar en el cuarto.

-¿Cuándo te has levantado tú?- le espetó Tony.

Que el mapache le perdona por tener un poco de jet lag después de haber atravesado la galaxia y no saber a dónde había acabado llegando.

-Pues un buen rato. Si no has desayunado, ahí hay barritas. No saben a nada, pero te alimentan- le explicó este.

Tony fue hacia donde le dijo, sin perder de vista al pequeño roedor, que parecía haber buscado por toda la nave las piezas que ya no hacían falta y ya estaba trabajando en algo, con el reactor del traje apagado en la mano.

-Destornillador- dijo Rocket de repente.

En un primer momento, Tony pensó que le decía a él, hasta que vio a algo moverse por el suelo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del pequeño Groot, que se apresuró a buscar la herramienta y tendérsela a este, haciendo que su brazos se extendiera más de lo que un brazo normal podría hacer.

Tony aun no había dado un bocado a su extraño desayuno y ya se estaba encontrando con cosas como aquellas.

-¿Para qué se supone que sirve este chisme?- le preguntó Rocket, haciendo que volviera a reaccionar y se acercara a él, con una de las barritas en las manos.

-Eso es un reactor ARK, un invento de mi padre que yo mismo perfeccioné y que le da vida a mis trajes- le explicó, sentándose cerca para poder ver lo que hacía con sus cosas.

-Pues esto es una antigualla. Yo me encargaré de hacer algo mejor que esto.

-¿Crees que puedes mejorar el diseño del reactor ARK?

-No lo creo. Puedo hacerlo- afirmó el mapache.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar algo, cualquier cosa para que ese ser irritante callara de una buena vez, pero sintió un tirón en su pierna y miró hacia abajo, percatándose de la figura de ese mini-Groot a sus pies.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo este, con esa vocecilla que poseía.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- comentó Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Era todo lo que sabía decir?

-Te está preguntando si te vas a quedar con nosotros- le tradujo Rocket, aun concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Oh. Vale- asintió Tony. Y, agachándose hacia él, le dijo a este.-En realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé. No tengo muy claro ni a donde se supone que nos dirigimos.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo este de nuevo.

-Te pregunta que si vas a formar parte del equipo- le dijo Rocket. Pero, antes de que Tony pudiera responder algo a eso, el mapache se adelantó, bajando la cabeza hacia Groot.-¿Por qué le preguntas una tontería así? Sabes que está de paso.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño, volviéndose hacia el roedor.

-¿Y qué más da que él y Quill se lleven bien? Eso es solo porque él también es un terrícola y hace mucho que no ve a otro de su especie.

-Yo soy Groot- le siguió diciendo aquel arbolito.

-No es tan simple entrar en nuestro grupo. Eso eres tú, que te haces amigo de cualquiera- le replicó Rocket.

Pero Tony se sentía algo perdido solo escuchando la mitad de la conversación.

Por lo que había podido entender, el pequeño Groot parecía creer que se iba a quedar allí con ellos y formar parte de su equipo espacial.

-Yo tengo que volver a la Tierra- les dijo, haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacia él.-Aunque el equipo esté dividido, tengo obligaciones allí. Soy uno de los protectores de la Tierra. Y hay demasiados supervillanos como para que pueda irme.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Rocket a este.-Se irá en cuanto pueda.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño, sonando totalmente convencido.

-¿Acaso no le has escuchado?- le replicó el mapache a su vez.-No va a cambiar de opinión. Iremos a Xandar, le contará al Cuerpo Nova lo que sabe sobre las gemas y ellos se harán cargo de todo. Es posible que ellos le lleven de vuelta a la Tierra.

-¿Yo soy Groot?- le dijo el pequeño, volviéndose hacia él.

Estaba claro que aquello había sonado a una pregunta, pero Tony no tenía ni remota idea de lo que le había preguntado, así que miró a Rocket.

-Pregunta que si es verdad que te vas a ir- le dijo este, de mala gana.

-Sí, es verdad- le dijo Tony, cogiendo a este y colocándolo encima de la mesa para poder hablar desde más de cerca.-Aunque es posible que pase un buen tiempo aquí.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo este de nuevo.

-Dice que, al menos, mientras estés aquí, podríais ser amigos.

-Claro- afirmó Tony,-E, incluso cuando me vaya, podemos seguir siendo amigos. Vosotros tenéis una nave espacial. Podéis visitarme en la Tierra cuando queráis.

Mini-Groot sonrió ante aquella idea, pero Rocket no estaba tan de acuerdo.

-Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer como para eso- replicó.

-Bueno….tampoco hace falta que vengáis todos- le dijo Tony a su vez, dedicándole una mirada que Rocket le mantuvo.

-¿Ya estáis trabajando desde tan temprano?- comentó Gamora, dirigiéndose a donde estaba las barritas y tomando una.

-¿Y tú por qué te has levantado ya?- le preguntó Tony.

-Oh. Drax a relevado a Peter y ahora está roncando. Procura dormir en su turno o no podrás hacerlo luego.

¿Estaban de broma?, se preguntó, viendo como Rocket asentía, dándole la razón a esta. ¿Acaso no habían oído como roncaba Drax? ¿A qué decibelios llegaba Peter para que fuera él el que no les dejara dormir?

-Le he dicho a Peter que le construiría unas armas mejores a las que lleva- les dijo Tony a los presentes, cambiando un poco de tema.-¿Hay materiales aquí con los que pueda trabajar?

Aquello hizo que Rocket comenzara a reírse, aunque consideraba que aquella era una risa falsa.

-¿Planeas hacer unas armas mejores que los subfusiles kree con tu nivel de tecnología?- le replicó el mapache, después de terminar de reírse.

-La tecnología kree es casi lo mejor en armamento- le dijo Gamora.

-Toda arma tiene sus defectos. Y, como ya le dije a Peter, mi familia y yo nos hemos dedicado ha hacer armas y mejorarlas. Solo necesito ver los planos de diseño de esas cosas y podrá hacer algo mucho mejor.

-Me gustaría ver eso- comentó Rocket.

-Cuando paremos a repostar, podrás buscar todo eso que necesitas. Pero no sé si realmente eso es posible- le dijo Gamora.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- afirmó este, aun subido a la mesa.

-No hace falta que le des ánimos, idiota. Ya sé cree lo más él solito- le gruñó Rocket a este.

Por lo que había podido comprobar, no iba a poder callarle la boca a la bola de pelo hasta que le demostrara lo que era capaz de hacer.

Era cierto que tenía su armadura entre las manos, pero le había encontrando en el peor estado posible. Si la hubiera visto en su momento, funcional y sin circuitos chamuscados, ya habría conseguido callarle.

-Vosotros solo dejadme esos planos y yo me encargaré del resto- afirmó Tony.

…

El resto de la mañana fue una larga sesión de trabajo con Rocket, con aquel pequeño Groot saltando a su alrededor, ofreciéndoles las herramientas que necesitaban, como si estuviera encantado de ser su ayudante, a pesar de que tanto Tony como Rocket les quedaba muy poco para acabar matándose.

-¡Te he dicho que eso no puede ir ahí!- le gritó Tony, en una de las ocasiones.

-Y yo he dicho que ahí es justo donde debe ir- le replicó Rocket a su vez, con unas gafas de soldar y el soplete en la mano, tratando de ignorarlo.

-¿Para qué demonios voy a querer eso en el codo? ¿De qué me va a servir?

-Tú hazme caso a mí. Eso tiene que estar ahí.

-Yo lo único que veo es que estás destrozando mi armadura.

-Tu armadura ya estaba bastante destrozada sola.

-Eso es porque sufrió un pulso electromagnético que la inutilizó y se vio sometida a la presión del espacio, para lo que no estaba preparada.

-¿Y no tienes armaduras que funcionen en el espacio?

-Claro que tengo, pero esta no es una de ellas.

-Deberías hacer que todas funcionaran en el espacio.

-No me ocurre todos los días que se abra un portal bajo mis pies y me mande a la otra punta del universo.

-Pero ya no puedes decir que no te ha ocurrido, ¿no?- le dijo Rocket a su vez.

Tony estaba a punto de estrangularlo en aquellos momentos, cuando llegó Peter.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí chicos?- les preguntó este, pareciendo bastante animado después de haber dormido un poco más.

-Este tío no se entera de nada- le dijo Rocket.-No entiende mi ingenio.

-Eso es porque haces cosas absurdas.

-¡No son absurdas! Ya verás como te harán falta- le dijo este de nuevo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En el codo?

-¡Es un buen sitio donde ponerlas!

-Ey, ey- les dijo Peter, tratando de poner un poco de paz.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Este…..ser quiere poner cuchillas en los codos de mi traje- le dijo Tony, señalando a Rocket mientras este no dejaba de trabajar.

-Y yo le he dicho que es una buena idea por si tiene enemigos cerca.

-Si tuviera a alguien tan cerca, lo freiría con mis rayos.

-Claro. ¿Y si no puedes usar los rayos? Siempre tienes que tener un plan B

-No necesito un plan B. Sé improvisar- replicó el moreno.

-Vale. De acuerdo. Tranquilos, chicos. Queda claro que los dos tenéis modos diferentes de trabajar. Eso ha quedado claro. Pero los dos sois genios. ¿No podéis hacer algo al respecto?

-Matarlo- le dijo Tony sin más.

-Bien. Creo que lo que vendría bien en estos momentos es que uno salga a tomar el aire. ¿No os parece? Ven conmigo, Tony. Acompáñame. Vamos a hablar.

Este no pareció haberle oído, ya que él y Rocket volvía a estar dirigiéndose aquella silenciosa mirada de guerra. Pero, finalmente, este se puso en pie y lo siguió fuera del cuarto.

-No sé como lo soportáis- comentó Stark en cuanto salieron de allí.

-Fácil. Le dejamos trabajar sin más- le dijo este, con un brazo en torno a sus hombros, ya que había temido que Tony volviera al cuarto si no le tenía sujeto.

-Si consiguiera ver el modo en el que se basa vuestra tecnología, no me costaría nada aprenderla y mejorarla- replicó.

-Seguro que no- le dijo Peter.-Pero que los dos estéis discutiendo no ayuda.

-Pero, él siempre está….- trató de decirle.

-¡Eh!- le dijo Peter.-Los dos sois….seres adultos y deberíais saber comportaros. Si no hubiera entrado allí, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

-Que ese roedor habría acabado flotando en el espacio- le dijo este.

-Vaya. Que gráfico. Tienes demasiada agresividad acumulada.

-¿No me digas?

-Ey. ¿Y qué tal una pequeña carrera?- le preguntó Peter, sonriendo, soltando a este para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Una carrera?- repitió Tony.-¿Entre quién? ¿Y cómo?

-Entre nosotros. Hay dos pequeñas naves de un pasajero justo aquí debajo.¿Qué te parece?- le prepuso este, pareciendo emocionado.

-¿Qué se lleva el ganador?- preguntó Tony, tras reflexionar un poco.

-No sé. Pues…..¿Qué tal esto? El que pierda no puede negarse hacer una cosa que el ganador le pida cuando quiera.

-¿Solo una cosa?

-Claro. Tampoco voy a abusar de ti- comentó Peter como si nada.

-Oh. Así que piensas que podrías ganarme en una carrera, ¿eh?

-No lo pienso. Estoy seguro de ello- afirmó Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla chulesca, cruzándose de brazos frente a Tony.-He conducido naves espaciales desde que era un crío. Que no se te olvide.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo he manejado a Ironman- le dijo Tony a su vez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Gamora, entrando en el cuarto y viendo la tensión que parecía haber entre aquellos dos.

-Oh. ¡Gamora! Nos vienes bien. Acércate- le dijo Peter.

Esta frunció el ceño, sin entender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel cuarto, observando a los dos hombres, pero se acabó acercando a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos hecho una apuesta- le dijo Peter.-Y necesitamos que alguien sea la testigo para que ninguno de los dos se eche atrás.

-Yo no voy a echarme atrás- le dijo Tony.

-Pero nunca está de más tener un testigo. Por si acaso, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?- les preguntó ella.

Para esta, ya había sido bastante complicado tratar de entender a Peter Quill como para que, ahora, un factor nuevo se sumara a ese problema.

-Tú no lo entenderías- le dijo Quill.-Los hombres necesitamos desafíos de vez en cuando, algo que libere nuestra masculinidad.

-Nos has hecho sonar como si fuéramos pavos reales- comentó Tony.

-A lo importante. Necesitamos que tú veas quién gana de los dos y que esté presente para que el perdedor no se eche atrás.

-Esto me parece demasiado infantil- comentó la mujer verde, cruzándose de brazos ante ellos.

-¿Vas a servirnos de testigo o tenemos que buscar a alguien más?- le dijo Star Lord, tratando de no enfurruñarse.

Tony y él iban a tener esa carrera, quisiera esta o no. Solo necesitaban saber si les iba a ayudar o si tenían que buscar a alguien más.

-De acuerdo. Jugaré a este extraño juego vuestro. Pero, ¿no deberíais decirle antes a Rocket que vais a coger esas naves suyas?

Peter y Tony se dirigieron una mirada.

-Oh, no hace falta- aseguró Quill.

-Ahora mismo, está ocupado con mi armadura. No hace falta que le llamemos para algo como esto- aseguró Stark.

Gamora entrecerró los ojos porque en verdad temía que aquellos dos fueran demasiado similares. Ya era mucho tener un Star Lord emocionado por los alrededores como para , encima, ahora tener a dos.

-Pero ya podéis daros prisa con esta tontería. Tengo que suplir a Drax en un rato- acabó diciéndoles.

-Gracias, Gamora- le dijo Peter.

-No tardaremos nada con esto- le aseguró Tony.

-Porque seremos rápidos, ¿no?- le dijo el rubio, mirándole.

-Eso quedaba implícito. Es una carrera, Peter- le dijo Stark, elevando la vista al cielo.

Y Gamora tuvo la breve sensación de que acabaría arrepintiéndose de haberse metido en medio de un juego de aquellos dos.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **La verdad es que, cuanto más pienso sobre las personalidades de estos dos, más me doy cuenta de lo parecidos que son Tony y Peter. Y hablo de las personalidades del UCM. De los comics tengo poco entendido, la verdad. He visto algunas cosas, otras las he visto en las series de animación… Vamos. Que yo saco mi información de todo y luego hago una espacie de resumen de todo.**

 **Sin embargo, conforme más escribo de ellos, más veo que encaja que fueran pareja (Lo siento, Stony. Steve ya no es el único que va a poder tocar a Tony en mi corazón)**

 **Pero tengo problemas para encontrar imágenes de estos dos. He hallado un poco en pinterets, otro poco en tumblr y otro en google, pero la verdad es que no hay casi nada. ¿Dónde demonios están los artistas, que normalmente lo petan todo? Yo no tengo más tiempo como para encima ponerme a dibujar.**

 **En fin. Veré lo que pueda ir sacando de todos lados. Pero si vosotros tenéis más imágenes y podéis pasármelas, os lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Por ahora, me despido ya. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos míos, que estáis de nuevo aquí, soportando mis charlas iniciales, para poder leer un nuevo capitulo de esta parejita.**

 **Como ahora mismo yo, en este instante, acabo de terminar el punto y final en el capitulo anterior, no estoy muy segura de si tenía que comentaros algo más de lo que ya os he dicho o no, a parte de que el StarkQuill se está abriendo paso en mi corazón a pasos agigantados.**

 **¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡Solo había una ship que era canon en mi corazón (y en los comics desde hace poco)!**

 **No más follón. Hoy voy a ser buena y solo con esto os dejo con el capitulo. Como siempre, disfrutadlo y no os olvidéis comentad. Sabéis que siempre me interesa vuestra opinión y procuro contestaros a todos. Hasta luego y disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

… **.**

A pesar de que Tony nunca había usado una nave como aquella, había estado a los mandos de sus propias naves, diseñadas por él, el tiempo necesario para entender como se manejaban aquellas pequeñas cosas. Sobretodo porque Star Lord se aseguró de explicárselo varias veces para que no pudiera poner de excusa que había perdido porque no había entendido como se usaban.

-Yo no pongo excusas- replicó Tony.

-Ya- le dijo Peter.-Pero mejor sigue atento a mis instrucciones- le dijo este, mostrándole para qué servía cada cosa y cuales botones no debía tocar.

Lo último que necesitaban era que, mientras corrían, Tony se emocionara demasiado y se pusiera a abrir fuego contra la Ship. Era lo que menos les hacía falta.

-¿A quedado todo claro?- le dijo Peter, pareciendo un profesor nuevo, sacando pecho, pareciendo bastante orgulloso de poder explicarle algo que él no entendía.

-Había quedado claro hace 5 minutos. Ahora estaba pensando en algunas mejores que podría hacerle a este pequeño- comentó Tony, dando unos golpecitos a la nave.

-Hasta yo lo había entendido ya- le dijo Gamora, pareciendo aburrida con todo aquello, cruzada de brazos como estaba, sentada como estaba a los mandos de la nave, con las cámaras de la sala preparadas para ver quién llegaba primero.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Si todos estáis listos, corramos.

Tanto Peter como Tony se prepararon cada uno con una nave, mientras Gamora se acomodaba en su asiento, sabiendo que aquello por fin iba a comenzar.

-Recuérdanos las normas- le dijo Peter.

-Tenéis que ir hasta la luna que tenemos frente a nosotros, dar la vuelta a su alrededor y volver a la nave. El primero que lo consiga, gana. No está permitido chocar contra la nave del otro ni dispararle, aunque se diga que fue por accidente. Esto es solo una carrera. Quién gane podrá darle una orden al contrario en el momento que quiera.

-¿Todo claro?- le dijo Star Lord a Tony.

-Chico, a mi ya me había quedado claro desde hace un buen rato.

-Bien- le dijo Gamora.-En cuanto se abra la compuerta, inicia la carrera. Y desde las cámaras de aquí podremos ver quién llega primero.

-¡Abre la compuerta ya!- le gritó Peter.

Y esta, aun negando con la cabeza por participar en aquella idiotez, hizo lo que este le dijo, viendo como los dos salían despedidos hacia el espacio en cuanto la compuerta estuvo abierta del todo.

La Ship seguiría avanzando, así que sería menos distancia a la vuelta que a la ida, y debían de tener cuidado para no acabar estrellados contra la nave más grande cuando intentaran volver.

-Explícame otra vez porque hacen esto- le pidió Drax a esta.

-Al parecer, esta es una de esas cosas que solo les gusta hacer a los humanos.

Por su parte, tanto Peter como Tony habían salido bastante igualados, aunque Star Lord no había tardado nada en ponerse en cabeza.

-¡Vas a estar viendo mi trasero todo el tiempo!- le dijo este por el intercomunicador.

-¡Hablas demasiado cuando acabamos de empezar la carrera!- le replicó Tony.-¡Ya veremos si no acabas llorando al final!

-¡Para eso tendrás que pillarme primero, viejo!- le gritó este, moviéndose de un lado al otro frente a Tony para que este no pudiera adelantarle.

Con lo que no contó Peter era que no iba a poder seguir haciendo eso cuando llegaran a aquella luna solitaria, que flotaba a una buena distancia de su planeta orbital, y tuvieran que girar a su alrededor.

Al estar moviéndose ante su adversario, llegó muy pegado a la superficie de esta, con lo que Tony pudo acelerar su nave y ganarle terreno por fuera mientras giraban, incluso dirigiéndole una sonrisa cuando se colocó junto a Peter, que trataba de no estrellarse, y su nave pasó a la de este.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el rubio.

-¡Nunca subestimes a un viejo!- le dijo Tony.-¡Siempre puede acabar dándote una patada en el culo!

Peter apretó los dientes y trató de ponerse a la misma altura que Stark, pero, como había hecho él mismo antes, Tony empezó a moverse delante de él para que no pudiera adelantarlo por ninguno de sus lados, empleando el vuelo en zig zag.

Con lo que no contaba era con la experiencia de Peter de huir de más de un ser del espacio.

Cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar a la meta, hizo creer a Tony que iba a mover su nave hacia abajo, haciendo que este cometiera el error garrafal de moverse hacia allí para cortarle el paso. En ese momento, Peter apretó a fondo la nave y lo adelantó por arriba, no frenando hasta que se vio dentro de la Ship.

El problema fue que no le dio tiempo a frenar cuando ya vio que estaba dentro, estrellándose contra el interior de esta, haciendo que saltaran chispas cuando la capa exterior de la pequeña nave entró rozándose con el interior de la Ship hasta que consiguió frenar.

-Gana Quill- informó Gamora por los intercomunicadores, como si a alguno de los dos no le hubiera quedado demasiado claro, apagando las cámaras para poder fingir que no sabía nada de ese desastre si Rocket preguntaba, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, al igual que Drax, para asegurarse de que el mapache no estaba cerca.

-Gracias. Tu aportación ha sido muy necesaria- le dijo Tony, viendo como Quill parecía estar bien, moviéndose dentro de su pequeña nave, entrando con algo más de calma al interior de la Ship y dejando la que había estado usando en un lado, con cuidado.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Peter, saliendo de su compartimiento, con una sonrisa en los labios.-Por un momento, pensaba que iba a morir.

-Y eso, al parecer, te alegra el día- le dijo Tony a este, también saliendo del suyo, con un pequeño gesto de malestar en la cara, sabiendo que había perdido. Y no le gustaba nada perder.-Bueno….. acabemos cuanto antes.¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-No, no- le dijo Peter.-Si te lo ordenara ya, perdería toda la gracia, ¿verdad?

-¿Vas a tenerme esperando alguna orden tuya en cualquier momento?- le preguntó Tony.

-¿No crees que así es más divertido?- le dijo este a su vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si hubiera tenido mi armadura, te habría machacado.

-Pero era una carrera de naves, no de armaduras. Y, recuerda, te puedo ordenar lo que yo quiera en el momento que quiera.

-¡¿Qué habéis hecho aquí?!- gritó Rocket, entrando en el cuarto, agarrándose la cara, seguramente alertado por el golpe que Peter se había dado cuando había entrado en la Ship, que había resonado por todas partes.-¡Mi nave! ¡La habéis golpeado!

-Ha sido Peter- le acusó Tony en el acto.

-¡¿Es que no se puede dejar nada en tus manos?!- le siguió gritando Rocket a este.-¡¿Acaso no sabes el tiempo que me costó construirlos con esos materiales que me trajiste?!

Peter echó una mirada a Tony, seguramente esperando a que este hiciera o dijera algo para que el mapache se controlara. Pero el multimillonario de la Tierra no dijo nada. Solo disfrutó en silencio, y con una sonrisilla en los labios, de como aquel mapache le decía a Peter todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Bueno…..Pero puedes arreglarlo de nuevo, ¿no?- le dijo Quill en cuanto Rocket se detuvo a tomar aire.-Solo ha sido un pequeño arañazo. Seguro que no es nada.

-¡¿Qué no es nada?!- le gritó el mapache, pareciendo que estuviera poseído.

Dándose media vuelta, este se fue de la sala, maldiciendo a Peter y mil cosas más, mezclando con quejas en general mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos, descargando todo su mal humor con lo que fuera.

-Tendrías que haber frenado antes de entrar- le indicó Tony, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Y tú por qué no has dicho algo para que parara?

-No recuerdo que me lo hubieras ordenado- comentó Tony, aun mostrándole la sonrisilla que lucía en la cara.

-Con que esas vamos a tener, ¿eh?

-Esas vamos a tener.

Peter contempló aquella sonrisa socarrona que se formó en los labios de Tony, pensando en hacer cualquier cosa para quitarle aquella satisfacción que había sido para él ver como un mapache le echaba la mayor bronca de su vida.

Así que, sin pensar, recurriendo a su instinto, aún en la parte más alejada de la nave, sabiendo que no había ojos alrededor, cogió a Tony por la nuca y lo arrastró hacía él, besándole.

Esperaba que, de aquel modo, aquella sonrisa desapareciera y tener la satisfacción de que había sido él el que se la había robado.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos cuando aquellos labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, ya que no se lo había esperado en absoluto. Y se esperó aún menos que aquel beso se sintiera tan bien, contando con el hecho de que un hombre era quién se lo estaba dando.

Tal vez debería haberse apartado o haber empujado a Peter de algún modo, pero, ¿por qué hacerlo, cuando aquello se sentía tan agradable?

Aquellos labios, aunque exigentes, eran suaves y, desde luego, sabían llevar el control sobre aquel baile, ya que no le resultó nada problemático que, con unas cuantas pasadas, consiguiera que abriera la boca para él.

El calor que sintió dispararse por su cuerpo cuando hizo aquello le sorprendió hasta a sí mismo, ya que, por lo general, era Tony el que llevaba la voz cantante cuando besaba a alguien.

Sin embargo, si el resultado iba a ser tan condenadamente agradable, tendría que ceder el control más a menudo.

Peter, por su parte, ya no recordaba ni siquiera porqué estaba haciendo aquello. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que aquellos labios, de los que había querido borrar algo, se adaptaban demasiado bien a los suyos, haciendo que quisiera llegar un poco más lejos.

El hecho de querer que Tony separara los labios para él fue más una necesidad que un juego, necesitando mantener un poco más el contactó, tomar un poco más de lo que este parecía poder darle, aunque fuera solo una pequeña porción como aquella.

Aún con la mano en la nuca de Tony, exploró el interior de su boca, notando como este temblaba cuando acarició su paladar con la lengua, disfrutando interiormente de aquel tipo de reacción.

Se había echado a temblar por él, por lo que había hecho. Aquello era casi como una victoria para él.

Pero Tony nunca había sido de esos que se habían quedado mansamente a un lado, dejándose hacer, como si fuera una damisela en apuros.

Cogiendo a Peter por su camiseta, lo arrastró aún más cerca de su cuerpo, colocando el pecho de este contra su pecho, haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclara mientras aquel beso solo se espesaba y se alargaba en el tiempo.

Empezó a faltar el aire, pero a ninguno de ellos dos pareció importarle ese detalle, pues ninguno hizo la intención de apartarse del otro.

A pesar de que Tony era el más bajito de los dos, no le costó nada estar a la altura de Peter, mordisqueando el labio inferior de este, haciendo que Quill jadeara ante eso y el moreno sonriera de nuevo al oírle.

Molesto por haberle arrancado esa reacción, Star Lord envolvió los dedos entre los mechones cortos de este y, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacía atrás, profundizó aún más el beso, introduciendo una pierna entre las de Tony, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta tenerle contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación.

Pero, a pesar de aquella invasión, aquel pillaje de su boca y de su cuerpo, Tony no pareció sorprendido, si no más bien divertido.

No soltó la camiseta de Peter, que aún tenía aferrada entre sus manos, manteniendo a este cerca. Y, desde luego, no parecía tener la intención de soltarle. Sobre todo si este movía su pierna de aquel modo contra él, solo despertando aún más a su cuerpo.

La mano libre de Peter comenzó a dirigirse hacía la camisa de Tony, con la total intención de meter la mano bajo esta y continuar con la exploración, pero...

-Chicos, ¿vais a subir aquí ya?- les dijo Gamora por los intercomunicadores.-Rocket sigue trabajando en esa armadura y está haciendo lo que le da la gana por la nave.

Peter se separó en el acto de Tony, viendo como los labios de este se habían hinchado por aquellos besos, seguramente como lucirían los suyos propios, del mismo modo que tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la camisa algo subida, tratando de recuperar aliento.

-Yo...no sé porqué he hecho eso- murmuró Peter, con una mano sobre sus propios labios, sintiendo que, poco a poco, volvía a ser consciente de sí mismo.

-Sospecho que ha sido para molestarme. Pero, en algún momento de la broma, te resultó demasiado agradable como para parar- le comentó Tony a su vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo como si nada.

-Yo no voy por ahí besándome con hombres- le siguió diciendo Peter, como si fuera importante que eso se entendiera.

-Yo tampoco, pero no negaré que esta no es la primera vez que lo hago. En las primera fiestas que organicé, hubo de todo- le dijo este, con una calma total.

-Entonces...¿no te ha molestado que...hiciera...eso?

-Si hay que ser sinceros, lo que me ha molestado es que pararas- comentó Tony, con la mayor de las calmas, ignorando el sonrojo que se formó en la cara de Peter cuando le soltó aquello.-Creo que es porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin estar con alguien y mi cuerpo lo pide.

Quill no supo bien qué decir a aquello, notando como el rostro le ardía después de haber hecho algo como aquello, viendo la increíble calma que embargaba a Tony ante sus nervios descontrolados. ¿De verdad había hecho? ¿De verdad se había besado con un hombre, aunque hubiera sido solo para querer molestarlo al principio? ¿Qué le pasaba en la cabeza?

-¿Sigues nervioso?- le preguntó este, viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba Peter, dirigiéndole nuevamente una sonrisa.

Quill le dirigió una mirada cargada reproche, ¡era la primera vez que él se besaba con un hombre!, pero no respondió nada a aquello. Sobretodo mientras veía como se había formado esa otra sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de este.

-Chicos, ¿estáis ahí? Drax, activa las cámaras de la sala- le pidió Gamora a este, hablando de nuevo por los intercomunicadores.

-Sí, sí. Estamos aquí y te hemos oido- le dijo Tony, que no quería que interrumpieran aquel momento, viendo como se encontraban, mientras jugaba con Peter.-Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

-Bien. Pero temo que no reconozcas tu armadura para entonces.

Peter siguió allí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin saber bien qué decir.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, ya que, desde luego, no podía decir que aquello se hubiera sentido desagradable.

De haber sido así, habría soltado a Tony de inmediato y se habría alejado de él, cuando, en realidad, había parecido que había estado a punto de hacérselo allí mismo, contra la pared.

-La primera vez que me besé con un chico, también me pareció bastante extraño, pero, después ves que es tan común como besarse con cualquiera.

-Hablas muy a la ligera de eso.

-¿No es con la intención con la que lo habías hecho? ¿Tú tomándotelo a la ligera, tratando de que fuera incomodo para mí?

-En realidad, solo quería borrarte la sonrisa de la cara.

-Oh. Pues entonces tu plan ha fallado bastante- le dijo este, colocando una mano sobre su cadera y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí. Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Humano, ¿cuando vas a mover el culo hasta aquí?- le dijo Rocket por el intercomunicador.-¿Planeas que haga yo todo el trabajo?

-¡Ya hemos dicho que vamos!- gritó Peter a su vez, sintiéndose algo avergonzado y molesto en aquellos momentos.

No hacía falta que Tony le dijera que su plan había salido mal. Él ya se había dado cuenta de eso sin necesidad de ayuda. Del mismo modo que se había dado cuenta que aquel beso había resultado siendo demasiado placentero para su tranquilidad mental.

-Rocket, como hayas hecho más modificaciones a mi armadura...- le advirtió Tony, ignorando lo que se le estaba pasando a Peter por la mente en aquellos momentos.

-¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Te vas por ahí con Quill, destrozáis una de mis naves y me dejas solo con todo el trabajo! ¡Debería poner flores por toda tu armadura, a ver lo bien que te iba a sentar llevar algo como eso!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, pequeño roe...!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!- le interrumpió Rocket.-¡Porque te recuerdo que tengo tu preciado montón de basura entre las manos y no me costaría nada hacer una gran pelota metálica con ella para que juegue Groot!

-¡Dejad de discutir los dos!- gritó Peter, activando su intercomunicador también.-¡Estas peleas de críos no sirven de nada! ¡Tenéis que trabajar juntos, así que será mejor que los dos os pongáis con ello cuanto antes! ¡Si no, me haréis que os lance a los dos por una de las exclusas de la nave y ya veremos lo que duráis en el espacio!

Eso hizo que Tony lo mirara con sorpresa y que Rocket se quedara en silencio unos instantes al otro lado de la línea.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, Quill- comentó el roedor, tras unos instantes.

-Cierto. Nuestro modo de trabajar juntos es discutiendo. Así descargamos un poco de nuestro genio y energía.

-Pues se acabaron las peleas. No pienso tolerarlas más. Ni Drax, ni Gamora, ni Groot ni yo tenemos que aguantarlas, así que, a partir de hoy, los dos os comportaréis como es debido.

-Sí, capitán- le dijo Tony, envarándose y colocando una mano en su frente, haciéndole un poco de burla.

Pero la mirada que le dirigió Peter en aquellos momentos le indico que no estaba en absoluto para bromas.

-Os quiero ver trabajando juntos y sin peleas.

-Se hará lo que se pueda- le dijo Rocket.

-No. Lo que se pueda, no. Lo que debéis. Ninguno sois ya unos críos. Os comportaréis como adultos y no habrá más gritos mientras Tony permanezca aquí con nosotros, ¿entendido?- les dijo a ambos.

Tanto Tony como Rocket se quedaron en silencio.

-Os he hecho una pregunta- les espetó este.

-Entendido- murmuró Rocket, sonando como si dijera aquello con la boca pequeña.

-Entendido- le dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le dijera ``¿Por qué me miras a mí al decir eso?´´.

-Bien. Pues más os vale que obedezcáis si no queréis ver las consecuencias. Soy el líder de esta nave, la máxima autoridad aquí, con el que no se puede bromear. Y más vale que a nadie se olvide de ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un ser humano malísimo por hacer que alguien interrumpiera a Peter y Tony cuando estaban allí, tan a gusto, metiéndose mano contra la pared. Pero, os recuerdo, que Peter solo había besado a este para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara. No sé si realmente hubieran llegado mucho más lejos si nadie hubiera intervenido.**

 **Como vosotros estáis aquí porque solo queréis ver como estos dos se lían, esto os dará igual y seguiréis diciendo que queréis ver esa escena completa de una buena vez. Pero yo, como la escritora, solo me queda deciros que aún es demasiado pronto para eso.**

 **De verdad creo que, durante la juventud de Tony, este probó de todo. Por lo que tengo entendido, en los internados ocurre de todo y Tony siempre ha sido un científico, y los científicos tienen que hacer pruebas para comprobar sus teorías. Me veo perfectamente que ya haya tenido varias experiencias homosexuales sin ningún problema.**

 **Del mismo modo que veo que Peter solo a puesto su atención en toda aquella mujer extraterrestre que, más o menos, haya tenido una apariencia humana como para que se haya puesto a probar con hombres. Algunos diréis que estuvo tiempo en la nave de Yondu, donde todos eran hombres. Otros a lo mejor no han caído en eso. Pero esos tienen pinta de parar en los bares espaciales, buscando proti-putas espaciales, de hacerles falta. No ponerse a probar jueguecitos con sus compañeros de trabajo. Además, ¿visteis a alguien medianamente atractivo como para que se liara con Quill? Además, que parecía que la mayoría eran mayores que él y... No, no, no**

 **Yo, personalmente, no quiero imaginarme a ninguno de esos haciéndole de todo a un joven Quill. Ya eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, si queréis.**

 **Así que, resumiendo, os dejaré un poco más con la intriga entre estos dos, esperando ver cuando es la nueva ocasión donde se vuelven a juntar. Hasta entonces, me despido ya de vosotros, después de soltaros semejante rollo, deseando que todos los Marvelitos os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos en este nuevo capitulo, seguro que sintiéndoos muy satisfechos después de lo que había ocurrido entre Peter y Tony. Desde luego, lo que es yo, me sentí satisfecha al escribir ese capitulo, desde luego. Sobretodo porque me salió de manera espontánea, sin saber que realmente iba a escribir esa escena.**

 **Desde luego, lo que más me cunde es quedarme en blanco. Es cuando me salen las mejores escenas.**

 **En fin…..ya me he terminado la serie de ``Una serie de catastróficas desdichas´´ y, pobre de mí, ya me he vuelto a quedar insatisfecha con una nueva serie. Yo pensaba que sería algo de una sola temporada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La verdad es que te lo van avisando en casa capitulo. ``Deja de ver esta serie si esperas un final feliz ``Déjalo´´, hasta en la propia intro te lo canta. Pero como soy cabezota, pues ahí estaba yo, viéndola.**

 **Como creo que pronto voy a empezar a desvariar con cosas de esta serie como siga hablando, mejor me pongo con el capitulo y ya hablaremos más luego. Como siempre, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

… **..**

Después de aquello, Rocket y Tony estuvieron trabajando juntos en silencio, ya que Peter se pasaba de vez en cuando por el cuarto para ver como iban y era más fácil evitar pelearse manteniéndose en silencio que manteniendo cualquier tipo de conversación. Solo se atrevieron a abrir la boca cuando terminaron con el trabajo de aquel día, dejando la mayoría del traje terminado, solo necesitando conectarle una fuente de energía para que volviera a funcionar.

-¿Tanto hemos molestado a la gente con nuestras charlas?- le preguntó Rocket a Tony mientras salían de la sala.

-Más que eso, creo que ha sido otra cosa lo que anda molestando a Peter.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó el roedor, caminando a su lado.

Groot, que había permanecido con ellos todo el día, pegado a la mesa por si lo necesitaban, también volvió la cabeza hacia él, esperando a que dijera algo que aclarara aquello.

-Solo es una tontería- les dijo.-No tiene importancia.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?- les preguntó Gamora cuando les vio subir, ya que esta parecía haber estado examinando su plan de vuelo de nuevo en una de esas pantallas holográficas.

Tony prefería no pensar en los peligros que podían haber en el espacio para que ellos llevaran tanta precaución.

-Al menos, por hoy-le dijo Rocket a esta.-Por culpa de Quill, también me tengo que poner con las naves para arreglar el desastre que ha hecho.

-¡Eh!- se quejó este, volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos, ya que había estado junto con Drax en los controles de la nave.-¡No lo he hecho a propósito!.

-Pero destrozaste mis pequeños igual.

-Mira que eres malvado, Peter- le dijo Tony también, con una pequeña sonrisa en la casa.

Este volvió a entrecerrar los ojos al mirarlo, pero se giró en su asiento para seguir observando el espacio, que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana.

-¿Quieres echarme una mano con eso?- le preguntó Rocket, volviendo la vista hacia Tony, haciendo que este bajara la mirada hacia él.

-¿Quieres…..quieres que trabaja contigo…..en tus naves?

Había que admitir que aquello era, cuanto menos, sorprendente. Sobretodo cuando los dos se habían estado lanzando al cuello del otro hacia solo unas horas.

-Aunque seas solo un humano, no eres tan tonto como me pareciste al principio, y así podrás aprender más cosas-. Tony torció el gesto al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada.-Además, allí abajo podremos gritarnos todo lo que queramos sin que Peter nos escuche.

-Me apunto- le dijo Tony en el acto.

-¡Eh! ¡Lo de gritarse cuenta por toda la nave! ¡Que no os oigamos, no significa que podáis hacerlo!- les replicó Quill, volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Déjanos desahogarnos un poco- se quejó el multimillonario.-Nosotros nos comunicamos mejor así.

-Eso. Déjanos algo de cancha, Quill.

-Mientras que no nos molesten…..-dijo Gamora, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los hombres necesitan desahogarse- le dijo Drax.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo mini Groot, aportando su importante opinión a todo aquel asunto,

-De acuerdo. Bien. Si estáis todos de acuerdo, no seré yo el que diga lo contrario. Pero, recordad. Que nosotros no os escuchemos.

-Tranquilo. Si no han oído lo que ha pasado ahí abajo, no nos oirán a nosotros gritando ahora- le dijo Tony, tratando de darle unas palabras para que se calmara.

Pero tuvieron totalmente el efecto contrario.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes abajo?- le preguntó Gamora a Quill.

Peter, sin saber qué decir, solo volvió la vista hacia otro lado, pero Tony respondió a eso por él.

-Nos gritamos después de que chocara la nave. Estaba claro que, aunque Peter sepa correr muy rápido, es pésimo aparcando.

Aquello pareció satisfacer a los presentes, que solo asintieron, mientras Rocket y Tony bajaban de nuevo a los niveles inferiores de la nave para examinar los daños que Quill había ocasionado a la pequeña nave de apoyo.

Mientras abandonaban la habitación, la vista de Peter estuvo sobre Tony, mirando a este con los ojos entrecerrados, algo que Gamora vio claramente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo más entre Tony y tú?- le preguntó a este cuando ambos ya se habían ido del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué va a ocurrir?!- gritó Peter en el acto, demasiado rápido, ya que Gamora y Drax compartieron una mirada cuando lo vieron reaccionar de ese modo.

Disimular no era lo suyo.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado entre el otro humano y tú?- le siguió preguntando esta.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada- les dijo Peter, tratando de parecer más calmado.-Como ha dicho Tony, nos hemos gritado un poco y eso es todo.

-No sabe mentir- le dijo Drax a Gamora, mirando a esta, viendo como la fuerte guerrera asentía hacia él también.

-No tengo porqué dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Soy el líder de esta nave y de este equipo- les espetó Peter a los presentes.

-Entonces…admites que algo ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?- le dijo Gamora.

Este refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero acabó poniéndose en pie, separándose del asiento que había estado ocupando.

-No tengo porqué pasar por este interrogatorio.

-Sospechoso- comentó Gamora.

-Sospechoso- afirmó Drax, secundándola.

Peter miró a uno y a la otra durante un momento, pensado en qué otra cosa decirles para que lo dejaran en paz. Pero optó por cerrar el pico, ya que, al parecer, cada vez que lo abría, lo único que conseguía era parecer aun más culpable.

-Avisadme cuando llegue mi turno- fue todo lo que les dijo a aquellos dos antes de abandonar el cuarto, tratando de poner toda la tierra de por medio que fuera posible entre él y aquellos dos que lo estudiaban atentamente.

Excepto que en aquella nave ni había nada de tierra. Solo metal.

¿Por qué tenían que tratar de sonsacarle de aquella manera? Si él tuviera algo que quisiera decirles, ya se lo habría dicho. Y no había sido así.

Aun algo disgustado, llegó al cuarto donde Rocket y Tony habían estado trabajando sobre la armadura, con esta ya formada encima de la mesa, con aquel color rojo y dorado por todas partes. Y, en el centro del pecho, donde debía de llevar la fuente de energía que alimentara a aquella cosa, estaba seguro que había sido Rocket el que había colocado esa especie de sol dorado alrededor.

Desde luego, estaba claro que aquellos dos trabajaban bien juntos cuando querían hacerlo, siempre y cuando tuvieran una motivación.

Acarició aquella armadura de manera distraída, dando una vuelta alrededor de la mesa, recordando de nuevo lo que había ocurrido en aquel pequeño cuarto de la parte inferior de la nave.

Aun podía ver como se había movido él mismo hacia Tony, recordar el malestar que había corrido por él al ver la sonrisilla que se había formado en aquellos labios cuando Rocket le había regañado.

Solo había querido que esta desapareciera y le había parecido una buena idea, más que razonable, sorprenderlo y molestarle al mismo tiempo dándole un beso.

El problema vino después, cuando las cosas se le fueron de las manos, cuando notó como este seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo. Parecía que algo se había desatado dentro de él, una especie de fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, arrinconando a este contra la pared, aferrándolo contra él, notando como el mismo Tony lo aferraba a él a su vez, agarrando su camiseta.

La sangre se le calentó de golpe en las venas al volver a revivir aquello, apartando las manos de la armadura, como si esta le hubiera quemado.

¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando con él? De toda la vida, Peter Quill había sido un firme defensor de amar a las mujeres. Ya fueran las más bellas de su planeta o aquellas que pasaban desapercibidas en cualquier sistema solar, Peter había tratado de amarlas a todas del mejor modo posible, haciéndolas sentir hermosas y deseadas. Al menos, durante las horas en las que permaneciera en el planeta.

¿Cuándo sus gustos parecían haberse inclinado hacia otro lado? No, eso no era posible. Estaba fuera de toda lógica. Incluso había tratado de tontear con Gamora, sabiendo que esta era una guerrera despiadada. Era absurdo pensar que, en aquellos momentos, empezaba a inclinarse hacia otro bando.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras dejaba la otra en la mesa para apoyarse en esta, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Desde luego, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro allí era de que estaba confuso y no sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, recostándose en esta y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, quedándose mirando el techo, dejando su mente en blanco para tener un poco de paz, aunque fuera durante un rato.

No mucho en realidad, ya que, en cuanto consiguió poner la mente más o menos en blanco, la imagen de lo que había ocurrido allí abajo volvió a su cabeza, recordando como había lucido Tony cuando Gamora les había hablando y se había obligado a separarse de golpe de él.

Aun podía ver a este contra la pared, con la respiración acelerada, el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la excitación , los labios hinchados y la camisa subida allí donde la había dejado Quill, cuando había sentido la necesidad de tocarlo con algo más que con sus labios.

De nuevo, aquel fuego arrasador le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a bajo, como en una ola, haciendo que se removiera de modo incomodo sobre la silla.

Tal vez debería ir a darse una ducha fría, porque, en aquellos momentos, la sensación de incomodidad se la causaba la hinchazón en sus pantalones, notando demasiada tensión en esa zona como para poder estar cómodo.

-¿Estás bien, Quill?- le preguntó Gamora, entrando en el cuarto cuando este ya se había levantado, obligándose a dejarse caer de nuevo al asiento para ocultar la evidencia.-Has estado raro.

-Yo siempre estoy raro. Eso no es una novedad- comentó este, tratando de dirigirle una de sus sonrisas.

No había visto nada, ¿verdad? Si hubiera sido así, la vista de esta habría estado puesta en su pantalón y no en su cara.

-Pero más raro de lo habitual. Estás así desde que ha llegado ese otro humano. ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

Y vuelta al mismo tema.

-No ha ocurrido nada- aseguró Quill, tratando de que la mesa tapara lo que tenía que ser tapado.

-No tienes que mentirnos, Peter- le dijo Gamora, sentándose frente a este.

Quedaba más que claro que esta no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo solo en un futuro cercano. Ni a él ni al amiguito que se había despertado en sus pantalones.

-Ese Tony es otro ser humano, como tú. Es normal que su presencia te produzca algo- le dijo esta, pareciendo totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó Quill.

Estaba seguro que lo que ocurría en sus pantalones no estaba incluido en la lista de cosas que Gamora creía que le tenía que pasar.

-Claro que sí. Te has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de tu planeta madre. Y, de repente, en el lugar más inesperado de la galaxia, te encuentras con otro ser humano. Seguro que es una sensación abrumadora.

-Yo diría más bien abrasadora- comentó este.

Aunque….claro, Gamora no entendió a qué se refería.

-Seguro que verle te ha traído recuerdo. Si yo viera a miembros de mi planeta, estoy convencida de que también tendría muchos recuerdos que me asaltarían de nuevo.

-Gamora, toda esta charla en plan súper profunda está muy bien y lo apoyaría totalmente en otro momento, pero, si me disculpas….-comentó, tratando de ponerse en pie sin que se notara nada.

-Quill, solo quería que supieras que te entendemos. Entendemos que, con él por aquí, puedes actuar algo…..extraño- le dijo esta, haciendo que él se volviera a sentar cuando esta cogió su mano por encima de la mesa.-Solo quiero que entiendas que, si te ocurre algo, puedes contárnoslo.

-Gamora, lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar de lo que me pasa ahora mismo- le dijo este a su vez, dándole unos golpecitos en la mano que tenía libre.

Porque, desde luego, no quería hablar con nadie sobre el contenido de sus pantalones. A no ser que estuvieran en una cama y la situación lo requiriera.

-Quill, no tienes porqué ser distante- le dijo esta.-Somos un equipo. Puedes apoyarte en nosotros para lo que necesites.

-No estarías diciendo eso si supieras lo que me pasa.

En cualquier otro momento, habría utilizado aquellas palabras para tratar de llevársela a la cama. Después de todo, ella era la que hablaba de apoyarse el uno en el otro. Pero, en aquellos instantes, era lo último que quería pensar.

Gamora le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente tratando de pensar en otra forma de hablar con él para que se abriera. Pero él no estaba para más charlas como aquella.

Tenía que agradecerle que, gracias a eso, la hinchazón había bajado un poco, pero seguía necesitando un baño de agua fría para terminar el trabajo, así que se puso en pie.

-Gracias por el apoyo y todo eso. De verdad. Pero, cuando crea conveniente que tenga que hablar de algo, lo haré. Mientras tanto, pienso darme la ducha más fría de la historia, así que, si me disculpas…

Gamora abrió los ojos como platos cuando este se puso en pie y pudo ver lo que había estado tratando de ocultar, sabiendo que lo suyo siempre era algo muy impresionante. Y, con la cabeza alta y dejando allí a Gamora, sin palabras, salió del cuarto de camino a un baño de urgencia.

… **.**

Por su parte, Tony estaba concentrado en arreglar el desastre que Peter había acabado haciendo con aquella pobre nave que Rocket había hecho, viendo como había logrado que se desprendieran partes de la cubierta de la nave y había algunos cables sueltos y pelados que soltaban chispas.

-Peter y tú os lleváis muy bien, ¿no?- le dijo Rocket, supervisando su trabajo.

Ya le había hablado sobre el funcionamiento de aquellas cosas, así que estaba asegurándose de que Tony le había entendido y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por ahora, iba bien.

-Supongo que es porque los dos somos humanos- le dijo el moreno, con la vista clavada en lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que aquello era alguna clase de prueba que el roedor le estaba poniendo.

-Ya. Animales de la misma especie y todo eso- comentó Rocket.

-Exacto- le dijo Tony a su vez.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que, cuando trató de arreglar dos cables, pegó un chispazo y la nave pareció morirse.

-Temía que pasara eso- comentó Rocket, poniéndose en pie sobre la nave, donde había estado sentado, vigilándolo.-Necesitamos más piezas.

-¿Y de dónde las sacamos?- le preguntó el moreno, limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo.

-Bueno….siempre hay algo por aquí que Quill ya no usa.

-¿Y podemos coger lo que sea, así, sin más?

-Peter no se me ha quejado- comentó el roedor.

-Muy bien. Pues vamos a ello.

Echaron un vistazo por la nave y Rocket se encargó de desarmar algunas cosas, asegurándose de que no afectaban al funcionamiento de la nave.

Haciendo eso fue como los encontró Peter cuando este volvió de su baño.

-¡Eh!- exclamó.-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no podéis desarmar mi nave?

-Oh, hey, Quill. Rocket dijo que podía- le dijo Tony, señalando al mapache, totalmente calmado, ya que había estado deshaciendo una placa en el panel de control, sentado en su silla.

-Ellos ni siquiera tienen esta tecnología- se defendió Rocket.-Yo estaba tratando de enseñarle algo.

-Apartad las manos de mi nave- les dijo Quill.-Y quiero que todo este en su sitio cuando examine este lugar.

-Pero yo tengo que arreglar el desastre que tú has armado- le soltó Rocket, por si había olvidado el hecho de que tuviera que tuviera que estar haciendo aquello era solo por su culpa.

-Mañana llegaremos a una estación, donde podrás hacerte con todo lo que te haga falta, pero, ahora, deja todo donde estaba- le ordenó Peter.

Rocket le mantuvo la mirada durante un rato, como si buscara algo que decirle para que no tuviera que deshacer el trabajo hecho, pero la mirada de Peter dejaba bien claro que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que este cambiara de opinión.

-Dios. Salgo un momento de la ducha y ya tengo un intento de sabotaje en mi nave- se quejó este, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Ducha? ¿Hay ducha aquí?- le dijo Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacia él en el acto, como si hubiera oido las campanas del cielo.

-Pues claro que tenemos ducha. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

-Pues no, la verdad. Nadie se molestó en comentarme ese detalle. Mataría en este instante por una ducha- dijo, saltando del asiento donde había estado sentado.

Y Peter se vio en la obligación de no imaginarse a este en su ducha, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo desnudo ni los ruidos de placer que este dejaría salir al contacto con el agua caliente, eliminando esa imagen mental antes de que tuviera algún efecto sobre su cuerpo.

Tarde.

-La ducha está por allí- le indicó Quill, dándole la espalda y señalándole la dirección.-Hay un armario justo al lado. Toma de allí la ropa que necesites.

-¿Son todas ropas de saqueador?- comentó Tony, cogiendo con dos dedos la camiseta de Peter, para indicarle de lo que estaba hablando.

Este se envaró al sentir el pequeño contacto, pero consiguió permanecer tranquilo.

-Hay un poco de todo.

-Me alegro. No me gustaría ir por el espacio dando la impresión de que voy a robar a alguien- afirmó Tony, riendo mientras se encaminaba a la ducha.

Peter lo miró cuando este supo que no le estaba viendo, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Rocket seguía allí y que este sí que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?- le espetó al pequeño roedor.

-Quill, Quill, Quill- comentó este, negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, esperando que este le dijera algo más, que le aclarara qué era lo que se suponía que había visto en él cuando había interactuando con Tony.

Pero, para mayor intranquilidad suya, el mapache solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de la sala, sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de ofrecerle algún tipo de respuesta.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **No sé qué pensaréis todos vosotros, pero yo creo que Peter estaría muy confuso en estos momentos, pensando que lo que sentía por Tony podía ser un cariño al ser otro ser humano o no. Al menos, la principio. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando todo está avanzando a este ritmo, dudo que crea aun eso.**

 **El pobre está confuso y, desde luego, Tony no ayuda en absoluto a que este hombre se calme de alguna manera.**

 **Y Gamora. Ay, Gamora. Ella pensando que le estaba ofreciendo algún tipo de apoyo moral al bueno de Star Lord y se había encontrado con una de las sorpresas más escondidas del líder de los Guardianes. Ha sido escribir esa escena y troncharme yo sola al imaginarme la cara de la pobre.**

 **A ver como vuelve a mirar a Peter a la cara después de saber lo que oculta entre las piernas. Lástima, chica. Perdiste ese tren al ser tan estrecha. Has dejado al rubio tanto tiempo a pan y agua que, al final, sus ojos acaban por irse a otro sitio.**

 **Ese ha sido el resumen del capitulo jajajjjaa. Creo que no hay nada más que os tenga que comentar ahora mismo, así que aquí me despido de todos, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola y hola a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí, deseando empezar ya con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Seguramente, algunos estéis pensando que parece que estoy demasiado contenta, que algo bueno me ha ocurrido. En parte, sí y, en parte, es por el episodio que os voy a traer hoy que, creo yo, os va a encantar.**

 **Primero, han seleccionado un relato que hice para un libro de terror y apareceré en la antología (aunque no se gana premio alguno excepto el de aparecer en el propio libro) En realidad, lo escribí en el mismo momento en el que ví el concurso, ya que era un microrelato, que no podía tener más de 4000 caracteres, así que ni siquiera esperaba que me escogieran. Pero así ha sido. Ya son dos antologías. En uno de romántica y en otro de terror. Jajajjaa ¡Bien! Poco a poco.**

 **Y segundo, lo que pase en el capitulo lo vais a tener que leer para saberlo. Pero sí, yo lo sé. Os va a gustar. Es imposible que no porque me gustó a mi mientras lo estaba escribiendo y ya creo que os conozco lo suficiente para saber que a vosotros tambien os va a gustar.**

 **Así que, sin más demora, os dejo con el capitulo. Como siempre que iniciamos, ya sabéis lo que os digo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

…

¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Si Tony se había sentido alguna vez tan contento de ver el agua correr a través de una ducha, tenía que remontarse al tiempo en el que pasó en cautiverio, cuando ni siquiera sabía si iba a vivir un día más. Ver ese agua caliente emerger, pensando para aliviar su cansancio... Simplemente fantástico.

Suponía que pasar una temporada en el espacio, porque aquellos dos largos días parecían haberse alargado en el tiempo, era más o menos equivalente cuando pensaba que no tenían una de aquellas en esa nave.

A pesar de que no hacia excesivo calor allí dentro, él había luchado contra una bomba y lo habían frito antes de llegar allí. Y eso sin contar con que Rocket lo había tenido que sacar de su armadura con un soplete, ya que no podía ni moverse allí dentro con esta fuera de servicio.

¿Acaso había algo mejor que meterse debajo de aquella lluvia templada después de haber pasado por todo eso? Si lo había, Tony no podía recordarlo.

Bueno…..tal vez una buena hamburguesa. Eso también haría un milagro en él. Pero no sabía si fiarse de la carne de las vacas espaciales, si es que eran de ahí de donde sacaban la carne para las hamburguesas.

Después de limpiarse el pelo y el cuerpo bien a fondo, cuando salió del pequeño compartimento que era la ducha, se sintió un hombre por completo renovado. Aquella ducha había traído algo de fuerza a su cansado cuerpo.

Cogió una de las camisetas que había en el armario que Peter le había indicado, tomando una de manga corta oscura, tal vez demasiado ajustada para su gusto, y unos pantalones cómodos, aun con el pelo algo húmedo, y salió de allí, dándose cuenda de que había llenado todo el pequeño baño de vapor.

Para cuando salió hacia el panel de control, se dio cuenta de que ya era el turno de Peter de hacer guardia y que no había nadie más por allí.

Todos aprovechan el turno de este para dormir, inexplicablemente, mientras Drax dormía con ellos también.

Asegurándose de que estaban realmente solos en aquel cuarto, aun con una toalla en torno a los hombros, se acercó del modo más sigiloso que pudo hasta Star Lord, que observaba la inmensidad del espacio, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, con la mente en otra parte, al parecer.

Tony, modo-sigiloso, fue hasta él, hasta que consiguió estar tras su silla sin que este se diera cuenta, sin que se percatara de su presencia, e, inclinándose hacia él, le sopló suavemente al oído.

El bote que pegó Peter ante eso fue monumental y, sonrojado, con la mano tapándose la oreja, se volvió en su asiento hacia Tony, aun pareciendo sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le espetó.

-Jugar un poco contigo- le dijo este sin más, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla.-No sabía que tenías los oídos tan sensibles. Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Saberlo? ¿Saberlo por qué?- se apresuró en decirle Quill.

Se había llevado el susto de su vida ante aquella aparición de Tony. Sobretodo porque había estado pensando en el moreno en esos instantes. Otra vez.

-Para futuras bromas. Vamos, Peter. No pongas esa cara. Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-Pues casi- comentó este.

De verdad, había creído que, a aquellas alturas, Tony habría encontrado otro rincón de la nave donde dormir y por eso aun no había vuelto allí, después de haber dicho que iba a darse una ducha.

Al parecer, se había equivocado de pleno. La cara de este aun estaba algo sonrojada por el calor del baño y tenía el oscuro cabello algo húmedo. Y la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara dejaba bien claro que la ducha le había sentado de maravilla.

-¿No vas a ir a dormir?- le preguntó Peter, obligándose a apartar la mirada de él y dirigirla hacia al espacio de nuevo.

-¿En ese cuarto? Desde luego que no. No estoy tan loco como para volver a intentarlo- comentó este, sentándose de nuevo en el asiento al lado de Quill.

-¿Vas a volver a dormir ahí?- le preguntó este.

-¿Hay algún problema?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-No. En realidad, no.

-Entonces, ya está. Parece que este lugar me ayuda a dormir bien- afirmó el moreno, abatiendo el asiento de nuevo para poder recostarse.

-¿Has dormido bien ahí?

-Oh, sí. No recuerdo la última vez que me levanté tan descansado.

Aquello llevó una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de Peter, recordando como había conseguido que este dejara de agitarse en sueños, teniendo que volver la cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar esta a Tony.

Pero este volvió la cabeza hacia él, solo viendo que Peter no le miraba.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

Aquello hizo que Quill lo mirara.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si te ocurre algo conmigo. Creo que andas algo raro desde que me besaste- comentó Tony, observándole con atención.

Peter echó un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban realmente solos cuando Tony había soltado aquello como si nada.

-Yo no estoy raro- afirmó el rubio, volviendo la vista hacia este.

-¿Qué no? Claro que lo estás.

-¿Y tú cómo vas a saber si estoy raro o no? Me conoces de hace dos días.

-No hace falta pasar mucho tiempo con alguien para conocerle. ¿Te sientes incómodo después de cómo se te fue de las manos aquel beso?

-¿Y quién te dice que se me fue de las manos?- le dijo Peter, alzando el mentón.-Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado apasionado.

-No te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo hasta que Gamora habló- le dijo este.

-¿Y tú si estabas consciente?- le espetó Peter.

-Desde luego. Tendrías que besar mucho mejor que eso para que yo perdiera completamente el control- le soltó Tony, totalmente convencido de ello.

Aquello hizo que Peter frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

-¿Disculpa?

-OH. No es culpa tuya, por supuesto. Es solo que yo tengo más experiencia.

-Me he besado con cientos de mujeres. Créeme. Sé dar un buen beso- le soltó Peter a su vez, soltando un pequeño bufido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí? El número no es lo importante, si no la calidad.

-Mi calidad te tuvo contra la pared. Y, si no llega a ser por Gamora, a saber lo que habría acabado ocurriendo allí.

-¿Ves? Eso demuestra que no tenías el control de lo que hacías. Aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender, Quill- le dijo Tony.

-¿Perdona?- le soltó este a su vez.-He aprendido muy bien todo lo que tenía que aprender. Cada vez que me voy de un planeta, las mujeres lloran por mí.

-A lo mejor, lloran de alivio, al ver que te vas.

Este se volvió hacia Tony, pareciendo enfadado.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre el control que poseo?- le desafió el rubio.

-Pero no te piques. Son solo observaciones que te hago para que mejores tu técnica. Un buen maestro nunca deja de aprender- le indicó Tony.

-Se acabó. En pie- le dijo Peter, levantándose él mismo de su asiento y haciéndole una señal al moreno para que él hiciera lo mismo.

-No hace falta que te enfades- le dijo el moreno.

Lo que quería en aquellos momentos era dormir. No ponerse a jugar con Peter. No había mentido cuando había dicho que hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien como cuando había dormido allí y quería seguir aprovechando esa buena racha que parecía tener en aquel sillón.

-He dicho en pie- le dijo Peter, haciendo otro movimiento con su mano para que se levantara.

Tony suspiró, pero acabó haciendo lo que este le dijo. Después de todo, la nave era suya y estaba allí porque había salido al espacio a buscarlo. Si no fuera por Quill, seguramente aun estaría flotando entre los restos de aquella nave que había hecho volar por los aires, atrapado dentro de su propia armadura inservible.

-Esto es un poco ridículo- le dijo Tony, tras obedecer, colocándose cara a cara ante Peter, que lo observaba con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Me estás diciendo que soy un besador que pierde el control y que aun tiene mucho que aprender, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que te voy a demostrar que eso no es verdad. Tengo la suficiente experiencia para superar cualquier técnica tuya.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo Tony, alzando una ceja.-¿Te crees tan bueno?

-Tal vez, incluso mejor que tú- le soltó Peter.-Después de todo, recuerda que te tuve contra la pared de mi nave, según tú, sin que quisieras que parara.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que fuera un mal beso y yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin un desahogo adecuado. Era lógico que acabara reaccionando. Pero, si tan convencido estás de que eres tan bueno en tu técnica, ¿por qué no dejas que yo te muestra la mía?

Peter frunció el ceño ante eso.

Él quería demostrar a Tony que no había nadie mejor que él a la hora de besar, no que este le enseñara lo que podía llegar a hacer. Pero, bueno…Siempre podrían comparar después de eso.

Vería como lo hacia este y así podría decirle que su técnica era mucho mejor.

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se podía herir el orgullo de un buen mujeriego. A parte de que era una maldad, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Adelante- le indicó Peter, haciéndole un gesto a Tony para que se acercara a él cuando quisiera.-Muéstrame como ese esa técnica tuya de la que tanto pareces presumir.

-Muy bien- le dijo este.

Quitándose la toalla del cuello, Tony lanzó esta sobre el asiento que había estado ocupando, quitando todo aquello que podría importunarlo de en medio. Y, volviéndose hacia Peter, cogió a este por la nuca y lo inclinó hacia él para ponerlo a su alcance.

Peter se dijo que aquello sería demasiado fácil. Aunque Tony fuera bueno, haría como que no sentía nada y, de ese modo, también heriría el orgullo de este un poco, ya que había sido él el que había iniciado aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se tocaron, Peter frunció el ceño.

Tony empezó suave, acariciando sus labios, una pasada tras otra que parecían pensadas para dejar a su victima rendida en sus brazos.

Después de eso, separó un poco los labios, acariciando los de Peter con la punta de su lengua, unos pequeños toques que eran una petición para que él separara sus labios y lo dejara entrar.

Para el bien de aquel experimento, Peter lo hizo, esperando a ver qué haría este a continuación, notando como la lengua de Tony acariciaba levemente la suya, una caricia rápida que acabó cuando se retiró de su boca, volviendo a los besos suaves, haciendo que Peter frunciera el ceño.

¿Por qué se había apartado? ¿No era la hora de dar un paso más adelante? Ya había separado sus labios para él. ¿A qué venía aquello?

Cuando ya estaba pensando apartarlo de él y decirle que qué demonios pretendía conseguir con aquello, la lengua de este volvió a acariciarlo, haciendo que Peter saltara a su vez, procurando que no volviera a apartarse.

Al principio, creyó conseguirlo, mientras este jugaba en su interior, recorriendo cada parte con aquella caricia aterciopelada. Pero, cuando Peter inclinó la cabeza, tratando de facilitar más el beso, Tony volvió a retirarse, haciendo que Quill soltara un quejido molesto y se agarrara al hombro del moreno, indicándole que no quería que volviera a hacer eso.

No notó la sonrisilla que se hizo en este ante ese sonido, pero, ante aquella señal, la mano libre de Tony, aquella que no estaba en la nuca de Peter, rodeó la cintura y se colocó a solo un paso de su trasero, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, mientras hacia de nuevo aquel movimiento suave de entrar y salir de él, notando como Quill ahora lo recibía, encantado.

Sin notarlo, Peter había empezado a moldearse en sus brazos y giraba la cabeza hacia donde este quería que lo hiciera.

La sensación de aquel beso hizo que pequeñas cosquillas empezaran a asaltarle por todas partes, despertando a su cuerpo de nuevo y haciendo que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera su columna de arriba a bajo cada vez que su lengua salía a su encuentro y le acariciaba.

La mano en el hombro de Tony se apretó aun más, tratando de que este no se alejara bajo ningún concepto, no cuando las caricias enviaban señales placenteras por todas partes.

La única nota discordante en aquellos momentos era aquella mano, que seguía demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos.

El cuerpo de Quill pedía que aquella mano bajara, que llegara a donde tenía que llegar y le diera las caricias necesarias para satisfacer el anhelo que se había instalado en su pecho.

Y, para que viera lo que necesitaba que hiciera, las manos de Quill se dirigieron hacia el trasero de Tony y tomó este entre sus manos, aferrándolo y acercándolo al mismo tiempo a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta en ese momento en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Sabía que aquellas pasadas, aquel beso que se enredaba dentro de él y lo calentaba, había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo, pero no sabía que tanto ni de ese modo.

Aferró a Tony aun más duramente, siguiendo a este al interior de su boca cuando se retiró de él, necesitado algo más, una pizca, algo que le sirviera para apagar ese ardor que se había encendido dentro de él.

De nuevo, introdujo su rodilla entre las piernas de Tony, separando estás, dándose cuenta que este también se había animado bastante, sabiendo que, de igual modo, ambos necesitaban algún tipo de desahogo.

Pero, en vez de proporcionárselo, las manos de Tony fueron hasta sus hombros y le empujaron hacia atrás, tratando de apartarlo de él.

En un primer momento, Peter pensó en ignorarlo. Hacer como que no se había dado cuenta de ello y, en algún momento, mientras continuaban con aquel beso, Tony dejaría de tratar de apartarlo y acabaría cediendo por completo.

Pero otra parte de él le dijo que eso no sería lo correcto en esos momentos, así que, haciendo de trizas corazón, soltó las nalgas de este, que había tenido fuertemente aferradas entre sus manos, y se retiró hacia atrás, observando a Tony.

Este respiraba entre jadeos, como estaba haciendo él mismo. Después de todo, la falta de aire no había hecho que se separaran y ahora los dos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento que habían acabado perdiendo en aquellos instantes, observándose el uno al otro con atención.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Tony, cuando pudo volver a hablar.

-¿El qué?- le dijo Peter a su vez.

-La técnica. No hace falta que siempre seas tú el que lleve la iniciativa en todo. A veces, es más divertido encender la pasión de la otra persona y ver como reacciona.

Peter pestañeó un momento, dándose cuenta que eso era realmente lo que había ocurrido allí. Tony se había encargado, con una serie de besos, de ponerle ansioso y hasta ir a buscarle cuando se retiraba de su boca. Le había encendido sin darse cuenta y solo había tenido que esperar para que él hiciera algo.

-Eres bueno- tuvo que admitir.

Después de todo, sería estupido negar algo que había sido más que obvio. Había estado a punto de hacerlo con este allí mismo solo porque le había enseñado su técnica de besar. ¿Qué no haría de otros modos?

-Por eso te digo que aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender- le indicó Tony.-Y no es ninguna vergüenza admitirlo.

Peter asintió, sin poder hacer otra cosa. Aunque su vista se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Tony, que parecía lucir tan dolorosa como la suya propia.

-¿Estás bien con eso?- le preguntó.

Tony se echó un vistazo, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Oh, sí. Claro. Puedo encargarme de esto- le dijo.

E hizo la intención de dar media vuelta, seguramente para volver al cuarto de baño y acabar lo que allí se había empezado.

La mano de Quill salió despedida hacia él antes de que este mismo fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, viendo como Tony volvía la cabeza hacia él, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el moreno.

Peter abrió la boca, pero no supo muy bien lo que decir a continuación.

Su mente aun era una pequeña vorágine de sentimientos y emociones, todo demasiado entremezclado para sacar algo en claro. Pero, si algo siempre había destacado en él era que se movía por impulsos, como había ocurrido para sujetar el brazo de este y evitar que se marchara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Peter?- le preguntó Tony de nuevo, viendo como no se movía y boqueaba como un pez.

Quill acabó por murmurar algo, pero el moreno no le oyó bien, incluso encontrándose tan cerca como estaban, y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no hace falta que te ocupes de eso solo- le dijo este, finalmente alzando los ojos hacia él y clavándolos en los suyos.

Tony tragó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo este, aun consciente de que Peter tenía su brazo fuertemente sujeto.

No negaría que ya había hecho eso en otras ocasiones. Pasar la mayor parte de su adolescencia en un internado, donde un montón de chicos estaban allí encerrados con él, era lo que tenía.

Para su buena fortuna, eran internados para ricos, así tenían televisor en las habitaciones y, cuando alguno se hacía con una buena película…

Pero habían pasado muchos años desde entonces.

-Creo que puedo encargarme yo- le dijo Tony, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ya no era ningún chaval para hacer cosas como esas.

-Insisto- le dijo Peter, aun con sus ojos clavados en él.

Y Tony necesitó tragar de nuevo, notando la garganta seca.

Alzó la vista hacia él, viendo como Peter ahora lo observaba con fijeza, como si no pensara aceptar un no por respuesta. Y, la verdad, en aquellos momentos, Tony tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para decir que no.

-Pero…..tiene que ser en algún lugar donde no nos puedan ver- le dijo el moreno, diciéndose a sí mismo que parecía haber cedido muy rápido.

-Sé el lugar perfecto- le aseguró Quill. Y, tomando a este de la mano, se llevó a Tony de allí, dejando los controles solos durante un rato.

La nave estaba en modo piloto automático y los sistemas saltarían ante cualquier amenaza que les saliera al paso o se acercara a ellos. Además, tampoco iban a tardar tanto, ¿no?

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **¿Os ha gustado o no os ha gustado este capitulo? ¿Eh? ¿Véis como yo no miento? A veces puedo poneros un poco ansiosos para que leáis con un poco más de ganas, pero no os digo mentiras.**

 **Mientras yo misma estaba escribiendo estaba pensando ``Madre mía. Madre mía. Lo que se está cociendo aquí, entre estos dos´´. Me han dado hasta sofocos cuando me los he imaginado dándose esos besos en el panel de control, donde cualquier podría haber subido y haberles pillado.**

 **Por cierto, tenéis que darme las gracias por eso. Mi Musa quería que alguien les interrumpiera y que esta escena no acabara de este modo. Pero he conseguido controlarla y pasar por encima de ella, cosa que no me es demasiado fácil a veces. Tenía que hacer esta escena al completo. Vosotros lo querríais así y mi body me lo pedía también.**

 **No me hubiera perdonado estropear algo tan bonito, de verdad.**

 **En fin, decidme vosotros lo que os ha parecido esta escena. A lo mejor estoy yo hablando desde toda mi ilusión y a vosotros os ha parecido una mierda o *inserte insulto del momento aquí*, ¿sabéis?. Quiero oíros, saber vuestras opiniones, lo que pensáis de la historia y de cómo se está desarrollando todo.**

 **A lo mejor hay alguien que piensa que estos dos van muy rápido. Una parte de mi mente me dice precisamente eso. Pero, ya sabéis que a mi las cosas me surgen de manera natural y tal que así las plasmo.**

 **Bueno…Como estoy viendo que os estoy soltando un rollazo de nuevo, mejor me voy calmando ya y me despido de todos vosotros, que tengo que seguir escribiendo el resto de esta escena.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye y que soñéis mucho con esta escena - ^/^-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, Marvelitos. Creo que no hace falta que le recuerde a nadie como acabaron las cosas en el capitulo anterior entre Peter y Tony, ¿verdad? Si es así, si no os acordáis, corred ahora mismo a releerlo, insensatos, porque vamos a partir de ese punto para seguir adelante.**

 **Los que sí que os acordéis y os imaginasteis pero bien esa escena StarkQuill, si alguno dibuja, que haga ilustraciones de ellos, porque de verdad que yo encuentro muy poquita cosa. He buscado en pinterest, en google y en tumblr y a mi no me alcanza el tiempo para ponerme a dibujar las escenas de esta historia también. ¡Es que no me da! ¡No me da el tiempo para vivir!**

 **Ahora pensaréis que se me ha ido la cabeza, pero es que estoy escribiendo la de ``You are my Destiny´´, subiendo la de Spideypool, escribiendo esta, estoy haciendo otra donde Tony y Steve son chicas y estoy dibujando todas las escenas, incluida la portada y, ahora, como si me sobrara alguna milésima o centésima de segundo de mi tiempo, va mi Musa y pone a escribir un Thorki histórico. Que me encanta lo histórico, pero, ¿Cuándo lo hago? ¡¿En qué condenado momento, cerebro?! ¡¿Dejo de dormir para escribir?! ¡Si sabes que me moriría.**

 **En fin….Como veis, la cosa esta muuuuy petada como para, encima, ponerme a dibujar las escenas de este fic. Es que ya pues no comería o…Espera, dejé de comer escribiendo un capitulo de esta historia para acabarlo a tiempo, así que eso ya lo he hecho.**

 **Bueno, seguiré con el capitulo, porque, al parecer, se me está yendo ya la cabeza, como siempre. Así que, sentaos, relajaos y disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

… **.**

Aun con la mano de Tony aferrada entre la suya, condujo a este a lo largo de la nave, alejándose cada vez más del cuarto donde Drax y los demás dormían.

El visitante no comentó nada, ni siquiera se vio con las fuerzas necesarias como para decir algo en contra mientras se veía arrastrado de un lugar a otro, con Peter andando por delante de él rápida y firmemente.

Deteniéndose ante una puerta, que contaba con una lectora de huella dactilar, Peter abrió esta e hizo que Tony pasara dentro.

El cuarto no era muy grande, tan desolado y vacío como la mayor parte de la nave, contando con poca decoración, pero tenia lo justo y necesario allí; una cama. Una cama que parecía clavada tanto al suelo como a la pared donde daba el cabecero.

-¿Tenías una cama?- le espetó Tony, disgustado.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Sabía que no había podido dormir por culpa de Drax y su concierto nocturno y ahora resultaba que Peter tenía una cama oculta.

-Era mi habitación cuando volaba solo- le contó Quill.-¿Dónde crees que lo hacia con las chicas cuando las traía aquí? ¿En las hamacas?

-Entonces, ¿por qué dormís todos en esa sala?

-Porque somos un equipo y solo hay una cama. Cerré este cuarto y decidí que todos dormiríamos allí y me solidaricé con ellos.

Tony asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir. ¿Por qué iba a ser Peter el unico que dormía en una cama, mientras sus hombres, incluida Gamora, tenían que dormir como podían en aquellas hamacas en el cuarto grande?

-Pero, no hemos venido aquí a hablar de donde duerme cada uno, ¿verdad?- le dijo Quill, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Aquello hizo que Tony volviera la vista hacia Peter, como si realmente hubiera podido olvidarse de la presión que había en sus pantalones.

Después de lo que se había desatado en el control de mando, estar allí se sentía algo más frío. Al menos, hasta que Peter se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su abdomen.

Tony notó como su vientre se contraía, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Después de todo, para eso habían ido allí, ¿no?

Peter tomó el brazo de Tony con su mano libre y fue bajando por esta, acariciando su piel, hasta que sujetó su muñeca y acercó la mano de este hasta su cadera, donde la dejó.

Estaban tan cerca que el aliento cálido de Peter acariciaba la frente de Tony, dándose cuenta de que él mismo se había puesto a jadear un poco, con la vista clavada en el pantalón de este, viendo lo que se había encendido allí.

Tony notó que volvía a tragar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa en aquellos momentos, notando como todo su cuerpo parecía en esos instantes un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

-Creo que vas a tener que moverte- le dijo Peter, a penas un susurro, pero que se extendió por él con la fuerza de un terremoto.

Al menos, así fue como lo sintió Tony, que alzó los ojos un momento hacia este.

De verdad, ¿por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba en aquel cuarto? Ya no era ningún crío para hacer aquella clase de tonterías. Había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo todo lo necesario para darse a sí mismo el alivio que necesitaba cuando le hacía falta, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sin embargo, con la presencia de Peter allí, frente a él, observándole con aquella fijeza, le era imposible dar media vuelta y salir de aquel cuarto sin más.

Llevando su otra mano hacia los pantalones del rubio, Tony bajo la mirada y prefirió concentrarse en lo que le había llevado allí, acabar con ello cuando antes y seguir con sus vidas como si nada, al igual que habían hecho siempre los chicos del internado y él.

-Cuidado- le advirtió Quill de golpe, haciendo que detuviera sus manos y alzara la cabeza hacia él.-Ahí hay algo delicado. Intenta no pillarlo con la cremallera- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el moreno comprobó que solo era una broma, chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y siguió a lo suyo, concentrando su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, notando como Hill también se concentraba en su propia tarea, queriendo meterse dentro de sus pantalones.

La única ventaja con la que este contaba era que los de Tony no llevaban cremallera alguna, con lo que solo tenía que introducir sus manos por el borde para llegar a él.

Cuando las manos de Peter lo sostuvieron, el moreno no pudo evitar saltar, ya que, a pesar de haber parado antes, a pesar de haber estado moviéndose por la nave, al parecer, no se había venido a bajo en ningún momento y estaba tan listo para él como lo había estado en los controles, cuando Peter se había abandonado con tanta facilidad al beso y había parecido desatarse.

Tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de este cuando aquellas manos lo sujetaron, apretando los dientes para que ningún gemido lastimero escapara de sus labios ante aquellas caricias y pareciera débil.

-No te olvides de mí- le susurró Quill junto al oído, ya que las manos de Tony se habían detenido en el mismo momento en el que había sentido las manos de este sobre él.

-Yo…..-murmuró Tony.

Pero era incapaz de hablar. En aquellos momentos, mientras Quill lo tomaba de arriba a bajo en su mano, su mente era un gran agujero blanco, todo luz, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente en medio de aquel caos que se desataba.

-Vamos. Se supone que esto es cosa de dos. Yo también estoy esperando- le indicó el rubio, hablándole de nuevo al oído.

Por el modo en el que Tony estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, tampoco era como su pudiera hablarle de otro modo.

Obligándose a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, Tony abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados cuando aquellas manos habían acabado acariciándolo y terminó de abrir los pantalones de este, separándolos y llegando hasta su destino, viendo como Quill empezaba a jadear, apoyándose en él a su vez.

Cuando lo tomó en su mano, Peter dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, haciendo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacia él, contemplando aquel rostro, que parecía haberse perdido rápido en mitad de las sensaciones.

-Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez- le indicó este, obligándose a abrir un ojo para poder mirarle.

Después de todo, ya no estaba solo en aquella nave. Gamora siempre había mantenido de una forma u otra las distancias con él y tampoco es que hubieran contado con demasiado tiempo libre como para buscar entretenimientos por otras partes de la Galaxia.

-También ha sido un tiempo para mí- admitió Tony, bajando la mirada hacia lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Era extraño verse en esa situación después de los años transcurridos desde el internado, viendo como, con una serie de caricias, tenía a Quill temblando contra él, del mismo modo que él cuando este lo recorría, también regalándole una serie de caricias, haciendo que la sensación de su mano sobre él enviara calientes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, cargando algo en su interior.

-Eres bueno- jadeó Peter, mirando hacia abajo y viendo como Tony le sostenía, temblando débilmente de anticipación cuando aquellas manos trabajaban sobre él.

-Gracias. Tampoco lo haces mal- le dijo este.

Seguramente, antes de entrar al cuarto, tendría que haber dicho qué era lo que se podía y lo que no se podía hacer, marcando un limite para aquel paréntesis, ya que, mientras se sostenían el uno al otro, Peter volvió la cabeza hacia él y acabó besándolo, necesitando algo más que sus manos en aquel momento.

Tony saltó, ya que no se había esperado aquello. En sus años de niñez, solo se habían prestado las manos mientras miraban fijamente la televisión, sin ningún otro contacto. De haberlo hecho, habría supuesto algo más que una simple ayuda.

Pero le era imposible apartar la cabeza.

Mientras una de las manos de Quill estaba metido dentro de su ropa, acariciando cada pequeña porción de él, obligándole a permanecer apoyado contra su cuerpo, su otra mano fue hasta su nuca, manteniendo su cabeza inmóvil contra sus labios, teniendo que permitir aquel beso.

Separó los labios para poder tomar aire y Quill aprovechó ese instante para entrar en su interior, dejando que una serie de gemidos, aquellos que había estado conteniendo en el fondo de su garganta, se derramaran en el interior de su boca, acariciando su lengua y tomando todo aquello que podía.

Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos. Ambos tendrían que saberlo a aquellas alturas, pero, ¿quién iba a poder pararlos, cuando aquel simple beso lo arrasó todo?

Tratando de mantenerse sereno, o, al menos, todo lo que podía en aquellos instantes, Tony comenzó a responder al beso, notando como la mano que trabajaba sobre él empezaba a moverse más deprisa, con urgencia.

Gimió contra aquella boca, sin poder evitarlo, tratando de responder del mismo modo, tomando a Quill con ambas manos, notando como el control que este hubiera podido poseer se había deshecho del todo.

¿Y qué más daba? Estaban los dos solos en aquel cuarto, donde parecía que Quill era el único que podía entrar. Nadie tendría porqué enterarse de aquello. Nadie les estaba viendo ni sabían lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Por qué tenia que cohibirse entonces?

Sus pensamientos volvieron la vista hacia la Tierra por un segundo. Pero este se dijo rápidamente que no había nada para él en la Tierra ahora. No había nadie especial que lo estuviera esperando, después de verlo desaparecer a través de un portal que él mismo había abierto.

Diciéndose que aquello estaba bien, que no había nada de lo que tuviera que ocultarse, movió sus manos más rápido sobre Quill, haciendo que este gimiera en el interior de su boca mientras sus lenguas salían al encuentro y se enredaban, haciendo que, de nuevo, las sensaciones eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo del pequeño moreno de arriba a bajo, sintiendo como todo; sus músculos, sus huesos….., parecieran como si perdieran la solidez que debían poseer.

Quill se apretaba más contra su cuerpo, meciéndose contra sus manos, gruñendo en el interior de su boca cada vez que respiraba.

El calor y las sensaciones parecían regirlo todo y no parecía que hubiera nada para parar aquel momento.

El corazón de Tony se sintió como si se hiciera más grande en el interior de su pecho, como si tratara de llevar más sangre y oxigeno a todas las partes de su ser. Pero no parecía servir de nada, ya que se sentía asfixiado, sofocado, como si todo se redujera a lo que estaba pasando en aquel cuarto.

Quill dejó de besarlo, pero apoyo su frente en la suya, sus lenguas demasiado cansadas como para continuar con aquel baile. Ambos jadeando, parecía como si no hubiera suficiente aire como para poder sobrevivir.

Tony apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió como la parte interna de sus piernas empezaba a temblar, sabiendo que eso significaba que estaba cerca, oyendo los jadeos de Peter en los oídos, como si fuera lo único que fuera a volver a oír.

Los corazones de ambos parecían galopar en el interior de sus pechos, como si, al no obtener ya la liberación que buscaban, estos fueran a hundirse hasta su estomago.

Peter soltó un pequeño grito cuando finalmente consiguió dejarse ir, temblando contra el cuerpo de Tony, sin poder controlarlo, haciendo que este tampoco pudiera soportar mucho más aquel cúmulo de sensaciones y dejara que estas le arrastraran.

Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Quill, sintiendo como sus pulmones estaban vacíos, como si el espacio mismo no tuviera el oxigeno suficiente como para que pudiera respirar.

Las piernas a penas le sostuvieron cuando consiguió volver a tener el control sobre sí mismo y, sabiendo que tenía la cama tras él, se dejó caer sobre esta, quedando sentado y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Peter lo contempló con los ojos llameando, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas encendidas, sintiendo como una especie de vacío incomodo cuando Tony se alejó de repente.

Arrodillándose ante él, quedó ante los ojos del moreno, que alzó la vista a su vez, pareciendo preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Has tenido bastante con eso?- le preguntó Peter.

-¿Tú no?- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Ya hemos hecho mucho más de lo que se suponía que teníamos que hacer.

-Yo aun estoy…..-comentó este, bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, haciendo que Tony le siguiera casi de manera inconsciente.

-Ese es el problema de los jóvenes. Siempre están en marcha.

-¿Admites entonces que eres un viejo?- le dijo Quill, dirigiendo una sonrisa burlona hacia él.

Pero Tony trató de empujarlo, para alejarlo de él, ya que se había inclinado hacia su cuerpo al decir eso, con un pie en el hombro de este.

-No seas tan engreído. Claro que tengo más edad que tú. Pero eso equivale para todo, incluyendo la inteligencia, así que muestra un respeto.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible bajar la pierna de su hombro, donde le había empujado, porque este la había atrapado con su brazo.

Tony frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo o lo que pretendía hacer. Quill, por su parte, introdujo su mano libre por dentro de aquella pernera del pantalón, acariciando la piel de este, subiendo hacia arriba con aquella mano.

En el acto, Tony trató de retirarla, pero Peter lo tenía bien sujeto.

-¿Por qué tratas de apartarte?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Porque, al parecer, tú no tienes bastante. Pero no soy un muñeco con el que te puedas desahogar todas las veces que quieras.

-Yo diría que te has puesto nervioso- le dijo Peter, apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de este.

-No digas tonterías. Yo ya no necesito nada más. Estoy bien, así que salgamos de aquí de una vez. Has dejado los mandos sin vigilancia.

-Pero, yo aun me encuentro así- le dijo Quill, haciendo que la vista de este volviera de nuevo a su entrepierna.

Soltando un bufido, Tony se deshizo del zapato de aquella pierna que este tenía atrapada y, haciendo que bajara por su pecho, llevó este hasta llegar al miembro de Quill.

-Tendrás que conformarte con esto, porque no pienso hacer nada más- le advirtió Tony, con el ceño fruncido, viendo como Quill asentía.

Aun así, Peter pareció disfrutar de tan extrañas caricias, temblando débilmente mientras el pie de Tony le recorría de arriba a bajo.

Si había obtenido ya una liberación, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan duro y caliente de nuevo? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de animal diferente al humano o era un efecto secundario de haber pasado tanto tiempo viviendo en el espacio?

Tony no lo sabía. Lo único que veía era que este había cerrado los ojos, de rodillas ante él como estaba, mientras le acariciaba de aquel modo. Y aquella posición, desde luego, no se sintió desagradable para Tony. Le hacía sentirse con una extraña clase de poder.

-¿Esto te pone?- le preguntó.-Tienes que ser algún tipo de pervertido.

Peter abrió uno de sus ojos y separó los labios, como si fuera a decirle algo, pero este movió su pie hasta comenzar a acariciar la punta de su miembro, haciendo que este se quedara sin palabras y solo pudiera temblar mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Tony sintió de nuevo una ola de calor que comenzaba a correr por él, subiendo desde aquel pie que estaba empleando para acariciar a este, subiendo por su pierna con una especie de cosquilleo y haciendo que todo se centrara en su entrepierna.

Peter no era el único pervertido allí.

Si se ponía a pensar en como habían acabado en aquel momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello en esos instantes.

Hizo la intención de apartar el pie, dejar de hacer todo lo que la situación le estaba empujando a hacer, pero la mano de Peter se aferró a su pierna, impidiéndole que pudiera apartarse de él.

-No pares ahora- le rogó este, clavando los dedos en el tejido de sus pantalones.

Y, ¡demonios!, pero Tony no podía hacerlo si se lo decía de aquel modo, continuando con aquella extraña escena mientras sus ojos y los de Peter parecían unidos el uno al otro.

Siguió moviéndose, tratando de llegar al final de ello, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba empezando a calentarse de nuevo.

Tardaría en reaccionar un poco más que Peter, pero también era un hombre y, ante semejante espectáculo, todo su interior parecía a punto de entrar en ebullición de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su limite, Quill no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y encogerse sobre sí mismo, aferrándose aun más a aquella pierna, dejando que una nueva serie de gemidos escaparan de él, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¿Acaso era que todo lo que hacia Tony podía llevarlo al limite?

Con una serie de temblores, no le quedó de otra que dejarse ir, viendo como este se retiraba, observándole como si fuera un señor ante un súbdito que le rogaba, mientras él se deshacía allí, de rodillas en el suelo.

Cuando pudo serenar su corazón y alzó la vista hacia Tony, se dio cuenta de que este no estaba tan tranquilo como le había parecido en un primer momento.

Su respiración era pesada y tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en aquella parte de su anatomía que había explotado ante sus caricias.

Cuando echó un vistazo por el cuerpo del moreno, vio como este se había recuperado, en parte, viendo como él era sometido ante aquella forma delante de él e, incorporándose un poco sobre sus propias rodillas, hizo la intención de inclinarse hacia este y besarlo.

Tony no parecía que fuera a negarle un beso en aquellos momento y él estaba deseando perderse de nuevo en aquella calidez, sentir como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas entraban en erupción ante las pasadas de su lengua y como su cerebro de marchaba de vacaciones cuando le hacia perder el control.

Observó aquellos labios, que estaban entreabiertos, tomando aire. Y se dijo a sí mismo que estaban así esperando por él, esperando un beso.

O fue así hasta que una alarma empezó a resonar por toda la nave, con unas luces rojas y parpadeantes encendiéndose por todas partes.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tony, mirando a su alrededor.

-Una nave enemiga- murmuró Quill, volviéndose hacia él.-Nos están atacando.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **No sé lo que me ha pasado. Hice el capitulo 7 ayer, dejando empezado el capitulo 8 y hoy he seguido haciendo esta escena y he hecho el capitulo 42 de ``You are my Destiny´´ con una escena hot entre Thor y Loki.**

 **Estoy on fire desde que me he puesto a escribir esto. No sé qué ha ocurrido. Musa estaba con ganas de darles fiesta a todo el mundo. En serio, desde ayer, todos los capítulos que he hecho han sido de este estilo o con escenas para quitar un poco el aliento. Tengo que controlarme las hormonas o aquí se me acaba montando una orgía entre todos los personajes de Marvel.**

 **Pero vamos…que a lo mejor a vosotros os gustaría que eso acabara pasando, ¿eh?. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía intención de que estos llegaran tan lejos tan rápido.**

 **Todos sabéis bien que yo para meter escenas hot siempre suelo tardar, porque os tengo desesperaditos perdidos esperando que ocurra algo entre los personas. Pues ¡zaska! Por lo que sea, estos dos son demasiado ardientes para que puedan esperar mucho también. Tenía que pasar algo y ha pasado.**

 **Si es que, con las personalidades ardientes que tienen estos dos es normal que acaben saliendo llamas. Pero…si vierais el capitulo 42 de la otra historia, en como Thor y Loki…..¡Madre mía! ¡No sé qué es lo que ha pasado! Si yo estaba soñando con zombies esta noche porque me vi la penúltima película de Resident Evil ayer noche.**

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado cuando hayáis visualizado esta escena en vuestra mente mientras la leíais.**

 **Seguiré escribiendo, esperando para ver qué futuro tiene planeado Musa para estos dos. Como siempre, Marvelitos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Y que tengáis muchos sueños con Peter y Tony /**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que aun seguís por aquí, en este nuevo episodio de esta historia!**

 **No sé porqué lo he llamado episodio ni el exceso de alegría, la verdad. Pero supongo que será para que no me duerma. Hoy me ha costado horrores levantarme de la cama. Cuando me ha sonado el despertador, a penas he podido removerme, como si alguien me hubiera puesto una losa en la espalda y me hubiera dicho ``Hoy no te mueves de aquí.**

 **Pero me he movido y me he levantado y, ahora, voy durmiéndome por todos los rincones. ¡Bien!**

 **Por supuesto, ninguno de vosotros está aquí para oírme quejarme, así que recordemos qué era lo último que había ocurrido en la historia para poder ponernos un poquito al día.**

 **Veamos. Tony y Peter habían estado bastante despistados de sus funciones, en el cuarto de Quill, cuando, de repente, todo se había activado, con unas luces que parecían de un prostíbulo brillando por todas partes, y Peter le había dicho que aquello significaba que los estaban atacando.**

 **Y vosotros pensaréis: ``Pero, ¿quién se va a poner a atacar a los Guardianes de Galaxia?´´. Pues todos los malos galácticos, lógicamente. Así que iniciemos ya con el capitulo, antes de que yo siga aquí desvariando como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis. Disfrutadlo. Aunque alguien los esté atacando y quieran matarlos.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

… **..**

Cuando las luces y las alarmas resonaron por toda la nave, todos a penas tardaron unos instantes en llegar al cuadro de mandos, tratando de descubrir quién les estaba atacando.

-¡No me jodas, Quill! ¡Es una nave Skrull!- gritó Rocket tras echar un vistazo al exterior.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo. Gracias- replicó este, sentándose en el sillón del piloto.-¡Abrochaos los cinturones! ¡Tenemos que tratar de despistarlos!

En medio de aquel caso, todos parecieron saber qué asientos ocupar, ya que Rocket se sentó junto a Quill, junto a los mandos, y Gamora y Drax prefirieron colocarse algo más atrás.

Antes de saber del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Groot se había colocado entre sus manos y le estaba señalando una silla algo más atrás, donde se apresuró a abrocharse mientras tenía a aquel pequeño ser sobre su regazo.

-¡¿Se puede saber como no te diste cuenta de que teníamos tan cerca una nave Skrull?!- le gritó Gamora a Quill.-¡Se suponía que estabas de guardia!

-¡Me despisté un momento, ¿vale?!

-¡¿Un momento?! ¡¿Con qué demonios te despistaste un momento?!- le gritó Rocket, tratando de mantener activas las defensas de la nave.

Aunque, por supuesto, Quill no pensaba contarles a ninguno de ellos que había ido a su cuarto sellado con Tony ni lo que habían estado haciendo allí dentro.

-¡¿Queréis concentraros en lo importante?!- les gritó a su tripulación.-¡Antes que nada, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿Te quedaste dormido?- le preguntó Drax.

Pero Peter no estaba en ese momento para responder a preguntas tontas.

-¿Por qué no atacamos esa nave, si nos están disparando?- preguntó Tony.

Vale que era nuevo en asuntos espaciales, pero creía que nadie se pondría a quejarse porque atacaran a una nave que los estaba atacando a su vez.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!- le gritó Rocket, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.-¡Esa es solo una nave Skrull! ¡Toda la flota tiene que andar cerca de aquí y, si la volamos, solo los tendremos sobre nuestros traseros hasta que nos destruyan!

-Perdona por no saber lo que es un Skrull- le replicó Tony a su vez.

Ellos estarían acostumbrados a cientos de seres distintos, que habitaban en diferentes partes de la galaxia, ellos mismos eran un grupo de lo más variopinto, pero Tony estaba acostumbrado a solo tratar con humanos.

Algunos sufrían mutaciones o se transformaban en cosas de lo más extrañas; una masa furiosa, verde y gigante era bastante extraña para él, pero seguían siendo humanos, nacidos en la Tierra, con padres y madres y que habían habitado en algún rincón de su planeta.

-Los Skrull son una raza de metamorfos que, al principio, solo comerciaban con otros planetas y compartían su tecnología con aquellos que ellos consideraban dignos- le explicó Peter.-Pero, a partir de unos problemillas con los Kree, sufrieron un montón de conflictos y un ser celestial llamado Galactus se comió su planeta principal. Como comprenderás, no están muy contentos a estas alturas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con vosotros?- le preguntó Tony, aun aferrando a Groot mientras toda la nave se removía por los ataques.

-Digamos que les hemos estropeado más de un plan- le dijo Rocket.-Esto de ser los buenos siempre hace que nos surjan enemigos por todas partes.

-Tengo un amigo que tiene una teoría sobre eso- le comentó Tony.

Pero, en ese momento, la nave se sacudió de tal manera que quedó de lado por unos instantes, haciendo que todos en el interior no pudieran evitar ponerse a gritar.

-¡¿Han superado nuestras defensas?!- pidió saber Gamora.

-¡Aun no!- aseguró Peter.-¡Pero no les faltará mucho! ¡Rocket, comienza a dispararles, aunque solo sea para obligarles a defenderse, mientras yo preparo la nave para hacer un salto cósmico!

-¡A la orden!- exclamó el mapache, pareciendo como si hubiera estado esperando ese tipo de petición.

-¡Si conseguimos llegar a una zona de comercio, podremos despistarlos y ellos seguirán a lo suyo!- les informó Peter, tocando botones aquí y allá, mientras enormes bolas de fuego parecían brillar ante ellos cuando lo que fuera que los Skrull les estuvieran lanzando se estrellaba contra sus defensas.

Al parecer, la Ship estaba mejor preparada de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-¡Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero sácanos de aquí!- le gritó Gamora.

-Si saliera a luchar con ellos, no haría falta que tuviéramos que huir. Cuando escucharan mi nombre, serían ellos los que huirían- dijo Drax a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle.

-¡Ya conocen tu nombre!- le dijo Rocket, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia este.-¡Y nos siguen disparando, ¿verdad?!

Aquello pareció dejar a este sin palabras, pero Rocket no se encontraba demasiado desocupado, disparando a aquella nave Skrull como estaba, como para disfrutar al saber que había hecho callar a este.

-¡¿Estáis todos bien sujetos?!- les preguntó Peter.

El sí fue generalizado en el momento.

-¡Vale! ¡Pues agarraos bien al asiento! ¡Vamos a saltar!

Antes de que Tony pudiera comprender lo que significaba aquello, toda la nave pareció precipitarse hacia delante, clavando a este en el asiento mientras se aferraba aun más al Groot que tenia sobre las piernas.

No fue una sensación agradable. Fue como si acabaran de hacer una caída libre. O, al menos, así fue como se sintió en su estomago, ya que este se le subió a la garganta y estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar.

Menos mal que no llevaba nada en el estomago.

-¿Los hemos despistado?- preguntó Gamora cuando la nave pareció recuperar su velocidad normal.

La única diferencia que Tony veía de donde estaban ahora con antes era que, ahora, en mitad de aquel paisaje negro, plagado de estrellas, ahora también habían unos pequeños planetas que antes no habían estado ahí.

-¿Yo soy Groot?- le dijo el pequeño, pareciendo preocupado mientras lo miraba.

-Estoy bien- le dijo Tony, creyendo que era eso lo que le había preguntado.-Solo que….no estoy acostumbrado a esta forma de viajar.

-Parece que no nos siguen- comentó Rocket, revisando sus radares, tanto a través de los del panel de control como a través de las pantallas holográficas.

-Creo que solo nos hemos cruzado con ellos de casualidad- afirmó Peter.-Lo más seguro es que se dirigieran a otra parte.

-O que estuvieran escapando de alguna flota Kree- comentó Drax.

-También es una posibilidad- comentó Quill.-Solo por si acaso, no pararemos hasta llegar hasta nuestro destino. Ya no nos quedará más de una hora para llegar.

-Más que suficiente para terminar la armadura- comentó Rocket, bajándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose fuera de allí.-¿Me acompañas, humano?

Tony echó un vistazo hacia Peter, pero este estaba hablando con Gamora y Drax, que se habían colocado cada uno a un costado de este.

-Claro. Terminemos la armadura- afirmó.

Y, aun con mini-Groot entre las manos, los tres salieron de allí, dispuestos a terminar con el trabajo.

… **..**

Por su parte, mientras estos se marchaban, a Peter no le quedó de otra más que someterse al interrogatorio que le estaban haciendo.

-¿No se suponía que estabas haciendo tu turno?- le reprochó Gamora.-¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta que se nos había echado encima una nave Skrull? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido solo una nave de avanzadilla, si no toda su flota?

-Habríamos muerto- le dijo Drax.

A veces, su forma de comprender el mundo intercedía en la forma en la que los demás tenían de expresarse.

-Gracias, Drax- le dijo Gamora con ironía.-Pero se lo estaba preguntando a Peter.

-Está claro que se quedó dormido- le dijo Drax de nuevo, antes de que Quill pudiera abrir la boca siquiera.-Incluso cuando le toca dormir, a penas lo hace, así que es posible que se durmiera al quedarse aquí solo.

-¿Es eso, Quill?- le preguntó Gamora.-¿Te has quedado dormido?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

No se había quedado dormido. Al menos, no aquel día, pero tampoco podía decirles a su tripulación que, de una charla con Tony, había acabado surgiendo un beso y que, tras ese beso, ninguno de los dos había tenido bastante y habían ido a buscar un rincón donde estar a solas y poder desahogarse un poco.

-Pues entonces explícanos lo que ha pasado- le exigió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos, dejándole claro que no pensaba moverse hasta que supiera lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Han fallado los rastreadores?- preguntó Drax.-Es posible que esas cosas que usáis para buscar enemigos no funcionen bien.

-A la Ship no le ocurre nada. Funciona perfectamente- les dijo Peter, acariciando con cariño el panel de control.-Perdónales, cariño. No saben lo que dicen.

-Pues, entonces, aclara esto- le dijo Gamora.-Además, da escalofríos que le hables a la nave como si estuviera viva.

-Mirad, chicos. Os diré la verdad- les indicó.

Y Drax y Gamora permanecieron expectantes, esperando a que hablara.

-Resulta que tuve que ir al baño- les dijo.

-¿Al baño?- repitió ella.

-Sí. Soy humano, ¿sabes? Necesito ir al baño a hacer mis necesidades de vez en cuando. No sabía que me iba a llevar tanto tiempo.

Aquello hizo que los dos miembros de su tripulación pusieran mala cara.

-¿Y no podía haber llamado a alguien para que te sustituyera mientras?- le preguntó Drax.

-Ya os he dicho que yo no tenía planeado tardar tanto. En realidad, pensé que no tardaría nada, pero se me presentó una sorpresa- afirmó este.

Peter prefería que pensaran que tenía el vientre suelto a que supieran lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Eso no lo contaría ni aunque toda una flota Skrull tratara de sacarle las entrañas con cuchillas ardientes.

-La próxima vez, aunque solo sea por si acaso, avisa- le dijo Gamora.-Lo que menos necesitamos es sufrir un ataque cada vez que vayas al baño. Por mucho que quieras a esta nave, no es indestructible.

-De acuerdo. Créeme. Esto ha sido un buen aviso. No volverá a pasar- afirmó Peter, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a ambos.

Con aquello, parecieron quedarse contentos y tanto Drax como Gamora fueron a otra parte de la nave, para descansar lo que les quedaba de viaje, siempre y cuando no surgiera ninguna otra amenaza por el camino.

… **.**

-Tú y Quill aparecisteis juntos cuando la nave Skrull empezó a atacarnos- le dijo Rocket, sin ni siquiera mirarle mientras colocaba una fuente de energía, que él mismo había hecho, en el centro de la armadura.

Tony alzó la cabeza hacia el mapache, diciéndose que este era demasiado listo hasta para su propio bien.

-Nos cruzamos en el camino- le indicó este, tratando de sonar tan calmado como siempre.

-¿Desde esa dirección? Por allí solo está el cuarto clausurado de Peter.

Aquello hizo que Tony volviera a mirar a este con sorpresa.¿No se suponía que aquel cuarto estaba cerrado desde que habían llegado ellos allí? ¿Cómo….?

-Si te estás preguntando cómo es que sé lo que hay tras esa puerta, te diré que soy un genio. Y, para un genio, una puerta cerrada es una puerta que tiene que ser abierta.

-Así que te has colado dentro- le dijo Tony.

-Solo entré para ver si era algún almacén una de las veces que necesitaba material. No es culpa mía que Peter quisiera esconder su cuarto.

-¿Y no os molesta que tenga uno?

-¿Por qué nos iba a molestar? Dormimos todos juntos en el mismo sitio. Me molestaría si lo estuviera usando, pero no es así.

Tony asintió, dándole la razón.

-Pero no te creas que he olvidado lo que estábamos hablando- le dijo Rocket, haciendo que este torciera el gesto.

Había tenido la pequeña esperanza que, al cambiar un poco el curso de la conversación, Rocket se olvidara de lo que había estado diciendo y dejaran pasar el tema.

-No os preguntaré lo que estacáis haciendo- afirmó este, terminando de colocar la fuente de energía sobre la armadura.-Solo digo que, sea la que sea la clase de …cosa que estéis teniendo, recuerda que tú te irás y él seguirá por aquí.

-¿Me estás advirtiendo que no te quite a Peter?- le dijo Tony, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tratando de poner humor a la situación.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó Rocket cortó cualquier rastro de este.

-Peter es nuestro líder. Es el que nos mantiene juntos y nos da un propósito. Sin él, Gamora estaría sin rumbo por el espacio, huyendo de Thanos, y Drax ya habría asesinado a alguien a estas alturas.

-¿Y tú y Groot?- le dijo Tony, queriendo saberlo.

-Lo más seguro es que hubiéramos vuelto al negocio de los cazarecompensas- afirmó este, concentrando la mirada un momento en la nada, mientras pensaba sobre ello.

Sin embargo, agitando la cabeza, volvió a centrarse en Tony, señalándole con el dedo.

-Por eso mismo te digo que recuerdes que tú te irás y él se quedará aquí. No sé lo que pretendes con él, pero te advierto que yo he hecho este traje y puedo hacer que sufra algún que otro fallo, estando tú dentro.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

-No. Te he dicho que es una advertencia. No puedes salir así, de la nada, y cambiar todo porque tú quieras.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño desde el suelo, mirando a Rocket.

A veces, era tan silencioso que era fácil olvidar que estaba allí.

Tony se habría preocupado de haber estado hablando sobre aquello delante de él si no fuera porque recordaba que el único que lo entendía era Rocket.

-Yo estoy calmado- le dijo el mapache al pequeño árbol.-Solo quiero dejar las cosas claras con este humano para que no nos cree problemas más adelante.

-No es mi intención crear problemas a nadie- afirmó Tony.

-Más te vale- le dijo Rocket.-Somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Todo el mundo sabe como conseguimos derrotar a Ronan el Acusador y usamos juntos una de las gemas del infinito. Allí donde vayamos, somos conocidos como un equipo. Para bien o para mal.

-Así que estás defendiendo a tu manada- le dijo Tony.

-¿Qué manada? Somos un equipo.

-Bueno….yo me entiendo y entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero si piensas que yo soy una amenaza de algún tipo, no es así.

-¿Cómo que no? Desaparecéis un momento y nos ataca una nave Skrull. Desde luego que eres una amenaza. Y de las grandes.

-Eso ha sido una casualidad. Yo no he llamado a esa nave- replicó este, tratando de defenderse.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, sí. A lo mejor, nuestros enemigos te han mandado para destruirnos desde dentro.

-Eh, eh. Para ahí. Deja de desvariar. Yo no he venido a destruir a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba- se defendió este.

-Ya. Eso es lo que dices tú. Pero, ¿cómo podemos saber qué estás diciendo la verdad? No te conocemos de nada.

-Vengo de la Tierra.¿De qué otra parte podría venir?

-De cualquiera. ¿O te tengo que recordar que Quill también es de allí? A lo mejor, te tomaron y te entrenaron para venir aquí y, como eres de la Tierra, Quill no sospecharía de ti y podrías acercarte sin problemas a él.

-¡Estás desvariando!- le gritó Tony.

-¡Probablemente!- le gritó Rocket de vuelta.-Pero voy a barajar todas las posibilidades. No me pillarás con la guardia baja.

Tony y Groot se dedicaron una mirada, sabiendo que ambos pensaban que el pequeño mapache se había vuelto loco.

¿Era seguro que usara aquella armadura? Con todo lo que le había dicho Rocket, a lo mejor, en el momento en el que menos se lo esperara, este hacia que la armadura se sellara a su alrededor y lo asfixiara o algo peor.

-Lo importante es que te quede claro que no te tienes que meter con nosotros- le dijo Rocket, dirigiéndole una mirada.-Mientras entiendas eso, no habrá problemas.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Me ha quedado claro- afirmó Tony.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **Si os tengo que decir la verdad, no tenía ni idea de quiénes serían los enemigos hasta que me he puesto a escribir. Y, como quiero que los Skrull aparezcan ya en el Universo Cinematográfico, pues ale. Allí que los he metido yo.**

 **¿Os imagináis que en las siguiente películas se descubre que el Capitán América no es él realmente y es un enviado Skrull, que le ha sustituido para hacer que los héroes terrestres se separen para que estén más débiles cuando ellos ataquen? Eso haría que por fin se pareciera más a la trama del cómic. Y nos daría una tranquilidad a todos importante, porque me he encontrado con cientos de persona que dicen que están enfadados con Steve por lo que pasó en Civil War.**

 **La verdad es que es una opción que mi cabecita estaba barajando, sabiendo que a Marvel le gusta jugar tanto con nosotros, pero, claro, es solo una idea que se me ha ocurrido a mi. A saber lo que acabará pasando realmente.**

 **Respecto a la Ship, la nave de los Guardianes, cuando he hecho que Peter le hable como si fuera una persona, es porque en los cómics realmente la nave tiene conciencia. Hasta se supone que ama a aquellos que lleva en su interior, queriendo protegerlos. Lo cuál me recuerda a una trama de Ironman donde su armadura sufrió el golpe un rayo, o algo así, y adquirió como una conciencia propia y secuestró a Tony y todo, diciendo que lo amaba, para protegerlo. Vamos, yo cuando vi todo lo que se montó, me quedé un poco alucinando.**

 **La cosa es que la Ship hasta me parecía que podía crear una forma holografica de mujer o algo así y mostrarse a los que van con ella, pero no sé si ocurrió algo parecido a lo de la armadura de Tony con eso.**

 **Y el principio de la historia Skrull la he sacado tal cual está en los cómics, con su propia versión de Romeo y Julieta. Una princesa Skrull y Capitán Marvel tuvieron un hijo juntos; Hulking. Ambas razas fusionadas en un nuevo ser. Me ha parecido bonito y todo, pero no venía a cuento sacarlo en la historia.**

 **Bueno…..creo que ya he soltado demasiados datos por un día, así que aquí me despido, Marvelitos.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, mientras yo voy a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Bye. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A todos los Marvelitos que seguís estando por aquí a estas alturas, mil gracias. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida de la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad. Y eso es gracias a vosotros, que estáis ahí siempre, esperando a que yo suba un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Que también subiría la historia igual si la gente no hubiera reaccionado (yo necesitaba sacar lo que tenía en mi cabeza), pero seguro que no lo hubiera hecho con las mismas ganas y nunca se os da demasiado el crédito que vosotros os merecéis por estar ahí, esperando las actualizaciones o enviando mensajes o votando o cualquiera de las cosas que las páginas os permitan hacer, así que aprovecho este hueco para hacerlo.**

 **Ahora bien. Centrémonos de nuevo en la historia. Como la mayoría recordará (y para los que no, ya lo digo yo ahora) pudimos ver en el capitulo anterior como Rocket sacaba las uñas por Peter al notar que estaba ocurriendo algo entre este y el recién llegado, creando una situación un poquito tensa.**

 **Al parecer, nuestro roedor favorito no ve con demasiados buenos ojos que Tony haga que Quill se despiste de sus obligaciones, lo que ya había supuesto de que ni siquiera se enteraran de que una nave Skrull se dirigía hacia ellos. Así que, en parte, tiene algo de razón.**

 **Pues bien. Ahora toca saber qué es lo que piensa Tony al respecto.**

 **Como siempre, antes de comenzar, disfrutad del capitulo, porque yo siempre disfruto escribiéndolo.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

… **..**

A pesar de las advertencias nada sutiles de Rocket, a Tony Stark nadie le había podido prohibir nunca hacer algo que quería hacer. Y, si quería que pasara algo entre Quill y él durante el tiempo que estuviera en el espacio con ellos, iba a ocurrir porque nadie, excepto Peter y él, podían meterse en sus asuntos.

Tampoco era que pensara saltar sobre el cuello de este ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba claro que aquel pequeño roedor no conocía en absoluto a Tony Stark.

-Esto está terminado-afirmó Rocket, tras poner la armadura en marcha y asegurarse de que funcionaba.

Lo único malo era que Friday no estaría allí para ayudarle. El traje reaccionaría a sus órdenes de voz y, por lo que sabía, seguramente a las de Rocket también, pero era mejor que nada y ya estaban llegando a la estación donde le habían dicho que podrían hacerse con más material.

No había olvidado que le había asegurado a Quill que le haría dos armas mejores a las que llevaba y eso pensaba cumplirlo.

-Póntelo- le dijo Rocket, cuando Peter les informó por los intercomunicadores que se prepararan para aterrizar.-Tenemos que ver que no haya ningún problema.

Tony se metió dentro del traje, aun recordando las palabras que este le había dirigido antes.

Se sentía algo abandonado sin la presencia de la inteligencia artificial de Friday allí dentro, con él, pero eso era algo que no podían resolver.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Rocket.-¿Es funcional?

-Al parecer, sí- le dijo Tony, viendo como todo estaba monitorizado dentro del traje.-Ya veremos como se comporta esta joyita más adelante.

-Pues lo hará bien. ¿Cómo no?- le dijo Rocket.-Es algo que he hecho yo.

Tony observó al mapache, ya que este demostraba la misma seguridad en sí mismo que él ante un trabajo bien hecho. Seguramente, sería la seguridad de los genios.

Para cuando hubieron aterrizado en medio de aquel pequeño planeta, con una enorme ciudad bulliciosa, con todo el resto de su superficie vacía y bastante desértica, los Guardianes volvieron la cabeza hacia Tony cuando lo vieron llegar a la compuerta de salida luciendo su armadura.

-Vaya. Parece mucho mejor que antes- comentó Gamora.

-Por supuesto. Es algo que he hecho yo- afirmó Rocket.

-El hombre de metal parece un robot- comentó Drax, no pareciendo mirar con muy buenos ojos a aquel traje.-¿Cómo va a pelear así?

-Tranquilo, grandullón- le dijo Tony.-Este pequeño puede defenderse.

-¿Pequeño? Ese traje no es pequeño. Es más grande que tú porque te envuelve por todas partes- le indicó este, haciendo que Tony no supiera bien cómo contestarle a eso.

¿Por qué se lo había tomado tan al pie de la letra?

-Drax es completamente literal- le informó Peter.-Si no quieres confundirle mucho, elige con cuidado las palabras que uses con él.

En el acto, cuando Rocket vio como aquellos dos estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto, hablando, se dirigió hacia ellos, colocándose en medio, siendo seguido de cerca por el pequeño Groot.

-Quill, cuando salgamos, yo y el humano iremos a comprar el material que necesitamos mientras vosotros vais a por las provisiones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gamora y Drax se ocuparan de eso- le dijo Peter.-Yo iré con vosotros. Quiero ver la cara de Tony cuando se encuentre en medio de toda esa gente extraterrestre- afirmó este, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué ese interés?- le preguntó el otro humano, con el casco encogido dentro de un pequeño aparato que llevaba en el oído que tenía libre, ya que el otro seguía llevando el traductor universal.

Rocket había empleado la misma tecnología que empleaba el casco de Peter para hacer el protector de la cabeza de Tony, para que fuera más fácil quitarlo y ponerlo que estar sacándoselo por la cabeza.

Peter a penas había logrado arrancarle el protector facial cuando había conseguido introducirlo dentro de la nave. No sería un error que Rocket cometería.

-¿Estás de broma?- le dijo Peter al moreno a su vez.-Vi tú cara cuando viste a Gamora y a los demás. Y ellos son lo más normal que verás comparado a lo que puedes encontrar allí abajo.

-Así que eres como un niño esperando causar mucho miedo con un disfraz el día de Halloween, ¿no?- le dijo Tony con disgusto.

-Oh- murmuró Peter, pareciendo hundirse en sus recuerdos al mencionar esa fecha señalada.-Me encantaba Halloween.

-¿Ves? Algo bueno que la Tierra sigue teniendo.

-Deja de hablarle a Peter de todas esas cosas terrícolas- le dijo Rocket, interponiéndose entre ellos.-Tenemos cosas que hacer.

El mapache estaba concienciado en que no se apartaría de Quill en ningún momento para evitar cualquier tipo de cercanía aun más profunda entre aquellos dos.

Solo con mencionar una palabra, ya parecía hacer que este añorara la Tierra. No quería ni imaginar que podría hacer Tony si los dejaba demasiado tiempo hablando a solas.

-Tranquilizate, Rocket. Solo estamos hablando de cosas terrestres- le dijo Tony, mientras la compuerta de la nave se abría.

-Ese es el problema- le replicó este.-Deja de mencionar a Terra. No tendrá tantas cosas maravillosas si Peter no ha querido volver en todo este tiempo.

-A lo mejor es que no recordaba las cosas buenas.

Rocket le dirigió un pequeño gruñido de advertencia mientras Peter parecía sumido en algún recuerdo. Pero Gamora se encargó de sacarlos a todos de aquel estado.

-No deberíamos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo- les advirtió a todos.-La nave Skrull podría tratar de seguirnos. Recomiendo que no nos quedemos más de una hora.

-Y, por el bien de todos, que ninguno se meta en peleas tampoco- les dijo Peter, dirigiendo una mirada a todos los presentes, volviendo en sí.

-A mi no me mires. Yo soy nuevo aquí- le dijo Tony.

-Es una advertencia para todos- le dijo Quill.

-¿Es una orden?- le dijo aquel tripulante de armadura roja y dorada.

Aun no había olvidado que había perdido una carrera con Quill y que este, en cualquier momento, podría darle una orden que tendría que cumplir.

Y, por el modo en el que este le miró, sabía que él también se acordaba.

-No. Es solo un aviso. No nos conviene meternos en una reyerta. Aquí habrá unos cuantos cientos de especies y, cuando surge una pelea, todos parecen recordar que tienen asuntos que saldar con otros.

-Yo vigilaré a Drax- afirmó Gamora.

-No necesito que nadie me vigile- le dijo el grandullón, pareciendo molesto.-Yo puedo cuidarme muy bien solo.

-Te llamaban Drax ``el destructor´´- le dijo Rocket.-Dudo que no haya nadie por ahí que no quiera saldar alguna cuenta contigo.

-Que buen grupo tienes- le dijo Tony a Peter.

-Y porque no has visto lo que querían hacerle a Gamora- le dijo este a su vez.

El pequeño Groot, aprovechando que todos estaban hablando de sus cosas y organizándose, sin prestarle atención, trepó por la armadura de Tony hasta colocarse en su hombro.

-Vaya- comentó este al verle ahí.-Hola, amigo.¿Tú también quieres venir con nosotros?

-Yo soy Groot- fue la respuesta que este le dio, pareciendo bastante contento.

Pero, claro. Tony no entendió lo que quería decir.

-Me lo tendría que haber visto venir- comentó , dándole unos golpecitos cariñosos a este en la cabeza, indicándole que podía quedarse ahí si quería.

-Bien. Pues eso haremos- sentenció Peter.-Todos aquí dentro de una hora, con todo lo que necesitéis. No podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Xandar y no podemos parar tanto a repostar.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Xandar?- preguntó Tony.

No podía imaginarse bien como sería un planeta que estaba a cargo de la seguridad y la paz en el universo, tratando de que todos convivieran.

-Aun quedan cuatro días.

-¿Por qué no utilizas ese salto que has empleado antes para que lleguemos en menos tiempo?- siguió preguntando este, después de ver que la nave podía hacer eso.

-Como se nota que no tiene ni idea de nuestra tecnología- le dijo Rocket mientras todos se bajaban de la nave y Peter se encargaba de que la Ship quedara bien cerrada, para evitar a pasajeros no deseados.-Salta de esa manera consume todo el combustible de la nave. ¿Qué pasaría si saltamos y llegamos a un lugar donde no podemos repostar? Nos quedaríamos tirados en mitad del espacio.

-Bueno, perdona. No puedo saber esas cosas si nadie me las cuenta- se quejó Tony, un poco harto de la actitud que emplea Rocket con él cuando había algo que no conocía.

-Nosotros nos vamos hacia allí- le dijo Gamora a Quill, viendo que iban a tener que dejarle solo con aquellos dos, con la facilidad con la que tenían para ponerse a discutir.-Disfrutad de vuestro paseo.

Drax y ella parecían haber resuelto sus conflictos de forma pacifica y silenciosa, ya que Drax solo parecía centrado en acabar con Thanos, así que, dentro de lo que cabía, eran los más tranquilos de la tripulación en aquellos momentos.

Peter, por su parte, observó como Tony y Rocket se miraban con mala cara, mientas Groot volvía la cabeza hacia él, como si esperara a que hiciera algo para que arreglara esa situación.

-Bien. Ya os dejé claro antes que nada de peleas- les advirtió Quill.-Así que vamos a buscar lo que os hace falta y volvamos a la nave cuanto antes para repostar la Ship y largarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Tony como Rocket volvieron la cabeza hacia él, luego se miraron entre ellos y acabaron asintiendo.

No querían ser una molestia. Al menos, no en un lugar atestado de desconocidos, donde cualquiera pudiera verles.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que hace falta?- preguntó Peter.

-Materiales- le dijo Rocket en el acto.-Entre lo que fabrico y lo que rompéis, me quedo sin existencias demasiado rápido.

-Y yo necesito algo que me diga como funcionan tus armas- le dijo Tony.-Si puedo entender como funcionan, puedo hacer que mejoren.

-De acuerdo. Si eso es todo lo que hay que hacer, dejaré a alguien repostando la nave y no ponemos en marcha- afirmó Quill.

Rocket miró hacia Groot, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño se encontraba sobre el hombro de su enemigo en esos momentos, asegurándose de que Peter se había ido a hablar para que alguien se encargara de la nave.

Le hizo pequeños gestos a baby Groot para que se bajara de allí y se pusiera a su lado. Pero, a pesar de que sabía que Groot le había visto perfectamente, no hizo intención alguna de bajarse de los hombros de Tony, donde estaba cómodamente sentado.

El problema de estar haciendo tantos gestos fue que el hombre de la armadura también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Esperas que te obedezca o algo?- le preguntó.

-No. Lo que quiero es que no se encariñe demasiado contigo para que no sufra cuando te tengas que ir. Groot sería capaz de envolverte con sus ramas para que no te fueras o algo así.

-Yo soy Groot- comentó el pequeño, como si le estuviera dando la razón.

-Pero, de momento, no pasa nada porque esté ahí. Él es muy pequeño y aquí hay mucha gente. No queremos perderlo o que alguien le pise, ¿verdad?- le dijo Tony.

-Puede ir sobre mi hombro- le dijo Rocket.-No hace falta que lo lleves tú.

-Querrá ir más alto- le dijo este, encogiéndose débilmente de hombros.

No quería hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco y tirarlo.

-¿Me estás llamando enano?- le soltó Rocket, pareciendo ofendido.

-Tampoco es que seas ningún gigante- le dijo Tony.

Rocket ya estaba echando mano a la pistola de su espalda para cuando Peter regresó junto a ellos, frenándole.

-Ey, ey, chicos. Ya basta. Dios. O s dejo solos un momento y ya estáis discutiendo de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Yo soy Groot- comentó el pequeño, pareciendo bastante contento.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- le preguntó Peter a Rocket.

-Dice que no estamos peleando por él.

-¿Y por eso estás contento?- le dijo Peter al pequeño.-Deberías pararles. No animarles. Ahg En fin. Vamos a por lo que necesitamos y nos largamos. ¡En marcha!

En el acto, la pequeña comitiva de Guardianes, más el invitado sorpresa, se pusieron en movimiento, pasando por todos los puestos y las tiendas mientras Tony y Rocket se encargaban de coger materiales aquí y allí.

Peter no recordaba haber abierto tanto la cartera en la vida.

-No esperarás que pague yo, ¿verdad?- le dijo Tony.-Todas mis carteras están en la Tierra y, sin Friday, no tengo acceso a distancia a mis cuentas bancarias.

-Y dudo que la moneda de Terra sirva aquí- comentó Rocket.-Aquí se paga todo en unidades.

-¿Ves? Cuando regrese a la Tierra, te daré un talón con todo lo que te has gastado, pero, de momento, dependo económicamente de ti, así que….- le dijo Tony, señalándole el mostrador de la tienda donde se encontraban, donde un ser pequeño y marrón-grisáceo, calvo y bastante fondón le miraba con mala cara, esperando su dinero, después de que tanto Tony como Rocket hubiera arrasado en su tienda.

A regañadientes, Peter volvió a abrir la cartera, teniendo que pagar por todo aquello, esperando que construyeran cosas espectaculares con todo aquel material.

Tony hasta había encontrado los planos de los subfusiles que Peter usaba y había comprado todo lo necesario para hacer estos desde cero y mejorar los que llevaba.

Quill se había empeñado en que no tocaría sus armas, que eran como si formaran parte de él y, cualquier pequeño cambio lo desestabilizaría. Pero Tony sabía que, en cuanto este de descuidara, podría echar mano de estas y haría con ellas lo que tenía que hacerse.

-¿Ya habéis terminado de sangrarme?- les preguntó Quill, observando el elevador que cargaba con todas las cajas con materiales que habían comprado, flotando tras ellos.-Porque mi cartera está pelada ahora mismo, tíos.

-Yo creo que lo tengo todo- afirmó Tony.

-Yo aun no estoy muy seguro- le dijo Rocket.-Tendré que echar algún vistazo por aquí para asegurarme.

-Gamora y Drax ya estarán esperándonos en la nada- se quejó este, pensando que así daría algo de pena y podrían marcharse ya.

-Nos esperarán. Saben a qué hora habíamos quedado en regresar- le dijo Rocket.

Peter suspiró, sabiendo que el pequeño mapache terminaría solo cuando él quisiera, así que se resignó a ello, centrando su vista en Tony.

-No te he visto muy sorprendido cuando te has visto rodeado de extraterrestres- le dijo.

-Claro que me he sorprendido- afirmó Tony.-Pero, también veo cosas muy raras en la Tierra y allí se supone que son humanos.

Peter asintió, pero, la verdad era que había esperado un poco de más de miedo o alguna otra reacción similar por su parte, algo de lo que burlarse un poco o que hiciera que necesitara que le echara un brazo en torno a los hombros.

No se había olvidado de lo que habia ocurrido en su cuarto, del mismo modo que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos si aquella dichosa nave Skrull no le hubiera dado por atacarlos.

-Quill, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Rocket.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué más quieres comprar?- le preguntó con voz lastimera.

-La verdad es que ya he terminado, pero es que aquel hombre parece que te está hablando a ti- le dijo el mapache, señalando a un hombre de color violáceo al otro lado de aquella calle llena de puestos.

El tipo violáceo, más o menos de la altura de Quill, y con un espeso bigote oscuro sobre el labio superior, le estaba señalando, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y demostrando que no estaba nada contento de verlo, mientras les hablaba a un grupo de hombres que parecían estar con él, también violáceos, tratando de hacerse hueco entre la gente para poder alcanzarlos.

-Mierda- murmuró Peter.-Se me había olvidado que trabaja aquí- comentó, más para sí mismo que para los otros.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué le has hecho?- le preguntó Tony.

-Digamos que, en su momento, me pareció una buena idea pagarle a su hija en especie en lugar de con dinero. Pero a él no le hizo tanta gracia- comentó Peter, empezando a retroceder.

-¿Estás diciendo que te acostaste con la hija de ese tipo?- le dijo Rocket.

-Más o menos. No nos dio tiempo a terminar. ¡Corred!- exclamó, dándose media vuelta y echando a correr hacia la Ship.

Tony y Rocket se miraron un instante, luego al grupo que se iba acercando a ellos, no con cara de buenos amigos, y, dándose la vuelta también, se dieron a la fugar mientras Rocket mandaba la plataforma a la Ship, pasando flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Las cajas tenían que llegar, aunque ellos acabaran en trocitos.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **Bueno…..esto es lo que me surge a mí cuando la mente no me quiere dar más. No sé que intenciones tenía en mi cabeza cuando quise que repostarán aquí porque, la verdad es que no me acuerdo, pero me parecía completamente plausible que uno de los antiguos ligues de Peter, que tiene pinta de tener más de uno en cada puerto espacial, reapareciera para morderle el culo.**

 **En serio, tiene la típica pinta de que va de sobrado con las chicas, pero no se enteraría si estas están tonteando solo para robarle la cartera. Y estoy convencida de que habrá teniendo que salir corriendo de más de un planeta porque alguna mujer le haya metido en algún lío.**

 **Tony también tiene su fama de mujeriego, pero…no sé. No lo veo tan inocente en ese respecto. No me veo que Tony no notara si alguna le mete la mano en la cartera o algo así. Vosotros me entendéis, ¿no?**

 **Por otra parte, también había otro punto que quería hablar con vosotros, ya que ha habido varias personas que me han sacado el tema. Y sí, estoy hablando de Steve. Más de uno de vosotros me ha dicho ya que están deseando ver la reacción de Steve cuando vea que Tony está con Quill y quieren ver como sufre y tal…..**

 **Primero, a mi no me gusta ver sufrir a los personajes ni los triángulos amorosos. Entiendo el rencor que podéis sentir hacia este después de la película de Civil War, pero esta historia es un StarkQuill. No tengo intención de sacar a Steve para liar las cosas y que uno de los tres, o los tres, acaben sufriendo. Si lo saco, será porque es necesario para la historia, pero, desde luego, no será como rival romántico. Puede ser que le moleste la relación y hasta que le duela, pero no tendrá motivos para ir a decirle a Tony nada ya que, al menos en Civil War, yo no vi que acabaran siendo pareja ni nada para que el moreno tuviera que darle explicaciones. Y esta historia parte a partir de ese punto.**

 **Dicho esto, reitero que puede ser que salga porque me haga falta y le duela si ve la relación de estos dos, pero no estoy haciendo la historia para eso. Mi historia era para que Tony y Quill se conocieran y surgiera lo que tuviera que surgir a partir de ese punto.**

 **No sé si habéis leído otras historias mías antes o no, pero, si lo habéis hecho, habréis visto ya que siempre procuro provocar en los personajes el mínimo dolor necesario. E, incluso cuando les hago sufrir mucho, no hago que dure demasiado porque no soporto hacer eso. Incluso en mis novelas (aquellas historias mías de mi propia invención que estoy creando) siempre procuro hacer el mínimo dolor necesario.**

 **No me gusta pasarlo mal con una historia.**

 **Y….creo que con toda esta parrafada que os he soltado, me voy a ir despidiendo porque creo que ha quedado claro lo que quería decir. Me inspiré en el video del capitulo 1 para hacer todo esto.**

 **En fin, Marvelitos míos, me despido de vosotros hasta el próximo capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues aquí estamos, como quién no quiere la cosa, con el capitulo 11 de esta historia StarkQuill, Marvelitos míos.**

 **Si tengo que ser sincera, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro tampoco el final que tengo que darle a esta historia. Como me pasa con ``You are my Destiny´´, tengo ideas sueltas de capítulos futuros, pero nada que me indiqué que, cuando llegue a x punto, tenga que echar el cierre de la historia. Y eso lo temo mucho, porque esto podría alargarse hasta el infinito.**

 **Algunos les gustara saber que no hay un final definido aun, pero yo le temo a eso. Mi mente, en cualquier momento, puede decir que no le da la gana de trabajar más y negarse a que siga escribiendo.**

 **En este último año, lo he estado solucionando cambiando de historia cuando se negaba a hacer algo en la que tenía entre manos. Después de unos cuantos capítulos, se volvía activa de nuevo pero…he tenido mis periodos donde no he podido escribir nada durante meses porque mi cabeza, simplemente, se negaba a ello.**

 **Esperemos que no lleguemos ahí en medio de esta historia, porque los capítulos van muy ajustados respecto al tiempo que tardo en subirlo con los que tengo hechos. Quiero decir, que si me toca subir el 6, por ejemplo, yo solo tengo un par de capítulos más hechos, con lo que tendría que haber un parón si a mi mente le da por irse de paseo.**

 **Desde que Musa toma tan a menudo el control, no pasa tanto, pero esperemos que no nos tengamos que llevar un susto.**

 **Y, después de meteros el miedo en el cuerpo de esta manera tan brutal porque sí, porque era una de las cosas que tenía rondando mi cabeza en estos momentos, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

…

-¡Me parece increíble que tengamos que estar huyendo porque tú no pudiste quedarte dentro de tus pantalones!- le gritó Rocket a Quill, mientras el roedor se había visto en la obligación de ponerse a cuatro patas para poder correr más deprisa.

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que tenía una familia tan grande y tradicional?!- le dijo Quill a su vez, tratando de esquivar a la gente como podía.-¡Ella me pareció bastante abierta a todo!

-Hacia mucho que no tenía que huir así por culpa de una mujer- comentó Tony, riéndose, activando los propulsores del traje y volando cerca de ellos, manteniendo su velocidad.

-¡Ya podrías llevarnos!- se quejó Peter al verlo.

-Podría. Pero si os llevo a los tres encima, me ralentizaría. El traje ya pesa bastante de por sí y nos atraparían.

Peter gruñó, pero si perdía el aliento discutiendo con este, no podría correr.

Gamora y Drax estaban subiendo los suministros a la nave cuando llegaron a la Ship, haciendo que ambos se volvieran a mirarlos cuando los vieron llegar con esas prisas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gamora, viendo como Quill y los demás subían corriendo.

-¡Todos arriba! ¡Ya!- exclamó Peter, corriendo hacia la sala del control de la nave para poder poner esta en marcha.

Gamora y Drax intercambiaron una mirada rápida y se apresuraron en subir todo a la nave y cerrar la compuerta.

-¡Todo cerrado!- informó el grandullón.

-¡Rocket, activa las defensas de la nave!- le ordenó Quill.

-¿Por qué? Si aun ni siquiera hemos despegado.

-Porque va a hacer falta- le dijo Tony, asomado como estaba a la ventana de la nave.-Esos tíos van bien equipados y nos están apuntando.

En el acto, el mapache empezó a poner todo en marcha mientras Peter se encargaba de despegar, sabiendo que, con tanta gente allí, no podría virar la nave si les disparaba sin dañar a alguien.

Tenían que llegar al espacio y alejarse.

-¡Que alguien me diga lo que está ocurriendo!- exigió saber Gamora.

-Que, al parecer, Peter es un mujeriego del espacio- le dijo Tony.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?- le dijo esta, volviéndose hacia él y colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

-¡Quill parece que ha encontrado a su exsuegro!- le gritó Rocket, sintiendo como la nave se movió como si un cohete hubiera impactado contra las defensas que ya tenía levantadas.-¡No sabe estarse quieto!

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tío!- gritó Peter.-¡Lo que pasa es que ese tipo es demasiado rencoroso!

-¡Sácanos de aquí!- le dijo Tony, aun mirando por la ventana.-¡Están trayendo armas más grandes!

Y, antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar con cualquier otra cosa, Quill lanzó la nave hacia el espacio, haciendo que tanto Gamora, como Drax y Tony, que aun estaban en pie, cayeran hacia atrás.

-¡Peter!- le gritó la mujer verde, molesta.

-¿Qué? Estábamos tratando de huir. Creía que había quedado claro que teníamos prisa.

-Pero avisa- le replicó Tony, tratando de ponerse en pie.

Mini-Groot había salido volando, pero, por suerte, había aterrizado sobre el pecho de Drax, que también trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿Nos vamos a ir encontrando con más sorpresitas como esta en otros puestos?- le preguntó Rocket, volviendo la cabeza hacia Peter.

-Pues….no puedo estar muy seguro.

-Es complicado acordarse de todas cuando la lista es demasiado larga- les dijo Tony, como si este necesitara apoyo.

-Dios. Estoy rodeado de idiotas y mujeriegos- se quejó Gamora.

-Por ahora, no tendríamos que tener más problemas- afirmó Peter, introduciendo las coordenadas en la nave para que volara directamente hacia Xandar.

-Claro. Dudo que encontremos a otra de tus novias flotando en mitad del espacio- le soltó Rocket, aun molesto.-¿Acaso es que querías batir un récord?

-No. Pero ir por el espacio solo es…..muy solitario.

-Me alegra ver que algunas cosas son iguales en todas partes- comentó Tony.

Pero el resto no lucían demasiado contentos con el tema.

-Drax y yo veremos como están las cosas que hemos traído. No nos habéis dado tiempo a atarlas, así que estarán desperdigadas por todas partes- se quejó Gamora, empezando a salir de la sala, acompañada del gigantón.

-La próxima vez conduciré yo- afirmó Drax, antes de desparecer.

-A mí no me parece que haya salido tan mal- comentó Peter, volviéndose hacia los que quedaban en la sala.-¿Verdad?

Rocket y Tony intercambiaron de nuevo una mirada rápida.

-Yo tengo que ponerme a arreglar el desastre que hiciste con mis pequeños- comentó Rocket, bajándose ágilmente del asiento que había estado ocupando.

-Y yo tengo que arreglar unos subfusiles- comentó Tony, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de allí.-Groot, ¿me ayudas?

-¡Yo soy Groot!- afirmó el pequeño.

Y Tony, tomándose eso como un sí, tomó a este en brazos y abandonó el cuarto, seguido de cerca por Rocket.

-Pues no creo que haya ido tan mal- comentó Peter para sí, volviendo la vista hacia la inmensidad del espacio que tenía al otro lado de la ventana.-Me he visto envuelto en cosas peores.

…

Tony había logrado, a pesar de los complejos que eran, comprender los planos de las armas de Peter y, tras unas cuantas vueltas, había encontrado unos cuantos modos de mejorarlas y potenciarlas.

Baby Groot había aceptado ir con él, pero, tras darse cuenta de que todo lo que hacía este era observar los planos para entenderlos, se tumbó sobre la mesa y había acabado quedándose dormido, lanzando unos cortos, pero, sonoros ronquidos, teniendo en cuenta que salían de algo tan pequeño.

Recogió parte de los materiales que había comprado para ese proyecto, echando un ojo a Rocket en la sala donde tenía sus mini-naves.

El mapache estaba soldando en esos momentos, así que, tras asegurarse que iba bien con su trabajo y que no necesitaba ayuda, volvió a lo suyo, percatándose de que Groot se había puesto boca abajo. Ya no roncaba, pero seguía durmiendo.

-Sí. Desde luego, me va a ser de gran ayuda- comentó Tony por lo bajo, sacando las cosas de las cajas que había traído.

Por lo que podía ver, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer las armas desde cero, así como las mejoras en las de Quill, siempre y cuando este le dejara ponerle las manos encima a estas.

La mayoría de la estructura de las armas era sencilla, algo que, en un rato, tenía ya formado sobre la mesa, al lado del cuerpo del dormido Groot. La parte importante, crucial, era el corazón de aquellas armas, ya que su núcleo era lo que haría que aquellas preciosidades fueran unas verdaderas armas de matar.

Había visto qué núcleo solían llevar y, tras unos exámenes rápidos a la fuente de energía que le había puesto Rocket a su traje, imitó y reprodujo esa fuente. Pero, para que fuera funcional para las pistolas, las redujo y comprimió.

En menos de un día, había entendido y mejorado un diseño extraterrestre. Chúpate esa, Rocket, pensó Tony, introduciendo con sumo cuidado el núcleo mejorado en las nuevas armas, manipulándolas con tranquilidad.

Dentro de las estructuras, estos núcleos estarían protegidos, pero, un mal golpe estando así, fuera, podría hacerles explotar.

Tras asegurarse de que estaban dentro, Tony selló ambas armas y las tomó en sus manos.

Había empleado materiales que fueran más ligeros y fáciles de manejar, de modo que Quill pudiera enfundar y desenfundar tan rápido como lo creyera necesario.

-Sí. Desde luego, sigo siendo un genio- afirmó Tony.

Y miró a su alrededor.

Necesitaba comprobar que funcionaban antes de mostrárselas a Peter, así que buscó un objeto sencillo contra lo que disparar y que no hiciera un estropicio demasiado grande.

Al final, optó por la otra mesa que había en el cuarto.

Apuntando con uno de los subfusiles hacia ella, se aseguró que había medido bien y apretó el gatillo.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó bien la mano sobre el arma, esperando un pequeño destello de luz cuando se disparar y que esta no saliera volando debido al retroceso. Pero no hubo nada de eso.

Abriendo bien los ojos, vio que la mesa y todo a su alrededor estaba intacto, así como el arma tampoco humeaba en su mano.

-No puede ser. Todo está bien- se quejó Tony, echando un vistazo más de cerca al arma.

Todo estaba bien sellado y la estructura estaba bien montada. No podía haber encasquillado ni nada por el estilo. No era un fallo de ese tipo.

Pensando que, a lo mejor, no había apretado el gatillo con la suficiente fuerza, dejó la otra en la mesa, volvió a apuntar a la mesa, ahora sujetando el arma con las dos manos y, con los ojos bien abiertos, volvió a disparar.

Con el mismo pésimo resultado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- le preguntó al arma, mirando a esta.

-¿Te contesta?- le preguntó Peter, apoyado como estaba en la puerta de la sala.

Tony se volvió hacia él en el acto, tan concentrado en hacer funcionar a aquel chisme que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

-Me sorprendería que lo hiciera. No la programé para eso- comentó Tony, bajando el arma.-Pero no sé porqué no funciona.

-Supongo que nuestra tecnología no es tan fácil como parecía, ¿eh?- comentó Peter, entrando al cuarto,

-Sí. Supongo- comentó el moreno a su vez, mirando con el ceño fruncido el arma que tenía en la mano.

Estaba claro que algo había salido mal. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar el qué.

Observándola, le pareció como si el arma empezara a adquirir un brillo anaranjado y, fruncido aun más el ceño, también se percató de que estaba empezando a calentarse en su mano.

Se había quitado el traje en cuanto había vuelto al trabajo. Necesitaba moverse con libertad para trabajar y no había creído que fuera necesario llevarla puesta para nada. A lo mejor, se había equivocado también en eso.

-¡Suelta eso!- le gritó Quill en cuando él se dio cuenta también de que el arma estaba cambiando de color.

Llegando hasta Tony, le arrebató el arma de las manos, quemándose, y la lanzó al otro rincón del cuarto.

En cuanto esta dio contra la pared, el tono naranja se volvió fosforescente y, con un sonoro ``¡Bum!´´, explotó, lanzando a Peter al suelo, envolviendo a Tony entre sus brazos.

Groot se despertó del susto, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de ver qué era lo que había pasado, y se encontró con un agujero humeante en el cuarto, que antes no estaba, y a Peter en el suelo, cubriendo a Tony.

-¿Yo soy Groot?- murmuró el pequeño, tratando de asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran bien.

-Menudo susto, ¿eh?- le dijo Peter al pequeño, alzando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

-Joder. No esperaba que hiciera eso- comentó Tony, alzando la cabeza también.

-Groot, ¿podrías ir a por uno de esos kits de reparación rápida? Tenemos que reparar un poco ese agujero.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- afirmó el pequeño, bajándose de un salto de la mesa y corriendo fuera de la sala, en busca de lo que le había pedido.

Por su parte, Tony y Peter trataron de ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Quill.

-Pues estaba mejorando los subfusiles que llevas. Pero está claro que necesito rodear el núcleo con un material más resistente para impedir que explote- comentó este como si nada, mirando el agujero que su arma había hecho en el suelo, como si aquella fuera su sala de ensayo y error.

-Vale. Desde ahora, será mejor que pruebes esas cosas en otro sitio- le dijo Peter.-No quiero quedarme sin nave.

-Solo ha sido una pequeña explosión- le dijo Tony, restando importancia a aquello.-En cuanto mejore el diseño, no habrá problemas.

-¿Y me dices eso tan tranquilo, después de cómo casi te explota esa cosa en la cara?

-Pero no lo ha hecho.

-No. Porque estaba yo aquí para salvarte. ¿Es que no pensabas soltarla?

-Estaba demasiado concentrado en entender qué pasaba para darme cuenta de que me estaba quemando- comentó Tony, echándose un vistazo a la mano.

Estaba claro que se había quemado. La palma de su mano lucía enrojecida y con pequeñas ampollas.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- preguntó Gamora por los comunicadores.-Hemos oído una explosión.

-Tony, que estaba probando un invento y ha abierto un pequeño agujero en el comedor- les comunicó Peter a todos antes de que alguien más se pusiera a preguntar.-Pero está todo controlado. No os preocupéis.

-No habrá tratado de volar la nave, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rocket.

Estaba claro que el mapache seguía desconfiando de él.

-¿Y voy a volaros a vosotros conmigo dentro? ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?- le espetó Tony a su vez por el comunicador.

-Nunca se sabe- le soltó el roedor.

Tony iba a replicar algo más, pero Peter le silenció.

-Volved al trabajo. No ha pasado nada ni nadie ha tratado de volar la nave. Seguid con lo que estuvierais haciendo.

-Si os ponéis a hacer explosiones dentro de la nave, al menos, avisad- se quejó Gamora.-No dejáis de darnos un susto tras otro.

-Si es que no se le puede dejar a los novatos a sus anchas- comentó Rocket.

-¡He dicho que ha trabajar!- les gritó Peter.-¡Yo me ocupo!

Y, por fin, las líneas quedaron en silencio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?- le preguntó Peter, tomando la mano de Tony entre las suyas y echándole un vistazo a la herida.

-Parece peor de lo que es. Me he hecho cosas mucho peores.

-Eso no significa que esto no sea nada. Tenemos que curártelo.

-Como quieras. Pero solo si tardamos poco. Tengo que seguir trabajando en los diseños.

-Pero llevando el traje puesto, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Peter a su vez.-Evitemos que alguien muera a lo tonto.

-Sí, bien. Con el traje puesto.

Peter arrastró a Tony hasta el baño y, haciendo que se sentara sobre un pequeño armario, mojó un trapo y se lo pasó por la herida.

En el acto, Tony siseó, indicando que, como mínimo, aquello dolía, haciendo que Peter llevara todo el cuidado posible para limpiar la quemadura.

-Tendrías que haber llevado más cuidado- le dijo Peter, agachado ante él como estaba para observar la herida de cerca.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si la explosión llega a ser mayor o no sueltas el arma a tiempo?

-Supongo que ahora estarías recogiendo trocitos de mí de las paredes.

-Que bonita imagen, ¿eh?- comentó Peter con ironía.

-No ha sido para tanto- siguió insistiendo Tony.-Solo que no medí los índices de error al probar el arma. Normalmente, Jarvis o Friday se encargan de hacer esas cuentas mientras yo trabajo.

-¿Esos son tus asistentes?

-Son dos inteligencias artificiales que yo cree, pero sí. Puedes decir que son mis asistentes.

-Impresionante- comentó este de nuevo, con ironía.-Ya creas hasta inteligencia artificial.

Poniéndose en pie, Peter abrió otro de los pequeños armarios con los que contaba el cuarto y sacó una especia de spray, dirigiendo este hacia la mano de Tony.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño pero sin apartar la mano.

-Esto es para cuando algún idiota se quema- le dijo Peter.-Ahora, aprieta los dientes. Esto escuece un poco.

Tony lo miró, esperando que esa fuera una broma, pero no parecía ser así por la expresión en la cara de este, así que bajó la vista hacia su mano y apretó los dientes.

En ese momento, Peter le aplicó el spray, notando como el supuesto escozor del que había hablado él era en realidad como si cientos de pequeñas agujas fueran clavándose en la palma de su mano, haciendo que Tony cerrara los ojos con fuerza y tratara por todos los medios de no gritar.

-Ya está. Esto debería ser suficiente- le dijo Peter, poniendo la tapa de nuevo al spray, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y se mirara la mano.

Ahora, sobre la quemadura, parecía haber una especie de película transparente, cubriendo todo aquello que se había quemado, como si fuera una barrera invisible entre la herida y todo aquello que pudiera tocar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Tecnología- le dijo este.-Eso protegerá tu mano al mismo tiempo que cura.

Y, para demostrar que no mentía, agarró a Tony por la muñeca y colocó su otra mano encima, haciendo que este comprobara que no sentía ningún dolor cuando Peter hizo eso.

-¿Ves? Sin dolores.

-Pues sí. Creo que me llevaré unos cuantos de esos a la Tierra cuando vuelva, por favor.

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Pues aquí estamos, con Tony, vuela-cosas Stark, y con Star Lord, el enfermero.**

 **Si tengo que decir la verdad, y por regla general siempre os digo la verdad (parecéis mi diario personal o algo así), me ha parecido muy tierna la escena del baño. No ya los diálogos ni nada de eso, si no la escena que se me ha formado en mi cabeza mientras lo escribía.**

 **Si es que estos de verdad me gustan cada vez más juntos. A pesar de que Rocket esté por ahí gruñendo todo el rato.**

 **Pero aferraos en vuestros asientos para el capitulo siguiente, porque vienen curvas. Diréis``¿por qué avisas ahora?´´. Pues porque mujer previsora vale por dos. Y el que avisa no es traidor. Quiero que vayáis preparados. Pero no os diré porqué os tenéis que preparad. Solo diré que es demasiado emocional. Y me callo ya.**

 **Me despido para ponerme a escribir el capitulo cuanto antes, así que ya sabéis de sobra lo que viene a continuación. Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Votad si os ha gustado y dejad vuestros comentarios, porque seguro que los responderé. Hasta pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí de nuevo? Si son los Marvelitos, esperando más suculentosas escenas de este StarkQuill que se me ocurrió viendo ese video.**

 **Pues bien, si tenéis buena memoria, y yo sé que sí, recordaréis que os advertí que en este capitulo vendrían curvas. No ya por escenas de cama o no, eso ahora mismo es lo de menos, si no por lo que van a decirse aquí Peter y Tony.**

 **Sí, amigos. Aquí van a haber palabras, palabras fuertes. Es posible que hasta os emociones u os pongáis a gritar de rabia o me odiéis (el hecho de que os haga odiarme por alguna que otra escena creo que pasa demasiado a menudo). La cosa es que removiera sentimientos. Lo sé. Me lo dice mi ser.**

 **Y, porque cuando lo escribí, me removí a mí misma, en plan: ``¿Se puede saber porque te haces daño de esta manera? ¿A qué vienes? ¿A qué juegas?´´**

 **También sé que no os he aclarado nada y que, lo más seguro, solo haya aumentado vuestra ansiedad antes de que empecéis a leer. Me disculpo por eso. Ya sabéis que soy malísima en esto de hacer un resumen de lo que os vais a encontrar en cada capitulo, pero necesitaba deciros que aquí iba a haber algo para que vayáis preparados y no os encontréis con el sorpresón de golpe y se os atragante o algo.**

 **Yo no me hago responsable de fallos respiratorios o cardíacos durante la lectura del fic. Eso ya lo dejo bien claro en este punto. Solo diré que, esta conversación ha surgido de vuestros comentarios, de estar nombrado a cierta persona todo el tiempo y por el punto donde iniciamos esta historia.**

 **Yo ya he cumplido mi deber cívico, así que os dejo con el fic. Diría que lo disfrutéis. Y sé que lo vaís a disfrutar, en parte. Pero, por otra….. No. No más rollo. Os dejo con el capitulo. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

…

Tras curar a Tony como buenamente pudo, Peter insistió en que, al menos, de momento, dejara de trabajar en esas cosas que podían explotar en cualquier momento. Más que nada por la tranquilidad de los nervios del resto de personas que había en aquella nave.

-Tampoco es como si les fuera a volar a todos por los aires- gruñó Tony.

-Pero ya llevamos unos cuantos sustos. Dudo que necesitemos unos cuantos más- afirmó Peter, tratando de parecer lo más comprensivo del mundo.-¿De acuerdo?

-Bien. Vale. De acuerdo. No seguiré con eso hasta mañana.¿Contento?

-No sé. Pregúntaselo a tu mano quemada.

Tony echó un vistazo hacia esta, donde la capa protectora seguía trabajando. La herida ya no lucía tan rojiza como antes.

-Esta cosa es útil de verdad- comentó.

-¿Verdad que sí?- le dijo Peter, tomando su mano entre las suyas y echándole un vistazo.-En un día o así, ya estará totalmente curado.

-Tengo gente trabajando en este tipo de tecnología. La doctora Cho es muy competente en su campo, aunque pierde demasiado rápido la cabeza con cierto rubio. Seguro que le gustaría ver esto.

-¿Con cuantas personas estás trabajando en la Tierra?- le preguntó Quill, aun sin soltar su mano.

-Con unas cuantas. Aunque el grupo se ha visto bastante reducido desde…

-¿Desde los tratados de Sokovia?- le dijo Peter, terminando la frase por él.

-Te acuerdas- comentó Tony a su vez, como si hubiera esperado que Peter no recordara todo lo que le hubiera ido contando.

-Son cosas que me has ido diciendo.¿Por qué no iba a recordarlas?- le dijo este, alzando la mirada hacia él.

-Bueno…..no sé. Supongo que porque yo no recuerdo todo lo que me dicen. Suelo quedarme con lo más importante- afirmó este.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres un interesado?- preguntó Peter, bajando la vista hacia aquella mano que tenía entre las suyas.

-En realidad, decía que prefiero quedarme con la parte importante de las cosas. Aunque…..a veces, eso no sea del todo posible.

-Y volvemos a los tratados de Sokovia.

-¿Cómo sabes que me estoy refiriendo a eso?

-Porque se ve como te afecta.

-Parece que he perdido la mitad de mi equipo de golpe por eso. Claro que me afecta.

-Pero no parece que te duela solo eso.

Aquello hizo que Tony mirara a Quill con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tan bien te llevabas con el Capitán América?- le preguntó, volviendo a alzar la vista hacia este.-Parece que lo que más te ha afectado es que él ya no está.

-Juntos llevábamos el equipo. Es lógico que su ausencia sea la que más me duela.

-No parece que sea solo por eso.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- le pidió saber Tony, tratando de retirar su mano de entre las de Peter.

Pero este la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

-Es como si hubierais tenido algo entre vosotros.

-Ya te he dicho que éramos los encargados del equipo- le dijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño con malestar.-Eso es todo.

-A mí no me lo parece- le siguió diciendo Peter.

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto. No quiero hablar de Rogers ni de nada de lo que pasó allí, ¿vale? Deja el tema de una vez.

-Rogers, ¿eh? ¿Así es como le llamabas normalmente?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso!- le gritó Tony, liberando su mano de la suya.

Habían estado hablando en uno de los pasillos de la nave. Y, para su buena suerte, la de ambos, nadie se había acercado allí al oírles hablar.

-No quiero hablar de eso y no es asunto tuyo. Lo que yo tenga o deje de tener en la Tierra no es asunto tuyo- le dijo Tony a Peter, mostrándose bastante molesto.-Así que te rogaría que dejaras el maldito tema.

-Es verdad. Eso no me incumbe- afirmó este, elevando las manos.

-Gracias- le dijo Tony.

-Excepto si mantenías algún tipo de relación con el Capitán América más allá del hecho de ser simples compañeros de equipo.

Tony sintió como se enfado iba en aumento conforme más tiempo pasaban hablando sobre ese tema. Lo que menos quería era recordar a Rogers ahora.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le reprochó.

-Bueno….yo diría que algo me importa- afirmó Quill.-Al menos, después de lo que ocurrió en mi cuarto. No me gustaría estar metiéndome en medio de una relación sin saberlo. Aunque diré que tampoco me importaría. Solo quiero saber sobre qué terrenos me muevo.

-No te mueves sobre ningún terreno- le dijo Tony.-Lo que pasó entre nosotros en ese momento fue tan solo un desahogo. Los dos necesitábamos un poco de contacto humano y ya está. No hay que buscarle otros significados.

-¿Te crees lo que estás diciendo?- le dijo Peter, inclinando su rostro hacia él.-Lo que pasó allí dentro…..

-Nos va a suponer un problema si seguimos dándole vueltas- le dijo Tony, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de este para apartarlo de él.-Rocket ya me ha estado amenazando para que no trate de robarte.

-¿Eso ha hecho?- preguntó Peter, sonriendo.

-No le veo la gracia- le dijo Tony.-Mi última relación fue con Virgina Pepper Potes y no tengo porqué estar dando explicaciones a nadie en ese respecto. Tenía una relación cercana como líderes de equipo con Steve Rogers y algo muy raro contigo que tendremos que resolver. Pero nada más.

-Mentiroso- le dijo Peter en el acto.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Tony a su vez.

-Solo hace falta oírte como hablas del Capitán América pasa saber que había algo más entre vosotros de lo que realmente quieres decir. O, acaso…¿fue un amor unilateral? ¿Él no supo nunca lo que sentías?

Tony apretó los puños en ambos costados.

-Quill, te he dicho que ya basta- le advirtió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he acertado? ¿Eráis muy cercanos, pero ninguno quiso dar el paso definitivo? ¿Os quedasteis en la zona de la amistad?

-Para- le volvió a decir Tony.

-Dejasteis todo para después solo para descubrir que, realmente, no había ningún después. Él eligió a su amigo y te dejó tirado. ¿Es eso?

El puñetazo de Tony llegó volando antes de que Peter supiera lo que estaba pasando, recibiéndolo de lleno, aunque no contaba con demasiada fuerza, como si Tony se hubiera arrepentido en el ultimo momento de golpearle.

Se hizo un tenso silencio después de eso.

Peter se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida, pero Tony no hizo la mínima intención de pedirle disculpas, aun mirándole con bastante malestar.

-Así que es eso- le dijo Quill.-He dado justo en el clavo.

-¿Acaso quieres otro puñetazo?- le dijo Tony, apretando los puños de nuevo.-Porque, si es así, puedo darte todos los que quieras.

-No. Preferiría que fueras sincero contigo mismo. Oírte admitir la verdad para que dejaras de tener esas pesadillas por las noches.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Tony porque había pensando que las pesadillas era algo que había superado hacia mucho. Sin embargo, mirando a Peter, se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, no había sido así.

-No tengo porqué estar hablando de esto contigo- replicó Tony, apartando la vista de Peter.

-¿Y con quién vas a hablar? Te recuerdo que te falta la mitad de tu equipo.

Aquello le sentó a este como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en mitad del pecho, haciendo que volviera a alzar la mirada hacia Peter con rabia.

-Deja de habar de cosas que no sabes- le ordenó.

-Oh, sí que lo sé. Demasiado bien además. Precisamente por eso me has pegado. Porque te he dicho a la cara todo eso que no te dices tú.

-No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en esto.

-Las paredes de mi cuarto dirían lo contrario.

Tony apretó la mandíbula, ya sin saber como conseguir que este dejara el tema.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres de mí?- le dijo.

-Quiero que seas sincero. Creo que te sentirás mucho mejor después de eso y podrás seguir adelante- le dijo Quill, pareciendo seguro de lo que decía.

-Bien. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea sincero? Bien. Puedo ser sincero- afirmó.

-Bien- le dijo Peter a su vez.-Pues dime como te sentiste ahora que la mitad de tu equipo se ha marchado.

-Pues…..me siento solo y…..abandonado, tal vez. Por culpa de esa estúpida pelea, Rhodes salió herido y necesita una máquina para poder caminar- confesó.

-Bien. Vas bien. ¿Qué más?

-Tengo que ver como Visión parece un alma en pena desde que Wanda no está y ver como el público juzga a los que estamos y los que no estamos, incluso después de que siempre hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por ellos, para mantenerlos a salvo. Los tratados eran solo para que la gente estuviera tranquila, que supieran que el ``Gobierno´´ nos tenía en sus filas, mientras nosotros nos seguíamos esforzando en hacer nuestro trabajo. ¡No cambiaba nada!- exclamó.

Peter permaneció en silencio llegados a aquel punto, dejando que este se desahogara sin más.

-¡Steve tuvo que entender eso! ¡Era para que el público confiara en nosotros y que no se produjera un nuevo desastre como el de Sokovia! ¡Con los tratados en marcha y firmados por todos, podríamos haber tratado a su amigo! ¡¿Se creía que no entendía la lealtad que sentía por él?! ¡Pero nos traicionó! ¡Nos dejó a todos por él! ¡Ocultó cosas y se llevó a la mitad del equipo para una misión suicida ante todos los Gobiernos del mundo! ¡Mezcló a gente inocente, a niñas, a personas que ya no estaban en el equipo para ese favor que debía! ¡Todo solo para lograr que acabaran todos en la cárcel! ¡¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera al final, actuando de ese modo?! ¡¿Qué todos pudieran irse sin más?!

Los gritos de Tony habían ido elevándose de volumen, del mismo modo que había llevado lágrimas a sus ojos, sin que, al parecer, él mismo se diera cuenta.

-¡Ni siquiera se atrevió a contarme que ese hombre mató a mis padres! ¡¿Cómo creía que me iba a tomar eso?! ¡Si me lo hubiera contado desde un principio, si hubiera confiado en mi, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien….!

Tony se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado.

-¡Entiendo que le lavaron el cerebro! ¡Entiendo que no hacia aquellas cosas porque él quisiera! ¡Pero eran mis padres! ¡Mató a mi madre! ¡Y él no dijo nada! ¡Se calló para protegerle de mí, para que yo no le hiciera nada! ¡¿Por quién me tomaba?! ¡¿El tiempo que pasamos trabajando juntos no significó nada?!

Peter abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir a todo aquello. No existían palabras para aliviar todo aquel dolor que parecía haberse ido acumulando, así que, sin más, se acercó a Tony y le dio un abrazo, aferrando al pequeño moreno contra él, notando como Tony se aferraba a su vez.

La tensión que parecía haber llevado siempre dentro, en un rincón escondido de su alma, había reventado sin más, destrozando todo aquello que había en su camino hacia la salida.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado de aquel modo? Seguramente cuando le notificaron la muerte de sus padres, cuando todo su mundo parecía haberse venido a bajo de golpe, sabiendo que jamás los volvería a ver cruzando las puertas de su casa, que las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a su padre habían sido tan ácidas como siempre, pensando que ya llegaría un tiempo donde todo se arreglaría.

Se aferró tan fuerte a Quill que a este tendría que estar costándole trabajo respirar, pero, en aquellos momentos, Peter no se quejó. Solo dejó que este se aferrara a él, después de haber soltado todo eso.

-¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos?!- apareció diciendo Rocket, encontrándose con aquella escena en mitad del pasillo.

Pero Quill le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio.

Era mejor que no hubiera nadie alrededor mientras Tony se recuperaba.

Aun un poco impactado por lo que se había encontrado, Rocket se dio media vuelta y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a Peter al cuidado de este, no entiendo nada de la situación, pero sintiéndose como un intruso en mitad de esa escena, sintiendo la necesidad de desaparecer de allí.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le susurró Quill.

-Yo…..creo que me he pasado- murmuró Tony, sintiéndose avergonzado al haber explotado de aquel modo, teniendo que haber dejado a este asombrado e incomodo.

-No. En realidad, eso ha estado genial. Lo has sacado todo. Cuando yo estoy en ese estado, normalmente le disparo a cosas.

Tony se apartó de él, carraspeando, tratando de recomponerse del mejor modo posible, recogiendo los trocitos de sí mismo que habían volado por los aires.

-Bueno….pues ya lo he soltado todo. Como querías- le dijo a Peter.

-No como quería, si no como necesitabas. Al parecer, te ha hecho muchas putadas ese Capitán América.

-Ha ido cometiendo errores, como todo el mundo. Eso es todo.

-Y lo increíble es que todavía le defiendes- le dijo Peter, señalándolo, como si hiciera falta hacerlo para que se diera cuenta.

-Todo el mundo comete errores. Yo he cometido muchos en mi vida y, sin embargo, el mundo parece empeñado en perdonármelos.

-O eso crees tú. Por mi propia experiencia, te diré que hay cosas que siguen permaneciendo en el mismo lugar con el tiempo, esperando poder salir. Al parecer, tú tenías bastantes cosas incrustadas.

-Y tú me has obligado a sacarlas.

-Sí. En realidad, no esperaba que fueran tantas. Solo quería saber la clase de relación que existía entre ese tal Rogers y tú. Pero…..al parecer, había muchas más cosas en el fondo.

-Creo que ahora realmente quiero dejar de hablar de este tema- comentó Tony, tratando de recomponer su imagen de tipo divertido y despreocupado.

-Y yo creo que no te queda nada más de lo que hablar. Ahora estás en el espacio, con los problemas del espacio. Ya volverás a todo eso cuando regreses- le indicó Quill.

-Gracias. Siempre sirves de consuelo- le dijo Tony, con ironía.

-Eh. ¿No he sido yo el que te ha ayudado a que sacaras todo eso que te estaba devorando por dentro? Deberías estar dándome las gracias en estos momentos.

-Y yo te había dicho que no quería hablar.

-Pero ya deberías saber que todos en esta nave somos muy cabezotas.

-Yo solo…..quiero serenarme- le dijo el moreno, mirando a otro lado, haciendo como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Se había desahogado y, ahora, se sentía más tranquilo interiormente, pero Anthony Stark nunca había sido de esos tipos que se habían dedicado a hablar de su vida ante otros. Más que nada porque su vida privada no le tenía que importar a nadie y porque sus problemas eran solo suyos.

¿Cómo había logrado Quill…?

Decidiendo que era mejor dejar todo eso de lado, echó un vistazo al pasillo, asegurándose de que estaban realmente solos.

-Te has visto adorable cuando te has puesto así- comentó Peter, haciendo que Tony se volviera a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando me he puesto a gritar como un loco?

-Tenías muchas cosas que sacar.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios hemos llegado a esto.

-Bueno…..verás. Después de que tuviéramos una carrera con las naves que había hecho Rocket, a mi se me ocurrió que…..

-No. No me refería a eso- le dijo Tony, deteniéndole antes de que este se dispusiera a contarle toda la historia que él mismo había vivido también.-Te sigo diciendo que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo para desahogarnos y nada más.

-Si tú te crees eso, muy bien. Pero espero que no creas que yo me voy a tragar eso.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- le dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo como poco a poco volvía a ser él mismo.

-Vamos. Me acabas de parar para que no te contara la historia. ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió en mi cuarto?

-No dejas de afirmar que eso fue más de lo que fue.

-Porque es así- afirmó Quill.-O, al menos, así se sintió para mí.

-¿Y? ¿Estás insinuando que entre nosotros…..?¿Acaso hablas de amor?

-¡No!- exclamó Peter en el acto.

-Ah. Menos mal- comentó Tony.-Ya habías empezado a asustarme- le dijo este, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro.

-Claro. Es demasiado pronto para eso- comentó Quill.

-¿Demasiado pronto?- repitió Tony, volviendo la vista hacia este.

Pero Peter ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el cuadro de mandos.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué has querido decir?!- le pidió saber este.

-Tengo que hacer mi turno en los mandos- le dijo Peter a su vez, cambiando de tema.-Aun nos queda un largo camino hasta Xandar- afirmó Peter.

-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta- le dijo Tony.

Y siguió sin hacerlo mientras los dos salían de aquel pasillo.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Dios. No sabéis el bloqueo brutal que he tenido estas ultimas dos semanas. Claro. No lo sabéis porque yo no he dejado de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana. Pero esos eran los que tenía ya hechos.**

 **Por la razón que fuera, a mi cerebro ahora le ha dado por hacerme escribir y dibujar sobre mis novelas personales, aquellas que son de mi completa invención y que no tienen nada que ver con un fanfic. Llevo esas dos semanas centrándome en varias de esas historias y dibujando personajes. Los que me sigan por facebook o por twitter lo podréis haber visto.**

 **Pero ahora sí, vuelvo a estar aquí. Espero que de manera más continuada o volveré a pillarme las manos con los capítulos.**

 **Creo que, mientras estoy escribiendo este, subí el 9 o el 10 y solo me quedaba uno más. ¿Sabéis lo que es entrar en la carpeta y ver que solo hay un triste capitulo más antes del enorme vacío? Es como estar en el borde de un precipicio, sin saber si te vas a caer o no.**

 **¡No a los bloqueos mentales! ¡No me los puedo permitir!**

 **Pero no os creáis que esto solo me ha pasado con esta historia. No, no, no. Esto ha sido algo global. No escrito ni una sola palabra en ninguna de las historias que voy subiendo. Menos mal que con las demás tengo más margen de acción. Con la de You are my Destiny tenía como unos diez capítulos más por delante y de En nuestra pequeña academia unos 7, así con esos fics voy menos apurada. Es un alivio entrar y ver que, aunque no puedas escribir en días, están hay los capítulos, apoyándote, diciéndote ``No pasa nada, nena. Aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte.**

 **¿Por qué os estaba soltando este rollo? Ummmm. No me acuerdo. Solo sé que odio el bloqueo artístico. No se puede consentir. Aunque, teóricamente, no era un bloqueo, ya que escribir he ido escribiendo, pero de otras cosas. Al parecer, Musa ha dicho que le apetecía hacer otra cosa y nada…allí me ha arrastrado a mí.**

 **Hace conmigo lo que quiere. T.T**

 **Pero en fin…Creo que, de momento, no tengo nada más que comentar, así que aquí me despido de vosotros Marvelitos. Espero veros por aquí en el siguiente capitulo. Y, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos en este nuevo capitulo, ya que, la verdad, creo que no había empezado un capitulo de un fanfic en unas dos semanas, más o menos. Creo que, al principio, traté de escribir algo, pero me salió horrible y dije ``¡Suelta el boli ahora mismo, antes de que la cagues!´´**

 **Y, sin embargo, con mis novelas, me encanta el resultado que estoy teniendo. Tengo una novela de zombies y plagas mundiales que….. Buffff. No sé por donde me está dando, pero me encanta. Ya. Ya sé. El tema zombies está muy tocado ya desde hace unos años.**

 **Me da igual. A mi mente siempre le dá por lo que menos se lleva. Por ejemplo, en mis novelas, lo que más estoy haciendo ahora es la saga de romántica histórica. Y ahora no hay ni una sola editorial que toque ese género. Jajajjaja. Yo al revés del mundo. ¿Por qué no? Ya me la han rechazado en una editorial. Ahora se lleva la romántica erótica y solo publican lo que vende en cada momento. Pero yo no dejo de intentarlo. Además, la historia de mis bebés las tengo que escribir sí o sí o me devorará por dentro.**

 **Lo mismo me pasa con los dibujos. No sé tampoco por donde me ha dado, pero me están saliendo unos dibujos que, el primero que hice, lo miré y pensé ``Esto no lo he hecho yo´´. Pero sí, estaba mi firma en el dibujo y todo. Cosas sorprendentes que le pasan a uno sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta.**

 **Y…..¿por qué os estoy soltando este rollo que no os interesará en absoluto? Porque se me va la pinza. Eso estaba claro de antes. Pero vamos a centrarnos en la historia, ¿no? Digo, si os apetece.**

 **Recordamos que, en el capitulo anterior, Tony y Peter tuvieron una muy interesante y reveladora conversación, que sacó a la luz todo el dolor que el moreno llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulado. Del mismo modo, Peter pareció hacer una declaración de intenciones, aunque no le quiso aclarar nada a Tony, así que ahora el pobre está…..algo descolocado.**

 **Veamos como siguen las cosas. Y, como siempre, disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

… **.**

Los días siguieron sucediéndose de manera inevitable, por muy largas que las horas se hicieran en mitad de la inmensidad del espacio.

De manera sorprendente, y que Tony agradeció en el fondo, Rocket no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que había visto en aquel pasillo con Peter y él, ni con ellos ni con ningún otro miembro de la nave, como si hubiera comprendido que aquello había sido algo puntual y necesario, de lo que no tenían que volverse a hablar.

Por su parte, Tony se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de Peter. No ya por el hecho de las amenazas de Rocket, que siempre le habían dado igual, si no por el hecho de cómo Quill se había tomando lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando no se dejaban las cosas claras desde el principio.

Para poder seguir con la creación de armas, se le habilitó un pequeño cuarto en la parte inferior de la nave, esperando que, de volar algo allí abajo, no fuera algo de demasiado valor, y trabajó con el traje puesto, para impedir más daños en su persona, por muy incomodo que fuera de ese modo.

-Tu idea era buena, pero fallaba la ejecución- comentó Rocket, mientras lo observaba trabajar.

No se había ofrecido a ayudarle, sabiendo que Tony quería hacer aquello solo y demostrar del ingenio del que solía presumir. Pero nadie le había prohibido estar a su alrededor mientras trabajaba, molestándole un poco.

-Ya, bueno…..Es lo que tiene que no haya trabajado nunca en esto. La armadura de Ironman tampoco se hizo en un día, ¿sabes?

-Puedes escudarte en eso todo lo que quieras. Mientras a ti te sirva de consuelo.

Groot estaba con ellos en el cuarto, también observando, pero el pequeño se había abstenido de comentar nada mientras ellos dos hablaban, sentando como estaba junto a Rocket.

-Ya veremos qué dices cuando veas estas terminadas- le dijo Tony, señalando a los dos subfusiles, quitándose el traje.

Con el mapache por allí, dudaba que fuera a trabajar demasiado.

-¿Estaré vivo para entonces?- le dijo Rocket, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Podrías ser cómico en lugar de Guardían de la Galaxia. A lo mejor te iría bien.

-Podría. O también podría estar cómodamente sentado aquí, viendo como solucionas tu actual desastre. Aun no hemos podido rellenar del todo el agujero que has dejado en el comedor- le dijo este.

Tony torció el gesto ante ese comentario, pero no añadió nada más, centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer. Si seguía hablando con el mapache, no terminaría aquellas armas nunca y tenía que tener estas listas para cuando llegaran a aquella tal Xandar.

-Te heriste la mano, ¿no?- comentó Rocket, señalándole la mano que se había quemado.

Tony dirigió sus ojos hacia allí, pero ya no había prácticamente ni rastro de la quemadura. ¿Cómo sabía el mapache de eso?

-He olido esa cosa que Quill usa para las quemaduras- le dijo Rocket antes de que Tony le preguntara por ello.-Así que estuviste cerca de volarte a ti mismo.

-Más o menos- comentó él, sin darle importancia.

Estaba claro que aquel roedor se regodeaba de sus desgracias. No había otra explicación para estar fijándose en esos detalles.

-Así que eso te lo puso él, ¿no?- le siguió diciendo este.

-Pues sí. Y solo porque él se empeñó. Yo no necesitaba eso- le dijo el moreno a su vez, manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

-Quill te ha cogido mucho cariño- comentó el mapache.

-Mira. Si vas a empezar con tus advertencias otra vez….-le dijo. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Rocket se pusiera sobreprotector otra vez.

-No, no- lo interrumpió el roedor.-Extrañamente, parece que tú también lo necesitas a él- comentó este.

-Yo no necesito a nadie- bufó Tony.

Total. ¿Para qué iba a depositar su confianza sobre alguien? ¿Para que luego, cuando menos se diera cuenta, le clavaran un puñal por la espalda? ¿Para qué lo dejaran solo de nuevo, viendo el vacío que se había formado a su alrededor? ¿Para qué se hundiera aun más por el peso del mundo que tenía sobre sus hombros? No. Ya no necesitaba eso.

-Pensé que tenías un equipo- le dijo Rocket.-Ya sabes; uno de esos que protege a la humanidad.

-Yo me encargaré de proteger a la humanidad- le dijo Tony, con la vista clavada en las armas que tenía que acabar.-Tengo que asegurarme de proteger la Tierra.

-¿Y planeas hacer eso tú solo?- le preguntó Rocket, con aquel tono en su voz que parecía decir ``Eso no te lo crees ni tú´´.

-¡Sí!- le espetó Tony, alzando la cabeza hacia él.-Yo solo, si hace falta. Mejor yo solo que tratar de unir a unas personas que acabarán separándose a la menor oportunidad.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Quill estaba allí, en la puerta del cuarto, escuchando lo que había dicho, haciendo que este volviera rápidamente su atención hacia las armas.

-Rocket. Groot, ¿podéis dejarnos solos?- le pidió Peter, entrando en el cuarto.

El roedor se volvió hacia él, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que este abrió la boca, viendo como Peter se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué íbamos a tener que irnos? Estábamos aquí, charlando con el Vengador Supremo.

-Rocket- le pidió Quill, mirándole.

El mapache miró a Peter como si se estuvieran comunicando sin palabras y, con un hondo suspiro, el roedor acabó por ponerse en pie.

-De acuerdo. Bien. Pero no entiendo a qué viene tanto secretismo. Si nos vamos a enterar igual.

Este dio un salto hasta el suelo, seguido de Groot. Y, desde allí, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del cuarto, donde el roedor les echó un vistazo desde el umbral. Quill estaba pendiente de que realmente saliera del cuarto, mientras Tony estaba haciendo ver que solo estaba pendiente de las armas.

Para cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Peter se volvió hacia el moreno.

-No estarás hablando en serio con lo que le has dicho a Rocket, ¿verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?- le dijo Tony, con la vista aun clavada en la mesa.

No sentía deseos de hablar con Peter, no después de todo lo que había dicho ante él, de todo el dolor que había expuesto en su presencia.

-Eso de que planeas salvar a la humanidad tú solo.

-Claro que es verdad. ¿Para qué iba a mentir?

-Nadie puede salvar a la humanidad solo, Tony.

Este no respondió nada a eso. Solo apretó los dientes y siguió fingiendo que toda su atención estaba puesta en las armas que tenía delante.

-Tony- le llamó Quill, viendo como este no decía nada, cogiéndole por el brazo y obligándole a volverse hacia él.-¿Me has oído?

Pero la expresión en el rostro de este cuando se volvió no era muy tranquilizadora.

-Haré todo lo que pueda- le dijo el moreno.-Trabajaré el doble, si hace falta.

-Y te matarás, tratando de alcanzar tú solo una meta inalcanzable.

-Eso solo porque lo dices tú- le espetó este a su vez, haciendo intención de volverse hacia las armas.

Pero la mano de Peter en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Es de sentido común- le dijo Quill cuando lo colocó nuevamente hacia él.-Fíjate en nosotros. Por mucho que queramos, no podemos salvar a todo el mundo.

-A lo mejor, es porque no os esforzáis lo suficiente.

Peter frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando le oyó hablar así.

-No es justo que digas eso.

-Pues no te metas en mis asuntos. Se supone que tú te desvinculaste de la Tierra, ¿no? Que estás mucho más feliz aquí como para volver. Bien. Pues haz lo que quieras. Pero yo me encargaré de que la Tierra sea segura, de que no tenga que mirar al cielo con miedo, esperando a que vuelva a producirse otro maldito ataque chitauri.

-Sabes que no sirve de nada colocarte semejante peso sobre los hombros. No puedes velar por el bien de todo un planeta.

-Vosotros lo hacéis con toda la Galaxia.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- exclamó Peter.-Lo único que vas a conseguir es tener más dolor cuando no puedas con todo.

-Pero ese sigue siendo mi problema.

Y le mantuvo la mirada a Peter, desafiándolo a que siguiera hablando.

Quill escudriñó aquellos ojos oscuros, tratando de buscar un modo de que entrara en razón, habiendo visto con sus propios ojos lo dolido y cansado que se encontraba ya. Pero parecía inútil seguir hablando con él.

Tony parecía empeñado en el hecho de que, si el grupo le fallaba, no necesitaba al grupo. Con ellos o solo, había un planeta que proteger. Y, mejor o peor, él tendría que hacerse cargo de ello, pues no había nadie más para ello.

-Sabes que te expliqué a lo que nos dedicábamos cada uno antes de llegar aquí, ¿verdad?- le dijo Quill, volviendo la vista hacia la nave que les rodeaba.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo- le dijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que todo lo que este dijera en aquellos momentos sería un intento de que entrara en razón o aprendiera una lección. Pero Tony Stark ya estaba bastante mayorcito como para que nadie se pusiera a darle lecciones.

-Pues yo era bastante feliz volando en solitario- le dijo Peter, volviéndose hacia él, desconcertando aun más a Tony.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó este.

-Que entiendo porqué puedes querer hacer las cosas tú solo. Sin nadie que critique lo que haces, sin preocuparte que nadie, excepto tú, salga herido…..Y puedes arriesgar tu vida haciendo las mayores locuras porque, total, es tu vida y de nadie más.

-No tengo ganas de que nadie se ponga a darme lecciones- le advirtió Tony, luciendo bastante molesto con todo aquello.

No sabía a donde quería llegar Quill con aquella conversación y tampoco quería aprenderlo. Solo quería que le dejara solo y trabajar en paz.

-No soy tu madre para darte lecciones- le dijo Peter, soltando un bufido.-Solo te digo que pienses bien en lo que tengas pensado hacer. Se te coge cariño con el paso del tiempo, así que no me gustaría saber que has muerto por tonto.

.-¿Y cómo se supone que te ibas a enterar? No pisas la Tierra.

-Oh, bueno…. Pero seguro que me enteraría si algo te pasara.

-Eres un tipo extraño, Quill- le dijo Tony, haciendo intención de volverse hacia las armas y seguir con su trabajo.

Pero, en vez de dar por concluida la conversación y que el rubio abandonara el cuarto, dejándole seguir con su trabajo, este se inclinó sobre su hombro para echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de Tony.

Este le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero, cuando Quill captó esta, solo pareció totalmente inocente, como si no hiciera nada malo o a propósito, mostrándose interesado por lo que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Esas son mis armas nuevas?-

-Si me dejas terminarlas, lo serán.

-Eh. No te tengo cogidas las manos para impedirte trabajar- le soltó Peter, alzando las suyas, como si fuera algo necesario.

-No, pero no puedo trabajar con alguien encima de mí.

-Solo te he preguntado si le quedaban mucho a las armas. No he hecho nada más- se defendió Peter.

-¿Y estar prácticamente tumbado sobre mi espalda es algo que no se puede considerar molesto?- le espetó este, sintiendo un brote de malestar correr por él.

Aquel comportamiento repentino e infantil no le agradaba en absoluto y quería que acabara con él. Además, sintiéndole tan cerca de nuevo hacia que, inevitablemente, tanto su mente como su cuerpo recordaran lo que había pasado entre ellos, no hacia demasiado tiempo atrás.

-¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?- le preguntó Peter, echando un vistazo a su expresión.

-¿Yo?- le soltó Tony a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.-¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso yo?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor, recuerdas algo si estoy así de cerca.

-En realidad, sí. Me recuerdas a esas chicas que les daba por colgarse de mi brazo como si fueran perchas y les daba por reírse de todo lo que decía.

-¿En serio? ¿A eso te recuerdo?- le preguntó Peter, haciendo un puchero.

-No pongas esa cara- le regañó Tony.-Ya no eres un niño.

-Sigo teniendo el espíritu de un niño. Por eso me quiere todo el mundo.

-No hace falta que lo jures. Rocket te defiende como un perro guardián.

-Ah ¿Es que habéis vuelto a hablar de mí?- le dijo este, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, envolviendo por completo a Tony entre sus brazos.

¿El moreno había dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odiaba a la gente alta? Pues los odiaba. Odiaba que tuvieran los brazos tan condenadamente largos y odiaba lo pequeño que parecía él entre ellos en comparación.

-No te lo creas tanto. Tampoco es que haya mucho más de lo que hablar- le espetó Tony, tratando de ignorar a este por todos los medios.

Aunque estuvieran allí a solas, no significaba que Peter pudiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Ya se habían desahogado juntos tras un momento de necesidad. No tenían porqué hacer nada más.

O, al menos, eso era lo que le decía la parte consciente y razonable de su cerebro, ya que, por otro lado, cuanto más se pegaba Peter a él, más sentía a su corazón martilleando en su pecho, con una sensación parecida en sus pantalones. Todo eso porque este estaba cerca.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que le estaba ocurriendo? Dejó que este le toqueteara como quiso, le contó cosas que no se había atrevido a decirse ni a sí mismo y, ahora, su corazón latía como si fuera una quinciañera cuando estaba cerca. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Prepararle galletitas y emocionarse si se las comía?

No. Galletitas no, pero le estaba haciendo un par de armas que él no le había pedido, solo por el hecho de que quería demostrarle que era el mejor en lo suyo.

¡Dios! ¡Era una quinciañera!

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Peter contra la piel sensible del cuello.-Parece como si hubieras dado un salto por algo.

-Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa- le dijo Tony, tratando de mantener la vista al frente, sin volver los ojos hacia él.-Creo que no es necesario que siga trabajando en esto, ¿verdad? Tú ni siquiera necesitas unas armas nuevas. Ya vas bien con las que tienes. Esto es una tontería.

Pero, antes de que pudiera soltar sus herramientas, con las que había estado trabajando, Peter envolvió su mano con una de las suyas.

-Yo quiero que termines esas armas. Quiero usarlas- le dijo.

Aquello hizo que apretara los labios. Era como si le hubiera dicho ``Has las galletas. Yo quiero probarlas´´. ¿O no? A Tony le había sonado a eso.

-Creo que…..deberías apartarte- le dijo el moreno.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado poco aire. No era una buena combinación.

-¿Ahora vas a decir que yo te pongo nervioso?- le dijo Peter.-¿Te recuerdo quién se puso chulo después de besarlo y aun me dijo que tenía mucho que aprender?

-Y lo tienes. Deja de picarte por eso.

-Perdona, pero, hasta que apareciste tú, yo me consideraba un casanova experto.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Tony, volviendo los ojos hacia él, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Ajá!. Hay está otra vez. Esa forma de mirarme, como si fuera un niño diciendo que ya es mayor.

-No es que quisiera herir tu orgullo, pero es que tienes cosas que aprender.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me enseñas?- le dijo Peter, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de este, haciendo que sus costillas se apretaran contra sus pulmones y le robaran el aliento.

-Creo que….te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas conmigo- le espetó Tony, colocando su mano sobre la de Peter.

-Será porque, después de lo que hicimos en mi cuarto, llegué a pensar que éramos cercanos. ¿O a ti no te lo pareció?

-A mi lo único que me pareció es que los dos llevábamos demasiado tiempo solos- le dijo Tony, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Pero fue completamente inútil. Por mucho que le pesara, Peter no solo era más grande que él, si no también más fuerte, y no consiguió apartarlo un ápice.

-Pues vamos a seguir ayudándonos. ¿Qué hay de malo?- le dijo Quill.

-En que a mí no me apetece- le dijo Tony a su vez, tratando de que le soltara.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia él, contemplando su expresión.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de solo eso, ya te has quedado satisfecho?

-Pues claro. No soy ningún adolescente salido, que necesita tocarse a todas horas para poder estar calmado.

Y, antes de que Stark pudiera entender qué estaba pasando, Peter lo soltó sin más, haciendo que Tony tuviera que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer, ya que había estado luchando contra él.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Si no quieres que pase nada más, no voy a ser yo el que te obligue. No soy de esa clase de tíos- le dijo Quill, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No me vengas con esas- le soltó Tony a su vez.-Dudo que te rindas tan fácil.

-No, no. No voy a dejar que digas que, si pasa algo entre nosotros, es porque yo te he obligado. A partir de ahora, te voy a dejar en paz, mantendré las distancias y las manos lejos de ti, como tú quieres.

Aquello hizo que Tony frunciera el ceño.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Se ponía así de pesado y mimoso, apresándolo contra él, para luego soltarle sin más? ¿Sin luchar?

-Quill- le llamó este, diciéndole claramente que no le creía.

-No. No vas a verme más encima de ti. ¿Me quieres apartado? Pues apartado me tendrás. Tengo cosas de las que encargarme, así que me verás poco. A no ser que seas tú el que venga a buscarme a mí.

Y, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Peter abandonó el cuarto.

No se creía que se mantendría lejos. No parecía algo que estuviera en la naturaleza de alguien como Peter Quill. Antes o después, volvería a las andadas.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta del número del capitulo que estaba escribiendo hasta que he tenido que escribirlo.**

 **Ya sabéis como soy yo para las cosas de mal fario. Hay algunas supersticiones que me parecen absurdas, pero, ¿Cuándo habéis visto que las matemáticas se equivoquen? Si dicen que el trece es un número de la mala suerte, será por algo.**

 **En fin, pero no era eso lo que quería deciros.**

 **Este fin de semana pasado (y hablo del fin de semana en el que yo escribí esto, no cuando lo vayáis a leer vosotros, ya que no sé cuando será eso) Salí con mis amigos por la ciudad y, como siempre que quedamos, todos teníamos que hacer recados, así que, a parte de darnos una paliza a andar de arriba a bajo por la ciudad, pues vimos cosas.**

 **Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, al entrar en uno de los parques, nos encontramos un mercadillo medieval. Eso en sí, en Murcia, no sería tan raro. Pero, cuando me acerqué a un puesto de collares y me vi el ojo de Agamoto allí, casi me voy a vivir con la señora del puesto.**

 **Diréis ``¿qué leches hacía el ojo de Agamoto en un puesto de un mercadillo medieval?´´ Ni puta idea. La cosa es que estaba allí y a mi me faltaba dinero para comprarlo. En realidad, había collares de series, de animes…..Dios. Que casi vuelvo a casa a por mi tarjeta para comprarme todo el puesto.**

 **Yo estaba allí, mirando el ojo, el ojo me miraba a mí. Y yo sin la pasta suficiente. El milagro se hizo cuando una amiga me prestó el dinero que me faltaba ¡Y pude comprarlo! (Desde aquí te sigo mandando abrazos por ello, Noemí) ¡Sí, amigos y amigas! ¡Tengo en mi poder el Ojo de Agamoto! Con el logo de Doctor Strange y todo puesto en relieve por detrás. No es tan grande como el de la peli (y hubiera pegado más que le hubieran puesto una piedra verde para simular la gema) pero no nos vamos a poner quisquillosos por eso.**

 **Es increíble ver como las pequeñas cosas nos pueden hacer tan felices, ¿verdad?. Y yo, desde luego, estoy más que feliz con mi Ojo de Agamoto particular. Doctor Strange, cuando quiera pase a visitarme y hablamos sobre cuál de los dos es mejor.**

 **Y…..no sé si tenía que deciros algo más la verdad. Así que, antes de que siga desvariando como una fans locaza y con el hipe por las nubes (que todos sabemos que es lo que soy en realidad) me voy a poner con el siguiente capitulo y me vuelvo a centrar en Tony y Peter, que son los que importan aquí.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí nuevamente? Pues yo, concretamente, al final del capitulo anterior. Jajajajja Sí, lo sé. Gasto unas bromas de mierda, pero yo me río y la risa siempre dicen que es buena, que eleva el espíritu…Toda esa larga lista. También dicen que si te ríes lo suficiente, haces hasta abdominales, vaya.**

 **¿Alguna vez empiezo un capitulo de un modo normal? Creo que no. Siempre acabo yéndome por las ramas. Si os incomoda eso mucho, decídmelo y yo trataré de controlarme un poco más. Si es que puedo. No os creáis que a mi se me va la pinza porque yo quiero que se me vaya.**

 **Ahora mismo, Musa está bostezando mientras os digo esto. Bien. Cierto. Lleva razón. Hay que centrarse.**

 **En el capitulo anterior, tuvimos una charla interesante entre Tony y Peter, y este ultimo le dijo palabras que Tony no pareció tomarse demasiado en serio. Bueno….. si fuera yo, tampoco me tomaría muy en serio que Peter me dijera algo así, porque no le creería capaz. ¿Habéis visto a ese hombre? Si quiere algo, no es capaz de permanecer lejos de ello.**

 **¿O sí?**

 **Yo siempre dándoos unas intros súper amenas y simpáticas, ¿eh? Bien, antes de que deseéis cortarme el cuello o algo, será mejor que os deje ya con el capitulo. Como siempre, disfrutadlo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

… **..**

Pero, a pesar de lo que el moreno había pensando, Peter no volvió.

Como le había dicho claramente a Tony, mantuvo las distancias, siempre habiendo como mínimo dos metros de distancia entre ellos, incluso cuando se encontraban en la misma sala.

A Tony le hubiera gustado decirle que aquello era absurdo, un comportamiento claramente infantil, que demostraba lo inmaduro que aun era Quill, pero se abstuvo de decirle nada al respecto.

Si se quejaba de que actuara de aquella manera, era como si le dijera que no le hacia gracia que se mantuviera apartado de él. Y eso solo invitaría a confusión, así que, a pesar de pensar eso, no le dijo nada al líder de aquella tripulación.

-Tengo la impresión de que, continuamente, pasa algo entre vosotros, pero no sé el qué- le comentó Gamora, en una de las ocasiones en las que todos estaban en el control de mandos, viendo como Peter trataba de pasar sin daños por una nube de meteoritos.

Era como si en aquella parte de la Galaxia, un planeta hubiera desaparecido de golpe y los restos de lo que había quedado hubieran estado flotando juntos por el espacio.

-No pasa nada entre Peter y yo- le soltó Tony en el acto, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.-Díselo, Quill.

-No ocurre nada entre Peter y yo- repitió este, haciéndole burla.

-Oh. Muy maduro- le soltó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si esperas madurez por parte de Quill, te has ido a fijar en la persona equivocada- le dijo Rocket.-Habría más posibilidades si esperaras que Groot dijera otra cosa que no sea su frase de siempre.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño, como siempre hacia cuando era nombrado.

Se dirigió hacia Tony y, cuando se colocó ante sus pies y alzó la cabeza hacia él, este no necesito saber su extraño idioma para saber lo que el pequeño quería.

Agachándose, tomó a este entre sus manos y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

-El pequeño árbol también le tiene mucho aprecio- comentó Drax, al ver aquel gesto.-¿Qué es lo que tiene este humano para que se lleven tan bien?

Casi todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Tony, excepto los de Quill, que estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando meteoritos, haciendo que el moreno solo se encogiera de hombros, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

-A mí no me miréis. Preguntádselo a él.

Los ojos se dirigieron hacia Groot.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- exclamó el arbolito feliz, alzando los brazos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los ojos se volvieron hacia Rocket, que era el traductor oficial de este.

-Dice que es muy divertido. Pero le estáis preguntando sobre sus gustos a alguien que se come sus propias hojas y bebe agua de fuentes públicas. No creo que su criterio sea de demasiada confianza- les dijo el mapache.

-Oid- les dijo Peter.-Gracias por estar todos aquí, a mi alrededor, en serio. Pero, si vais a estar conversando mientras yo intento esquivar grandes rocas espaciales, preferiría que os largarais todos.

-Oh. Venga. Esto no es tan complicado- le soltó Tony.

-¿Perdona?- le dijo Quill a su vez.

-Solo hay que programar a la nave para que encuentre el mejor modo de pasar entre ellas, que haga los cálculos tras examinar el entorno y vea las posibilidades.

-Pues muéstranos, genio- le dijo Peter.

Sin duda, no parecía muy contento de que menospreciara su esfuerzo.

Tony observó a todos los presentes, que lo miraban a su vez y, poniéndose en pie, dejando a Baby Groot sobre su asiento, se dirigió hacia los mandos, viendo como Rocket le cedía su silla al lado de Peter.

Tras ocupar asiento y hacerse con parte del control sobre los mandos, empezó a trabajar sobre los sistemas de la nave, creando algo parecido a la inteligencia artificial de Friday o Jarvis.

No necesitaban que fuera muy compleja, solo algo que ayudara al plan de vuelo que se creara, que pudiera seguir con la ruta establecida incluso aunque hubiera algo en el camino, analizándolo y aprendiendo a esquivarlo.

En el momento en el que puso en marcha su magia, Peter tuvo que soltar las manos de los mandos, ya que estos habían empezado a moverse solos. Y, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, vieron como la nave, por si misma, empezaba a esquivar las grandes rocas espaciales.

-Vaya. Al parecer, cuando quieres, puedes- le comentó Rocket.

-Yo diseñé las naves que usaban los Vengadores- les dijo Tony, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

-Yo solo espero que ahora no le de por explotar.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Tony, bajando la vista hacia el mapache que había a sus pies, que lucía completamente inocente.

-Entonces….¿con esto no hará falta sacar a la nave del piloto automático cuando haya obstáculos en la ruta?- preguntó Quill.

-Teóricamente, no. La nave se encuentra ahora mismo preparada para esquivar cualquier cosa con la que se encuentre. A no ser que sea una nave que pretenda atacaros. De querer eso, tendré que hacer otros cambios y…..

-No- le dijo Peter.-Así está genial. Gracias.

Tony asintió, pero, aun a pesar de que este aseguró que, con los cambios que había hecho, todo debería ir bien, ninguno se movió de aquella sala, viendo como la nave, ella solita, iba esquivando los meteoritos que le salían al paso.

-Y las pistolas ya están terminadas- le dijo Tony a Peter, inclinándose hacia su silla para tratar de hablar con algo de intimidad.

-Oh. Genial. ¿Ya las has probado?- le dijo Quill, volviendo la vista hacia él.

-Si lo que quieres decir es si me he asegurado de que ninguna de las dos explota o se funde en tu mano, sí. No tienes riesgos de los que preocuparte.

-Solo quería saber que todo iba bien. No es para que te pongas así- le dijo Peter, volviendo la vista hacia las grandes rocas que pasaban ante sus ojos.

Tony frunció el ceño al ver que le prestaba tan poca atención con esa facilidad.

¿De verdad era el mismo tío que le había insistido hacia poco tiempo con que se desahogaran de nuevo? Porque no lo parecía en absoluto.

El muy cabezota se había mantenido serio con el tema de mantener las distancias con él, a pesar de lucir como un niño de ese modo.

¿Acaso creía de verdad que Tony iba a caer en algo tan patético como eso? Estaba claro que no le conocía en absoluto.

Además, ¿para qué quería permanecer apartado? Aun recordaba que había perdido una apuesta, con lo que Quill le podría dar una orden en cualquier momento y a él no le quedaría más que obedecer. ¿Para qué estaba reservando Quill aquella orden?

Sin embargo, por otro lado, no sabía si quería saberlo. Peter Quill era uno de los hombres más raros que había conocido en su vida. Sin duda, el hecho de que había permanecido en el espacio la mayor parte de su vida tenía mucho que ver con eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?- le preguntó el rubio, volviendo los ojos hacia él cuando se dio cuenta de que este le seguía mirando.

-Solo pensaba que eras un tipo extraño.

-Querrás decir atrayente y carismático- le corrigió Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de medio-lado.

-No. Quería decir raro. Si hubiera querido decir otra cosa, lo hubiera dicho.

Peter lo miró, parpadeando, pero, de pronto, se echó a reír, haciendo que todos los demás ojos que había en la sala se volvieran hacia él, extrañados.

-El pequeño Groot tiene razón- les dijo a los presentes.-Tony es un tío divertido.

…

Después de eso, solo había alguien asegurándose de que la nave continuaba con el plan de vuelo sin problemas, vigilando que de verdad esquivaba los obstáculos que había en el camino por su propia cuenta. Y, teniendo en cuenta que el turno de noche siempre era de Peter, Tony se dirigió hacia allí para hablar con él como dos personas adultas normales.

-Te traigo tus nuevos juguetes- le avisó, antes de estar demasiado cerca de su asiento como para que este se llevara un susto.

Peter volvió la cabeza hacia él en el acto, pareciendo que había estado concentrado en otra cosa, sorprendiéndose cuando vio allí a Tony.

-Ya me informaste de ello antes. No hacia falta que me las trajeras.

-Pero, a pesar de que te lo había dicho, tampoco habías ido a buscarlas- le soltó Stark, sentándose en el asiento vacío que había a su lado.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que mantendría las distancias. Tú no me querías cerca.

-No. Lo que no quería era que me metieras mano cuanto te diera la gana- le soltó Tony a su vez, luciendo molesto.

O, al menos, así le pareció a Quill cuando le echó un vistazo.

-¿Acaso estás molesto porque me estoy manteniendo lejos de ti?- le preguntó este, luciendo una ligera sonrisilla en el rostro.

-¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Estoy encantado de que puedas mantenerte lejos de mi. Así estoy mucho más cómodo, pero, si te había mencionado las armas, era para que fueras a buscarlas. No soy tu chico de los recados.

-Lo siento. Yo no lo consideré así.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo consideraste?

-¿Como una nota informativa? Si querías darme las armas, podrías habérmelas dado delante de todo el mundo.

Aquello dejó a Tony algo fuera de lugar, porque sabía que este tenía razón. ¿Por qué había esperado a que este se encontrara solo para llegar a su lado? ¿Tanto quería que Quill terminara con esa tontería de mantener las distancias que había comenzado a orbitar a su alrededor sin ni siquiera darse cuenta?

-Te he dejado sin replicas, ¿eh?- le soltó Peter, aun luciendo esa sonrisilla en la cara que a él le estaba empezando a molestar.

Tony le dirigió una mala mirada, pero tenía que admitir que este tenía razón. No tenía modo alguno de replicarle porque precisamente había querido estar a solas con él para poder hablar sin que otros oídos anduvieran de por medio.

-¿Vas a dejar esa tontería ya de mantener las distancias?- le soltó Tony, pasando a otro tema.

No le iba a dar la satisfacción de darle la razón.

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Al final, creo que esto me está resultando muy divertido- afirmó Quill, recostándose en su asiento.

-Oh. ¿Te parece divertido el estar comportándote como un niño? Porque eso es lo que parece cuando actúas así.

-¿Seguro de eso? Porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me quería apartado, pero ahora estás aquí, sentado a mi lado, queriendo que me acerque de nuevo- le dijo este, inclinándose en su asiento hacia él, aun sonriendo.

Y Tony no tuvo modo alguno de replicarle porque sabía que este llevaba toda la razón, haciendo que se irritara aun más.

-Toma tus pistolas- le soltó a Peter, casi lanzándole los subfusiles encima.

Este pudo cogerlas a ambas a tiempo, pero, al ver como este hacia la intención de ponerse en pie y alejarse, dando por concluida la conversación, Peter también se puso en pie con bastante rapidez, dejando las armas sobre su silla, y sujetó el brazo de Tony, deteniéndole.

-¿Vas a estar irritado continuamente?- le preguntó Quill, poniéndose serio de repente.-Te irritas porque me mantengo a distancia y te irritas cuando no. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieres de mí?

-Nada. ¿Quién ha dicho que necesite algo de ti?- le soltó Tony, queriendo aparentar que estaba tan calmado como siempre.

Pero aquella mano de Peter fuertemente apretada contra su brazo, deteniéndolo, había hecho que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión, como si hubiera estado esperando a que de verdad ocurriera algo.

-Por el modo en el que me estás buscando, yo diría que sí que quieres algo- le replicó Quill a su vez, dispuesto a no ceder en aquella ocasión.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas- le soltó Tony, tratando de desembarazarse de su mano, en vano.-Solo venía a traerte las armas porque tú no venías a buscarlas. Eso es todo. No hay nada más.

-¿De verdad te estás creyendo lo que estás diciendo o es solo que esperas a que yo me lo crea?

Quill se había acercado a él al preguntarle eso, haciendo que el corazón de Tony se le subiera a la garganta y de vuelta hacia abajo, haciendo que se preguntara a sí mismo qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

El rubio también debió de notar que esperaba algo porque miró su mano, que le estaba reteniendo allí, llevó su mirada hacia los ojos de Tony, bajó a sus labios, donde permaneció un buen tiempo, y luego volvió a subir hasta clavar su mirada en la de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- le susurró Peter, como si la situación requiriera que bajara el tono.

-Nada- le dijo Tony, empleando un mismo tono bajo que él, como si le hubiera resultado imposible no imitarlo.-Yo no estoy pidiendo nada.

-Mentiroso. Dímelo y te prometo que lo haré.

Aquello dejó al moreno en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando a este con atención, notando como Peter estaba esperando seriamente a que le dijera algo. Cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué había tan poco aire en el cuarto en aquellos momentos? O, al menos, Tony así lo sentía. A penas podía respirar mientras ambos permanecían allí de pie, sin ni siquiera conseguir tragar algo. Notaba la garganta seca y un calor repentino había empezado a correr por el cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que solo pudiera removerse, repentinamente incomodo.

¿Por qué simplemente no le decía a Quill que quería que lo soltara y se largaba de allí? Aquel tipo era muy raro y estaba empezando a hacer que él también se comportara de una extraña manera.

Pero, aun así, aun a pesar de eso, allí seguían ambos, mirándose el uno al otro, como si esperaran a que alguno de ellos hiciera alguna clase de señal, ya fuera de rechazo o de otro tipo, para que se acercaran o se alejaran definitivamente.

-¿Qué…..qué se supone que te tengo que decir?- murmuró Tony, centrándose en lo último que había dicho Peter.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- repitió este sin más, manteniéndolo allí, asegurándose de que no se escaparía de él.

Tony tragó, sabiendo que había habido muy pocas cosas en la vida a las que le tuviera miedo. Y estar cara a cara delante de Peter Quill no iba a ser una de ellas.

-¿Por qué no me besas y vamos viendo a partir de ahí?- le soltó el moreno, alzando la vista hacia él.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno.**

 **Yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa con estos dos, pero queda más que claro que les cuesta muchísimo mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro. Y eso a pesar de que los dos son hombres de temperamento fuerte y pasional. Seguramente por ello pega tanto que su relación sea de este modo; que choquen una y otra vez, incluso aunque de fondo estén saltando chispas.**

 **Como bien sabéis, mi pareja favorita para Tony es Steve, pero tengo que admitir que cada vez me gusta más y más escribir sobre estos dos. De verdad que pegan muchísimo. Estoy deseando ver en pantalla grande como se conocen y cual es el tipo de relación que Marvel les va a crear en su película.**

 **Seguro que ahora mismo, muchos de vosotros no esté prestando mucha atención a estas palabras, si no que me estéis maldiciendo por haber vuelto a hacer que se queden las cosas de este modo y os corte la acción.**

 **Bueno…..eso tiene una fácil explicación. Desde que empecé a escribir, Musa ha estado siempre hay y, cuando tiene la oportunidad de joder, ella aparecerá y joderá el momento. Así es ella. Aunque la verdad es que hace algún tiempo que no la siento tan activa como antes. ¿Es posible que acabara haciéndome caso y que se haya ido de vacaciones? Pues ni siquiera me ha mandado postales ni nada.**

 **Etto…..creo que me he vuelto a desviar del tema que nos ocupa. La relación entre Peter y Tony yo diría que cada vez va mejor, incluso aunque no se note demasiado. Tony incluso ya le ha contado aquello que llevaba guardando en su interior y que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndole daño. A partir de ahí, las cosas mejoran o se fastidian ya del todo.**

 **Y con esta idea que lanzo y que no os aclara nada, me voy a despedir, dejando que deseéis matarme. Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y esperéis por más. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los Marvelitos que andáis aun por estos lares, en esta historia que, por lo que he podido comprobar con mis propios ojillos, ha gustado bastante. En realidad, incluso la misma portada, que compartí en facebook, fue bien recibida.**

 **No sé si es que estabais todos agazapados, esperando una historia de estos dos o algo así. En realidad, yo, hasta el video que os puse en el capitulo uno, no visualizaba a estos dos juntos porque no habían coincidido. Y en la serie de animación no es que sean los mejores amigos tampoco, así que…sin embargo, en los cómics sí que han estado ahí, mano a mano, y me han ayudado a poder hacer esta historia.**

 **Ambos actores me gustan en sus respectivos papeles (¿a quién pretendo engañar? Todo el mundo sabe que Robert Downey Jr, junto con Hugh Jackman, es uno de mis actores favoritos y he visto casi todas sus películas) Y es precisamente por la chispa que tiene Ironman y por esa gracia que tiene Star Lord que al final a acabado llegando esta historia.**

 **Como no quiero enrollarme demasiado en esta ocasión, Marvelitos, creo que os dejo ya con el capitulo, esperando que lo disfrutéis. Nos leemos después.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

…

Al principio, Peter no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que Tony le había dicho. Había más posibilidades de que él se lo hubiera imaginado que el que el hombre de hierro hubiera soltado realmente aquella frase por su boca. Pero, tras pestañear un par de veces y ver el rostro expectante del moreno frente a él, supo que no se lo había imaginado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le soltó Peter a su vez.

Lo que menos quería era que este hubiera hablado sin pensar y le echara para atrás en el peor momento posible.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Si no, no te lo habría dicho.

Tony Stark siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, incluso cuando estaba pidiendo un beso. Resultaba algo irritante si se pensaba seriamente en ello. Pero Quill no iba a perder el tiempo en ese detalle en esos instantes.

Subiendo ambas manos por los brazos de Tony, se aseguró de que este permanecía quieto donde estaba, queriendo estar seguro de que este no se echaría atrás en el último segundo, mientras él se aproximaba.

-¿Esto es algún truco para echarme en cara lo mal que beso o algo así?- murmuró Peter, colocándose ante Tony,entrecerrando los ojos cuando su vista volvió a recaer en aquellos labios que le habían dado derecho a besar.

-Nunca dije que besaras mal- murmuró Tony, viendo como este se acercaba.-Solo dije que tienes cosas que aprender.

Peter hizo un pequeño mohín molesto, pero no comentó nada más mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Tony, enredando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos oscuros, viendo como este no pudo evitar cerrar un momento los ojos por el placer que le supuso aquella caricia, abriéndolos instantes después.

A Quill le encantaba ver como un gesto tan pequeño arrancaba a este una reacción tan clara. Era como si Tony no pudiera ocultar nada cuando en verdad se dejaba llevar. E, irremediablemente, aquel pensamiento hizo que Peter se preguntara como se vería cuando de verdad se dejara llevar completamente. ¿El Capitán América lo habría podido ver con sus propios ojos? ¿Era un privilegio que el icono del país había tenido la suerte de ver?

El ramalazo de celos que sufrió ante esa idea le pilló de sorpresa incluso a él, pero no pudo hacer nada contra ello. Aferrando los cabellos de Tony, hizo que este echara la cabeza hacía atrás, entreabriendo los labios, dejando escapar un jadeo, cuando no se esperó el repentino ataque de furia de este.

Tony clavó los ojos de Peter, preguntándose a qué había venido su repentino cambio de actitud. Pero tampoco pudo estar preguntándoselo durante mucho tiempo cuando este finalmente se inclinó hacía él.

El contacto con aquellos labios hizo que sintiera como una corriente le recorriera de arriba a bajo, acariciando y despertando hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo que hubiera estado dormido hasta la fecha, solo pudiendo jadear contra la boca de Peter cuando este fue intensificando el beso y buscando algún modo de entrar en él.

Tony ni siquiera fue capaz de ponérselo muy difícil. Cuando este quiso pasar la barrera de sus labios, no pudo evitar que lo hiciera, solo alzando las manos hasta la camisa de Peter y aferrándose a esta.

La sensación arrolladora, como si Quill quisiera hacerle el amor con la boca, hizo que le temblaran las rodillas cuando su lengua llegaba hasta él y se retiraba una y otra vez, notando como la rigidez que pudiera haber estado albergando en su cuerpo empezaba a derretirse.

Por su parte, Quill lo único que quería era estar lo más cerca posible de Tony. Cuanto más cerca, mejor. Quería continuar eternamente con aquel beso, o, al menos, todo el tiempo que pudiera durar. Pero también quería llevar las cosas más lejos, hacer que la ropa desapareciera, que no hubiera nada entre ellos dos, que llevaran las cosas hasta el final, tuvieran las consecuencias que tuvieran. Quería aprisionarlo, tenerlo, devorarlo, conocer cada rincón...

La mera fuerza de ese deseo hizo que se echara a temblar, sin saber como controlarse u obtener lo que tanto estaba anhelando en aquellos momentos, con sus brazos envolviendo la figura de Tony para tenerlo contra él.

Quería enredar las manos por aquel cuerpo, del mismo modo en el que lo estaba apretando contra él, tratando de que separara las piernas de este para que pudieran estar más cerca. Quería poder estar tan próximo como le fuera posible. Aunque sabía que quería demasiadas cosas y no todas ellas relacionadas con sexo.

El pitido que empezó a resonar por toda la nave los obligó a separarse de nuevo, haciendo que Peter soltara una maldición.

Ahora que había estado tan cerca...

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó Tony, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.-¡¿Nos atacan de nuevo?!

-¡No! ¡Es la señal que indica cuando hemos llegado a nuestro destino!- le dijo Peter, acercándose al panel de control y desactivando el aviso, dejando todo en silencio de nuevo.-Ahí está Xandar.

Alzando la vista más allá de los cristales de la nave, vio un enorme planeta, más azul de lo que recordaba que fuera la Tierra, que, en aquellos momentos, se estaba acercando más rápido de lo que parecía que ellos estuvieran volando.

-¿Eso es Xandar?- preguntó Tony, detectando en él mismo cierta admiración.

-Así es. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estuviéramos tan cerca- comentó Peter, aún algo disgustado.

Había notado algo diferente en Tony cuando le había besado en aquella ocasión, como si no hubiera ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Y estaba totalmente convencido que eso no era algo que ocurriera con este todos los días.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- apareció preguntando Gamora, armándose.

Teóricamente, en Xandar, no debería haber ningún tipo de problema. Pero nunca se sabía lo que realmente podría ocurrir.

-Sí. Solo nos queda aterrizar- le informó Peter, sentándose de nuevo a los mandos.

Después de todos, sus compañeros iban apareciendo uno tras otro, así que sería inútil tratar de continuar lo que estaba teniendo con Tony delante de tantos testigos.

Rocket no tardó mucho en aparecer, acompañado de cerca por Groot. Drax fue prácticamente el ultimo en aparecer, pocos instantes después, aún bostezando, tratando de despejarse lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué pareces tan molesto, Quill?- le preguntó Rocket, sentándose en el asiento desocupado que había junto a este.

-¿Parezco molesto?- le preguntó este a su vez como toda respuesta, clavando la vista al frente y sacando a la nave del piloto automático para tomar de nuevo el control.

-Eso me pareció- comentó el mapache.

Y, teniendo una corazonada, echó un vistazo hacía Tony, que había estado mirándolos. Pero, como Stark no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban o porqué le estaba mirando de ese modo el mapache, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Centrémonos en aterrizar y que nos reciban bien- le dijo Peter, haciendo que Rocket volviera su atención hacía él.-No quiero que nos confundan con saqueadores o algo así y nos detengan otra vez.

Aquello generó nuevas risas. Pero, como era algún tipo de broma que Tony no comprendía, él simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras trataba de observarlo todo con suma atención, contemplando las ciudades tan visiblemente tecnológicas que flotaban sobre todo aquel inmenso planeta de agua.

No recordaba haber tenido nunca unas vistas como aquellas. Pero, claro. Si pensaba seriamente en ello, las pocas veces que había llegado al espacio no había sido para divertirse y Thor solo había llevado a un humano a Asgard por pura obligación.

-¿Sorprendido con las vistas, novato?- le preguntó Rocket con una sonrisilla en los labios, después de haber estado observando la expresión de este.

-Desde luego- comentó Tony de vuelta, sin ninguna duda.-Nunca he tenido unas vistas como estas.

-Yo soy Groot- comentó el pequeño, sentado como estaba en el regazo de Tony mientras Peter aterrizaba.

Tras ponerse en contacto por radio con el cuerpo Nova, estos les indicaron donde tenían que aterrizar, asegurándose de que ellos cuidarían de su nave mientras permanecieran en el planeta. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que aquel planeta era uno de los lugares más seguros de la Galaxia, tampoco es que tuvieran que esforzarse demasiado.

-¿Estás preparado?- le preguntó Peter, poniéndose en pie en su asiento tras conseguir aterrizar y volviéndose hacía Tony.

-¿Preparado?- repitió.-¿Para qué se supone que tengo que estar preparado?

-Vas a tener que contar lo que está ocurriendo en la Tierra con las Gemas a la Nova Prime. Es quién dirige el cuerpo Nova. Es la manda más suprema- le contó Rocket.

-Parece que lo que queréis hacer sonar más de lo que es para asustarme- comentó Tony, poniéndose en pie también y dejando a Groot en el suelo.

-Piensa lo que quieras- le dijo Peter.-Yo solo te estaba avisando.

Los demás miembros de los Guardianes también se prepararon para salir y, para cuando bajaron la rampa, ya había una fila de soldados perfectamente formados esperando para darles la bienvenida, con el soldado al que Quill había avisado que acudirían a ayudar cuando Ronan había querido destruirles en cabeza, sonriéndoles, como si realmente se alegra de verlos.

-¿Qué os trae aquí de nuevo?- les preguntó este, dándole la mano a Quill.

-Un asunto que a la Nova Prime le encantará- comentó Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De las Gemas del Infinito. Este hombre de aquí tiene algo que decir al respecto- le dijo, señalando a Tony.

Este solo alzó una mano para saludar, ya que aquel lugar parecía más serio que lo que había creído en un primer momento.

-¿Es un terrano?- les preguntó el soldado.-¿Acaso has vuelto a la Tierra?

-No. Digamos...que él llegó hasta nosotros por sorpresa. Tan sorpresa que nis siquiera él sabía a donde iba.

El hombre pareció mostrarse extrañado, pero no siguió haciendo más preguntas y les indicó a todos que lo siguieran al interior del edificio, avisando a la Nova Prime de que sus visitantes querían hablar con ella.

Tuvieron que pasar por unos cuantos controles, haciendo que Tony viera como la gente se acercaba a Peter y a los suyos para agradecerles la ayuda que les habían dado al planeta y el modo en el que los habían protegido de la gema que Ronan había tenido en su poder.

-Sorprende ver lo populares que somos, ¿eh?- le indicó Rocket a este, haciendo que Tony bajara la vista hacía él.

-Sí. No me había esperado que fuerais tan conocidos.

-¿Por qué te crees que nos llamamos los Guardianes de la Galaxia entonces?- le soltó al mapache, luciendo molesto.

-Por presumir o para dar algo de miedo al enemigo. Hay muchos que se poner nombres sin venir a cuento

Rocket soltó un bufido, pero no se tomó la molestia de seguir hablando sobre el tema, solo colocándose junto al resto de sus compañeros mientras pasaban de una sala a otra, llegando por fin al despacho de la Nova Prime.

Como parecía ser la costumbre en ella, estaba ante la mesa circular, donde le había mostrado a Peter que no era del todo terrano, comentando algo con varios miembros del cuerpo Nova. Sin embargo, cuando vio como estos entraban en el cuarto, dio por terminada aquella charla que estaba manteniendo con estos y les hizo salir de allí mientras ella se acercaba a los Guardianes.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Xandar- les dijo.-Aunque espero que en esta ocasión sea por un tema algo menos alarmista.

-Depende de como se lo tome- le comentó Quill, haciéndole un gesto a Tony para que se acercara a él.-Este hombre es Tony Stark y viene de la Tierra.

-¿Un terrano? ¿Y qué problema tiene que compartir con nosotros?

-En la Tierra hemos encontrado más de una Gema del Infinito- le contó Tony sin ni siquiera titubear.

Aquella mujer parecía la manda más de aquel lugar, pero se había enfrentado a los suficientes manda mases para que estos ni siquiera le hicieran pestañear.

La noticia sobre las Gemas dejó a la Nova Prime algo sorprendida, volviendo los ojos hacía Quill, como si necesitara que él le confirmara para ver que había escuchado bien, viendo como este asentía.

-¿Y...cuantas gemas hay ahora mismo en la Tierra?

-Por lo que yo sé, solo una. Pero podrían haber más, como ya ha pasado antes. No hemos mirado en cada rincón para asegurarnos, precisamente.

-Más de una en un mismo lugar- murmuró la mujer, más para sí que para ellos.-Eso es demasiado peligroso.

-Desde luego- afirmó Peter.-Si Thanos es consciente de eso, su objetivo sería destruir la Tierra y hacerse con las gemas.

-Y, después de eso, destruiría toda la Galaxia- añadió Gamora.

-La Tierra necesita protección- le dijo Peter a la mujer.-O solo sería el principio del fin.

La Nova Prime miró con suma atención a Peter para luego recorrer los rostros de todos los presentes hasta detenerse en Tony.

-¿Solo hay una gema allí ahora mismo?

-Por lo que sabemos- afirmó Tony.-Pero no sabíamos de las otras hasta que aparecieron.

-Tendríamos que recoger esa gema y llevarla a algún lugar seguro. No podríamos arriesgarnos a mantener dos gemas en el mismo planeta. Podríamos transformarnos en el objetivo de Thanos- comentó la Nova Prime, reflexionando sobre ello.

-Eh... Creo que...eso no podría ser posible- comentó Tony, interrumpiendo el curso de pensamiento de esta, haciendo que todos los ojos se volvieran hacía él.

-¿Y por qué no es eso posible?- le preguntó esta.

-Porque esa gema está incrustada en la frente de uno de mis compañeros. Cuando fue creado, emplearon la gema en él. Dudo que alguien pudiera arrancársela sin matarlo.

-¿Quién usaría una gema para crear vida de ese modo?. Es muy arriesgado- comentó la Nova Prime, molesta.

-Sí, bueno... No fue nuestro mejor periodo. Una inteligencia artificial se encargó de eso.

-Entonces, si no podemos quitársela, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Peter.-Si la gema permanece en la Tierra, de un modo tan evidente, será un objetivo demasiado claro.

La Nova Prime volvió la vista hacía él.

-Tienes toda la razón en ello. Y, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación y que tú eres el único terrano que tenemos en nuestras filas, considero que tú y tu equipo vayáis a la Tierra, os asegurareis de que la gema está a salvo y buscar rastros de las demás para asegurarnos de que no se encuentran allí- le dijo esta a Peter.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Rocket.-¡¿Eso significa que tendríamos que ir a la Tierra con él?!- dijo, señalando a Tony.

-Por el bien de la Galaxia y el de vosotros mismos, sí- afirmó Nova Prime.-No podemos dejar que las gemas se encuentras desparramadas por la Tierra de cualquier manera. ¿Dónde se encuentran las otras que ya habían sido encontradas?- le preguntó a Tony.

-En Asgard- respondió este simplemente.

-¿Qué es Asgard?- replicó Rocket.

-Un mundo fuera de nuestro plano- comentó la Nova Prime, alzando una mano para que el mapache se mantuviera en silencio, acercándose a Tony.-¿De verdad que ellos se han encargado de la protección de algunas gemas?

-Eso parece- comentó este, ya que, en verdad, Tony no sabía demasiado sobre el tema.

-Bien. No nos viene nada mal que los asgardianos se encarguen de ayudarnos en esta tarea. Son buenos guerreros. No perderían tal fácilmente frente a Thanos como podría caer la Tierra.

-La Tierra ya ha luchado contra enemigos venidos desde el espacio- le dijo Tony, sintiendo algo ofendido por el modo en que aquella mujer hablaba de la Tierra.

Era como si les considerara incapaces de defender lo que era suyo, como si fueran unos niños tratando de meterse en temas de adultos.

-No pretendía ofenderte- le dijo la Nova Prime al detectar su tono.-Pero esto es demasiado serio para dejárselo solo a la Tierra.

-Así que...¿considera que es necesario que vayamos a la Tierra y no aseguremos de que todo marcha bien?- preguntó Peter.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tú y tu grupo sois los únicos que habéis podido sujetar una gema del infinito sin morir, sí. Lo creo.

-Entonces...¿qué se supone qué harán?- preguntó Tony.-¿Irán y le quitarán a Visión la gema de la frente?

-Siempre y cuando pueda protegerla y la utilice para buenos fines, no- le dije esta.-Pero no podríamos arriesgarnos a dejar esta en manos de alguien que no pudiera manejarla.

-Yo no quiero viajar hasta la Tierra- se quejó Rocket.-Son idiotas. A penas acaban de darse cuenta de que no están solos en el universo.

-Eh- le advirtió Tony.-En algún momento, todos los demás planetas de la Galaxia estuvieron en el mismo punto que nosotros.

-Sí, hace como unos miles de años- se quejó el mapache.

-Esto no es algo que solo os concierna a vosotros dos- les dijo la Nova Prime, deteniendo la pelea en ciernes que parecía haber estado a punto de tener lugar allí mismo.-Os necesitamos centrados en lo importante. Y eso son las gemas.

-Haremos lo que podamos- afirmó Peter, tendiéndole la mano a esta, la cual la Nova Prime no tardó en estrechar.

-Lo sé. Por eso os estoy dejando esta tarea en vuestras manos.

Los demás se despidieron de la líder del cuerpo Nova, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde les esperaba el mismo soldado que les había acompañado hasta allí.

-¿Las cosas han ido bien?- le preguntó este a Quill.

-Todo lo bien que pueden ir cuando Thanos está implicado.

-Entonces...¿a la Tierra?- preguntó Gamora.

Al parecer, el equipo entero estaba algo inquieto ante ese hecho. Ninguno había ido tan lejos a través de la galaxia y no se hablaba demasiado bien de allí cuando algún compañero había tenido que parar en aquel lugar para descansar.

-A la Tierra- afirmó Quill.-Tenemos un planeta que proteger.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**

 **¡Van hacía la Tierra, señores y señoras! Más de uno de vosotros me dijo en más de una ocasión que queríais que Steve, Peter y Tony coincidieran, pero, aunque no os prometía nada al respecto, porque nunca sé qué caminos suelen tomar mis historias, parecer ser que podría ocurrir algo como lo que queríais ver.**

 **Dadle las gracias a Musa o a la historia. Una de las dos es la que ha estado moviendo los hilos hacía esa dirección. Yo ni siquiera tenía intención de que los Guardianes acompañaran a Tony a la Tierra. Mucho menos que tuvieran una misión sobre esta como para que tuvieran que quedarse en ella un tiempo. Mi plan era que todo ya estuviera resuelto entre Tony y Peter una vez que llegaran a Xandar y allí el cuerpo Nova se encargaría de llevar a Tony de vuelta casa.**

 **Como podéis ver, lo que planeo y lo que acabo haciendo no suelen tener nada que ver y no entiendo porqué mi mente funciona de ese modo. Es un asco explicarle una historia mía a alguien cuando aún la tengo sin escribir porque lo más seguro es que acabe haciendo algo completamente diferente a lo que haya pensando.**

 **Aún así, sé que más de uno de vosotros está saltando de contento en su asiento en estos momentos, sabiendo que cabe la posibilidad de que todos se encuentren cara a cara. Después de todo, Tony lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido y la Tierra entera tiene que estar en pánico, queriendo saber donde está el desaparecido Stark. O, a estas alturas, podrían haberle dado ya por muerto. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Así que, en este momento de euforia que estaréis teniendo, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas, buenas, buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estéis aún rondando por esta historia, queriendo ya que el salseo se vaya extendiendo por todo vuestro ser. Más de uno estará deseando que aparezca el capi-paleta, preocupado por Tony, y que este aparezca de la mano con Peter para darle con su relación en todas las narices a este. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Creo que no.**

 **Vosotros queréis sangre, dolor. Queréis ver a Steve sufriendo por el modo en que dejó tirado a Tony en Civil War, aunque para mi no fue para tanto. Creo tanto en el stony que hasta ese choque en su relación creo que se resolverá de algún modo. Todas las parejas pasan por peleas y estos dos no habían tenido una auténtica pelea gorda de pareja hasta ahora. Solo nos queda ver como intentan resolverla. El móvil que le envió Steve ya es un claro ejemplo de que quiere arreglar las cosas.**

 **Pero no hablemos más del Stony en una historia de StarkQuill, ya que así no tiene sentido. Habíamos dejado las cosas en que Quill y los demás Guardianes estaban en la obligación de acompañar a Tony hasta la Tierra y, una vez allí, buscar de más señales de gemas del infinito en esta. ¿Recordáis quién más tiene una de esas gemas en la Tierra? ¿Os tengo que dar pistas? Seguro que ya tenéis el nombre en vuestras cabecitas de genios.**

 **Pero, antes de que todo eso ocurra, les queda un largo viaje hacía la Tierra, un viaje donde Peter y Tony tendrán el tiempo suficiente para aclarar lo que sea que está ocurriendo entre ellos. ¿O tal vez no? Ya sabéis que lo mío nunca es daros un buen resumen de lo que viene en el capitulo. Aún así, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

… **...**

Tras repostar y hacerse con más suministros, los Guardianes no perdieron más tiempo antes de ponerse en marcha hacía su nuevo destino, ya que les llevaría algo más de una semana llegar hasta allí y ni siquiera sabían si la Tierra ya era el siguiente objetivo de Thanos.

-No me puedo creer que de verdad tengamos que estar volando hacía allí- se quejó Rocket, derrochando mal humor por todos sus poros.

-Sé que no era lo que esperábamos, pero este asunto es serio- le dijo Quill a este, tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? ¿Eh?- le espetó el mapache a Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía el moreno.

-Perdona, pero tampoco es como si yo supiera a donde iba- le soltó el moreno a su vez.

-Eso tampoco es tan buena excusa como crees- le dijo Peter a este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Pero Gamora se colocó junto al líder, queriendo saber como iban a hacer para buscar rastros de otras gemas.

-No podemos revisar el planeta de arriba a bajo, con la esperanza de encontrar algo- comentó.

-Siempre haya alguna pista para dar con ellas- le dijo Quill, tratando de tranquilizarla.-Después de todo, yo encontré una antes que nadie en un planeta deshabitado, ¿verdad?

-Aun no entiendo del todo como dejaron algo tan poderoso tan desprotegido- comentó Gamora.

-No estaba desprotegido. Había ratas extrañas y grandes que me atacaron en cuanto pisé el lugar. Y unos monstruos tremendos en el agua. Incluso tuve que resolver la clave de una puerta antigua para poder entrar.

Gamora lo miró, pero estaba claro que no se creía el supuesto esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para obtener la gema.

-Nunca pensé en buscar otras, pero, a partir de la gema de Visión, podría diseñar algo que buscara el rastro de una energía similar para dar con más gemas. Si es que hay más en la Tierra- sugirió Tony.

-¿Qué es Visión?- preguntó Drax.

-No es qué. Es quién. Iba a ser el cuerpo orgánico-cibernético que la inteligencia artificial de Ultron había estado creando, utilizando la Gema también. Pero empleamos otra inteligencia más...noble para que naciera y Thor se encargó de despertarlo.

-¿Thor? ¿Cómo el dios del trueno?- comentó Peter, echando una mirada a Tony.

-Así es. A nosotros también nos costó entender el hecho de que no eran dioses, si no seres de otro plano. La Tierra ya se ha encontraba con prácticamente de todo.

-A mi todo esto me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo- comentó Rocket, sin importarle si a alguien le interesaba su opinión o no.-Lo más fácil sería quitarle la gema o, si no queréis eso, llevarle al tipo al cuerpo Nova y que ellos se encarguen de su protección.

-Visión pertenece a la Tierra. Nadie se lo va a llevar- soltó Tony, indignándose ante aquella sugerencia.

-Ese Visión es una cosa que habéis creado vosotros con uno de los objetos más peligrosos del universo. Perdona que no sienta mucha compasión por vosotros- le reprochó Rocket a su vez.

-Pero, aún así, naciera en la manera en la que lo hiciera, es de allí; es un Vengador. Ha peleado con el equipo, ayudó a acabar con Ultron y quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Tiene sentimientos, así que es tan humano como el que más. Ahora mismo, no se encuentra en su mejor momento, pero...

-¿A él también le afectó que el equipo se separara?- le preguntó Quill, sentando en su silla de mando, a pesar de que la Ship se estaba conduciendo ella sola en aquellos momentos.

-Sí. Sobretodo el hecho de que Wanda se marchara.

-¿Tenía una pareja humana?- preguntó Gamora.

-Bueno...yo no diría pareja, pareja. Visión le tenía mucho aprecio y a Wanda no le importaba tenerle cerca.

-Juegos infantiles- bufó Rocket.-Pues menudo equipo tenias montado.

-Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que, si nos ceñimos a los calendarios, Visión tiene poco más que un año de vida, perdona que él todavía esté adaptándose a los que para otros es lo normal.

Aquello pareció dejar a Rocket sin algo con lo que replicar, así que disfrutaron de un rato de silencio mientras observan la inmensidad del espacio a través de los cristales de la nace. Una hermosa vista que Tony ya no vería por mucho tiempo más.

Pero, el pequeño Groot, como parecía ser su costumbre ya, iba a un ritmo diferente al resto del mundo, cogiendo los pantalones de Tony y tirando de ellos para que este bajara la vista y le prestara atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, al ver que este no alzaba los brazos para que lo cogiera.

-Yo soy Groot- comentó Baby, pareciendo algo deprimido.

-Dice que, si después de que volvamos a la Tierra, tú te quedarás allí.

-Oh-. Tony bajó la vista hacía él de nuevo.-Yo...claro que debo quedarme allí. Soy de la Tierra después de todo.

-Yo soy Groot- afirmó este, con energía, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose serio.

-Dice que Peter también es de la Tierra y está con nosotros en el espacio.

-Pero él lleva muchos años lejos de allí. Ha vivido más tiempo aquí que en ninguna otra parte. Yo, sin embargo, he estado siempre en la Tierra. La he protegido de cosas muy graves. No me puedo ir ahora y dejarla.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño, abriendo los brazos.

Rocket soltó un bufido al oírle antes de traducir.

-Dice que, cuando llames, iremos a buscarte. Pero eso no va a pasar. Nosotros estamos muuuuy lejos para llegar cada vez que llames.

Aún así, Tony cogió a este, colocándole sobre su regazo y, cuando lo soltó, Groot se acercó a él y le dio un mini-abrazo, ya que, con su tamaño, tampoco podía abarcar demasiado.

-Te ha cogido mucho cariño- le dijo Gamora al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tony ante ese gesto.

Este asintió y le dio unos golpecitos comprensivos, pero las muestras de cariño en público nunca habían sido lo suyo.

-Vamos a tener que nombrarte miembro honorifico de los Guardianes o algo así- comentó Peter, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa mientras también contemplaba aquella escena.

-O yo a vosotros miembros honoríficos de los Vengadores. Después de todo, estáis de camino a la Tierra para ayudarnos- le dijo Tony.

Después del inesperado abrazo, Groot lo acabó soltando, para tranquilidad del moreno, y se sentó sobre el regazo de este, como parecía haber cogido como costumbre.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos aterrizar y guardar la nave mientras estemos en la Tierra?- le preguntó Peter a este.- Y necesitaremos también un lugar donde dormir.

-No te preocupes por eso. El antiguo complejo de los Vengadores está lo suficientemente alejado de la gente para que nadie os vea llegar y tendréis todo lo que os haga falta. De ello me encargo yo.

-Vas a empezar a pagar por todo el alojamiento gratis, ¿eh?- comentó Rocket.

-Pensaba hacerlo sí o sí, antes de saber que ibais a venir a la Tierra conmigo.

-Ya. Eso dices ahora.

-¿Podríais dejar de discutir, aunque solo sea por un rato?- les soltó Peter, volviendo la cabeza hacia ambos.-No creo que os matara ser amables el uno con el otro. Sobre todo si vamos a permanecer más tiempo juntos.

-Yo me llevo bien con él- afirmó Rocket.

-Sí. Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema- le secundó Tony.

-¿Estáis de broma?- intercedió Gamora.-¿Se supone que os lleváis bien discutiendo de ese modo todo el tiempo?

-Es nuestra forma de liberar tensiones- le dijo Rocket.-Nos pasa a los grandes genios. No es algo que podáis entender.

-¿Cómo dices?- le soltó la piel verde, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al mapache.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Peter, tratando de calmar los ánimos que se habían ido encendiendo allí dentro.-Este sitio es demasiado pequeño como para contener tantos egos, así que calmaos de una buena vez.

-Yo no entiendo porque discuten los seres pequeños- se quejó Drax.-Os gusta demasiado hablar para no decir nada.

-Por una vez en la vida, amigo mío, te voy a dar la razón- le dijo Quill.-Será mejor que cada uno se vaya a algún rincón de la nave hasta que se enfríen los ánimos. Nos queda demasiado viaje para estar así todo el tiempo.

-No es que nadie se haya enfadado- comentó Tony.-Es que hablamos así.

-Habla por ti- le dijo Gamora, poniéndose en pie.-Yo sí que me he enfadado.

-Rocket, pídele disculpas- le dijo Peter hacia el mapache, el cual también se estaba levantando de su asiento.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué he dicho para que ella se haya molestado?

-Prácticamente los has llamado idiotas- le dijo Tony, como si hubiera necesitado ayuda para recordarlo.

-No les he llamado idiotas. Solo he dicho que no estamos al mismo nivel intelectual. Lo cual es verdad.

-Aun así, has sido grosero y lo sabes. Pide disculpas- le pidió Peter, tratando de poner algo de calma.

En algunas ocasiones, lidiar con aquella gente era como si tratara de sacar adelante una guardería y no era una tarea nada placentera. Pero había asegurado al cuerpo Nova que él los vigilaría a todos.

-Vale, vale- se quejó Rocket, viendo como todo el mundo esperaba que dijera algo.-Gamora, te pido disculpas por lo que te he dicho antes, aunque intelectualmente sea verdad.

Esta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como por un minuto, pero acabó asintiendo.

-Acepto tus disculpas.

-Bien. Y ahora que todos volvéis a ser amiguitos, buscad algo que hacer por ahí- les dijo Quill, volviéndose en su asiento de nuevo hacia la inmensidad del espacio, contemplando el paisaje.

Drax no tardó en irse a entrenar. Después de todo, su objetivo era acabar con el mismísimo Thanos y estaba claro que aquello no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Gamora fue a hacer inventario para calcular cuando sería la próxima vez que necesitaran parar a repostar. Y Rocket, acompañado por su inseparable Groot, se fue a buscar algo que reparar o construir.

Sin embargo, Tony permaneció allí. No tenía nada que construir hasta que llegaran a la Tierra y pudiera analizar un poco mejor la gema que Visión portaba siempre consigo. Además, no le habían dado ninguna función concreta en la nave, así que…..

Caminando hacia el asiento libre que tenía Quill a su lado, se sentó allí, contemplando de igual modo aquel paisaje.

-¿Contento al saber que vas a volver?- le preguntó Peter, después de que el silencio se hubiera vuelto muy denso.

-Bueno…..desde luego, creo que tranquilizaré a más de una persona con mi regreso, pero creo que habrán muchos otros que se sentirán decepcionados.

-¿Tantos enemigos tienes en la Tierra?- le preguntó Quill, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Yo no los consideraría enemigos, si no más bien gente que me tiene envidia y trata de transformarse en enemigos míos.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Pues no. Thanos es, para vosotros, un enemigo al que hay que vencer. Para mí, gente como Hammer y ese tipo de personajes, son personas simples que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que vengarse de mí de supuestas ofensas que les hice. O por el mero hecho de que yo exista. Una de dos.

-¿No tienes por ahí a ningún enemigo mortal ahora mismo?- le preguntó Peter, con una sonrisilla divertida en la cara.

-Creo que lo más parecido a eso que tengo ahora es Rogers.

La mera mención de ese nombre hizo que la sonrisa de Peter desapareciera al momento y observara atentamente a Tony, que parecía haberse perdido en alguno de sus múltiples recuerdos.

-¿Realmente es tan serio que no haya firmado esos tratados?

-La gente necesitaba poder confiar en nosotros y, al no firmarlos, es como si les hubiera dicho que no les importa.

-Tal vez no entendió la necesidad de ellos.

-Oh. Pues traté de explicárselo. Muchas veces. Pero que su amigo Bucky estuviera por medio no ayudó en nada.

Quill observó atentamente a Tony mientras hablaba de ello, viendo claramente todas las emociones que corrían por él cuando se hablaba de aquel tema. Sin embargo, él mismo no pudo evitar odiar sacarlo a colación, ya que veía como Tony reaccionaba y le quedaba bastante claro que lo que hubiera habido entre Rogers y él no había sido solo una simple amistad.

-¿Con quién puedes contar ahora mismo?- le preguntó Peter, tratando de que pensara en otra cosa.

-Pues…..con Visión, sin duda. Y con el joven Parker, aunque aún es demasiado joven en mi opinión. Romanoff acabó desapareciendo y solo ella misma sabrá donde está. T´challa volvió a su tierra y nunca fuimos grandes amigos, así que….. Supongo que solo se puede sumar a Rhodes a esa lista. Si sumamos a Happy, son cuatro personas. Y…..claro, ahora vosotros también.

Aquello último hizo que Quill volviera la cabeza hacia él, viendo como Tony le estaba mirando a su vez.

-¿Tanto confías en nosotros para meternos en esa lista?- le preguntó este, tras unos instantes en los que no supo qué decir.

-Bueno…..teniendo en cuenta que sacaste mi culo metálico del espacio, salvándome la vida, cuando ni siquiera me conocías, yo diría que sí. Si no fuera por ti y los demás, aún estaría flotando por ahí.

-Lo estarías, ¿verdad?- comentó Peter, con una sonrisilla en los labios.-No sabía la guerra que nos ibas a dar.

-Perdona, pero creo que a la hora de dar guerra, todos en esta nave van bien servidos. Incluido tú.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy la encarnación de la calma.

-¿De verdad te has atrevido a decir eso? ¿Te recuerdo que tuvimos que salir corriendo de un planeta porque un tío púrpura quería volarte en pedazos con un cañón?

-Pero eso no cuenta. Son viejas rencillas de mi antigua vida. Ahora soy un hombre completamente nuevo.

-¿También tengo que recordarte el acoso constante hacia mi persona?

-¡Eso no es acoso!- replicó este al instante, mirándole.-Era coqueteo.

-Pues es el coqueteo más directo que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Ahora también vas a meterte conmigo por eso?- se quejó Peter, cruzándose de brazos.-No paras de sacarme defectos.

-No me estoy metiendo contigo. Solo puntualizo algunas cosas.

-De verdad que no sé qué vi en ti para quedar tan enganchado- protestó Quill.

Tony abrió la boca para responder a eso con alguna réplica ingeniosa. O así era hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente Peter había soltado por su boca con semejante tranquilidad.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia él, vio que el rubio ya le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, como si le estuviera preguntando, en silencio, si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-A veces, me sorprende tu increíble forma de decir las cosas- le dijo Tony, tratando de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Tras darse cuenta de lo que Quill realmente había dicho, había sentido como su corazón había subido y bajado de golpe por su pecho, como si hubiera hecho toda la intención de escapar.

-Mejor ser sincero que irse por las ramas, ¿no?- le dijo Peter, inclinándose hacia él desde su asiento.

-Pero lo que me parece más increíble es que parezcas tal calmado respecto al tema cuando solo nos conocemos desde hace un par de semanas.

-¿Para qué iba a necesitar más tiempo? Ya lo conozco todo de ti- afirmó este.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

-Eres un hombre que quiere mostrar al mundo una fachada de tipo duro, como si solo te interesaras por ti mismo. Pero, en realidad, haces eso porque cuando te implicas con alguien, das mucho y has acabado saliendo herido demasiadas veces. Quieres parecer frío, pero, al mismo tiempo, quieres ayudar a todo el mundo. Aunque eso acabe pudiendo contigo porque te has impuesto a ti mismo una misión imposible. ¿Me he acercado?

Tony apretó los dientes, no queriendo añadir nada a eso. Peter se había hecho una idea aproximada de lo que era y la sonrisilla que el rubio le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos le decía que él también lo sabía.

-Oh. Se me olvidaba- añadió este de pronto, alzando un dedo.-Y estás profundamente enamorado del Capitán América.

Aquello último lo dijo algo más serio, clavando los ojos en Tony de tal manera que a este le hubiera sito totalmente imposible replicar algo aunque hubiera tenido palabras para ello.

Ni siquiera pudo negarlo por completo, como habría hecho delante de cualquier otra persona. La mirada de Quill clavada en él así se lo impedía, solo pudiendo tragar saliva mientras permanecían así, mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Por qué….has tenido que sacar eso a colación?- acabó murmurando Tony.

-Porque, si quiero meterme en tu corazón, primero lo tengo que sacar a él.

Aquello era una declaración de intenciones en toda regla, solo logrando que Tony se quedara nuevamente sin palabras, observándole con una clara atención, temiendo moverse en aquellos momentos.

Quill tampoco había hecho movimiento alguno, pero aquella mirada clavada en él hacia que fuera bastante innecesario cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, expresándose mejor de aquel modo que de cualquier otro.

La tensión pareció crecer en aquel aire, como si hubieran flotando muchas cosas que no habían sido dichas a su alrededor, algo que podían sentir y casi tocar, pero que era invisible a los ojos.

-Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- comentó Tony de golpe, apartando los ojos de los de Quill y poniéndose en pie, necesitando moverse, descongelar su cuerpo.

Todos sus músculos parecían haberse encontrado en tensión mientras había permanecido sentado en aquella silla, sin poder apartar los ojos de este. Ahora necesitaba moverse.

El problema vino cuando Peter también se puso en pie, siguiéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que ha llegado demasiado lejos?- le preguntó, tomándole del brazo para evitar cualquier intento de fuga que el moreno quisiera realizar.

-¡Esto!- exclamó Tony, desembarazándose de la mano de Peter de un fuerte tirón.-¡Todo esto que se ha ido formando a nuestro alrededor sin que ni siquiera nos diéramos cuenta! ¿A dónde queremos llegar? ¿Qué pretendemos?

-¿No crees que eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo?- le dijo este, manteniendo los brazos a los costados.

Sabía que Tony, en aquellos momentos, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Jamás había admitido abiertamente los sentimientos que tenía por Rogers y, aún así, él pretendía hacerse un hueco en medio de todo aquel caos emocional. Era mejor que no le pusiera las manos encima mientras aquella batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

-Pues….¡es que yo no necesito esto ahora!- exclamó Tony.-En estos momentos, la Tierra es un completo caos después de lo que ha ocurrido. Lo que menos necesita es que yo pierda la cabeza también.

-¿Estás insinuando que no das el último paso por temor a lo que le ocurrirá a la Tierra si lo haces?

-Sí. ¿Acaso no entiendes la responsabilidad que tengo encima?

-Esa responsabilidad de la que tanto hablas es algo que tú mismo te has impuesto- replicó Peter a su vez, luciendo más serio.

-Aunque así fuera, eso es solo asunto mío. Solo a mi me concierne.

-Tony, ¿no ves el caos donde te encuentras?

-Precisamente por eso no necesito que nadie haga aún más grande ese caos- le dijo este a su vez.

Peter observó a este con atención, contemplando la determinación que Tony había levantado en torno a él en aquellos momentos, escondiéndose tras ese muro para no tener que lidiar con nada más.

Quill odiaba aquel dichoso muro.

-Está bien. Te dejaré manejar ese caos tuyo tú solo. Espero que lo disfrutes- comentó Peter, con tono amargo, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de él.

 **Fin del capitulo 16**

 **¿Soy solo yo o estos dos están todo el rato con un tiro y afloja todo el tiempo? No creáis que hago esto a propósito para molestaros a vosotros, para poneros más ansiosos y que esperéis los siguientes capítulos con ansias. En realidad, cuando me pongo a escribir de estos dos, es lo que me sale de manera más natural.**

 **Todos los que conozcan algo a los personajes, habréis visto y sabréis que, aunque son personajes que tienen sus frases de humor y sarcásticas, eso lo hacen para ocultar realmente lo que sienten para que nadie pueda herirlos. Es como...un escudo entre ellos y el resto del mundo, prefiriendo hacer bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, aunque eso moleste a muchos, antes de permitir que alguien pueda usar algo intimo contra ellos.**

 **También sabemos que, cuando confían en alguien realmente, se empiezan a abrir aunque ellos mismos no quieran, así que siempre tenemos estas tiranteces, estás dudas (aunque en este caso, es Tony quién más duda tiene para volver a confiar en alguien y todos sabemos porqué). Pero espero no alargar demasiado estas escenas.**

 **En realidad, ahora mismo puedo deciros que esperéis con ganas el siguiente capitulo, a pesar de ver como ha terminado este. En serio. Estoy segura de que os va a gustar. Últimamente, como estoy de vacaciones y mi familia también, no estoy escribiendo mucho de los fanfics. Es como si mi cabeza estuviera más inspirada en otras cosas. Pero no os voy a dejar tirados. O, al menos, no es mi intención dejaros tirados. Crucemos los dedos.**

 **Ahora sí, Marvelitos míos. Me despido de vosotros hasta el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, hola, hola, a todos los Marvelitos, que sé que estáis ahí, deseando un capitulo más de este fanfic! si estáis pensando ``que contenta está esta chica hoy, ¿no?´´. En realidad no es alegría de por si, es que estoy viendo la WWE (Presing Catch) en televisión y, como estoy oyendo a los comentaristas, se me ha pegado y he empezado igual que ellos empiezan la presentación del programa.**

 **Sí, veo esos programas. Incluso he ido a unos cuantos eventos en vivo. El que más recuerdo es uno que fui a Valencia a verlos. Fuimos en tren, así que nos levantamos a las 5 de la mañana porque los asientos no estaban numerados. El que primero entraba, se sentaba donde quería. Bueno...el evento abrió las puertas a las 7 de la tarde y estábamos allí desde bien temprano. Añadiré que, por problemas de espalda, yo llevaba un corsé y no podía sentarme en el suelo, así que me pasé todas esas horas de pie, muriéndome. Pero ¡eh! Conseguimos asientos en primera fila.**

 **Fue genial. En aquel entonces estaban Rey Misterio, el gran Kalí, Big Show... ¿El problema? Mi hermano llevó a su amigo legionario y, en ese tipo de eventos, ``los malos´´ siempre insultan la ciudad o país donde están para enfadar al publico. No sé si en otros países pasa, pero en España los legionarios son muuuuuuy patrióticos y no se te ocurra decir algo en contra del país en su cara.**

 **Pues bien...a uno no se le ocurrió otra cosa que coger la bandera, tirarla al suelo y pisarla. Imaginaos la situación; nosotros en primera fila y el legionario viendo eso. Le faltó tiempo para ponerse en pie, cagarse en sus muertos y tratar de pasar la barrera de seguridad. Vinieron dos tíos enormes, una cosa exagerada de tíos como no he visto en mi vida, y se le pusieron delante. Mi hermano hizo como que no lo conocía, pero yo lo tenía en el asiento de al lado y pensaba que nos iban a echar a ostias de allí. Pero al final solo estuvieron delante de él todo el espectáculo.**

 **Como comprenderéis, no nos volvió a acompañar a esos eventos.**

 **Y...creo que me he enrollado demasiado, así que será mejor que os deje con el capitulo ya, que sé que estaréis esperándolo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

… **...**

Tony permaneció allí de pie, viendo como este se alejaba, agitándose sobre sus propios pies, abriendo y cerrando los puños, tratando de calmar la tormenta interior que parecía estar ganándole la batalle en aquellos momentos.

Y ver como Peter se alejaba de aquel modo, desde luego, no ayudaba a resolverlo.

-¡Peter, espera!- exclamó el moreno, incluso antes de ser consciente él mismo de haber hablado.

Quill se detuvo, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, con una ceja alzada, sin saber lo que este podría querer de él en aquellos momentos.

Comenzando a andar, Tony se dirigió hacía él, aumentando el ritmo de sus zancadas a cada paso que daba y, al llegar hasta él, cogió a este por la nuca, hizo que se inclinara hacía él y lo besó.

Por un momento, Peter pareció pillado por completo por sorpresa, haciendo que permaneciera quieto mientras Tony le besaba. Pero, tras ver como este no se apartaba, si no que acariciaba sus labios para que se abriera a él, alzó las manos por aquel pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, sujetándolo para que ya no pudiera apartarse.

En aquella ocasión, había sido Tony el que había ido a buscarlo y no al revés.

A su vez, el moreno le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, tratando de tenerlo algo más cerca, necesitando tenerle al alcance de sus manos para poder olvidas todas aquellas inseguridades, aquellos temores que no dejaban de asaltarlo una y otra vez.

Tal vez Quill fue consciente de eso, de lo que le estaba necesitando en aquellos momentos. O tal vez no. Pero lo que tenía ya bastante claro era que no pensaba dejar que este se le volviera a escapar.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que este pudiera echarse atrás. Con decisión, arrastró a Tony hacía su habitación, sabiendo que, en aquella ocasión hubiera una guerra justo en frente de ellos, no iba a permitir que este saliera del cuarto hasta que ambos tuvieran lo que tanto habían estado esperando obtener.

Quería tener por fin a Tony completamente entre sus brazos, hacer que este no pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él, que despareciera la ropa y ardiera la Galaxia.

Tony, a su vez, solo se dejó arrastrar, observando la mano que envolvía la suya mientras le arrastraba hacía algún lugar.

No deseaba soltar aquella mano. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que se había sentido de aquel modo con alguien? Sabía perfectamente cuando, aunque no quería recordar quién se lo había provocado.

Sin embargo, Quill era transparente. Lo que se veía de él era todo lo que había. Se podía ver bastante alocado a veces, algo infantil cuando trataba de competir, pero era un buen capitán, trataba bien a los suyos y los apreciaba a todos, por extraños que fueran. Y, en más de una ocasión, había dejado claro sus intenciones con él.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera las ideas tan condenadamente claras. Si algo le gustaba, lo decía. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ese parecía ser el lema de Peter Quill.

Parecía tan malditamente sencillo dejarse en sus manos, que él tomara el control y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar...

-¿En qué andas pensando?- le preguntó el rubio cuando entraron en el cuarto de este.

Era la única parte de la nave donde no se arriesgaban a que alguien los pillara en medio de aquel acto.

-En nada en particular- le dijo Tony a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza.

Peter lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero también sabía que Tony necesitaba aquella máscara de indiferencia para hacer frente al mundo, así que lo dejó hacer. Cosas más importantes les habían llevado allí.

Cogiendo el rostro de este entre sus manos, lo acercó de nuevo a él, notando como el moreno había contenido un momento el aliento antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

Fue tal la necesidad de aquel gesto que Peter no pudo evitar gemir contra aquellos labios, aferrando a Tony más contra él, queriendo que estuviera más cerca y, a poder ser, sin toda aquella molesta ropa de por medio.

Tony se rió brevemente cuando notó toda aquella necesidad apremiante, pero, cuando una de las manos de Quill acabó por debajo de su camiseta, se le escapó el aire de los pulmones, notando como su piel se encogía ante aquella caricia.

No sabía si era la mano de Quill la que estaba caliente y su piel fría, pero notó como si hubiera habido un contraste brusco de temperatura, necesitando abrir los labios para poder respirar. Momento que el rubio aprovechó para entrar en él, reclamando todo lo posible de él.

Era necesario que quedara claro quién tenía la supremacía sobre aquel cuerpo.

Tony podría considerarse un tipo duro, que creaba respecto y envidias en la Tierra, pero estaba claro que también creaba pasiones. Incluso el pequeño Groot estaba siempre encima de él. Tenía que dejar una señal, su marca. Una muestra de que solo era de él y que nadie más tenía derecho a tocarle.

Tal vez era una idea anticuada. El hecho de que alguien perteneciera a otra persona podría parecer primitiva, pero Peter no había olvidado que el capitán Rogers estaba en la Tierra, hacía donde se dirigían, y quería dejar muy claro, antes de llegar a su destino, que no tenía ya nada que hacer con aquel hombre.

Tony, por su parte, solo podía estar concentrado en el hecho de no temblar.

La fuerza que se había desatado en el cuerpo de Peter hacía que su propio cuerpo respondiera en proporción, volviéndose más ligero, más moldeable en sus manos, como si tuviera que albergar a aquella fuerza.

Y, maldito fuera, pero no se sentía nada mal.

El beso de Quill, que se estaba extendiendo hasta el infinito, lo estaba dejando sin aliento y solo se separó de él cuando le sacó la camisa y él se sacó la suya propia, dejando más de ambos al descubierto.

Tony lo contempló un momento, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo más joven y trabajado de este, pensando durante un instante porqué sus ojos se tenían que ir a fijar en especimenes tan condenadamente perfectos. Iba a acabar con un complejo.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, Stark?- le preguntó Peter, pegando sus labios a los suyos, susurrando aquella pregunta contra él.

Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de este ante aquel susurro, aunque trató de que no se notara.

-¿Has pensando en algún momento en dejarte tripa?- le preguntó, alzando sus ojos hacía los de Quill.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí. Al menos, una pequeñita, para no hacer que los demás nos sintamos tan mal.

Peter no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa ante eso, pero sujetó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos, haciendo que al moreno le resultara imposible apartar la mirada.

-Te haré agradecer tener este cuerpo entre tus manos- le susurró.

Pero, antes de que a Tony se le ocurriera otra genial frase con la que responderle, este volvió a besarle, arrastrándole hacía la cama, haciendo que ambos cayeran de cualquier manera sobre la superficie.

Peter no recordaba la ultima vez que la había usado, pero, ¡Dios!, agradecía no haberse deshecho de ella cuando había tenido al equipo a bordo, como había pensando hacer en un primer momento, queriendo darle otra utilidad a aquel espacio.

Habría hecho el amor con Tony en cualquier otra parte, pero era de agradecer tener una cama donde tenderle.

El moreno se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos encajaran mejor, notando como las manos de Tony recorrían su pecho, ahora totalmente al aire, antes de dirigirse hacía su espalda, donde clavó sus dedos, haciéndole sisear.

Peter alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo, comprobando como Tony le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona.

Estaba claro que, en cuestión de experiencia, el Stark tenía más que Star Lord, pero no era jugar limpio usar aquellos trucos para que hiciera que él perdiera aún más la cabeza. No necesitaba más ayuda para eso.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- le espetó Peter, apoyando su frente en la suya.

Descendió las cadera para que ambos pudieran sentir el estado en el que se encontraban, haciendo que ambos gimieran por un instante al ser conscientes de ello.

-Solo te estaba poniendo algo más de picante a esta situación- le aclaró Tony cuando consiguió el suficiente aire como para hablar.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que hacía falta más picante?- le preguntó Quill.

Si Tony se tiraba un rato más acariciando su cuerpo de aquella manera con sus manos, no necesitaría hacer nada más para que acabara estallando. Era como si aquellas manos encendieran pequeños fuegos allí por donde pasaran.

-¿No es siempre mejor que las cosas tengan algo más de emoción?- le soltó el moreno, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sus manos aún seguían en la espalda de Quill, acariciándolo, abarcando todo lo que podía con sus dedos, notando como aquellos músculos oscilaban conforme se movía sobre él, como si fuera una ola que llegaba y se retiraba continuamente.

¿Cómo sería sentirle entrando y saliendo de él?

-Si hubiera sabido que tenias un lado tan juguetón, lo hubiéramos hecho en el control de mandos. A lo mejor, te hubiera gustado tener algo de público- le soltó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que este estaba jugando de algún modo con él, pero no sabía cómo ni porqué. ¿Acaso quería que perdiera la poca cordura que aún conservaba? ¡¿Qué era lo que aquella mente de genio estaba tramando?!

-No me importaría tener público. ¿Y a ti?- le soltó el moreno.

Aquella sonrisilla en sus labios iba a acabar volviéndole loco.

-Eres un pervertido- le dijo Peter.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Soy un pervertido?- le preguntó Tony, moviéndose de nuevo bajo él, haciendo que le sintiera.

-Sí. Pero, por suerte, yo también lo soy.

Y, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, lo besó de aquella manera arrolladora, dejando escapar parte de aquel fuego que lo estaba consumiendo a fuego lento, haciendo que Tony se arqueara hacía él y gimiera en su boca.

Fue una respuesta que no hubiera podido contener.

Cuando Quill se soltaba de aquella manera, era una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza y Tony no podía evitar dejarse arrastrar por él, sabiendo que solo dejándose en sus manos era el único modo de no acabar destrozado.

El resto de la ropa empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, conforme ambos se acariciaban el uno al otro, sintiendo que todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y esa piel que querían explorar era un enemigo a abatir, tirando las prendas sin ningún cuidado, cayeran donde cayeran.

Cuando sintió los labios de Peter sobre su abdomen, mientras sacaba sus pantalones a tirones, Tony no pudo evitar jadear y gruñir, aferrando sus manos sobre las sábanas, notando como este iba bajando con sus besos conforme le sacaba la prenda.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos acabaron igual de desnudos, Peter volvió a subir por él, haciendo que Tony se sintiera algo decepcionado, a pesar de que oía sus propios latidos en los oídos.

-¿Estabas esperando algo?- le preguntó el rubio con malicia.

El muy cerdo lo había hecho a propósito.

-Lo único que espero es que no hagas que me aburra, Quill- le soltó Tony a su vez.

No lo iba a tener rogando en aquella cama. Era Tony el que siempre había hecho que los demás le rogaran por más, que le dijeran qué era lo que deseaban que él les hiciera. No iba a adquirir ese papel en aquel cuarto.

-Eres tan presumido- le dijo Peter, colocándose de nuevo contra su cuerpo, rectando por él para volver a estar entre sus piernas.

Ambos suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, ahora sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Ni siquiera las barreras emocionales de Tony estaban en aquella habitación. Pero su chulería característica iba a donde él iba.

-Pero te mueres por este presumido- le dijo el moreno a su vez, envolviendo el cuello de Quill con los brazos, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas.

Peter lo observó por un momento tan fijamente, dejando a un lado el calor del momento, que Tony temió haber hablado de más, haber dicho algo que no tendría que haber dicho y que hubiera enfriado los ánimos de este. Por eso se mantuvo a penas sin respirar cuando este se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, apoyando su frente en la suya.

-Sí, lo hago- admitió, haciendo que Tony separara los labios buscando algo que decir, notando como sus latidos se habían redoblado dentro de su pecho.

Pero Quill entró en él en ese momento.

Tony no pudo evitar arquearse, sintiendo aquella unión demasiado real, demasiado cruda. No había esperando una invitación por escrito, pero, tras esas palabras, era jugar sucio que entrara en su cuerpo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cuando Peter volvió a besarle, aún fundido con él, ya no le importó tanto, adaptándose a él, a aquella experiencia.

Para cuando comenzó a moverse, se aferró a Peter con más fuerza, tratando de anclarse a algo mientras aquel fuego lo arrasaba y encendía al mismo tiempo, haciendo que no pudiera evitar gemir contra los labios de este, notando como él jadeaba a su vez cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, como si la experiencia fuera demasiado intensa.

Mordió los labios de Tony tan fuerte que hasta pudo sentir el sabor de la sabre en mitad de sus besos, pero era imposible que pudiera ser más suave o que pudiera controlar la necesidad de su cuerpo por devorar al moreno.

Para sorpresa del propio Peter, tenerlo de aquella manera no parecía ser suficiente. En realidad, solo parecía ser el principio de algo más. ¿De qué? Eso sería algo que tendría que acabar averiguando.

-Peter- gimió Tony cuando las embestidas de este empezaron a ser más rápidas, menos controladas.

Era como si los hilos de control que lo habían mantenido hasta ahora se hubieran roto, como si entrar dentro de Tony no fuera suficiente para poseerlo y su cuerpo se acabara de dar cuenta de ello.

Los dedos del moreno se clavaron con más fuerza a su espalda, con las uñas demasiado cortas como para clavárselas, pero, aún así, sintió como el cuerpo de Tony no podía evitar dejarse ir mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de él, acariciando todas sus partes sensibles, deshaciendo sus inhibiciones.

Cuando este lo apretó dentro de él, Peter lo observó un momento, viendo como Tony temblaba, con sus ojos cerrados, y volvió a besarlo, entrando en él de todos los modos en los que pudo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban agotados tras la energía que había manado en aquella unión.

Cuando se dejó ir dentro de él, gruñendo sin poder evitarlo, como si una mano invisible tirara de algo que se encontraba en la parte más profunda de él, Tony había colocado su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aún aferrado a su espalda, como si no quisiera que se apartara aún de él.

Seguramente, conociéndole, debido a que no quería que lo viera en aquellos momentos, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel cuarto, de lo que se había dicho y sentido.

Peter no había olvidado, por mucho que las llamas se hubieran desatado, que había admitido que se moría por aquel pequeño moreno, que aún trataba de recuperar aliento contra él.

-Si te aferras tan fuerte a mi, pensaré que quieres repetir- le dijo Peter, medio en broma, medio en serio.

También quería ver su rostro, la expresión de este después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Es imposible que ya estuvieras listo- le dijo Tony, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento en la piel aún sensible del hombro, haciendo que un ligero temblor le recorriera de arriba a bajo.

-¿Me estás desafiando?- le soltó este, moviéndose de nuevo dentro de él.

No había salido aún de Tony y aquel débil balanceo fue suficiente para recordárselo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Para. Déjame descansar- le pidió el moreno, soltándolo y dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía este.

Tony lucia algo sonrojado, jadeante y algo sudoroso, pero, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, eso no era nada raro.

Lo que le llamó la atención de Peter fue el brillo que vio en los ojos de este, un brillo que antes no había estado allí, haciendo que se recostara sobre él para poder verlo desde más cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le espetó el moreno.-Pesas.

-Solo tienes que aguantarme algo más. Estoy comprobando algo- le dijo este, sujetando el rostro de Tony con ambas manos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estás comprobando exactamente?

-Te quiero- le soltó Quill de golpe, con su vista aún clavada en la suya.

Aquel brillo particular titiló más ante aquellas palabras, notando como Tony se quedaba sin aliento debajo de él. Y no tenía nada que ver con que tuviera que aguantar su peso.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo ahora?!- le espetó este, explotando en una nube de nervios.

-Una verdad. Aunque no espero que tú contestes tan rápido. Tengo la impresión de que tú acabarás diciéndomelo también.

Tony pensó que aquel tipo estaba loco por completo, que el tiempo que se había pasado en el espacio le había trastocado la cabeza por completo, haciéndole perder la razón, con esa facilidad de soltar cualquier locura por su boca con esa calma.

Pero no pudo negar los latidos acelerados de su corazón ante aquellas alocadas palabras. O el hecho inconfesable, que jamás admitiría ante un jurado, que, durante unos instantes, él mismo había estado tentando de responderle de igual modo.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **Lo sé. Este capitulo ha sido un remolino de sentimientos y emociones, una locura de escenas donde hemos podido ver como por fin Tony rompía esa estúpida distancia que estaba manteniendo con Quill, y que, en el fondo, sabíamos que no servía de nada, viendo como Peter al mismo tiempo sentía que no estaba todo hecho con él.**

 **Y no lo está. Llegar a una cama con el apasionado Tony Stark no es el paso final para tenerlo del todo y eso lo sabe el listo de Quill, que es demasiado listo solo cuando quiere. Hay cosas que superar, cosas que deberán decirse a su debido tiempo, personas a las que deberá conocer, aunque en esos momentos no le haga la más mínima ilusión, y problemas que resolver.**

 **Ahora mismo estaréis odiándome, porque parece que estoy enrareciendo el bonito momento StarkQuill que os acabo de dar y que vosotros tanto tiempo llevabais esperando. Creo que, en realidad, desde el capitulo uno, vosotros ya estabais ahí, agazapados, esperando que estos dos acabara en una cama (o en cualquier otra parte de la nave. Ese detalle será el que menos os interese) sin que nadie ni nada interrumpiera este momento.**

 **Por un instante, al principio de estar escribiendo este capitulo, he sido mala y he pensando en hacer alguna pequeña interrupción. Pero al final me he dicho que no, que no más retrasos. Aunque ellos hayan tenido sus jueguecitos y demás, necesitaban esto. Los dos lo necesitaban y vosotros también, así que ya podéis respirar algo más tranquilos. Tony y Peter ya se han acostado. Ya no será tan difícil que haya más escenas como esta en el futuro.**

 **Porque, una vez que se ha roto ya esa barrera de hacer la primera verdadera escena de la pareja, las demás ya van saliendo solas y ellos, claro está, están más cómodos el uno con el otro y no hay tantos problemas.**

 **Como veo que me estoy enrollando, será mejor que os deje ya y me ponga con el siguiente capitulo, antes de que empiece a desvarías como normalmente algo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo, Marvelitos. Y, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que andéis por esta historia (he estado a punto de decir nueva historia. Se me va ya la cabeza demasiado), esperando que aun tengáis un buen sabor de boca del capitulo anterior, ya que en este voy a daros un poquito de todo. Si queréis saber de lo que hablo, vais a tener que leer el capitulo primero. Así de maja soy.**

 **Desde luego, a mi me quedó más que patente que estabais todos ansiosos de que ocurriera algo entre Quill y Tony. Parecía que estabais agazapados a que este consiguiera llevárselo a una cama (o no. A veces no te hace falta una cama. Vosotros ya me entendéis. Sabéis que sí, que me entendéis) Y, básicamente, también he recibido bastante comentarios en plan ``Fastidiate, Steve´´ después de todo lo que ha pasado.**

 **No es por nada, pero es que Steve aun no sabe nada. No se puede fastidiar. Ya cuando se entere, si es que se entera, porque si dijera algo ahora mismo os estaría haciendo un spolier muy grande, entonces sí que podría fastidiarse porque no tiene ni idea de lo que podría fastidiarle porque el fastidio se ha hecho fuera de la Tierra.**

 **Dios. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho la palabra fastidiar y sus formas? Cuando se me va la cabeza, se me va de verdad.**

 **Ahora mismo no sé si tenía que deciros algo más o no. Llevo dos días prácticamente sin dormir y tengo periodos en los que estoy pendiente de lo que hago y, de repente, estoy dando una cabezada. No me preguntéis porque no duermo. A mi también me gustaría saberlo. Aunque sospecho bastante que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que soy un animal nocturno. Podría pasarme toda la noche despierta y estar fresca como una lechuga al día siguiente (lo sé porque lo he hecho más de una vez) pero mis mejores horas para dormir son a partir de las 6 de la mañana y yo me levanto a las 7 menos veinte, así que imaginaos a donde mierda se va toda mi fase ren.**

 **Y…de nuevo me he ido por las ramas. Lo siento, lo siento. Será mejor que os deje ya con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo y ya hablaremos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 18**

… **.**

Tras su encuentro en aquel cuarto, Tony y Peter salieron de allí dentro antes de que alguno de los Guardianes se levantara y descubriera que faltaban ambos de sus respectivos puestos.

A Peter no parecía importarle el hecho de que les descubrieran, pero, a decir verdad, en aquel punto de su vida, Tony estaba cansado de tener que dar explicaciones de todo y tampoco sabía como el grupo se tomaría aquello. Rocket era muy capaz de expulsarle de la nave de una patada en el culo si creía que les estaba quitando a Peter.

-Entonces, ¿no vamos a decirles que estamos juntos?- le preguntó este cuando le pidió discreción.

-¿Juntos? ¿De dónde te has sacado que estamos juntos?- le espetó Tony a su vez, volviéndose hacia este.

-No sé. ¿Quizás el hecho de que acabamos de acostarnos?

Peter estaba molesto. Solo habría hecho falta oír su tono para saberlo.

-Nos hemos acostado. Eso es verdad. Los dos esperábamos que pasara algo como esto en cualquier momento y ha pasado, ¿cierto? Pero nadie ha dicho nada de que estemos juntos.

-Pues no sé qué decirte. Juraría que mi declaración de antes iba por ese camino.

-Y tú ya sabes lo que te dije respecto a ese tema antes. Quiero seguir manteniendo la cabeza fría sobre los hombros.

-¿Quieres decir que está bien que nos acostemos, pero no que seamos pareja? Tío, creo que funcionas al revés del mundo.

-Ya ha quedado bastante claro que el acostarnos parecía algo inevitable. Pero, a parte de eso, tú estás en el espacio y yo tengo muchos asuntos que atender en la Tierra. Está claro que la situación no nos favoreces.

Peter parpadeó un par de veces, como si alguien le hubiera soltado un puñetazo y no supiera decir por donde.

-Pero….-murmuró.

Si este le hubiera preguntado si sentía algo por él, Tony no podría haberlo negado. Estaba claro que, para bien o para mal, Peter le hacia sentir cosas. Pero, ¿cómo se iban a permitir llevar las cosas más lejos de aquel punto? No solo era el hecho de que hubiera algo de distancia en aquella relación. Es que había toda una galaxia.

-Pero voy a pasar un largo tiempo en la Tierra- acabó por decirle este.

-Y yo me alegraré de ello y permaneceré con vosotros todo ese tiempo. Pero, cuando acabe vuestra misión, cuando hayáis terminado de buscar todas las pistas de las gemas que haya en la Tierra, ¿qué ocurrirá?

Peter lo observó con atención, luciendo aún más serio.

-Que, seguramente, tendremos que proteger la Tierra de Thanos.

Aquella opción no había sido algo en lo que Tony hubiera pensado. Sabía el peligro que suponía aquel tipo, pero no había caído en el hecho de que, si la Tierra era su objetivo, los Guardianes tendrían que quedarse allí.

-Y….-. Tony carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que os quedaríais en la Tierra por eso?

-No lo sabemos. Podría ser un mes, un año, diez….. Thanos podría atacar cuando a él le viniera en gana. No es algo que nosotros podamos controlar.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Lo que quieres es que mantengamos una relación durante el tiempo que sea eso? ¿Una relación con fecha de caducidad?- le soltó este.

¿Quién podía vivir así? ¿Cómo iba a poder disfrutar de los buenos momentos, cuando sabía que se podían acabar en cualquier momento? ¿Quién iba a poder aguantar eso?

-Cuando te conocí, estabas flotando en el espacio, a punto de morir- le dijo Peter, sujetando las manos de Tony entre las suyas.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que quiero decir es que, en cualquier momento, podría ser nuestra ultima ocasión de estar juntos. No tenemos precisamente los trabajos con menos riesgo laboral del mundo, ¿sabes? Entonces, sabiendo eso, ¿por qué no disfrutamos al máximo lo que podamos?

En eso, Peter llevaba razón. ¿En cuantas ocasiones había estado ya a punto de morir? Tantas que había dejado de contarlas. Ser Tony Stark ya había hecho tener su vida en constante peligro. Pero ser Iron Man solo lo había agravado.

Tony abrió la boca, tratando de dar una respuesta meditada, pero…..

-¡Ey, tíos! ¿Qué pasa en esta nave? Cada vez que me despisto, estáis hablando a solas en algún rincón- les interrumpió Rocket, haciendo que Tony liberara sus manos de entre las de Peter.

El mapache, tal vez sin saberlo, había aparecido en el momento justo. Aquel tema era algo serio, algo en lo que debía meditarse con la cabeza fría y tras ver todas las opciones. No era algo en lo que responder en caliente.

-Rocket, tienes el don de la oportunidad- le dijo el moreno.

-Será el instinto. Lleva un rato saltando como un loco, diciéndome que pasaba algo.

-¿Y ese instinto tuyo solo surge ahora, con nosotros? Pues que bien- comentó Peter.

-Debe de ser mi instinto de conservación. Algo me dice que tengo que vigilarle si quiero seguir manteniendo este grupo unido.

-Creí haber entendido que yo era el líder de este grupo y el que se encargaba de eso- dijo Quill a los presentes.-¿A cambiado eso y no me he enterado?

-¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos?- les preguntó Rocket a ambos.-¿Por qué siempre andáis juntos por todas partes?

-Sí, Tony. ¿Por qué andamos siempre juntos?- le preguntó Peter a este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que Quill estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Estaba poniendo a Tony contra las cuerdas para sacarle una respuesta.

-Somos unos muy buenos compañeros de equipo, al igual que ambos somos humanos. Eso une mucho- respondió este.

Había preferido dar la respuesta predecible e inocente. No le apetecía tener que tratar de explicar algo mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Y así Peter no estaría decepcionado ni satisfecho.

-¿Somos igual de compañeros de lo que tú lo eras con el Capitán América?- le preguntó Peter, aun dirigiéndole una sonrisilla inocente en los labios, con Rocket frente a ellos, observándoles a uno y al otro.

¿En serio? ¿En esos momentos le hacia una pregunta como esa? Era como si hubiera dicho delante de Rocket ``Pero, ¿me quieres o no me quieres? Déjalo claro´´.

Tony le dirigió una mala mirada a este, tomándose la pregunta por lo que era. Pero Peter solo lucía aquella sonrisilla, mirando hacia Rocket y hacia él, luciendo esa inocencia falsa para esconder la perversidad de su corazón.

-¿Por qué quieres que te conteste a eso?- le preguntó el moreno.

-No sé. Me ha dado curiosidad. Tenía entendido que el Capitán y tú teníais una gran relación. Solo quería saber si nuestra relación era tan buena como esa. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi pregunta?

Sabía perfectamente que había de malo en su pregunta. Solo quería que respondiera porque le había vuelto arrinconar. Debería de saber que a Tony Stark no le gustaba que le arrinconaran.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que sí, que es al mismo nivel que al Capitán o, posiblemente, más todavía?- le preguntó Tony.

Aquella respuesta pareció dejar shockeado a este, ya que parpadeó un par de veces y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, dejando paso al desconcierto.

-Pero…..entonces, ¿es que sí o que no?- le preguntó Peter, queriendo tener una respuesta clara.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto saber si estás al mismo nivel que un tío que no conoces?- le preguntó Rocket.-De verdad que hay veces que no os entiendo cuando habláis.

-Rocket, tal vez deberíamos irnos a trabajar en algo- sugirió Tony.-Podríamos perfeccionar la inteligencia artificial que instalé en los mandos para hacerla más avanzada.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Quill, antes de que él siquiera hiciera la intención de irse.-No me has contestado.

Tony alzó los ojos hacia él, viendo como este realmente estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte. ¿Qué decir a aquellos ojos?

-Sí, nuestra relación está al mismo nivel- le dijo al final.

La sonrisa que se abrió paso en el rostro de Peter ante aquella respuesta podría haber iluminado la Ship entera.

-Vámonos antes de que quiera que lo compare con todos los Vengadores- le dijo Tony a Rocket, echando a andar para poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y Quill.

Si se quedaba allí más tiempo, ante aquella sonrisa, estaba seguro de que acabaría diciendo más cursilerías. O, en el peor y más placentero de los casos, ambos volverían a acabar en el cuarto clausurado de este.

Peter no hizo intención de seguirles ni de volver a detenerle. En aquellos momentos, parecía tan sumamente satisfecho que solo parecía capaz de permanecer allí, de pie, sonriendo como un idiota.

… **..**

-No sé qué demonios está pasando entre vosotros, pero las cosas solo parecen ir a más- le soltó Rocket en cuanto ambos estuvieron solos en el puesto de mando.

Tony, que había estado desmontando los controles para hacer sus mejoras, volvió la cabeza hacia este.

-¿Por qué estás convencido de eso?

-Porque mi instinto me lo dice. Aunque aun no me queda claro si es bueno o no.

-¿Tu instinto no te lo quiere decir? Mira que llega a ser malo- comentó el moreno, volviendo su atención hacia el trabajo.

-No bromees conmigo, terrano. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre vosotros dos?

-Creo que eso son asuntos confidenciales. Me está completamente prohibido hablar sobre ello.

-¿Eso se supone que es una broma?

-Pásame el destornillador- le pidió Tony sin mirarlo, extendiendo una mano hacia donde se suponía que estaba el roedor.

Y Rocket le dio lo que había pedido, aun no muy satisfecho con sus respuestas.

-Creo que si están pasando cosas en este grupo, los demás deberíamos saberlo. Podría ser importante.

-No creo que tenga demasiada relevancia para vosotros la relación que tenga o deje de tener con Quill- comentó Tony, metiendo medio cuerpo dentro de los controles, buscando un cable.

-¿Acaso os estáis acostando?

El golpe que se dio Tony al escuchar aquella pregunta le dolió hasta a Rocket, que solo estaba mirando, viendo como este salía de allí dentro, buscando al mapache con la mirada.

-¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?- le espetó, aun con una mano en la cabeza.

Aquel golpe le dejaría un buen chichón durante unos días. Pero es que había sido tan repentino que no se lo había visto venir en absoluto. No habría podido reaccionar de otra manera aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

-Oh. Dios. Sí que es cierto. ¡Os estáis acostando!- exclamó Rocket, señalándole con un dedo, tras ver como una serie de emociones se sucedían en Tony.

-¿Quieres bajar el tono? ¿O es que acaso quieres que toda la nave te oiga decir esa serie de tonterías?- le dijo el moreno.

-No, no. A mi no me engañas. Lo he visto en tu cara. Eso es lo que está pasando. Por eso vosotros dos siempre estáis tan raros.

-No es verdad- le dijo Tony, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Nunca se sabía cuando alguno de los otros guardianes podría hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Eso era lo que estaba pasando! ¡Y no lo he visto, a pesar de que era delante de nuestras narices!

-Hoy nos hemos acostado por primera vez- le espetó Tony.

Tenía la impresión de que el mapache no hubiera dejado de hablar del tema si no confesaba. Y así fue. En cuanto dijo aquello, Rocket se quedó en silencio, observándole con atención.

-Pe….pero…..yo tenía entendido que los terranos necesitaban ser macho y hembra para que saliera otro de vosotros. Hay otras razas donde eso no importa , pero, la vuestra…..

-¡No lo hemos hecho para fecundar a nadie!- le soltó Tony.

Aquella conversación se le estaba llendo de las manos, lo sabía. Pero, llegados a aquel punto, ya no sabía como pararla.

-Entonces, si no es para eso, ¿para qué lo habéis….?

-Mira. No me siento nada cómodo hablando de mi vida privada de este modo. Solo añadiré que los seres humanos no solo se acuestan unos con otros para traer niños al mundo.

-Los seres humanos sois demasiado raros- le dijo Rocket a su vez.

-Tal vez. Es cierto que somos complejos y que, a veces, ni siquiera entendemos lo que nosotros mismos sentimos. Así que, por eso mismo, tengo que pedirte que no hables con nadie de esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No os ayudaría a aclarar lo que no entendéis hablando con otros?

-Porque no. A los humanos no nos gusta ir exponiendo nuestros sentimientos por ahí.

-¿Cómo que no? Habéis estado exponiendo esa relación tan rara que teníais vosotros dos por toda la nave.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gamora, entrando en el cuarto con Groot caminando entre sus pies, con Drax detrás.

-Tratamos de entender porqué los humanos se acuestan entre ellos, pero después no quieren hablar de ello- le soltó Rocket de golpe.

Gamora quedó parpadeando, pero Drax se sentó en una de las sillas libres que había cerca de ellos.

-¿Y por qué no iban a hablar de ello?- preguntó el gigantón.-Cuando sus hembras están preñadas, se sabe lo que ha pasado.

-Pero, al parecer, los humanos varones se acuestan con otros varones, sin deseos de fecundar- le contó el mapache.

-Oh- fue todo el comentario que salió de labios de Gamora, echando una mirada a Tony, que estaba deseando que la nave se lo tragara y le hiciera desaparecer.

Si tocaba los cables correctos, podía ordenarle que lo hiciera.

Le había pedido a Rocket que no hablara sobre ellos, pero el mapache no parecía haber entendido que, cuando le había dicho eso, era para que tampoco se hablara del tema en general.

-Que cosa más absurda. ¿Para qué iban los terranos a hacer eso entonces?- preguntó Drax.

-Sí, Tony. ¿Para qué quieren hacer los humanos eso entonces?- le preguntó Rocket, volviendo los ojos hacia él, queriendo entenderlo,.

En ese momento, viéndose rodeado por los miembros de la nave, preguntándole porque los hombres se acostaban entre ellos, deseó haberse quedado flotando en el espacio. Desde luego, hubiera sido algo menos incomodo que ese momento.

-Ey. ¿De qué estáis hablando?- entró preguntando Peter en el cuarto.

Nada más verlo, se sintió aliviado. Quill acabaría con aquella conversación y sus preguntas incomodas. Cada uno volvería a sus tareas y jamás, ¡Jamás!, se volvería a hablar de ese tema.

-Le preguntábamos a Tony porqué los varones terrícolas se acuestan con otros varones si no es para tener hijos- le dijo Rocket.

Aquella conversación shockeó a Peter de nuevo por un momento. Sin duda porque no se la había visto venir. Pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa característica.

-¿Acaso no está claro? Lo hacen porque se siente bien- les respondió este.

Tony sintió como se hundía en aquel cuarto. Quill no solo no había detenido la dichosa conversación, si no que se había unido y encima estaba respondiendo a las preguntas con toda la calma del mundo.

-Pero, ¿eso no es un desperdicio?- preguntó Drax.-¿Los humanos pueden perder el tiempo así, en vez de tratar de tener todos los hijos que puedan antes de morir?

-Bueno….yo solo sé cómo era la Tierra antes de irme, pero, a no ser que haya una guerra, no suelen morir demasiados humanos. Hay accidentes, asesinatos….pero se suelen morir por enfermedades o de viejos.

Tony se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto del modo más discreto que pudo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? Has dejado los controles abiertos- le dijo Rocket.

El mapache había creado todo aquel debate y encima tenía la desfachatez de no dejarle huir tranquilo.

-Solo iba a tomar el aire un poco. Ahora vuelvo- comentó, sin darse la vuelta, y salió de allí.

-¿A tomar aire?- comentó Drax.-Pero si el cuarto tiene aire. Hay aire por todas partes. No tiene que irse a tomarlo en otro sitio.

-Drax, ¿recuerdas que te dije que hay ocasiones en las que es mejor que no hablaras?- le dijo Gamora a este.

-Sí.

-Pues esta es uno de ellos.

-¿Le ha molesta nuestra conversación?- preguntó Rocket a los presentes en general.

-Es posible. Es un hombre tan sensible a veces- comentó Peter, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno…..a lo mejor si no lo acosaras tanto, no tendría la necesidad de huir- le dijo Gamora.

Peter volvió la cabeza hacia la piel-verde.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué yo lo acoso?

-Sí. Y no desde hace poco precisamente.

Aquello hizo que este frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que te empeñaste en tener una carrera con Tony?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Aun me debe que haga algo que yo le ordene sin rechistar.

-¿Quién se supo que estaba controlando la carrera?

-Tú, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso…..

-¿Y crees que estabais solos después de haber aparcado las naves? Desde aquí se puede ver todos los rincones.

-Oh. ¡Gamora! ¡Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!- preguntó Peter, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos como si fuera una inocente doncella.

-Corta el rollo, Quill- les soltó Rocket, volviendo su vista después hacia la mujer.-¿Me estás diciendo que sabías todo este tiempo lo que pasaba entre ellos?

-Bueno…..sabíamos que pasaba algo, pero no estamos muy seguros de qué y hasta donde llegaría- le respondió esta.

-¿Sabíais? ¿Quién más lo sabía?- preguntó el mapache.

-Drax estaba conmigo en el cuarto- respondió, señalando al gigantón.

Este pareció mirar, extrañado, a los presentes.

-¿No se estaban peleando? A mi me pareció que peleaban.

-¿Así que he sido el último en enterarme de esto?- les preguntó a los presentes.

-Yo soy Groot- le dijo el pequeño, colocándole una mano en el brazo.

-¡Me da igual si el orden no es importante para ti! Yo diría que eso era algo de lo que nos debíamos enterar todos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Quill.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tú eres terrano, él es terrano. Si pasa algo entre vosotros, lo más seguro es que quieras quedarte en la Tierra con él y nos abandones a nosotros- le dijo este.

Peter no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada y acercarse a este, agachándose para poder ponerse a su altura.

-No os voy a abandonar. Somos un equipo. Hasta Groot se sacrificó por nosotros para que permaneciéramos con vida.

-¿Yo soy Groot?- preguntó el pequeño, desconcertado.

Él no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber hecho eso.

-Luego te cuento la historia- fue todo lo que le dijo Rocket antes de volver su atención hacia Peter.-Entonces…. Pase lo que pase entre vosotros dos, ¿prometes que no nos vas a abandonar o dejar tirados por ahí para volver a la Tierra?

-Te lo prometo, colega- le dijo este, extendiendo el meñique hacia él.

Rocket no entendió muy bien el gesto al principio, pero pronto comprendió que era alguna clase de promesa y envolvió su dedo con el suyo.

Tras eso, Peter se volvió a poner en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-Que contento se va a poner Tony cuando vea que ya todos lo sabíais y que no había que esconder nada- comentó Quill.-Seguro que le hace ilusión.

 **Fin del capitulo 18**

 **Pues nada, aquí, como quién no quiere la cosa, a pasado un capitulo más, viendo como están las cosas entre los demás miembros de la tripulación, como se están tomando esto, como se lo habían tomando en su momento (ya que Gamora y Drax los habían visto por las cámaras. Eso pasa por tenerlas por todas partes) y esperando ver la ``alegría´´ que se lleva Tony cuando se entere de que todos ya saben lo que está pasando allí.**

 **No es que lo quiera mantener en secreto en plan ``es que me da vergüenza´´, si no más bien porque toda su p*ta vida, Tony ha tenido una vida súper publica. Todo lo que ha hecho y dejado de hacer se ha estado paseando por la prensa. Sin embargo, cuando inició una relación seria con Pepper Potts fueron bastante discretos. La gente lo sabía, pero no fue algo que fueran publicando por la prensa ni anunciándolo a los medios. Fue algo entre ellos dos, algo que solo les incumbía a ellos.**

 **Creo que hay aspectos de la vida de la gente que los quieres mantener como propios, sin nadie más de por medio. O, como ya he dicho, eso es lo que yo creo.**

 **Pero ya veremos que acabará pasando con ese asunto en el futuro. No sufráis. Vamos a verlo todo. Además, están de camino a la Tierra, así que el salseo está llegando, Marvelitos míos. No seáis impacientes.**

 **Como de momento no tengo nada más que añadir (o, al menos, no nada que yo recuerde en estos momentos) me despido ya de vosotros. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que me seguís casi ciegamente en este fic StarkQuill. Nunca hubiera supuesto el ansia que tenían los fans porque alguien hiciera algo de esta pareja, aunque los comentarios que ha estado haciendo Chris Pratt no ayuden precisamente a lo contrario.**

 **Y sí, todos sabéis a lo que me estoy refiriendo, a ese comentario que hizo recientemente, diciendo que había sido todo un honor poder trabajar al lado de Robert Downey Jr. Aunque lo haya dicho con la mayor inocencia del mundo, vuestras mentes hambrientas de esta pareja se habrán puesto a trabajar y a tener ideas de lo que está ocurriendo en ese rodaje.**

 **Lo sé, sé como sois y como pensáis. Estoy en vuestras cabezas. No, eso último es coña. Pero es que ya es bastante tiempo conociéndonos y ya sabemos de qué pie cojea cada uno, ¿eh? Con cualquier pequeña cosa que los actores comenten, digan o que suban fotos de algún tipo, la revolución que se forma en los fandoms es brutal y rápida. En cuanto pasa cualquier cosa ( la mínima) ya tengo la foto cuatrocientas veces por todo mi facebook hasta que me dan ganas de vomitar la foto.**

 **Por ejemplo, con el beso entre Ryan Reynordls y Andrew. Dios. La que se armó. Estuve viendo esa foto en todas sus formas y colores, en foto o en video, ya que los fans grabaron el momento y lo subieron como otras cuatrocientas veces. Enseguida aparecieron memes y fanarts de todo tipo. En serio, si se peleara tan conjuntamente y tan rápido en otras materias, habríamos conseguido ya la paz mundial o que se acabara el hambre en el mundo.**

 **Es brutal, de verdad.**

 **Pero, de nuevo, y seguro que deseando estáis de matarme en este momento, he vuelto a desviarme del tema. Perdón. En estos mismos momentos, mi mente está trabajando muy rápido porque estoy escribiendo esto, descargando Avengers Assemble temporada 2 y algo que se llama Marvel´s Avenger Ultron no-se-que, que me parece que es la temporada 3 (¡por fin!) y he dejado de dibujar para ponerme a escribir el capitulo.**

 **En realidad, es como una especie de fanfic pero dibujado. Quería contar una historia de lo que pasaría si Susan Storm se quedara con Namor y dejará de una vez a Reed Richards. Los que ya me conozcáis de un tiempo, sabréis que siempre digo que los genios de Marvel son muy listos, pero una mierda de maridos y, con Reed, también una mierda de padre. Así que quería darme un gusto haciendo lo que pasaría si ocurriera, aunque no va a ocurrir nunca (Sue es muy cabezona y aunque lo pase mal con Reed, siempre dice que tienen a sus hijos y está a su lado)**

 **Tenía que practicar también con la tableta y, la verdad, me lleva más tiempo del que había creído en un principio y, aunque mi dibujo no se pueda comparar con los genios que tienen en Marvel, me está gustando el resultado. Seguramente, cuando lo tenga acabado (porque esto me va a llevar muuuuuucho tiempo) lo acabaré subiendo a Wattpad, ya que me deja subir imágenes (bendito sea) y también a tumblr y que sé yo. No sé si a la gente le gustará, pero no sabéis la paz interior que me está dando esto. De verdad.**

 **Pero ahora sí. No más rollos. Os dejo con el capitulo antes de que vengáis a mi casa con antorchas y queráis quemarme por ser tan bruja por enrollarme tanto, cuando lo estáis esperando con ganas . Disfrutad del capitulo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 19**

… **.**

Cuando Quill le contó aquello, tras encontrarlo dando vueltas por la nave, Tony tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder procesar la información que este le acababa de dar.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó, después de que tratar de digerir la información no hubiera servido de nada.

-Digo que puedes estar tranquilo por nosotros. Todos en la nave ya saben lo nuestro- afirmó Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa satisfecha, como si aquello fuera lo único en el mundo que aquejara a Tony.

-¿Quiénes son todos? ¿Qué saben? ¡¿Y cómo lo saben?!

Cuando había dejado a los Guardianes a solas, pensó que, sin su presencia en el cuarto, aquel tema de conversación acabaría por extinguirse por sí solo. No que fuera a alimentarse hasta que Peter escupiera su extraña relación.

-¿Te tengo que hacer una lista? ¡Todos!- le dijo Quill, aun sonriendo.-Y no me mires con esa cara de que me quieres destripar. No he sido yo quién ha abierto la boca al respecto.

-¿Ha sido Rocket? Voy a despellejar a ese pequeñajo y le voy a hacer a Groot un abrigo- afirmó este.

-En realidad, ha sido Gamora.

-¿Gamora?- repitió el moreno.-¿Y cómo es que lo sabe ella? ¿Acaso le has contado algo en alguna ocasión?

-¿Recuerdas ese día, cuanto tuvimos esa competición con las naves que hizo Rocket?- le preguntó Quill.

Dios. ¡Dios! Que aquello fuera mentira. Si los habían visto entonces, estaban enterados de aquello desde el mismísimo principio, incluso mucho antes de que ellos mismos tuvieran claro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tú sabias que había cámaras allí? Yo ni me acordaba de ellas- comentó Quill, tratando de sonreír para restarle importancia a ese tenso momento.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco. Tony le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearlo como si en ello le fuera la vida, como si pretendiera que este acabara deshaciéndose en pequeñas piezas.

-¡Yo te mato!- le dijo Tony.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo como eso cuando podían vernos tus compañeros?!

-Es que, si hubiera pensando en ello, no hubiera hecho muchas de las cosas que he hecho- le dijo Quill, dejándose zarandear por este para que descargara su furia.-Además, hay cámaras por toda la nave. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que aun iban a estar mirando por esa misma?

-¡Pues haberlo pensado!- le gritó el moreno a su vez.

Aunque se detuvo ante una de las cosas que dijo Peter.

-¿Iban?- repitió Tony cuando analizó lo que había dicho.-¿Quién más lo estaba viendo con Gamora?

-Drax. Pero, ¿a qué han sido muy discretos hasta ahora? No han comentado nada hasta que hemos hablado de esto. Aunque Drax se pensaba que estábamos peleándonos por lo que vio por las cámaras.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron aun más, tratando de asimilar esa nueva información. Y, para cuando por fin se asentó en su cabeza, empezó a zarandear a Quill de nuevo para tratar de sacarse todo lo que estaba bullendo dentro de él.

-¡Yo te mato! ¡De verdad que te mataría ahora mismo sin ningún remordimiento!

-No podrías- le dijo Peter, aun manteniéndose en completa calma.-Está claro que estás loco por mí, así que dudo que pudieras hacerme alguna clase de daño.

Tony dejó de zarandearlo y acabó soltándolo, haciendo que este sonriera por un momento. Pero, en lugar de dejarle irse de rositas, le lanzó un puñetazo al estomago, que dejó a este sin aire por un momento.

-¿Qué decías algo sobre que no te podía hacer daño?- le preguntó el moreno.

Pero Peter no tenía aire en los pulmones en ese momento como para poder responderle.

-Ya me parecía a mi- comentó Tony.-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni en público ni en privado. No voy a ser la comidilla de tu grupo de Guardianes. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Peter, incorporándose de golpe.-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro? Quiero un mínimo de dos metros de distancia entre nosotros. Y digo como mínimo. Procuraré mantenerme alejado de ti. Y espero que tú también hagas lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a eso!- gritó Peter, aferrándose a este cuando Tony trató de salir del cuarto donde estaban hablando.

-Quill, suéltame- le exigió.

-¡Me niego!- le dijo este de nuevo.

-No me obligues a tener que hacerte daño otra vez.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero no te voy a soltar! ¡No vamos a volver a eso de mantenernos alejados cuando ya nos hemos acercado tanto!- gritó este, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar, idiota?! ¡Nos van a oír por toda la puñetera nave!- le dijo Tony a su vez, subiendo su propio tono de voz sin apenas darse cuenta.

-¡Me da igual que nos oigan! ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que te retractes de lo que has dicho! ¡No me voy a mantener lejos de ti otra vez! ¡No quiero!- gritó Peter.

Tony luchó brevemente contra sus brazos, pero, sin su traje, aquello era bastante inútil. Quill tenía una fuerza considerable en comparación con él y, por lo que había podido ver, cuando se encabezonaba con algo, se volvía bastante más fuerte.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- exigió saber Gamora, entrando en el cuarto, acompañada de Rocket.

Drax se habría quedado ocupado con los mandos y Groot le estaría haciendo compañía. No eran grandes conversadores ninguno de los dos, pero tampoco era como si necesitaran mucho más.

-¡Gamora!- lloriqueó Quill cuando la vio entrar.-¡Hazle entrar en razón!

-¿A quién? ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber la mujer.

-¡El imbécil de vuestro jefe no me suelta!- le dijo Tony, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por soltarse, completamente inútil.

-Y….¿se puede saber porqué Quill no quiere soltarte?- le preguntó Rocket.

El cuadro que tenían delante era bastante surrealista. Tony tratando de liberarse de este, retorciéndose entre sus brazos como una anguila. Y Quill, que se negaba a soltarlo por cualquier modo, estaba enganchado a él como una garrapata. Era como si se hubieran ido de excursión a un campo cualquiera al cruzar esa puerta.

-¡Tony no quiere que me vuelva a acercar a él!- les dijo Quill.

-Bueno….si te enganchas a él de ese modo, no me extraña- comentó Gamora.

-¡No! No quiere que me acerque porque le he dicho que vosotros ya sabíais lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Gamora y Rocket se dedicaron una breve mirada, un tanto desconcertados.

-¿Tony no te quiere cerca porque nosotros ahora sabemos todo lo que ocurre entre vosotros?- le preguntó Gamora.

Era a la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero necesitaba preguntarlo para poder estar segura del tema.

-¡Sí!- afirmó Peter.

-Eso es completamente absurdo- dijo Rocket.-¿De qué le va a servir que ahora os mantengáis alejados si ya sabemos lo que pasa?

-¡Eso es lo que tampoco entiendo!- gritó Quill.

-¡No voy a ser el mono de feria ni estar dando un espectáculo! ¡Mientras tengamos que permanecer en la misma nave, nos comportaremos como compañeros de viaje y nada más!

-¿Es que estás avergonzado?- le preguntó Gamora.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia esta.

-Peter me explicó que en la Tierra había un lugar lleno de gente estirada. ¿Es posible que tú vengas de un lugar lleno de gente vergonzosa y que por eso no te guste demostrar tus emociones?

Tony la miró con atención, pero no se molestó en contestar a eso.

-Lo único que quiero es que Peter me suelte- les dijo.

-Eso podría tener sentido- comentó Rocket, mirando a su compañera.-Por eso corren a separarse cada vez que los he encontrado a solas. Es posible que el terrano sea completamente incapaz de mostrar afecto real delante de público.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay algo que es imposible que yo haga?- le dijo Tony al mapache, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No es lo que estás demostrando ahora mismo?- le dijo Rocket, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.-¡Ey! Si me das permiso, podría estudiar tu cerebro para poder saber porqué haces cosas tan absurdas como esas.

-¡Nadie va a estudiar el cerebro de Tony!- exclamó Peter.

-Venga, vamos. Solo sería un pequeño estudio. Además, no le quedarían secuelas permanentes. O eso creo.

-¡Nada de estudiar su cabeza!- le gritó Peter.

-Aguafiestas- le dijo Rocket a su vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Se ha vuelto la conversación ya lo suficientemente absurda para que Quill me suelte de una vez?- comentó Tony.

-Yo ni siquiera veo donde está el problema aquí- comentó Gamora a su vez.-Cuando creíais que nadie sabía lo vuestro, ibais juntos sin ningún problema, pero, ahora que todos lo sabemos, ¿quieres que no se te acerque más?

-Como ya he dicho, no me gusta ser un espectáculo.

-¡Venga ya!- le soltó Peter a su vez.-Me has hablado de cosas que has hecho en la Tierra. Todo tú eres un espectáculo.

-Pero esto es diferente. Esto es mi vida privada.

-Yo no entiendo nada- se quejó Rocket.-Se supone que ahora tendríais que tener las cosas más fáciles para vosotros y lo único que haces es complicarlo más.

-No pretendo que nadie tenga que comprenderme- les dijo Tony, desembarazándose por fin de los brazos de Peter.

Este puso mala cara cuando se liberó, pero tampoco era como si hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

-Mira, si lo que te preocupa es lo que nosotros veamos o pensemos de lo que estéis haciendo, tened en cuenta que no nos importáis- le dijo Gamora, tratando de calmarlo.

Aunque, claro, con su elección de palabras, que no había sido el mejor del mundo, tampoco se obtenía el resultado esperado.

-Gracias, Gamora. Me ha tranquilizado muchísimo lo que has dicho- le dijo Tony con ironía.

-¿Verdad que sí? No os prestaremos mucha atención, así que no tenéis que estar preocupados por nosotros.

-Gamora, creo que debes dejar de hablar- le dijo Peter.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Tony estaba siendo sarcástico.

Este le dirigió una mirada con una ceja alzada.

-Vale. Rectifico. Estaba siendo clarísimamente sarcástico.

-Mirad. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no podemos pasarnos todo un viaje hacia la Tierra de este modo- les dijo la mujer verde.-Solucionar lo que sea que tengáis vosotros dos, pero no nos uséis a nosotros como una excusa para poder huir de algo.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, miraba claramente hacia Tony.

-¡Eso!- exclamó Rocket.-¡Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo haciendo lo que os ha dado la gana! ¡Casi sufrimos un ataque skrull porque vosotros estaríais haciendo algo en alguna parte! ¡Aclarad esto antes de que salgamos todos por los aires!

Tony y Peter se dirigieron una mirada.

-¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Quill.-¿Crees que podamos hacer algo para solucionar esto?

-Sabes que no te aparto porque me moleste tu presencia- le dijo Tony, apartando los ojos de él.

Rocket y Gamora, viendo que, por fin, iban a hablar las cosas como personas civilizadas, salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, esperando de verdad que arreglaran aquello.

-Lo sé- le dijo Quill.-Pero también sé que hay demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza.

-Lo que hay en mi cabeza no sale nunca de ahí. Tengo memoria eidética.

-¿Y por qué no recuerdas ahora todo lo que te he ido diciendo?- le dijo Peter, acercándose un poco a este de nuevo.

-Recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que me has dicho- afirmó Tony, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-Y, aun a pesar de que lo recuerdas, ¿quieres mantenerme lejos? ¿Acaso quieres torturarme o algo así?- le preguntó el rubio.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo, pero tenía la impresión de que, si lo tocaba en ese instante, Tony se retraería sobre sí mismo, como una tortuga metiéndose dentro de su caparazón.

-¿Crees que te diría todo eso para torturarte? ¿Crees que soy así de infantil?- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

-No puedo estar seguro. A lo mejor, lo haces porque me ves adorable cuando me muero por tus huesos- comentó Peter, dirigiéndole a su vez una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Tony no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le subiera a los labios al mirarle, pero trató de mantenerse serio todo lo posible.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Peter,-¿Ha sido una sonrisa lo que he visto en tus labios por un momento?

-Creo que ha sido un espasmo muscular- comentó Tony.

-Oh. Así que un espasmo, ¿eh? ¿Acaso hemos hecho tanto ejercicio que te he dejado secuelas?

La mirada que le dirigió Tony casi le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¿Tan condenadamente bueno te crees que eres en la cama?

-¿Es que acaso no los has comprobado tú mismo?

-No estuvo mal. Pero todo se puede mejorar.

-Ummm. Eso me ha sonado a una invitación a mi cuarto de nuevo- le dijo Peter, ampliando su sonrisa y volviéndola un poco más malvada.

-¿Crees que ahora podemos perder el tiempo con eso?

-¿Qué mejor momento que este? Ahora mismo, solo vamos de camino a la Tierra. Pero, cuando lleguemos, tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra. Habrá que aprovechar cuando se pueda, ¿no?

Peter se arriesgó y colocó las manos sobre la cintura de Tony. Fue una buena señal que este no se apartara.

-Tal vez- comentó el moreno.

-¿Eso quiere decir que por fin podemos dejar de lado esa estúpida idea de que nos mantengamos alejados el uno del otro?- le volvió a preguntar Quill, buscando la mirada de este.

-De momento y solo de momento. Pero, como vea a algún guardián haciendo chistes, bromas o algo por el estilo, ten bien presente que solicitaré una orden de alejamiento contra ti.

-Sí que eres un hombre duro- comentó Peter, inclinándose hacia este, bajando el tono.

-Claro que soy un hombre duro- le respondió Tony en un susurro, con la vista sobre aquellos labios que se acercaban.-Después de todo, soy un Vengador.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

 **No sé si es solo yo, pero me encanta hacer que estos dos jueguen y tengan estas peleillas verbales, que siempre acaban terminando bien (o, al menos, por el momento, viene siendo así)**

 **Quería ir al cine a ver Guardianes de la Galaxia vol 2 para ver si ya salía algo de los Vengadores y los Guardianes juntos en alguna parte, en las escenas post- créditos, pero, como mi hermano y mi cuñada están de comuniones y bodas todos los fines de semana hasta Junio, me parece que me va a tocar esperar para verla.**

 **¡No me hagáis spolier! Facebook ya se ha encargado de hacerme más de uno y estoy por hacer una petición de que no se suba nada de una nueva película hasta que haya pasado como mínimo una semana. De verdad, que se estrenó el viernes y el sábado ya me encontré con muchas cosas por la red. Odio que me pongan los dientes largos con cosas que me encantan.**

 **Y pensaréis; ``¿Y por qué tiene que esperar a su hermano y su cuñada?´´. Pues muy sencillo. Ellos me iniciaron en el mundo Marvel y anime y es gracias a mi cuñada que escribo, así que ir sin ellos sería algo así como una falta de respeto. Además, cuando voy con ellos, me pagan la entrada y me suelo quedar ese fin de semana en su casa, con lo que puedo descansar de mi madre, que siempre es un gran alivio.**

 **En fin…..no podré estar viendo la película, pero, al menos, me he descargado la banda sonora. ¡Sí! En su momento, conseguí el disco de Música Alucinante vol 1 y ya tengo el dos. Ayer, mientras estaba dibujando el comic-fanart-fanfic de Susan Storm y Namor estaba escuchándolo. Y no sabéis que divertido es estar haciendo cualquier cosa con esa música. La madre de Quill de verdad que tenía muy buen gusto musical. Ella y Dean de Sobrenatural son mis almas gemelas en música. Yo iría de viaje con Dean solo para escuchar la música que lleva. Y porque me encanta su coche. Y porque me encanta él….**

 **Pero no nos desviemos más del tema. ¿Cuál era el tema? Ummmm. No hacerme spolier…Tony y Peter y sus peleas graciosas que acaban bien…..no recuerdo que tuviera algo más que añadir en este punto, la verdad.**

 **Solo puedo deciros que sois increíblemente afortunados aquellos que hayáis podido ver ya la película y espero que mi condena no dure demasiado mientras me dedico a dibujar y escribir, así que será mejor que nos despidamos ya en este punto, porque no sé qué más deciros.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque de momento estén hablando más que dedicarse a lo que sé que ha vosotros os gustaría que se dedicaran. Lo sé. Ya vendrán esos momentos y nos encantaran a todos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenos días a todos los Marvelitos. En este día, que es el sábado mismo en el que subí el capitulo 19, he estado haciendo zapping en la televisión y me he encontrado que están poniendo de nuevo Catwoman.**

 **Sé que esta versión de Harley Berry no tiene nada que ver con la DC, pero en la propia descripción de la película que hay en wikipedia ya se dice que es que no tiene nada que ver con esa conocida ladrona de joyas. La protagonista no tiene el mismo nombre ni tiene nada que ver con Gotham ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Vamos, que, en general, no me parece mala película. Está envejeciendo algo mal, pero si hacía mucho que no la veía, no me importaba volver a verla. Sin embargo, la echaron la semana pasada. No sé que le pasa a la programación que últimamente no paran de estar poniendo pelis de superhéroes. Ya me he encontrado con The Amazing Spiderman, Linterna Verde, Xmen Primera Generación y Catwoman todo en la misma semana.**

 **¿Sería porque fue el fin de semana que estrenaban Guardianes de la Galaxia? Podría ser, pero tendría más sentido que pusieran la primera parte en la tele en esa semana que empezar a sacar superhéroes del cajón del olvido. Con lo siguiente que voy a decir, seguro que se me va a echar encima más de una persona, pero el Spiderman de Andrew no me gustó. No noté diferencia entre Peter Parker y Spiderman cuando siempre han parecido comportarse de modo diferente para que no supieran que era él. El primero me gusto. Y el de Tom también, aunque hemos visto muy poco de este ultimo.**

 **Y porque no he empezado a hablar de X-men Apocalípsis. Mi hermano, mi cuñada y yo salimos muuuy disgustados de esa película. El cambio de rol que le han hecho a Mística ahora de buena, cuando siempre ha velado única y exclusivamente de sus intereses y los de Magneto cuando estaba con él... y ese Apocalípsis que a penas fue complicado de vencer...**

 **Bien. Después de haber hecho semejantes comentarios de dos películas que a mucha gente pareció encantarles, esperaré a que lluevan los cuchillos sobre mí. Venga. Sé que estáis deseando lánzarmelos. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera me enteré cuando salió la segunda de Amazing Spiderman hasta que empecé a ver las criticas.**

 **Y ya, para colmo de pelis malas de superhéroes; los nuevos 4 fantásticos. ¿Qué decir de ``eso´´? Vamos a ver; entiendo que quieran hacer integración racial, pero Johnny Storm es más rubio que las candelas, Ben Grimm siempre ha sido como el guardaespaldas de Reed y en esa peli Reed era más grande y más ancho que él. Ese Víctor no tenía puto sentido consiguiendo sus poderes en un planeta raro con una forma de vida rara sin identificar. Los 4 Fantásticos siempre han sido los superhéroes familiares, no tan adolescentes. No sé si me explico. Fijaos si fue mala que ni Stan Lee hizo un cameo. Cuando Stan Lee hace cameos hasta en la series de Marvel.**

 **Pero en fin...creo que ya me he desahogado bastante. Esperaré vuestras amenazas de muerte y demás tranquilita en mi casa. Hasta ese momento, os dejo con el capitulo, a ver si lo que va a pasar ahora os suaviza el ánimo.**

 **CAPITULO 20**

… **...**

A pesar de que Tony había sido bastante claro respecto al tema de que no quería montar espectáculos, estaba claro que no le iba a a ser posible quitarse a Peter de encima en aquellos momentos.

Le había cogido de la mano, arrastrándole de nuevo hacía el cuarto clausurado de este, queriendo tener de nuevo un momento a solas entre ellos.

-Quill estás demasiado ansioso- le dijo Stark, dejándose arrastrar de todos modos.

-Será porque no quiero que te escapes de nuevo.

-No me estaba escapando, estaba tratando de no ser un espectáculo para nadie.

-Bueno...dejemos eso de lado en este momento.

¿La nave siempre había sido tan pequeña o era que Quill realmente había corrido tanto? Porque, antes de que Tony realmente fuera consciente, ya estaban en el cuarto de este, con la puerta bien cerrada tras ellos.

-Aquí nadie podrá vernos- afirmó Peter.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque eso pensabas de aquel cuarto cuando me besaste y...

Peter no le dio la oportunidad de seguir hablando. Nunca salía nada bueno si permanecían hablando demasiado tiempo.

En lugar de eso, sujetó el rostro de este entre sus manos y lo besó.

Al principio, fue un beso simple, sencillo. Pero cuando Tony separó los labios para poder respirar, Peter se volvió más agresivo y salió a su busca, jugando con su lengua cuando consiguió entrar en este, rodeando el cuerpo más pequeño del moreno con sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar de él.

Tal vez, Stark lo hubiera intentado al principio (a escapar), pero cuando sintió como la lengua de este le acariciaba y le pedía salir a jugar, el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de arriba a bajo le dejó claro que ni se le ocurriera apartarse.

-¿Acaso quieres demostrarme que tan bueno eres en la cama?- le preguntó, cuando consiguió hacer una pequeña pausa para poder respirar.

-Tal vez. Es algo que necesito que te quede claro- comentó Peter, introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de este, apretando una firme nalga que le salió al paso.

Tony saltó ante el contacto tan agresivo, pero, al tratar de huir de esa mano solo se apretó más contra la cintura de Peter.

Y lo que este tenía allí oculto no era ninguna broma.

-Pequeño, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para sorprenderme- le dijo Tony.

Realmente, Peter no necesitaría hacer mucho para derretirlo. Su cuerpo estaba ya lo bastante deliciosamente caliente como para que sus huesos empezaran a derretirse, pero no sería el gran Tony Stark si no le pusiera las cosas un poco difíciles.

-Oh. Va a ser todo un placer hacer mi máximo esfuerzo- afirmó el rubio.

Las manos que se apretaron contra su trasero así se lo hicieron saber.

Pero Tony no era ninguna mujer pudorosa que fuera a permanecer inmóvil.

-Vamos a verlo- afirmó, comenzando a abrir los pantalones de Quill.

Los pantalones de este se abrieron con bastante facilidad, oyendo como este gruñía por lo bajo cuando Tony le quitó parte de la presión que le ejercía la prenda.

-¿No estás demasiado duro con tan poco?- le dijo Stark alzando los ojos hacía él.

-No. El verdadero problema que hay aquí es que tú no lo estás lo suficiente todavía.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre Tony de nuevo, tomando sus labios, saqueando su boca, abarcando todo a lo que pudiera llegar. Acariciar todo lo que pudiera ser acariciado, excitar todo lo que pudiera ser excitado...

Y tampoco podía controlar sus manos, que seguían sobre el moreno, apretándolo, acercándolo más a él.

Tony no pudo decir que le desagradara aquella agresividad, aquella fuerza. Por regla general, él era conocido por eser de ese modo. Pero nunca había tenido toda esa fuerza dirigida hacía él.

Introdujo la mano entre los pliegues de los pantalones abiertos de este, tratando de tomar parte del control de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, a pesar de que su mente estaba comenzando a ponerse en blanco.

Peter siseó contra sus labios, haciendo que absorbiera el sonido, cuando sintió las manos de este sobre su miembro.

Como ya había dicho, estaba demasiado duro y lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos instantes era que este lo pusiera aún más al limite.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Tony, disfrutando al verle en ese estado.-¿Acaso el gran Star Lord está perdiendo el control?

-No juegues conmigo, Stark- le advirtió este, clavando sus ojos en él.

-Oh. Vaya. Eso me ha sonado a amenaza.¿Y qué piensas hacerme, grandullón?- le desafió este.

Dudaba que algo de lo que pudiera hacerle Peter lo pusiera tan ansioso como este se encontraba en esos instantes.

Tal vez se equivocaba.

Dándole un contundente empujón, Peter lo lanzó sobre la cama, dejando a Tony algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de posición.

Pero, cuando trató de sentarse en la cama, Peter se lo impidió.

-No te vas a mover de ahí, Stark- le dijo este, pareciendo más agresivo de lo que le había visto nunca.

Y, antes de que él pudiera replicar de alguna manera, Quill había alzado su camiseta, besando su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo todo aquello que le salía al paso.

Tony tuvo que apretar un puño contra sus labios para no dejar salir los gemidos que habían empezado a subir por su garganta, pero era complicado cuando sentía los dientes de este sobre su piel y luego aquella caliente y húmeda lengua aliviaba el dolor.

Y la cosa no mejoró en absoluto cuando notó como este empezó a descender.

Cuando los labios de Peter estaban contra el borde de los pantalones de Tony, la mano de este salió hacía aquellos rubios mechones, deteniéndolo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le espetó el moreno.

-¿A dónde crees que voy?- le preguntó Peter a su vez, sin apartar su rostro de su cintura, queriendo que este se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su objetivo.

Tony no podía negar que, en aquellos momentos, estaba casi tan duro como se encontraba Quill.

El moreno trató de buscar algo que decir, algo que lo apartara de allí, pero Peter era más rápido que él y, con un ligero movimiento, consiguió abrir los pantalones de este y siguió lamiendo todo aquello que quiso.

En consecuencia, lo único que pudo hacer este fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir como un crío, sabiendo que no estaba siendo nada discreto, pero tampoco pudiendo evitarlo. El muy cerdo sabía jugar sucio.

Quill estuvo pendiente de sus expresiones y reacciones, buscando el modo de torturarlo cada vez más, disfrutando con las vistas, sintiendo los temblores. Era extraño la clase de poder que se tenía en esa clase de posición.

En aquellos momentos, Tony ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro y tratar de silenciarse a sí mismo, sin demasiado existo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Stara?- le preguntó este, soltándolo un momento, pero sin apartarse demasiado.

-Tú- le soltó Tony a su vez, clavando sus ojos en él.

Más parecía como si lo estuviera maldiciendo, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones le impedía decir nada más.

-Quién diría que no lo estás disfrutando- le dijo el rubio.

Pero, antes de que este pudiera replicar de algún modo, Quill volvió a su tarea, robándole el poco aliento que había conseguido juntat y haciendo que se aferrara a las sábanas.

Para no haber tenido relaciones con hombres, a Quill se le daba demasiado bien aquello. O, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Tony antes de que la mente comenzara a quedársele en blanco.

El muy maldito no estaba teniendo piedad alguna y pretendía llevarle hasta el límite de manera rápida y cruda.

Trató de recurrir a años de experiencia, a las técnicas que siempre había empleado para alargar el momento. Pero todo aquello que sabía no sirvió de nada en esos instantes.

Como un colegial, no pudo evitar dejarse ir mientras todo su cuerpo convulsionaba sin control, aferrándose tan fuerte a las sábanas que, por un momento, creyó que acabaría fusionándose con estas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- le preguntó Quill, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras se alzaba por encima de él.

-Que eres un capullo- le soltó Tony cuando consiguió llenar sus pulmones de nuevo.

-Pero un capullo muy bueno, ¿verdad?

Y le dirigió una sonrisa. ¡Se atrevió a sonreírle!

Molesto por sentirse como un crío de secundaria, forzó a Meter a quedar tumbado sobre la cama, con él encima, haciendo que el rubio se mostrara sorprendido por un momento ante el inesperado cambio de posición.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto ya te gusta menos?- le preguntó Tony al ver su expresión.

Quill colocó las manos sobre las caderas de este, trazo unos pequeños círculos con su cintura y acabó sonriéndole de nuevo.

-No. En realidad, creo que me siento bastante cómodo con esto.

-Así que cómodo, ¿eh?

-Sí, bastante.

-Ya te daré yo a ti comodidad.

Quill había tenido su momento de control y había hecho con él lo que le había dado la gana. Bueno…. Iba siendo el turno de Tony para que pasara por lo mismo.

Inclinándose sobre este, besó a Quill, sintiendo la sonrisa de Peter contra los labios, como si fuera tremendamente divertido el hecho de verle tratar de tomar el control de ese modo.

Sintiéndose más molesto por momentos, Tony trató de intensificar el beso mientras se removió sobre él, haciendo la ropa de ambos a un lado.

Si algo se le daba bien era hacer desaparecer la ropa sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

Y pareció conseguirlo cuando Quill se sorprendió al notar sus pieles en contacto de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto no te lo esperabas?

-Lo que no creí es que tú estuvieras tan ansioso como yo.

-¿Ansioso? ¿Quién te crees que soy, niño? Yo no estoy ansioso. Soy solo un artista de las sábanas.

-¿A quién llamas, niño?- le soltó Quill a su vez, apretando las manos en torno a sus caderas para que notara lo cerca que se encontraban.

Si quisiera, podría hacer cualquier cosa con él en ese momento, ya que debido a su tamaño, Peter podía con él.

-¿Es que ahora me vas a decir que también te congelaron y tienes más años de los que aparentas?

-¿Acabas de mencionarme al Capitán América en un momento como este?- le preguntó Peter, sentándose en la cama hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

-Y, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué problema habría en ello?- le soltó Tony a su vez.

Había sentido un ligero estremecimiento cuando había visto a Peter ponerse más serio al sacar a Steve a colación. Al final, iba a resultar que le gustaba sacar a este de quicio.

-Que tendría que hacer algo para castigarte y que no pensaras en él nunca más- le soltó Peter.

-Lo veo difícil- le dijo Tony, disfrutando extrañamente de ese momento.

En serio. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto ponerle celoso?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

Las manos de Peter habían empezado a moverse por su cintura, pasando cerca de sus nalgas y también de su miembro, haciendo que Tony saltara sobre la cama por un momento, notando como la tensión se iba acumulando dentro de él.

Era mejor no olvidar que ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente desnudos.

-Porque vamos de camino a la Tierra. Y, si aun no has caído en ello, él se encuentra allí.

.Que se encuentre allí no significa que os tengáis que encontrar.

-¿Con una amenaza como Thanos planeando sobre la Tierra? ¿Crees que nos podemos permitir no contar con su ayuda?

Casi al momento de terminar esa pregunta, Quill se giró en la cama, moviendo a Tony con él, dejando a este atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

-Me tienes a mi. No te hace falta su ayuda.

Vale. Estaba claro que aquello era jugar bastante sucio. No podía decir unas palabras como esas cuando lo tenía atrapado debajo de su cuerpo. Era un injusticia. Y a Tony Stark no le gustaban las injusticias.

Sujetando el rostro de Peter entre sus manos, forzó a este para que se inclinara hacia él, lo suficiente para tenerlo a mano y poder besarlo, notando como parte de la tensión que se había acumulado en el cuerpo de Quill desaparecía.

De verdad se había alterado cuando le había hablado del capi. Que mono.

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Tony hizo más profundo el beso y Peter respondió en consecuencia, enredando una de sus manos entre los negros mechones de este y acariciando su cuerpo con la otra.

Tony corcoveó en la cama sin poder evitarlo, una reacción involuntaria cuando sintió la mano de Quill descendiendo por su cintura. Aunque no supo si fue un movimiento intencionado o no.

Aferrándose a él, intentó tomar algo del control de la situación, pero el calor que sentía chisporrotear por todo su cuerpo y el modo en el que Quill se estaba colocando, tratando de estar cada vez más cerca de él, le hacían darse cuenta de que eso iba a ser imposible en esa ocasión.

Cuando acababa de ese modo en manos de este, Peter tenía el poder.

Seguramente, en otras circunstancias, con otras personas, se habría molestado. No así con Quill, que, a pesar de que parecía bastante infantil en muchas ocasiones, parecía transformarse en esa habitación.

Cuando sintió como este trataba de entrar en él, ansioso, buscándole una y otra vez, la columna de Tony se transformó en algo a medio camino entre una gelatina y mantequilla derretida, sintiendo como el calor que solo había estado chisporroteando momentos antes se transformaba en una hoguera que abrasaba todo a su paso.

Abrió la boca, tratando de respirar, pero todo lo que recibió fue los labios de Quill buscando los suyos, tratando de que no se alejara demasiado, queriendo que no se apartara de él. Al menos, no en esos momentos.

Peter abrió los ojos para mirarlo, comprobar en el estado en el que este se encontraba, pero Tony a penas fue consciente de nada más cuando Peter entró en él, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas, buscando aliento en cualquier parte.

Quill volvió a besarle, queriendo convertirse en ese aire que este estaba buscando y, cuando volvió a besarle y sintió como los brazos de Tony le rodeaban, no pudo evitar derretirse y ponerse aun más duro a su vez.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de él antes de que pudiera pensar que, a lo mejor, este aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Las manos de Tony se aferraron a sus cabellos, pero ligero dolor solo sirvió para esperarlo todo mucho más, recrudeciendo el beso, queriendo llegar más adentro, más hondo.

Fusionar sus pieles parecía la única opción que podría dejarle satisfecho en esos momentos, pero por mucho que tratara de colocarse más cerca de él, más apretado, no conseguía el resultado que quería.

Oyó a Tony jadear, sintiendo los estremecimientos que sacudían a este contra él, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Nada parecía ser suficiente.

Incluso cuando ambos se echaron a temblar, descontrolados, agotados, Peter no se permitió parar. Continuó incluso cuando Tony murmuró que no hacía falta que siguiera.

Era demasiado poco, demasiado corto.

Incluso aunque sabía que este le había mencionado al Capitán para molestarle, no quería oírle nombrar. Y menos aun cuando ambos se encontraban a solas en aquella habitación. Este iba a tener que aprender eso por las malas.

-Peter, para. Esta sería ya mi tercera vez- le pidió Tony-

Maldita la juventud y su ritmo incansable. Al menos, él necesitaba un pequeño descanso antes de poder continuar.

-Pero solo sería mi segunda- le dijo Peter, aun moviéndose en su interior.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un animal?

-Puedo serlo- afirmó este, besándole de nuevo.

Por un momento, la mente de Tony volvió a ponerse en blanco cuando aquellos labios arrasaron sobre los suyos, sintiendo la necesidad que movía a este. Pero no podía continuar tan pronto.

-¿Pretendes….matarme?- le preguntó, sintiendo como el aliento se le escapaba de nuevo.

-¿De placer? Desde luego.

Estaba claro que él no pensaba parar y, al parecer, estaba convencido de que, en el fondo, Tony tampoco quería.

Tal vez, tenía algo de razón. O, al menos, eso pareció cuando un nuevo gemido corrió por el cuerpo de tony, dando contra los labios entreabiertos de Quill, que aun no se había alejado demasiado.

-¿Ves como tú también lo quieres? No necesitas fingir.

No. Desde luego que no necesitaba fingir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Su cuerpo, como quién estuviera despertando de un sueño, se estaba poniendo de nuevo en marcha y lo único que parecía poder hacer Tony era aferrarse a algo y dejarse llevar.

El climax se lo llevó a él primero, sintiendo como si todos sus huesos se derritieran y el aire hubiera dejado de existir, sabiendo que se estaba aferrando a peter para anclarse a algo, aunque en aquellos momentos no supiera decir a donde.

Y Quill, por su parte, no supo bien decir cómo o cuándo se dejó ir. Solo supo que sintió a Tony y fue como si algo tirara de él, haciéndole gruñir desde el fondo del pecho, teniendo que apoyarse en sus antebrazos para no aplastar a este con su cuerpo.

-Eres…..un cabronazo- jadeó Tony, cuando consiguió el aire suficiente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Quill, consiguiendo hacerse a un lado cuando recuperó el control de nuevo de su cuerpo.

-Te dije que pararas y no lo has hecho.

-Pero lo has disfrutado, ¿verdad?

-Ese no es el punto.

-Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son ``gracias por esto´´. Seguro que ni sabías que podías llegar a sentirte así.

-¿Crees que yo no he tenido tu edad nunca o qué?- le soltó Tony.-He tenido tu energía y he podido aguantar toda la noche.

-Vaya. Me hubiera gustado verte en esa época, abuelo.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacia él, dispuesto a replicarle con cualquier cosa. Pero, se lo pensó mejor y, en vez de atacar a este con palabras, le golpeó con la almohada.

-¡Eh!¡¿A qué viene este ataque?!- se quejó el rubio.

-Eso para que respetes a tus mayores-. Y lo golpeó de nuevo.-Y esa para que me respetes a mí.

 **Fin del capitulo 20**

 **Bueno…pues no os podéis quejar. Aquí tenéis otra escena de cama de estos dos, Marvelitos. Estaba claro que esto iba a volver a pasar, más antes que después, porque esta claro que estos dos se tienen ganas. Al menos, así es en esta historia.**

 **Esperando estoy para verlos en Infinity War. Últimamente no dejan de decir que Iron man y Drax compartirán una escena. ¿Realmente es una noticia que le interesara a alguien? ¡Decidnos cuando se encuentran Tony y Peter! Aunque, por las series de animación que ya he visto de Marvel, ellos dos no es que sean los mejores amigos del mundo.**

 **Temo que se inspiren en eso, ya que he visto referencias en los dibujos sobre las películas y temo que cojan los caracteres y como se llevan para la peli. Por favor, que eso no ocurra.**

 **¿A quién más se le está pasando el tiempo demasiado despacio hasta el 2018? ¡Así no hay quién resista la espera! ¡Ya quiero la película! ¡Las fotos que salen de vez en cuando no sirven para calmar el ansia!**

 **Aunque se han visto cosas de Wanda y Visión que….. ¡Vamos! ¡Exijo esa película ya! ¡Terminad de rodarla de una maldita vez!**

 **Bueno…..como creo que el ansia es muy superior a mi y que se me está llendo ya un poco la cabeza, será mejor que nos despidamos en este punto.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos, Marvelitos, y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí conmigo, acompañándome en esta cada vez más larga historia.**

 **Sé que, a la mayoría, el hecho de que sea larga no os molesta. Es más, es algo que os gusta. Y, entonces, yo me pregunto; ¿soy todos lectores? Pero quiero decir….No solo de fanfiction o de wattpad (que ya de por sí tenéis hay unos cuantos laaaaargos años de lectura) si no que si sois lectores también de libros.**

 **Yo, por ejemplo, devoro cualquier libro que me llegue a las manos y esté bien escrito. No sabéis la de ocasiones que he cogido un libro con ganas y me he encontrado un montón de faltas nada más empezar y he cerrado el libro tal cual. Cuando son autoeditados, como que se lo perdono un poco más porque es el propio escritor el que se ha tenido que ocupar de todos los aspectos del libro, pero, cuando ya vienen por editorial…..**

 **Además, no tengo ningún género preferido. Leo y escribo de casi todo. Romántica, fantasía, ciencia ficción, terror (aunque es difícil que un libro llegue a dar realmente miedo), histórica….. No sé. Voy por temporadas. Cada temporada me da por un tema concreto. Aunque de lo que más estoy escribiendo más últimamente (a parte de los fics que llevo para adelante) son romántica histórica y terror. O un intento de hacer historias de terror. Como ya he dicho, es muy complicado asustar al lector a través de un libro. Lo puedes tener en tensión, mordiéndose las uñas, pero que pegue un grito de miedo es muy difícil. Considero que el terror tiene una parte auditiva que con un libro no se cumple. Por ejemplo; si oyeras una puerta abriéndose cuando sabes que estás solo en casa. ¿Eso te asusta o no te asusta? O el buen y conocido ¡Bu! De toda la vida. Eso en un libro no puede ocurrir.**

 **Decidme. ¿Cuáles son vuestros géneros favoritos y qué es lo que más soléis leer? ¿Cuáles han sido vuestras ultimas lecturas últimamente? Yo, en concreto, me he dedicado a la romántica sobre todo porque los dos últimos libros que he tenido en las manos eran de autoras que conozco y con una no podía hablar de un tema hasta que me terminara su libro. Aunque ahora estaba empezándome Los Miserables, de Víctor Hugo.**

 **Tengo la impresión de que os he soltado un buen rollo aquí que, a lo mejor, a muchos no os interesa de nada, así que será mejor que cierre de una vez mi gran bocaza y os deje con el capitulo.**

 **Este va a ser interesante y sé que lo estabais pidiendo. Básicamente porque me lo estabais pidiendo a mi. Si no, ¿cómo lo iba a saber?**

 **En fin…..disfrutadlo y seguimos hablando al final. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 21**

… **.**

Volver a ver aquella gran esfera azul fue algo que emocionó a Tony. Mucho más de lo que él mismo creyó en un primer momento.

Desde que Rocket le había informado de que habían entrado en su galaxia, Tony se había pegado a una de las ventanas de la nave, esperando poder ver la Tierra de nuevo en cualquier momento.

-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de volver- le comentó Quill, colocándose a su lado, viendo como toda la expresión de Tony parecía cambiar cuando el planeta azul se colocó ante sus ojos.

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía- le dijo este a su vez, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia él antes de volver la vista hacia la Tierra.-Pero, después de todo, aquí es donde pertenezco.

-Señor Stark, ¿es usted?- preguntó la voz de Friday, la cual había entrado en los sistemas de la nave cuando esta había entrado en el radio de alcance de los satélites Stark y había detectado la señal de su armadura modificada.

-¡Sí!- exclamó este, dirigiéndose a los controles para comunicarse mejor con ella.-Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de juego, pero ya he vuelto.

-Señor, llevaba semanas fuera. Ya le habían dado por muerto.

-Pues puedes decirles a mis accionistas y todos aquellos que lo estén celebrando que Tony Stark está de vuelta.

-Lo que en realidad quería decir con ello, señor, es que le hicieron un funeral.

-¿Disculpa?

-Trataron de buscar rastros de usted en cualquier parte, pero nadie supo a dónde fue. Ni siquiera yo pude rastrearle. Y, después de que pasaran días sin que se supiera nada, el Gobierno le dio por muerto y se le hizo un funeral conmemorativo por sus servicios al país. Tengo las imágenes. ¿Quieres que se las ponga?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rocket.-Eso hay que verlo.

-Que poca fe tienen los tuyos en ti- le dijo Gamora, mirándole.

-¡No!- exclamó Tony.-No nos pongas nada de eso ahora. Contacta con Pepper, con Happy y con Rhodes. Quiero una multiconferencia con ellos ahora mismo.

-A sus órdenes, señor Stark.

Para ser una inteligencia artificial que, teóricamente, no tenía sentimientos, parecía muy contenta de recibir órdenes de su parte de nuevo.

-Es increíble- murmuró Tony, mientras Friday se apresuraba a cumplir lo que le había pedido.-Alguien desaparece en la inmensidad del espacio por unas semanas y ya te dan por muerto.

-Ya ves. Menuda injusticia- comentó Quill, en tono de burla.

Pero lo único que recibió por parte de Tony fue una mala mirada.

-¡Tony, ¿eres tú?!- le soltó Pepper cuando su imagen apareció en una de las pantallas.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?!- le gritó Rhodes, apareciendo en otra.-¡Tengo a Visión conmigo desde entonces, tratando de encontrarte!

-¡Jefe, si vuelve a desaparecer así, voy a tener que golpearlo!- le amenazó Happy, apareciendo en otra de las pantallas.

-Bien. Gracias a todos por este caluroso recibimiento. Ya veo lo mucho que veláis por mi.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas que te acompañan?- preguntó Pepper, acercándose a la pantalla, tratando de ver con mayor claridad a las personas que estaban junto a este.

-Son los que me han salvado la vida. Pero haremos las presentaciones pertinentes cuando toquemos suelo. Dirigíos todos hacia el complejo de los Vengadores. No quiero que toda Manhattan vea como aterriza una nave extraterrestre.

-Voy para allá- afirmó Rhodes.-Y llevo a Visión conmigo.

-Bien. Nuestro amigo rojo nos hará falta.

-Pero….hay que decirles a los accionistas y a la prensa que estás vivo- comentó Pepper.-Hay que detener los días de luto que se te están dedicando y que los accionistas dejen de buscar a otro director para Industrias Stark.

-¿No lo estás siendo tú?- le preguntó Tony.

-Solo de manera provisional, hasta que encontraran a alguien más definitivo.-¿Recuerdas que ya lo intenté y fue una locura?

-Pero eso fue porque estaba yo allí- comentó Tony con una sonrisa.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo sobre este tema.

-Vaya. Ya se ha acabado la alegría de verme- les dijo este a los presentes en la nave.-Bien. Happy, encárgate de avisar a la prensa y demás sobre que estoy vivo y de vuelta. Pero no les digas donde me encuentro. Informales de que dentro de poco haré una rueda de prensa para informarles de todo.

-De acuerdo, jefe.

-Los demás, al complejo. Hay que hacer presentaciones y ponernos a trabajar.

-Nosotros ya vamos de camino- le informó Rhodes.

Y las pantallas se pusieron en negro.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor Stark?- le preguntó Friday, que se había mantenido silenciosa mientras él les daba órdenes a sus compañeros.

-Necesito que airees y prepares el complejo para cinco nuevos invitados. De momento, se quedaran de manera indefinida.

-De acuerdo, señor. Y ha recibido unas cuantas llamadas de amigos preocupados por su desaparición.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tengo más amigos preocupados?- preguntó con cierta sorpresa y humor.-¿Y de quiénes se tratan?

-El joven Parker ha llamado en más de una ocasión, afirmando que sería imposible que hubiera podido morir porque, palabras textuales, usted era el puñetero Iron man. Ha recibido varias llamadas de Wakanda, ofreciendo su ayuda para tratar de encontrarlo, Natasha Romanoff llamó también varias veces desde distintas localizaciones imposibles de rastrear y el teléfono desfasado que tenía en el despacho ha sonado en más de una ocasión y ha recibido varios mensajes.

Aquello último hizo que Tony se tensara. Quill lo notó incluso antes de que el propio Tony lo notara y tratara de mostrarse tan calmado como siempre.

Desconocía de quién era aquel teléfono, pero sus sospechas no le estaban gustando nada.

-De acuerdo. Pues avisa al joven Parker, a Wakanda y a Romanoff, si es que consigues localizarla, de que estoy vivito y coleando, agradeciendo su preocupación. Y del teléfono de mi despacho me ocupo yo, gracias.

-De acuerdo. Pues eso es todo, señor Stark. En su momento, recibió varias llamadas del Gobierno de diferentes ministerios. Pero dudo que quiera llamarlos ahora.

-Dudas bien. Ya se enteraran por la prensa que aun no debieron enterrarme. De momento, haz lo que te he dicho y seguiremos trabajando cuando lleguemos al complejo. Despéjalo para que no haya nadie cerca.

-Sí, señor.

-Vaya. Si hasta pareces el amo y señor de la Tierra- comentó Rocket cuando las comunicaciones se silenciaron.

-Bueno….soy el amo de las tecnologías, que es casi lo mismo.

-Al parecer, hay mucha gente que se ha preocupado de tu desaparición- le dijo Gamora.

-Desde luego, Tony parecer ser alguien importante en la Tierra- comentó Quill.

-No, pero sí- les dijo este con una sonrisa, derrochando seguridad en sí mismo.-Pensé que los más cercanos, al menos, estarían preocupados. Pero no había esperado alterar a tanta gente.

-Estás disfrutando de eso- le recriminó Rocket.

-Infinitamente- afirmó Tony.-Pero no puedes culparme por ello.

-Al parecer, la figura de Stark es importante en la Tierra- comentó Drax.

-Yo soy Groot- murmuró el pequeño, acercándose hasta las piernas de este y abrazándose a una de ellas.

El moreno miró en el acto a Rocket, esperando una traducción.

-Dice que, entonces, si te quieren tanto aquí, será muy difícil que te quedes con nosotros.

Tony abrió la boca ante eso, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir que pudiera calmar al pequeño. En lugar de ello, se agachó, lo cogió en brazos y le dio un pequeño abrazo, viendo como este parecía algo triste.

Quill se estaba manteniendo en un segundo plano, notando como la gente de la Tierra parecía algo perdida sin Tony. Era como si fuera una pieza esencial en aquellos momentos.

Temía el momento en el que el trabajo que los había llevado allí se acabara, pues, por mucho que quisiera quedarse a su lado, pertenecía al espacio y Tony parecía ser propiedad de la Tierra.

Este debió de notar que lo estaba mirando, ya que volvió la cabeza hacia él, aun con Baby Groot entre los brazos, con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera preguntando qué era lo que le ocurría.

Pero Rocket, como siempre que detectaba un momento más profundo entre ellos, estaba más que listo para poder meterse por medio.

-¿Hacía dónde tengo que dirigir la nave?- preguntó el mapache, ya que era él el que iba conduciendo en esa ocasión.

-Friday- la llamó Tony, volviéndose hacia los mandos.

-¿Sí, señor Stark?

-Dirige la nace hacia el complejo en algún sitio lo bastante grande como para poder aterrizar.

-¿Le parece bien el jardín de atrás?

-Bueno….Thor ya se encargó de destrozarlo abriendo sus portales, así que, adelante.

En el acto, las coordenadas para que Rocket consiguiera aterrizar aparecieron en una pantalla, haciendo que el mapache pusiera rumbo hacia allí de manera directa.

Parecía uno de los pocos que quería terminar su trabajo cuanto antes.

-Parece que la Tierra te ha echado de menos- le comentó Quill al moreno, acercándose a este.

-Bueno….diré que yo tampoco me esperaba un recibimiento así. En realidad, esperaba que hubieran montado una gran fiesta y estuvieran disfrutando de mi supuesta suerte.

-Pues ya puedes comprobar que eres más querido de lo que crees.

Tony fue a decirle algo, pero Rocket los volvió a interrumpir.

-Será mejor que os sentéis y os abrochéis los cinturones. Vamos a entrar en la atmósfera de la Tierra y va a ser un descenso movidito- les informó el roedor.

Cada uno de los que permanecían en pie se apresuraron en ocupar sus asientos y, como si esa hubiera sido la señal que hubiera estado esperando, la Ship empezó a dar bandazos mientas comenzaba el descenso.

Rocket mantenía las coordenadas y Friday afirmó que no había nadie por las inmediaciones que pudiera ver su llegada.

A parte de que Tony Stark tendría que explicar porqué había desaparecido y porqué durante tanto tiempo, no le apetecía nada contar que había traído unos alienígenas y a un humano que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el espacio para buscar unas gemas de poder antes de que un titán loco les destruyera a todos.

-¡Estamos llegando!- informó Rocket mientras la nave entraba en un banco de nubes.

No se podía ver el suelo, pero confiaban en que la nave se detendría confirme se acercara al suelo.

Para cuando salieron de esta, el complejo de los Vengadores estaba prácticamente bajo ellos y Tony sintió la emoción de estar de nuevo en casa.

La nave se estabilizó y se detuvo momentos antes de tocar suelo para, poco después, bajar la rampa y que todos pudieran salir a recibir al comité de bienvenida.

Happy, como le había ordenado Tony, estaría ocupado informando a la prensa y demás medios de que estaba vivo, pero Pepper, Rhodes y Visión estaban justo allí, esperándolos.

Para cuando el moreno pudo poner los pies sobre el suelo terrícola de nuevo, Pepper se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

-Como desaparezcas de nuevo de esta manera y me lo dejes todo a mi, juro que te mataré- le dijo esta.

-Gracias por la preocupación. Me abrumas- le dijo Tony.

Pero esta le golpeó en el pecho cuando se separaron, dejando paso a Rhodes.

Aun empleando la tecnología Stark-Cho, Rhodes podía andar y moverse con más o menos normalidad y no tardó en recibir un abrazo por parte de su amigo.

-Si no tienes preocupado al planeta entero por ti, no te quedas tranquilo, ¿verdad?- le dijo este, dándole unos golpes en la espalda, pensado para sacarle un pulmón.

-Lo dices como si me hubiera ido a propósito. Traté de salvar la ciudad y tuvimos un pequeño problema abriendo un portal.

-Traté de determinar donde le había llevado este- comentó Visión.-Pero, al parecer, abre portales aleatoriamente en cualquier lugar del espacio, así que era difícil dar con usted.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Visión- le dijo Tony, colocando una mano en el hombro de este.-¿Cómo has estado, sin mi presencia por aquí?

-Más o menos bien. El coronel Rhodes ha estado conmigo y me he encargado de algunas amenazas de supervillanos de categoría dos- le informó este.

-Querrás decir villanos de segunda- le corrigió el moreno.-Pero, antes de que empecemos con los informes de lo que ha ocurrido en la Tierra mientras no estaba, os presentaré a los Guardianes de la Galaxia. ¡Podéis salir, chicos!

El equipo empezó a aparecer, con Quill en cabeza, ya que sería más tranquilizador ver a este primero que al variopinto grupo que lo acompañaba. Groot había tenido el detalle de subirse al hombro de Drax para que fuera más visible.

-Pepper, Visión, Rhodes. Estos son los Guardianes. Peter Quill, el líder. Gamora, Rocket, Drax y el pequeñín que está en su hombro es Groot- les dijo, señalándoles a cada uno de los miembros que nombraba.

-Que interesante- comentó Visión, acercándose a Gamora para examinarla.

Pero los demás se quedaron quietos donde estaban.

-¿Son extraterrestres?- preguntó Rhodes.

-En realidad, yo soy de la Tierra. En parte- les dijo Quill.-Pero me he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de aquí.

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer- les contó Tony.

-¿Un trabajo?- preguntó Pepper.-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno…..tenemos que buscar las gemas del infinito- les contó.-Visión- llamó, viendo como este se había encontrado agachado delante de Rocket, examinándolo.-Tenemos que analizar tu gema para poder buscar más rastros en la Tierra.

-Es algo que se podría hacer- afirmó el ciberandroide.

-Bien. Tenemos que ponernos con eso cuanto antes. Rhodes, ¿podrías decirle a tus jefes que sigo por aquí?

-Claro. Estoy seguro de que se emocionaran al saberlo.

-No te creas que mucho. Pepper, tú avisa a mis accionistas de que estoy aquí y que, en cuanto pueda, iré a poner orden en Industrias Stark.

-Tú nunca has puesto orden en Industrias Stark- le recriminó la mujer.

-Tú me has entendido. Solo hazlo.

-De acuerdo. Bien. Lo haré.

-Perfecto. Nosotros estaremos trabajando aquí.

-¿Y vais a dejar una nave alienígena ahí, a la vista?- le preguntó Rhodes, señalando a la Ship, que estaba justo detrás de los Guardianes.

-Oh. Eso. Friday, ¿puedes ocuparte?

-Por supuesto, señor Stark.

En el acto, Tony les indicó que se hiciera a un lado mientras el suelo empezaba a abrirse bajo sus pies.

Unas máquinas gigantes, las encargadas del sótano del complejo seguramente, tomaron a la Ship con el mayor cuidado que pudieron y, como si nada, la metieron bajo tierra, mientras el suelo volvía a cerrarse.

-Ya no hay nave espacial a la vista- les informó Tony.

-De acuerdo. Yo voy a avisar a mis superiores- les informó Rhodes, llamando a la armadura Máquina de Guerra.

Rhodey era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que Tony había querido decirle al Congreso. La armadura era una prótesis, algo APRA proteger el cuerpo y ayudarlo.

Cuando este estuvo por completo cubierto, les hizo el saludo militar y se marchó volando.

-¿Cuántos humanos con armaduras hay ahora?- preguntó Rocket, pareciendo extrañado mientras veía como este se elevaba.

-Es una de mis armaduras. Confío lo suficiente en Rhodes como para que la pueda usar.

-Me parece que yo también debería irme- comentó Pepper, haciendo que los ojos se dirigieran entonces hacia ella.

-Seguro que te asusté un poco cuando te enteraste de que había desaparecido- le dijo Tony, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Un poco? Todo el mundo entró en caos cuando desapareciste. Eras uno de los pocos Vengadores que aun seguían del lado del Gobierno y desapareciste en un gran agujero que se abrió en el cielo. Les recordó demasiado a tú ya sabes qué.

-Pero no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Yo salgo bien de todo.

-Más te vale- le dijo Pepper, golpeándolo de nuevo en el brazo.-Ahora, debo irme a desenredar el caos de Industrias Stark. Pero no te encierres. Muéstrate en público. Necesitamos que te vean para que crean que de verdad sigues vivo.

-Cuando hayamos trabajo un poco, te prometo que lo haré.

-¿Es tu novia o algo así?- le preguntó Rocket, interrumpiéndolos.-Porque estáis muy cerca y eso.

-Lo fuimos- le dijo Pepper a este, después de haberse sorprendido al ver a un mapache que hablaba. Pero….¡¿qué demonios?! Tony acababa de volver del espacio con extraterrestres. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.-Pero nos entendemos mejor como amigos.

-Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo Tony a esta, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro.

Pepper asintió y, tras despedirse de todos los presentes, se dirigió hacia el coche que la había traído allí. Por supuesto, Tony se volvió hacia ellos y se frotó las manos.

-Bueno…..creo que nosotros tenemos nuestras propias cosas de las que ocuparnos.

-El laboratorio está listo para usarse- informó Visión.-He estado usándolo cuando tratábamos de dar con usted.

-Genial. Pues vamos a buscar unas cuantas gemas. Pero, antes de eso, tengo que enseñaros lo que va a ser vuestra casa mientras permanezcáis en la Tierra. Tenéis mucho que ver y aprender de lo que hay aquí.

-¿Puedo usar tus materiales para construir algunas de mis cosas?- le preguntó Rocket, levantando una pequeña mano para poder preguntarle.

Ahora que estaban en el terreno del terrícola, el mapache se sentía algo incomodo, fuera de lugar. Algo que se solucionaría cuando cogiera algo más de confianza.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Mientras que no nos vueles a todos por los aires…

-Esa es tu especialidad, Tony- le respondió el mapache.

No era difícil recordar ese subfusil que casi le había volado una mano en una ocasión.

-¿Y ocurrirá algo si cualquier cosa se rompe?- le preguntó Drax.-Porque este lugar parece demasiado frágil.

-Por supuesto que no. Y dudo que vosotros vayáis a ser más destructores de lo que podría serlo Hule- les dijo Tony, conduciéndoles hacia el interior del complejo.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**

 **¡Por fin, gente! ¡Por fin han llegado a la Tierra! El salseo se huele. Se masca en el aire. A partir de aquí, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Repito, cualquier cosa, ya que me conozco y, aunque tenga una idea de algo que quiera hacer, como a mi cabeza le dé por otra cosa a ultima hora, se va a hacer eso ultimo y a mi me mandan a freír espárragos. Es así. Lo tengo asumido ya.**

 **Dios. El capi ha estado llamando a Tony al móvil que le dió. ¿Qué mensajes le habrá dejado? ¿Acabará Tony revisando el móvil a escondidas de Quill para que no se entere? ¿Llamará al cap en algún momento? ¿Se encontrarán?**

 **No os hago estas preguntas para haceros sangre (esta frase significaría algo así como para no haceros más daño) si no porque realmente yo misma me lo estoy preguntando. Escribo ahora mismo con la mente abierta, dejando que surja lo primero que se me ocurra en cada momento, así que podría pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.**

 **¿No es emocionante?**

 **Bien…Tendremos que ir viendo los siguientes capítulos para poder saberlo.**

 **Pero, volviendo al tema de los libros…..Si tengo que ser sincera, no fui realmente una devoradora de libros hasta los 13 años, más o menos. Todo empezó un verano, en el que no tenía nada que hacer, y mi cuñada me trajo a casa el primer libro de una colección de literatura fantástica que estaba haciendo de la editorial de Planeta.**

 **Todavía recuerdo el nombre del primero porque era un titulo algo raro. O, al menos, a mi me pareció raro en ese entonces. El trono de huesos de dragón. No me preguntéis el nombre del autor. En ese entonces, no me fijaba en los nombres de los autores. Lo que sé es que me leí la colección completa ( no recuerdo si eran 50 o 60 y tanto libros. Tendría que ver un panfleto que me guardé para recordarlos) en un año. Empecé a leer a mediados de un verano y, por abril o mayo, ya me había terminado toda la colección.**

 **Creo que nunca he disfrutado tanto de una lectura de ese modo desde entonces. Daba igual que me metieran cientos de historias distintas de cientos de autores diferentes. Me los bebí todos.**

 **¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis hecho cosas así? ¿Os habéis estado leyendo una serie de libros durante un tiempo determinado? Y no me refiero a los típicos que te obligan a leer en el colegio o en el instituto?**

 **Contadme.**

 **Etto…..creo que me he vuelto a enrollar de nuevo, como siempre, así que aquí me despido, Marvelitos míos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaan! Y así, como el que no quiere la cosa, ya hemos llegado a los dos patitos con esta historia, Marvelitos míos. Sé que lo de los patitos es una tontería como una casa, pero así fue como me enseñaron los números a mí. Supongo que para mucha gente fue igual.**

 **Y cuando crecimos, no mejoramos mucho más. Cuando descubrimos que con un seis y un cuatro, parecía verse una cara empezamos a hacer lo de ``con un seis y un cuatro te hago tu retrato´´. Tengo libros con esta estupidez dibujada. Las libretas y todo eso no porque mis padres lo suelen tirar cada vez que hacen una limpieza en casa.**

 **Pero eso no es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí, ¿eh? Mis absurdas explicaciones sobre algún tema que no viene al caso. Dios….serviría de tertuliana. Si es que no paro.**

 **No, estamos aquí para ver como avanzas las cosas entre Quill y Tony ahora que ambos están en la Tierra. Y seguro que más de uno está mordiéndose las uñas porque está deseando con todo su ser que el capitán se encuentre con estos dos como pareja y sufra mucho para compensar el dolor que os causó a vosotros cuando se separó de este en Civil War, ¿me equivoco?**

 **Me he encontrado a mucha gente dolida después de esa película.**

 **¿Soy la única que vio eso como un plan de marketing para que se nos caigan las bragas para cuando se junten de nuevo a luchar todos unidos para Infinity War? Y ese final de la Civil:**

 **``Si me necesitas….si nos necesitas´´.-Vengaaaaa. Estaba más que claro que el capi sabía que lo había hecho mal y quería resarcirse con Tony, a pesar de que siguiera en contra de los tratados.**

 **Vale, estoy notando como me está surgiendo la vena Stony, así que mejor me tranquilizo mientras sigo escribiendo esta historia. Es una StarkQuill, es una StarkQuill, es una StarkQuill. Y, aunque me duela, si hago que los tres se junten, por cualquier causa, voy a tener que volver a recordármelo y, seguramente, tendré que hacerle daño al Capitán.**

 **¡¿Por qué me hacéis hacer esto?! ¡Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie! ¡Mi plan para esta historia era que ocurriera todo en el espacio! ¡Pero me habéis dicho tantas veces que queréis ver a los Guardianes en la Tierra, que querías ver qué pasaría cuando se reunieran y demás que mi mente, al final, me ha estado conduciendo hacia eso sin querer! ¡Sois una mala influencia!**

 **Para que os quede claro; todo lo malo que ocurra en esos encuentros, va a ser cosa vuestra. Esta no era mi intención cuando empecé a escribir. Si no me creéis, ved el video tan lindo que use de referencia en el capitulo uno para hacer este fic.**

 **En fin…como sé que al final no me vais a escuchar ni nada, será mejor que os deje con la historia de una buena vez. Disfrutadla y nos seguimos hablando más tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

… **..**

Después del pequeño y rápido tour turístico por la casa, enseñándoles a los Guardianes donde estaban sus habitaciones, los cuales contaban con un baño en cada cuarto, la cocina, el salón y el área de entrenamiento, el grupo, incluido Visión, se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Tony, comprobando que su amigo rojo había movido muy pocas cosas de sitio.

-Visión, necesitamos analizar la gema que tienes en tu frente para ver en qué frecuencia genera energía.

-Por supuesto. Pero….¿para qué se necesitan buscar más gemas?

-Porque, de no encontrarlas todas y asegurarnos de que están a salvo, el titán Thanos podría venir y destruir la Tierra para conseguirlas- le dijo Gamora.

-Thanos es una amenaza peligrosa- entendió este al momento.

-¿Solo vais a examinar a vuestro amigo?- les preguntó Drax.

-De momento, sí. Es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Por qué?- le dijo Quill.

-Si no os importa, no me necesitáis para hacer eso. Me gustaría ir al área de entrenamiento que he visto antes. Quiero estar lo suficientemente fuerte para cuando tenga que enfrentarme a Thanos.

-Ve- le dijo Tony.-Si necesitamos tu ayuda, te avisaremos.

-Si no os importa, yo me iré con él- les dijo Gamora.-Después de todo, el lado científico del equipo está en vosotros.

-Llevaos a Groot- les pidió Rocket.-Se va a aburrir si se queda aquí.

La mujer verde asintió y cogió al pequeño, que había permanecido sentado encima de una mesa, contemplando a todo el mundo.

Al final, en el cuarto quedaron Quill, Visión, Rocket y Tony.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Peter.

-Por ahora, solo vamos a examinar la gema para captar su frecuencia- le dijo Tony.-Y, luego, tendríamos que ponernos manos a la obra para hacer un rastreador que busque energía similar a la frecuencia que emite esta por la Tierra.

-No, Quill. No puedes ayudar- le soltó Rocket antes de que este pudiera preguntas, colocando a Visión en una de las máquinas de Tony, para que Friday hiciera un examen exhaustivo de su gema.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Pues….me quedaré por ahí- comentó este, retrocediendo un poco para no molestar.

-¿Por qué no te das otra vuelta por el complejo?- le sugirió Tony.-Así podrías moverte con más libertad por aquí y ayudar a los demás a ubicarse mejor.

-¿No habrá algún sitio donde no debería entrar?

-Si hay algún sitio donde no deberías estar, Friday no te lo permitirá- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Además, esta puede ser una buena ocasión para que te pongas al día en música y películas. Friday- la llamó.

-Podría hacer una recopilación de música y filmografía desde el año que me indicaran- les informó esta.

-¿Puedes ponerte con ello desde los 80?- le preguntó Quill, saliendo del cuarto,.

-No será muy complicado. Lo tendré listo en tres minutos. ¿Dónde desea verlo?

-¿Dónde está la televisión más grande?

-En el salón.

-Pues al salón entonces- comentó Peter, pareciendo más animado.

-Ya tiene algo que hacer- comentó Rocket.

-Bueno….tiene mucho con lo que ponerse al día, pero Friday ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esas con el Capitán América.

-¿Ese es el compañero que te apuñaló por la espalda?

-En realidad, muchos compañeros nos dieron la espalda- le dijo Visión, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras la gema era examinada.

-se hizo un momento de silencio después de eso. Al fin y al cabo, le hecho de que el grupo se dividiera fue algo que les dolió a todos y a Visión uno de los que más, sintiéndose algo solo sin la presencia de la joven Maximoff en el complejo.

-Friday, ¿por qué no nos pones algo de música aquí para que podamos trabajar?- preguntó Tony, alzando la vista hacia el techo, girando en un taburete como estaba en ese momento.

-¿Los grandes éxitos, señor?- le preguntó esta.

-Un poco de todo, sí.

-Entendido.

Y, casi en el acto, comenzó a sonar Shoot to Thrill, de ACDC, por todo el laboratorio, haciendo que Tony se pusiera a tamborilear con el pie en el suelo, tratando de asegurarse de que el análisis estuviera marchando bien.

-No habíamos buscado otras gemas antes- comentó Visión, mirando hacia Tony.

-¿Para qué íbamos a querer otra de esas cosas aquí, si ni siquiera entendíamos como funcionaba la tuya?- le dijo Tony.

-Según nos explicó el Coleccionista- les dijo Rocket.-Son unas singularidades. Piedras de poder infinito formadas con la creación del universo. Y ya han sido utilizadas antes.

-¿Quién es el Coleccionista?- preguntó Tony.

-El tío más raro que conocerás nunca.

Tony y Visión se dedicaron una mirada, esperando a que alguno de los dos hubiera entendido semejante descripción tan detallada.

Trabajaron en los análisis de la gema durante todo el día, tratando de poder aislar el rastro de energía que desprendía esta e introducirlo en los sistemas de Friday para que esta, a su vez, empleando los satélites Stark, pudiera rastrear el planeta en busca de otras energías similares o idénticas a esta.

Pero el analizar una gema del infinito parecía un poco más difícil de lo que habían creído y, para cuando cayó la noche, Friday aun trataba de desencriptar esa energía extraña antes de poder buscar otras.

Tony se aseguró de que sus invitados se encontraban bien cuando salieron del laboratorio, recibiendo un aviso, en cuanto puso un pie fuera, de su inteligencia artificial, sobre que había recibido nuevas llamadas, sabiendo que esta no le había dicho nada antes porque le había dado ordenes precisas de que no le molestaran.

Gamora y Drax parecían estar alucinando con la televisión, cambiando de un canal a otro.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- les preguntó Tony, asomándose al cuarto donde estos jugaban con los controles.

-Es increíble- le comentó Drax, volviéndose hacia él.-Toda esa gente en un espacio tan pequeño.

-No, idiota. Está claro que son retransmisiones, pero no entiendo porqué es necesario tantas. Mira, ya hemos llegado a los 100 y sigue habiendo más- comentó Gamora, pareciendo emocionada.

-Bien. Ya veo que estáis ocupados. Os dejo con lo vuestro- les dijo Tony, saliendo de allí.

Si reaccionaban así con la televisión, no quería saber como reaccionaría con todo lo demás.

Rocket le había pedido quedarse en su laboratorio, trabajando en sus propios proyectos. Y Visión, amablemente, habría querido quedarse con el mapache parlanchín.

Al parecer, el variopinto grupo que Tony había llevado al complejo le había llamado la atención y quería saber un poco más sobre ellos para entender un poco más lo que había allí fuera, en la inmensidad del espacio.

Asegurándose de que ellos estaban bien, Tony fue en busca de Quill, que había creído que aun seguiría viendo la televisión, tratando de ponerse al día con todo aquello que se había perdido.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, lo encontró en una terraza del primer piso, contemplando el jardín, donde los aspersores se habían puesto en marcha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?- le preguntó Tony, colocándose a su lado.

Quill, que no le había sentido llegar, se llevó un pequeño susto, pero, en seguida, señaló hacia el jardín.

-Estaba viendo como Groot disfrutaba de su fiesta del agua.

No lo había visto en un primer momento, pero era cierto. Entre los aspersores que estaban alimentando el césped, el pequeño Groot parecía estar haciendo un pequeño baile feliz, con la boca abierta y los brazos abiertos para abarcarlo todo (Inserten cámara lenta en este plano, por favor)

-Vaya. No había supuesto que eso sería lo que le haría más feliz- comentó Tony.

-Bueno….da gusto ver como alguien lo vive tanto.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacia Peter, sabiendo que este le estaba dando vueltas a algo.

-Será mejor que me cuentes lo que sea que te esté pasando antes de que me enfade- le advirtió el moreno.

-A mi no me pasa nada- le dijo Quill, soltando un bufido despreocupado.

-Ya, claro. Y yo soy el Presidente de los Estados Unidos- comentó Tony con malestar.-Quill, dome lo que sea que te esté molestando.

Este volvió los ojos hacia él, sabiendo que el moreno no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que hablara.

-Bueno….hay algo a lo que le estaba dando vueltas- afirmó al final.

-Eso ya lo sabía- afirmó Tony.-Dime. ¿De qué se trata?

-¿De quién es ese móvil al que Friday dijo que habías recibido varias llamadas?

Vaya. Desde luego, no había esperado llegar así a ese punto. O, al menos, no tan directamente. Aunque era cierto que pensaba hablar con Quill de ese tema, no había esperado que él reparara en ese detalle.

-Fue….fue algo que el Capitán América me dejó en caso de que…..necesitara su ayuda o la de alguno de los miembros que iban con él.

-¿Algo así como….un intento de reconciliación?

-Yo más bien diría como un intento de que todo lo que habíamos logrado no se fuera por el retrete.

-¿Y has….has escuchado ya lo que sea que este te haya dejado en ese teléfono?- le preguntó Quill, volviéndose hacia él.

-No. He estado todo el día en el laboratorio con Visión y con Rocket. Además, había querido hablarte de esto antes de escuchar nada.

-¿Por qué somos una pareja consolidada y quieres que no hayan secretos entre nosotros- aventuró Peter, con una ligera sonrisilla en los labios.

-¿Consolidada?- le dijo Tony, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno….tenía que intentarlo, haber si colaba.

-La verdad es que no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de secretos- le dijo Tony.-Este grupo de dividió por culpa de los secretos y no quiero que se interponga ninguno más.

El hecho de que este se pusiera tan repentinamente serio hizo que Quill no supiera muy bien qué decir al respecto, así que, lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más a este y darle un abrazo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Creo que no tengo la capacidad de mentir- le susurró el rubio al oído.

-Claro que la tienes- le dijo Tony.-Solo que no sabes usarla muy bien.

Peter chasqueó la lengua con molestia, pero no lo soltó ni Tony pareció desear que lo hiciera, diciéndose a sí mismo que daba igual lo que fuera que Rogers le dijera en esos mensajes.

Lo más seguro era que estos solo fueran para preocuparse por él, saber a donde había ido cuando el portal se lo había tratado y porqué habría tardado tanto en regresar.

No era tan tonto como para pensar que el otro grupo, a pesar de que debían de permanecer ocultos, para que el Gobierno no tratara de ponerles de nuevo tras las rejas, no se mantenían apartados de las calles y que habrían estado tratando de mantener a los malos a raya durante su ausencia.

Después de todo, un Vengador nunca dejaba de ser un Vengador.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho- le dijo Tony a Quill, dándole unos ligeros golpecitos para que le soltara.-Allí es donde guardo el móvil. Ya sabes. Por seguridad.

-Ya- comentó Peter, sin ninguna convicción. Pero acabó soltándose de este y volviendo la vista hacia Groot.-¿Crees que es seguro dejarle allí abajo con tanta agua?

-Pues…..no sabría decirte muy bien a ese respecto, la verdad. Nunca he tenido a mi cargo a un árbol humanoide. Pero, de todas formas, los aspersores se apagaran dentro de unos diez minutos. ¿Crees que se podrían ahogar en ese tiempo?

-O en menos- le dijo este.-Solo hay que ver como abre la boca. ¡Groot, intenta no absorber toda esa agua o te vas a echar a perder! ¡Sé un arbolito bueno!- le gritó al pequeño por encima de la barandilla.

Este, que, al parecer, se había creído solo en su pequeño instante de felicidad, volvió la cabeza hacia ellos.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- les gritó.

Aunque, claro, sin el traductor…..

-¿Alguna idea de lo que te ha dicho?- le preguntó Tony.

-Ni la más mínima- comentó Quill.

-Venga, vamos. Creo que está lo suficientemente crecidito para saber lo que hace.

En otro tiempo, como líderes de los Vengadores, tanto Steve como él habían usado aquel despacho a la vez, teniendo todos los informes sobre el grupo y como cada uno de ellos evolucionaba individualmente.

Pero, claro, sin el otro líder ni la mayoría del equipo, era un simple despacho que se usaba poco.

Sentándose ante el escritorio, posó su huella dactilar sobre uno de los cajones, viendo como una pequeña luz azulada iluminaba su dedo y el cajón se abría con un ligero clic.

-¿Tanta seguridad para un simple móvil?- le preguntó Peter, sorprendido.

-Este no es un simple móvil- le dijo Tony, sacando este del cajón y mostrándoselo,-Esto es una línea directa con ese grupo de superhéroes que se han puesto en contra del Gobierno.¿Sabes lo que harían las fuerzas especiales del país para hacerse con este móvil y poder rastrearlo?

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué harían?

-Pues….no estoy muy seguro, pero seguro que algo exagerado y fuera de lugar. El Gobierno es muy de eso.

-Que bonito es ver que no te puedes fiar de tu propio país- comentó Peter, con tono sarcástico.

-Afortunadamente, no de todo el país al completo. Aun hay personas decentes ahí fuera por las que merece la pena luchar- le dijo Tony, desbloqueando el teléfono y viendo todas las llamadas pérdidas que había.

Treinta y cinco de ellas para ser exactos. Diez de ellas con mensajes en el contestador.

-¿Preparado para escuchar las palabras del Capitán América?- le preguntó Tony a Peter.

-No lo sé. ¿Lo estás tú?

-Tengo la impresión de que esto podría hacerse muy largo, así que haré que se reproduzcan ya, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- aceptó Quill, sentándose en la mesa, a su lado, con el móvil entre ellos.

-Primera llamada con mensaje recibida a las once y treinta y cinco- anunció la voz del contestador.-Tony, ¿dónde estás?- le preguntó la vos del cap desde aquel teléfono.

Sintió más que hizo como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar su voz, sintiendo como algo se removía en su interior.

Sin embargo, la mano de Quill que se posó sobre la suya le devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que alzara la vista, percatándose de que no estaba solo, de que ahora tenía a alguien a su lado.

-He visto las noticias y has desaparecido en mitad del cielo- siguió hablando Rogers desde el móvil.-Eso se pareció demasiado a la forma en la que los chitaurís entraron a nuestro mundo. Cuando regreses, llámame.

Siguiente mensaje.

-Tony, ha pasado ya un día completo y nadie tiene ni idea de donde te has metido. Si tienes este móvil, por favor, llámame y déjanos tranquilos. Aunque no lo creas, todos están preocupados por ti.

Tercer mensaje.

-¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¡Han pasado ya tres días! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás?! La gente empieza a decir que estás muerto, que no pudiste escapar de la bomba a tiempo, pero yo no creo eso. Sé que eso no sería suficiente para acabar contigo. Llámame, ¿vale?

Siguiente mensaje.

-Las noticias están informando de tu muerte. Rhodes ha aparecido en los medios diciendo que duda de que lo hayas hecho, pero no estás dando señales de vida. ¿Dónde se supone que estás? ¿A dónde te ha mandado ese portal? La gente solo hace suposiciones. No saben lo que está ocurriendo o siquiera si volverán a ver a Iron man. Es imposible que nos hagas esto. Será mejor que vuelvas, soldado.

Quinto mensaje.

-Ya ha pasado una semana, Tony.-Se oyó un suspiro cansado.-Hemos tratando de dar contigo, pero no hay el menor rastro en ninguna parte del planeta. Y, sin poder ponernos en contacto con Friday sin que el Gobierno nos detecte, no sabemos si los demás están teniendo mejor suerte que nosotros. Pero es que ha pasado toda una semana, Tony. Una semana al completo donde no se ha sabido absolutamente nada de ti. ¿De verdad que no pudiste deshacerte de esa bomba? Me resulta difícil de creer, pero….-. Un nuevo suspiro.-En serio, solo…solo vuelve pronto.

Nuevo mensaje.

-Hoy han….han anunciado que….harán un funeral en tu honor. No me lo puedo creer. ¿de verdad se van a rendir tan fácilmente? Eres Tony Stark, hijo del gran Howard Stark. ¿De verdad piensan que has caído así como así? Aunque…..no es que por aquí tengan muchas más esperanzas. No es que no creamos en ti, pero….ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Dónde estas? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir a buscarte? ¿Te encuentras prisionero en algún lugar? Tienes que darnos alguna pista, Tony, la que sea, para que podamos ir a ayudarte.

Siguiente mensaje.

-Hemos ido a tu funeral. Había bastante seguridad, pero ninguno nos lo hubiera perdonado si no hubiéramos acudido. Todo el mundo estuvo allí, diciendo grandes cosas de ti. Seguro que te habrías reído de haberlo visto. Hubieras interrumpido a alguien haciendo uno de tus sarcásticos comentarios o algo así. Yo…..de verdad esperaba que…..aparecieras en cualquier momento y pararas toda aquella locura, que aparecieran entre la multitud y gritaras``¿Tan pronto queréis matarme?´´- comentó Rogers, tratando de imitar su voz.-Pero no lo hiciste. No apareciste ni has dado ningún tipo de señal, por mínima que fuera. He visto como el propio presidente agradecía tus servicios al país ante tu tumba vacía. Y me empiezo a preguntar si de verdad solo quiero creer que es imposible acabar contigo o es solo una ilusión.

Octavo mensaje.

-… un momento de silencio donde Tony tuvo que echar un vistazo al móvil para asegurarse de que este seguía funcionando.

Tenia un cargador enchufado a este dentro del cajón todo el tiempo para evitar que se apagara. Pero era un modelo demasiado antiguo y podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa.

-Yo….no sé porqué sigo llamando- comentó Steve, a penas con un hilo de voz.-Todo el mundo da por hecho que estás muerto. Algunos hasta me dicen que, a lo mejor, debería empezar a hacerme a la idea. Pero no quiero hacerme a la idea. Voy, a veces, a tu tumba para recordarme que allí dentro no hay nada, que nadie a encontrado tu cuerpo y, si nadie te ha encontrado, todavía debería haber alguna esperanza, ¿verdad?-. Un nuevo suspiro.-Tal vez esté utilizando este móvil para engañarme, para pensar que, de algún modo, todavía estoy en contacto contigo y negar lo que está pasando. Algo así como mi propio modo de superar el trauma. No lo sé. Tal vez debería dejar de llamar. Tal vez solo…debería hacerme a la idea de que no hay nadie al otro lado de la línea.

Nuevo mensaje.

-Yo…..no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerme que estés muerto, que de verdad esa bomba pudo contigo y…..-La voz de Steve se cortó y se oyó como el sonido de un gemido doloroso, como si Steve no pudiera contener las lágrimas.-Pero….¿qué más podemos hacer?- preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.-Lo hemos intentado todo y ¡sigues sin apareces!-. Tras ese grito, se oyeron nuevos sonidos, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.-Yo….yo solo necesito saber que estás bien, que esto no es verdad. No puedo perder a nadie más, Tony. No así. No quiero que nuestro último encuentro fuera esa pelea en Siberia. No quiero recordar como te dejé atrás para sacar a Bucky de allí. No es justo. No…..no es justo que por querer defender y proteger a un amigo, haya perdido a otro de semejante manera. Si hubiéramos estados todos contigo, si el equipo hubiera seguido único, nada de esto habría pasado, tú…..no habrías cruzado ese porta y aún seguirías aquí, con tus comentarios sarcásticos y creando escándalos cada dos por tres. Tiene que haber un modo de solucionar todo esto. ¿O no? ¿Se va a acabar todo aquí, Tony?

Ese mensaje era de hacia dos días, cuando Tony y los Guardianes ya estaban de camino a la Tierra.

Stark estaba bastante sorprendido ante el sufrimiento por el que parecía haber estado pasando Steve en su ausencia y alzó el rostro hacia Quill, viendo como la atención de este había estado todo el tiempo sobre él.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- le dijo el rubio, aun con la mano de Tony apretada contra la suya.

-Sí. Eso parece- murmuró este.

É mismo habría acabado igual de desolado al escuchar esos mensajes de haberlos escuchado solo. Pero no lo estaba. Quill lo acompañaba, percatándose de que lamentaba el dolor que le había hecho pasar a Rogers, pero que no parecía haber nada más detrás de ello. Ningún otro sentimiento.

-Ultimo mensaje- les anunció el contestador, haciendo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia este.

-Tony- sonó la voz de Steve más amenazadora de lo normal.-¿Estabas vivo? ¿Y dónde se supone que estabas? ¿Por qué ha salido Happy anunciando que estás vivo y a salvo, en vez de presentarte ante los medios tú mismo para tranquilizar a la gente? ¿Acaso se te ha olvido que tenías este móvil? Me da señal cuando llamo, así que eso quiere decir que está encendido. ¿Estás ignorando mis llamadas? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos?! ¡Wanda se derrumbó en tu funeral! ¡Será mejor que estés dando señales de vida cuanto antes si no quieres que salga de nuestro exilio solo para darte una buena paliza, soldado! ¡Llámame! ¡Ya!

Cuando la voz de este se apagó, Tony y Quill intercambiaron una nueva mirada.

-Creo que ya no me da tanta lástima- comentó el rubio, un tanto nervioso.

Quedaba más que claro que el Capitán América estaba cabreado.

-Creo que…..debería devolverle la llamada. Por amabilidad- comentó Tony, como si no le hubiera aterrador ver a este tan cabreado con él.

-Sí, sí, por educación más que nada- afirmó Quill.-Pero….¿vas a hablarle de nosotros?

-No entraré en muchos detalles porque aun no sabemos si hay algún peligro más en la Tierra. Pero, quédate aquí y escucha lo que le diga.

-De acuerdo- aceptó este.

Y, acomodándose en la mesa, vio como Tony le devolvía la llamada, pensando sobre lo que decirle cuando le cogiera la llamada.

 **Fin del capitulo 22**

 **Bueno…la verdad, no tenía la intención inicial de hacer tan emotivos los mensajes que Steve le hubiera dejado en el contestador del móvil, pero ya sabéis que lo que tengo la intención de hacer y lo que acabo haciendo suelen ser cosas diferentes, quiera yo o no.**

 **Aún así, si pienso sobre ello, tiene sentido que la mayoría de los últimos mensajes fueran así, ya que Steve estaba empezando a pensar que Tony de verdad había acabado muriendo al ver que este no estaba dando señales de vida y que nadie parecía poder encontrarlo por ninguna parte.**

 **Sin embargo, seguro que en contra de lo que deseabais muchos, aún no han llegado a encontrarse los tres cara a cara. Pero llegará, todo llegará. Por eso no tenéis que sufrir. Ya me habéis dejado más que claro en más de una ocasión qué es lo que queríais ver en esta historia y tengo la impresión de que os acabaré dando lo que queríais.**

 **Ahora mismo, seguro que más de uno está satisfecho al ver como ha estado sufriendo Steve en ausencia de Tony, no queriendo imaginarse lo peor, pero sin poder evitar imaginarlo al final. Seguro que pensabais ``sí, que sufra. No es nada comparado a lo que le ha hecho a Tony´´ o cosas por el estilo.**

 **En serio, recomendaría que os mirarais esa rabia que le tenéis a este personaje, porque, como sigáis reteniendo eso dentro, os va a acabar saliendo una úlcera, os subirá la tensión o algo así. Vigilad la salud.**

 **Sé que, ahora mismo, Tony y Quill no se están muy alegres ni dicharacheros (como suelen ser ellos), pero es que están en asuntos serios ahora mismo y Quill está tratando de hacerse un lugar permanente en el corazón de nuestro pequeño moreno, con el capitán aún rondando por aquí. Esto se está poniendo serio, amigos.**

 **Como siga con este ritmo de escritura, al final os traigo yo Infinity War antes de que se estrene en los cines jajajajjaa**

 **Pero antes de que siga desvariando como una loca, creo que será mejor que nos despidamos ya en esta ocasión, esperando de verdad que ver como ha estado sufriendo Steve os haya servido a más de uno para apaciguar esa rabia que estabais sintiendo hacia él.**

 **Ya sabéis, Marvelitos. Como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holaaaaaa a todos los Marvelitos que me seguís acompañando en esta historia (de la cual no tengo idea de cuando le pondré el punto y final)**

 **La verdad es que tengo la impresión de que de verdad voy a acabar haciendo Infinity War en esta historia, viendo como están yendo los acontecimientos y como voy a tener que hacer que se encuentren los personajes.**

 **Aunque Tony y Steve se encontraran separados por culpa de los Tratados de Sokovia y la traición de este por ayudar a su amigo Bucky, tengo que hacer que se encuentren cara a cara en alguna ocasión para que Steve los vea juntos y se hablen de cosas cara a cara. Y eso solo va a poder ocurrir si traigo al gran T a la Tierra y hago que se líe parda.**

 **Ahora no me vengáis con que no queréis ver guerras ni nada de eso. Cuando me insististeis con el hecho de que queríais que Peter, Steve y Tony acabaran encontrándose cara a cara, tuvisteis que saber que, por como cuento yo las historias, y viendo que esto partía después de Civil War, tenía que haber una razón muy de peso como para que acordaran volver a verse.**

 **Es tarde. Ya no se puede dar marcha atrás. Queríais ese encuentro, ¿no? Pues lo va a haber, pero va a traer más consecuencias.**

 **Habrá que sacar a más gente que, hasta el momento, sabíamos que estaban ahí, pero no había necesitado sacar y más personajes que tendrán que salir al tablero de juego. Si mi historia "Después de una Guerra" tenía conflictos, esto ya va a ser el desmadre padre.**

 **A lo mejor me equivoco al suponer que no queréis ver todo eso, hacer que todos se encuentren para luchar y ver como se relacionan todos con todos. Pero tendré que informarme de cómo fue realmente la autentica Infinity War con Thanos en los cómics para poder hacer mi propia adaptación.**

 **Me suena algo que los que vencieron al gran T fueron Rocket, el Spider man Miles Morales y Ant man, pero, como digo, voy a tener que informarme bien de todo eso para traer una guerra del infinito como Dios manda.**

 **Si va a haber ostias, van a ser ostias bien hechas.**

 **Bueno…..nuevamente creo que me he vuelto a desviar del tema. O podría considerarse un pequeño spolier de lo que yo quiero hacer en el futuro de la historia, viendo por donde van los pasos ahora mismo.**

 **Aunque, como ya sabéis, lo que quiero hacer y lo que acabo escribiendo a veces no se parecen en nada. Crucemos los dedos porque, haga lo que haga al final, sea la leche y nos deje a todos satisfechos.**

 **A pesar de que la mayoría de vosotros estéis aquí solo porque queréis más de StarkQuill. Tranquilos. No se me ha olvidado que el fanfic va de eso y que está dedicado a esa pareja, incluso aunque tenga que meter más cosas.**

 **Pero vamos a reconducir los hilos de la historia a lo que nos depara este nuevo capítulo que tenéis ahora ante vuestros ojitos.**

 **Ya hemos oído los mensajes que Steve Rogers había dejado a Tony en el móvil que le había enviado, mensajes que Peter también ha escuchado, y que ahora el moreno va a tener que responder, sabiendo que el capi está algo cabreado al descubrir que está con vida y que, aún así, no le ha dado aún señales de vida.**

 **Vamos a ver que nos depara esa conversación de 3 que está por llegar.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutad del capítulo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 23**

… **.**

A pesar de que, en parte, quería devolver la llamada al capitán, si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Tony, este le hubiera respondido, sin el menor rastro de duda que temía como este fuera a reaccionar.

Después de los mensajes que había dejado en el teléfono estaba claro que, al menos, necesitaba una llamada. Aunque no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que decirle. Sobretodo después de ver como se encontraba fuera de sí en su último mensaje.

Quill estaba allí con él, por supuesto, ofreciéndole su apoyo, pero el que tenía que hablar con este era él.

Por respeto a este, que también estaba en el cuarto, puso el manos libres para que pudiera oír sin problemas lo que el capitán le dijera.

-Tony, ¿eres tú?- le dijo la voz de Rogers al otro lado de la línea, pareciendo bastante calmado.

Pero un Stark no se dejaba engañar. Sabía que, detrás de aquella voz calmada, se estaba escondiendo una tempestad.

-Sí, cap. Soy yo- le acabó diciendo cuando Quill le dio un toque, indicándole que tenía que abrir la boca.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, soldado?

El tono de Rogers se había ido haciendo más peligroso por momentos.

Estaba claro que había esperado esa llamada mucho antes y que no estaba muy contento por haber estado esperando.

-Bueno….la verdad es que yo mismo, al principio, tampoco tenía eso muy claro.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar? Has hecho creer a la gente que estabas muerto.

-Perdona por ser tan desconsiderado, pero no podía pensar demasiado en lo que estaba pasando aquí cuando aparecí en un maldito rincón del espacio, tratando de deshacerme de una bomba.

-¿Un rincón del espacio?- repitió Steve.

Estaba claro que solo se iba a quedar con la parte que más le interesara de la conversación.

-Sí, al parecer, Friday aún no puede controlar muy bien hacia donde abría los portales y me mandó tan lejos que mis satélites no podían seguir mandándome señal. A ver si te piensas que he desaparecido por gusto.

-¿Y porqué has tardado tanto en volver?

-¿Qué parte del ``rincón del espacio´´ no has entendido? El viaje de vuelta no es corto, ¿sabes?

-Háblale de las gemas- murmuró Quill.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Steve.

Entre las muchas capacidades que le había otorgado el suero del súper soldado, el súper-oído parecía ser una de ellas, haciendo que Quill y Tony compartieran una mirada.

-Es quién me rescató del espacio- le informó Tony.-Steve Rogers, te presento a Peter Quill. Peter Quill, el Capitán América.

-Tengo que decir que, en parte, es un honor hablar con usted- le dijo Quill.-Crecí leyendo sus cómics y oyendo las historias sobre usted de las que me hablaba mi abuelo.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, como si Steve no supiera como responder.

-¿Qué hacia un humano en un rincón del espacio?- les preguntó cuando finalmente se decidió a volver a hablar.

-Pues…..-murmuró Tony, mirando hacia Peter.

¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar todo eso?

-Verá, señor. Me sacaron de la Tierra siendo niño y me crié en el espacio.

-Pues ha sido toda una suerte que te encontraras en el mismo lugar donde apareció Tony, joven- le dijo Steve.

-Sí, toda una suerte- le dijo Peter, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de este.

El moreno carraspeó, sintiéndose extraño ante aquella situación.

-Cap, es posible que tengamos una amenaza dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra- le dijo este a Rogers, reconduciendo la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó este.

-Los Guardianes me han hablado de….

-¿Quiénes son los Guardianes?- le interrumpió Steve.

-Es el grupo que Peter lidera. Han salvado la galaxia en una ocasión, así que supongo que todos les tendríamos que estar agradecidos, ya que formamos parte de la galaxia.

-De acuerdo. Así que son como….¿Vengadores espaciales?

-Algo así- comentó Peter.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué amenaza hay dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra, joven?

Quill miró a Tony cuando volvió a llamarlo así, como si le preguntara si era algo que se iba a repetir mucho. Pero Steve tenía sus maneras anticuadas de hablar muy arraigadas y nadie se las iba a quitar.

-Hay un titán llamado Thanos, que es muy peligroso y quiere unas gemas de poder que se encuentran repartidas por la galaxia- le contó este.

-¿Gemas? ¿Cómo la que lleva Visión?- preguntó Rogers.

-Justo como la que lleva Visión- le indicó Tony.

-Hay seis de esas gemas repartidas por la galaxia y Thanos las codicia. Hará cualquier cosa para tenerlas, incluso destruir planetas para dar con ellas. Y, cuando las tenga todas, será imparable y no nos va a gustar como acabará eso.

-Así que tenemos que impedirle dar con ellas- comentó Steve.

-Aunque es algo difícil ocultarlas cuando Visión la lleva en plena frente- soltó Tony.

Peter asintió, dándole la razón, pero Steve no comentó nada.

-Entonces….¿piensan que hay más de esas gemas en la Tierra?

-Es una posibilidad- le dijo Tony.-Estoy ayudando a los Guardianes a buscar rastros de otras gemas en la Tierra.

-Y….¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Rogers.

Como un grupo aparte, que tenía que permanecer oculto, era un poco difícil que ellos actuaran de algún modo, pero sería absurdo creer que estos de verdad se mantendrían a un lado ante un asunto tan importante como ese.

-Lo único que podemos hacer, a parte de esperar a encontrar más o no es encargarnos de los problemas que ya tenemos en la Tierra y que tú no sueltes este móvil. Tenemos que estar en contacto en cualquier momento.

Aquella última frase de Tony hizo que Peter lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estaba más que claro que no le hacia mucha gracias el hecho de saber que aquellos dos podían llamarse en cualquier momento. Aunque entendía que era una situación de emergencia. La amenaza que Thanos representaba era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

-¿Y….los Guardianes se quedarán aquí?- preguntó Rogers.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Tony.-Bajo mi responsabilidad. Ellos ya cuidaron de mí en el espacio. Ahora me toca a mí devolverles el favor- dijo este, dirigiéndole una mirada a Peter, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Una forma sutil de decir que iban a vivir juntos.

-Pero, si el joven Quill es de la Tierra, ya tendrá un lugar donde quedarse- comentó Steve.

-Dudo que mi abuelo siga vivo- comentó Peter.-Además, necesitamos permanecer cerca de Tony para encontrar rastros de las otras gemas. Yo, al menos, necesito estar cerca.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos cuando soltó algo como eso con total facilidad, viendo como se hacia un nuevo silencio al otro lado de la línea, como si Steve también se hubiera sorprendido con esas palabras.

-Vaya. Veo que os habéis hecho bastante cercanos- comentó Rogers al cabo de unos instantes.

-Cercanos, cercanos…..-comentó Tony.

-No se imagina cuanto, capitán- le soltó Quill.

-¡Peter!- exclamó Tony, sintiendo como la vergüenza y los nervios corrían por él a partes iguales.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no sea verdad?- le soltó este a su vez.

-¿Te parece un buen momento para ponerte a decir cosas como esas?- le espetó el moreno.

-Ha sido él el que lo ha comentado- se defendió Quill.

-No seas tan crío o te pediré que salgas del cuarto.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza?

-Largo- le dijo Tony, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dejad de discutir- les dijo Steve desde el teléfono.-No sé bien lo que está pasando allí, pero no creo que el hecho de que los dos os pongáis a pelearos nos ayude a solucionar nada.

Peter se encogió de hombros, pero se decidió a cerrar la boca, lo que era todo un logro.

-Trataremos de tenerte informado con el tema de Thanos- le dijo Tony al capitán, tratando de conducir de nuevo la conversación al tema que les ocupaba, dejando los nervios a un lado.

Sabía que, en cierta manera, Peter veía al capitán como una especia de rival, alguien que tendría que vencer para llegar al punto donde los sentimientos que tenía por este se encontraban y sustituirse por él. Pero no era lo más inteligente del mundo ponerse a hablar de ello por teléfono, cuando tenían otras cosas más graves de las que preocuparse.

-Esperaremos noticias- convino Steve.-Y, Tony- le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Procura no volver a desaparecer de ese modo.

-Trataré de no hacerlo. Dudo que fuera a tener la misma suerte dos veces.

Así fue como terminaron la llamada, viendo como cuando la línea quedó muerta, Tony se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, dejando escapar un suspiro, liberando la presión que había estado sintiendo dentro de él.

-Pues no ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?- comentó Peter.

-Creo que si hubieras sabido guardar silencio, todo hubiera salido mejor.

-Oh, venga. En algún momento se tendrá que entrar que hay algo entre nosotros.

-¿Es que acaso planeas contarlo a todo el mundo?

-Bueno…..si es necesario, desde luego- afirmó Peter.

Pero ese comentario solo consiguió que Tony soltara un bufido y se pusiera en pie.

-¿Te crees que esto es una broma? ¿Qué solo estás aquí para molestar al capitán? Entérate. Lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros no tiene que ser de dominio público, aunque ya lo sepa tu tripulación entera.

-Pero considero necesario que el Capitán América también lo sepa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque se podría pensar que aún tiene posibilidades contigo y eso es completamente imposible- afirmó Peter.

-¿Sabes que te estás comportando como un crío?- le dijo Tony.

-Es muy posible. Pero soy un crío que sabe lo que quiere. Te he visto sufrir y llorar por ese tío. Si cree que te puede volver a tener de vuelta, tiene que saber que está muy equivocado.

Tony negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo negar que le disgustara la protección que Quill le ofrecía.

Él más que nadie había visto lo que la separación del equipo, y de Steve, le había hecho, lo dañado que se encontraba por dentro debido a la traición que Steve había cometido contra él para proteger a Bucky.

-Deja de darle vueltas a eso- le pidió Peter, cogiéndole las manos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

-¿Cómo sabes en lo que estaba pensando?- le preguntó Tony.

-¿Bromeas? Solo hace falta mirarte a la cara para saberlo. Al menos, cuando estás conmigo y bajas tus defensas.

Dijo aquellas palabras alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de Tony, haciendo que este, por un momento, se apoyara contra él. Pero fue algo corto y, en seguida, Tony se puso en pie tratando de poner distancia.

-Eso es cierto. Pero no entiendo porqué huyes de mí- le dijo Peter, levantándose de la mesa y colocándose tras él.

Tony sintió su presencia en la espalda casi como si hubiera sido una caricia. El vello se le erizó en el cuerpo, como si todos sus nervios le dijeran ``Mira. Es Peter. Haz algo con él´´.

-No estoy huyendo. Solo que….ahora no es el momento.

-¿Por qué no?- le susurró Quill al oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera.-Tu asistente está trabajando sobre las gemas y Thanos no ha dado señales de vida por aquí aún. Diría que es el mejor momento para esto.

Y secundó sus palabras colocando una mano en torno a la cintura de Tony.

-¿Estás haciendo esto porque hemos hablado con el capitán?- le preguntó de nuevo, dejándose girar entre sus manos cuando Quill sujetó mejor su cintura y pudo darle la vuelta.

-¿A qué viene que lo saques ahora?- le preguntó este a su vez, aproximándose aún más.

-Que no me gustaría ver que hacer estas cosas porque estés celoso.

-¿Acaso tengo motivos para estar celoso?

Le dijo aquella pregunta mirándole a los ojos, con ambos brazos rodeando su cintura, manteniéndole apretado contra él.

-Pues no. Creo que no deberías- le dijo Tony, manteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Por qué eres mío?- le preguntó Quill, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber como es posible que tengas ideas tan anticuadas siendo un hombre del espacio?- le preguntó este.-Soy un hombre adulto, más mayor que tú. No soy una propiedad ni necesito dueño.

-¿Ah, no?- comentó Peter, inclinando la cabeza hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.-Pues yo creo que es algo que necesitas con urgencia. Hay demasiado tipos que te tienen demasiado aprecio.

-¿De quién demonios hablas?

-Del Capitán, por supuesto. Pero también están ese tal Rhodes y ese Happy. Incluso te ha llamado un niño y un rey para saber cómo estabas.

Tony se habría echado a reír de no encontrarse encerrado en la cárcel de los brazos de Quill.

-¿Estás de broma? Rhodes es uno de mis más viejos amigos. Lleva conmigo muchísimos años y es un milagro que me haya aguantado tanto tiempo, pero somos como hermanos. Y Happy es un buen empleado y amigo. Y es tan obsesivo compulsivo que es realmente imposible que acabe fijándose en alguien al que no le encuentre ningún defecto. Respecto a Wakanda y el niño, son conocidos recientes y tengo un trato cercano con este último, pero, si nos ponemos así por un niño…..

-Ya. Eso dices tú, pero no sabes lo irresistible que puedes ser.

-Oh. Eso sí lo sé. No he estado en las listas de los millonarios más mujeriegos durante varios años por nada- le dijo este, con total calma, casi pareciendo orgulloso de ello.

-¿Te estás chuleando de eso'

-¿Por qué no debería? Es uno de mis muchos logros.

-He ido a fijarme en el humano más creído de la Tierra- se lamentó falsamente Peter.

Después de todo, a pesar de sus palabras, aún mantenía a Tony sujeto contra él y parecía que no iba a soltarlo en un futuro cercano.

-Lo dices como si tú fueras más humilde. ¿Te recuerdo quién mencionó que había estado con muchísimas alienígenas?

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?- le preguntó Quill, moviéndose un poco contra él, luciendo una sonrisilla en los labios.

Al fin y al cabo, aquello le había sonado a que Tony se encontraba algo celoso respecto a eso.

-Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar?- replicó este.

-Bueno….habrá que hacer algo para que pienses en otra cosa- comentó Peter, terminando de inclinarse hacia él.

Tony cerró los ojos por instinto y esperó a que fuera él el que iniciara el beso, que se trabajar un poco el perdón por haber hablado de más cuando habían estado al teléfono, sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito.

Fue reconfortante sentir de nuevo aquellos labios contra los suyos, oyendo como esta gruñía desde el fondo de su pecho cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, haciendo su abrazo aún más estrecho.

El moreno separó mínimamente los labios, haciéndole creer que lo dejaría entrar con esa facilidad. Pero, cuando Quill se percató de que no sería así, le dirigió una mala mirada mientras Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Hay algo que te haya sentado mal?- le preguntó al rubio.

-¿Qué si hay algo?- repitió Peter.-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque allí es donde vamos a acabar tú y yo ahora mismo. Te voy a demostrar lo que me ha molestado.

Tony no dijo nada por un momento, contemplando aquellos ojos que estaban clavados en los suyos. Pero, al cabo de unos instantes, alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, sin perder de vista a Peter.

-Friday- llamó.

-¿Sí, señor Stark?

-Una vez que Quill y yo hayamos entrado en mi cuarto, no dejes que nadie entre ni nos interrumpa.

Se hizo un momento de silencio por parte de la asistente, pero, al final, acabó hablando de nuevo.

-Sí, señor. Así se hará.

-Bien. ¿Vamos?- le preguntó Tony a este.

-Después de ti- afirmó Peter, sin querer perderlo de vista.

 **Fin del capitulo 23**

 **¿Qué puedo decir de este capitulo? Algunos queríais que los tres hablaran, sabiendo que alguno de estos dos se iba a ir de la boca mientras estuvieran hablando con el capitán. Otros me decíais que no era suficiente el sufrimiento que habíamos visto en Steve a través de los mensajes que le dejó a Tony en el teléfono y todos tenemos claro que esto es un StarkQuill pase lo que pase con la historia al final.**

 **Bien. La sed de sangre de algunos es bastante acuciante y no sé yo si seré capaz de daros toda la que queréis o parecéis necesitar. Pero, si habrá dolor (y sus niveles), ya será algo que la historia misma se va a encargar de ir dejando claro capitulo tras capitulo. Solo vais a tener que ir esperando un poco para poder verlo. Algunos no necesitáis tanto el sufrimiento del capi, pero otros de verdad que lo están esperando como agua de Mayo.**

 **Se van a tener que encontrar todos. De eso no tengo la menor duda. Ya las circunstancias y en qué punto se encuentren todos también estará por verse. De verdad que tengo la impresión de que acabaré haciendo un Infinity War en este fanfic, incluso aunque al principio no viniera a cuento.**

 **Pero lo importante, y con lo que seguro que todos os habéis quedado al final de este capitulo porque os conozca ya demasiado bien, es que Peter y Tony iban hacia la habitación del moreno y, seguramente, me estéis maldiciendo como en el capitulo anterior por dejarlo en tan buen momento. Y yo os diré de nuevo lo que ya os había dicho para esos comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Corte por donde corte, siempre os dejaré con ganas de más. Por eso es una historia inacabada por capítulos.**

 **No es que lo haga a propósito para fastidiaros, pero, cuando ya veo que llevo 9 o 10 páginas y vamos a cambiar de escenario o ambiente, corto porque, si no, esto se alargaría hasta el infinito. A vosotros os encantaría, pero yo tardaría muchísimo más en escribir los capítulos y, seguramente, habría semanas en los que no los habría terminado.**

 **Paciencia es lo que os pido.**

 **Bien. Creo que, en este momento, no tengo nada más que comentar, así que, como siempre, Marvelitos míos, me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Sé que, para vosotros, las dos semanas que han pasado desde que subí capitulo han sido un largo tiempo.**

 **Con mi estúpida cabeza, no caí en avisar en el ultimo capitulo para que tanto lectores de Wattpad como fanfiction supierais que iba a tener exámenes al final de este mes y que me iba a ir a la playa durante todo el verano, con lo que no podré mantener las mismas fechas de subida que he estado manteniendo hasta ahora.**

 **Lo puse en las conversaciones de Wattpad, pero parece que ni allí lo ha leído mucha gente. En parte, tuve que ponerlo en los últimos capítulos que subí, pero así funciona mi cabeza; era consciente de que no iba a poder mantener el mismo ritmo, pero no caí en el hecho de que tenía que decíroslo en ese momento, porque, al menos en fanfiction, no hay manera de poder hablar con la gente que te sigue.**

 **En fín. Al menos ya he podido avisaros.**

 **Desgraciadamente, no puedo saber en qué momentos os haré llegar los capítulos de esta historia y la de ``You are my Destiny´´, así que, como mucho, solo puedo deciros que estéis atentos a las notificaciones de vez en cuando.**

 **Me hubiera gustado que me hubiera salido algún tipo de trabajo y quedarme en el centro, la verdad. Una amiga y yo estamos planeando ir a Corea del Sur el año que viene y, como podéis imaginar, para hacer un viaje así, aunque sea dentro de un año, hay que ahorrar. A ver si hay suerte en el campo en el que me he metido ahora.**

 **Y para que nadie se ponga a preguntar después por privado, me estoy sacando un titulo universitario de servicios funerarios y tanatopraxia. Algunos diréis ``¿no estabas con ilustración y cosas así?´´. No hay mucho trabajo en ese campo. Y no puedo perder más el tiempo. Necesito algo que me dé un trabajo y que me permita mantenerme.**

 **La primera reacción de mis amigas cuando se lo dije fue ``¿Vas a trabajar con muertos?´´ Jajajajaja entiendo que no es una profesión que esté hecha para todo el mundo. Pero no tengo ningún problema con los difuntos. En realidad, viendo como son las personas, creo que sería algo más tranquilo y escucharía muchas menos quejas.**

 **Por eso lo tengo fastidiado para estar al día con los capítulos. No sabía que había tantas cosas que aprender en ese sector. Aunque el lado psicológico sí que me lo esperaba.**

 **Creo que, como siempre, he acabado enrollándome de más, sobretodo cuando llevabais esperando tanto tiempo un nuevo capitulo y, la mayoría, una explicación sobre donde me había metido y qué iba a ser de las historias que estaba subiendo.**

 **Ahora que hemos aclarado esos puntos, vamos a volver con la historia que nos ocupa. Tony y Quill acababan de hablar con el capi. Y, si la mayoría tenéis buena memoria, que sé que la tenéis, sabréis que ellos dos se iban a una habitación.**

 **Pero antes de daros lo bueno, vamos a ver cómo le ha sentado al capitán Rogers la conversación que ha mantenido con estos dos por teléfono, ¿os parece?**

 **Como siempre, disfrutad del capitulo y seguimos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 24**

… **...**

Cuando el cap colgó el teléfono, se recostó sobre la silla de despacho donde había estado cuando Tony por fin se había decidido a llamarle, haciendo que contemplara este encima de la mesa, donde lo había acabado dejando.

Se encontraban refugiado en una de las bases secretas de SHIELD, una de las abandonadas y que ya no aparecían en los registros. Por eso mismo, Nick Fury les había indicado que era el mejor lugar donde esconderse si no querían alejarse de la ciudad.

¿Qué había sido esa llamada? Había esperado que Tony le diera algún tipo de explicación a su desaparición. Pero, desde luego, lo que no se había esperado era que hubiera vuelto acompañado. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese Peter Quill? ¿Y cómo era posible que pareciera tan cercano a este cuando Tony solo llevaba fuera un par de semanas?

Incluso Tony había parecido avergonzado cuando ese desconocido había hablado. ¡Tony avergonzado! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

-Capitán, ¿ha podido hablar ya con el señor Stark?- le preguntó Wanda, entrando en el cuarto.

La muchacha, como los otros, se había preocupado por la desaparición de uno de los suyos. Aunque ahora estuviera separados por circunstancias de la vida, seguían siendo Avengers y no deseaban que a nadie le pasara nada malo.

En realidad, había parecido de las más afectadas. Tras la muerte de su hermano, Wanda se había aferrado a la idea de familia que el grupo le ofrecía.

-Sí, ya he podido contactar con él.

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿A dónde se fue para que tardara tanto en volver?

-Al parecer, a algún lugar del espacio.

Wanda asintió, pareciendo aliviada, pero observó entonces la expresión en el rostro del capitán.

-¿No va todo bien?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque pareces disgustado. ¿Te ha dicho algo que no te haya gustado?

-No, no es eso. Solo que...parece que no ha vuelto solo de su paseo por el espacio.

-¿No ha vuelto solo? ¿Ha encontrado vida en el espacio?

-Bueno...vimos a los chitauri en su momento, así que ya sabíamos que no estábamos solos ahí arriba.

-¿Y...a traído a esas personas con las que se ha encontrado a la Tierra?

-Al parecer, tampoco le ha quedado de otra. Parece que hay una amenaza acercándose a la Tierra.

-¿Una amenaza?

Wanda pareció preocuparse de nuevo.

-Sí, una lo suficientemente grave para que no tenga que perder el tiempo con pensamientos absurdos- comentó Rogers, poniéndose en pie y volviéndose hacía ella.

Wanda asintió, a pesar de no entender del todo de lo que le estaba hablando este, siguiéndole fuera del cuarto cuando el capitán le dijo que tenía que informar a los demás para estuvieran preparados.

… **...**

Después de asegurarse de que Friday obedecería la orden que le había dado, Tony condujo a Peter hasta su cuarto, sintiéndose un poco molesto cuando vio la sonrisilla que Quill lucía en su cara al verse arrastrado de aquella manera.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?- le preguntó el moreno, cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de que esta estuviera bien cerrada.

-¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga cuando puedo volver a ver lo ansioso que estás por llevarme a la cama?

-Así que te lo estás creyendo demasiado.

-Yo creo que me lo estoy creyendo lo justo y necesario- murmuró Quill, cogiendo a Tony por la cintura y arrastrándolo hacía él.

Este no puso resistencia. De todas formas, para eso habían ido hasta allí, aunque no era que le hiciera mucha gracia parecer el blando de los dos en aquella especie de relación extraña que tenían.

-¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo por lo que he dicho ante ese capitán en el teléfono?- le preguntó el rubio, al ver la expresión en la cara de Tony, que no se suavizaba.

-Si te dijera que no, te estaría mintiendo- comentó el multimillonario.

Quill no es que hubiera visto que era el mejor momento para soltarle algo como eso al Capitán. Lo más seguro era que Rogers se hubiera quedado, como mínimo, sorprendido al oír lo que Peter le había soltado con tanta calma.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba tan molesto como había creído que se sentiría. Tal vez, en otro tiempo, no hacía muchas semanas atrás, saber que Steve había escuchado algo como eso le hubiera afectado y hubiera intentado aclarar la situación para que este no se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Pero, a pesar de que no le había hecho mucha gracia la bromita de Quill, tampoco era que le hubiera molestado tanto ni había vuelto a llamar a Steve parar aclararle cualquier idea que este hubiera podido hacerse.

¿De verdad había surtido efecto? ¿Después de un tiempo, Quill de verdad se había estado abriendo huevo de tal manera en su interior que estaba sacando a Steve de aquel rincón donde le había mantenido oculto, donde ni siquiera él mismo parecía haber sido consciente de haberle puesto? Porque diría que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No me gusta para nada la cara que estás poniendo- le dijo Peter, acercándole más a él.-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?

-Solo le estaba dando vueltas a algo de lo que acabo de darme cuenta.

-Osea, que estamos aquí, juntos, a solas, lejos de todo el mundo, donde nadie nos oirá, y tú...¿te pones a pensar en otras cosas?- le preguntó este, haciendo un puchero.

No le darían a Quill el premio al hombre más maduro del año, pero, al menos, hizo que Tony sonriera.

-Era algo que tenía que ver contigo- le indicó.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces tenía que ser algo bueno- comentó el rubio.-¿Pensabas en lo bueno que soy en la cama quizás?

-Creo que te crees más bueno de lo que realmente eres.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿En serio me sueltas algo como eso en una situación como esta?!- le dijo este, haciendo la cabeza hacía atrás para poder verle bien.

-No digo que seas malo, digo que aún tienes...

-Mucho que aprender- terminó Quill por él.-¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de oír esa frase.

-Pues, entonces, hazme caso y aprende un poco más.

-¿Tú vas a ser mi maestro?- le preguntó Quill, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, pareciendo menos molesto al ver que las cosas iban hacía donde quería que fueran desde el principio.

-Creo que tu mente se divide entre pilotar y asuntos de cama- le dijo Tony, dándole un toquecito en la frente con un dedo.

Aunque Quill solo se rió ante ese gesto, sin soltarlo.

-Puede ser. Pero no te he visto disgustado con lo que sé de asuntos de cama.

Bueno...en eso debía de darle la razón. Parecía haberse convertido en un experto en hacer que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta cada vez que lo sentía cerca, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Te lo tienes muy creído- le soltó Tony, golpeándole de nuevo en la frente.

Pero, en vez de reírse en esa ocasión, Peter se le quedó mirando fijamente, de aquella manera en la que parecía que se le encendieran aquellos ojos azules.

Tony se le quedó mirando, sabiendo que el tiempo de los juegos había terminado, viendo como Peter empezaba a inclinarse hacía él, buscando sus labios. Y él no se movió, queriendo lo mismo.

Habían tenido unos días movidos, sabiendo que había una amenaza con su punto de mira sobre la Tierra y, teniendo que escuchar y responder a los mensajes que Rogers le había dejado uno tras otro, no habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo a solas. Además, tenían que buscar restos de más gemas y procurar ponerlas a salvo para que la Tierra no estuviera aún más amenazada.

¿No era tan buen momento como cualquier otro estar juntos en esos instantes? Nunca se sabía cuando todo se pondría en marcha y ya no habría lugar para nada más.

Cuando los labios de Quill se posaron sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar rodear su nuca con una mano para acercarlo aún más, notando una ligera sonrisa de este, ya que parecía hacerle gracia que Tony lo quisiera todo lo próximo posible.

Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron aún más serias cuando ambos se dirigieron hacía la cama que había en el cuarto, donde ambo se dejaron caer. Sería incomodo hacer lo que querían hacer de pie, y más en mitad del cuarto, donde no podían apoyase en ninguna parte.

Quill dejó de besarlo para poder sacarse la camisa y Tony, de idéntica manera, con los ojos sobre él, se sacó la suya con urgencia, tirando las prendas a algún rincón del cuarto.

Cuando volvieron a besarse, Tony no fue el único en rodear el cuello de este. Quill también coloco una mano sobre su rostro, notando como el beso se hacía más intenso, más necesitado, haciendo que el moreno soltara un jadeo cuando la otra mano de Peter acabó sobre su abdomen y empezó a descender, calentando cada porción de piel que pudiera abarcar.

El moreno había acabado boca arriba en la cama, con Peter sobre él. Pero no parecía una posición de poder menor al ver como Peter observaba su cuerpo y el camino que su propia mano hacía cuando volvieron a separarse para respirar.

Tenía que inventar algo para no necesitar aire en momentos como aquel.

-¿Tan fascinante te parezco?- le preguntó Tony, al ver a este, queriendo ser algo malo.

Peter alzó el rostro hacía él y frunció los labios al ver la sonrisilla en la cara de este.

-¿A ti no te parecía fascinante ver algo que te vas a comer?- le soltó de vuelta, inclinándose sobre Tony hasta que sus labios se rozaron cuando habló, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba con atención.

¡Condenado! Sabía hacer intenso un momento.

Tony no supo bien como contestar a eso, así que simplemente introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de Quill hasta que a este no le quedó de otra más que sisear contra sus labios.

Dijera lo que dijera, nadie podía resistirse a unas caricias demasiado bien hechas.

-¿Acaso quieres despertar a la bestia?- le soltó Peter, con los dientes apretados.

Temblaba ligeramente mientras la mano de Tony subía y bajaba sin descanso, albergando todo de él, conduciéndole hacía su limite sin ninguna clase de piedad.

-¿Hay una bestia por aquí?- le dijo el moreno, sonriendo aún con algo de chulería.-Me gustaría verla.

-Lo harás...dentro de muy...poco.

-A mi me parece que estoy viendo a un chico que no podrá resistirse mucho más.

-¿Con qué...esas tenemos?

-Esas tenemos- respondió este, sin ningún tipo de temor.

En aquellos momentos, se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso para no temer nada de lo que fuera que este estuviera pensando en hacer.

-Bien.

La mano de Quill acabó dentro de los pantalones de Tony, haciendo que este se arqueara sobre la cama sin poder hacer nada para poder evitar esa reacción.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que él había estado tan duro hasta ese instante.

-¿A qué ahora no te parece esto tan divertido?- le indicó Peter, aún inclinado sobre él.

Era como si no quisiera perderse ningún pequeño detalle de su expresión, de sus gestos, ni el más mínimo jadeo...

Tony trató de contenerse, pero era como si Peter supiera donde tuviera que tocar para tensarle hasta el limite.

-Yo te suelto si...tú también me sueltas- murmuró el moreno.

-Creo que no. sería peor que me soltaras ahora. Estoy demasiado tenso para ser delicado- le dijo Peter, con la voz algo ronca, aún mirándole con esa intensidad que hacía que temblara por dentro.

Al mismo tiempo que dijo aquello, la mano dentro de su ropa empezó a moverse más deprisa, haciendo que Tony volviera a arquearse sobre la cama mientras un gemido que no pudo reprimir escapaba de entre sus labios.

Como castigo, él hizo justo lo mismo, solo logrando que Peter apoyara su frente contra la suya, aún mirándolo, como si estuviera pensando en clavarlo en el lugar con esa mirada, como si quisiera que los dos fueran totalmente conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y quién se lo estaba proporcionando.

No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero Peter estaba aprendiendo demasiado bien y demasiado rápido lo que tenía que hacer para volverle loco. Era como si, instintivamente, estuviera aprendiendo cuales eran sus puntos débiles.

No tardaron mucho más hacer que ambos tuvieran que dejarse ir, temblando el uno contra el otro, haciendo que Tony apretara la cabeza contra la almohada, necesitando aire, mientras Quill parecía encontrarse en una situación similar.

Y, cuando Tony ya pensaba que estaba demasiado mayor para esa clase de juegos...

-Diría que lo has disfrutado- le murmuró Peter al oído, haciendo que Tony se estremeciera de arriba a bajo.

Estaba demasiado sensible en esos momentos para aquellas cosas.

-Déjame tomar aire- le pidió, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Pero Peter le impidió moverse con el simple hecho de pasar ambos brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Tony, sin hacer la menor intención de quitarse sobre este.

-¿Crees que hemos terminado?- le preguntó el rubo.

-No, pero necesito algo de aliento.

-Solo hemos hecho el calentamiento- comentó Quill, comenzando a abrir los pantalones de Tony.

-En serio. Ahora mismo no puedo seguir. No tan pronto- le dijo el moreno, tratando de detener su mano.

Pero, en vez de hacerle caso, ya que era el mayor en aquella pareja, Peter se inclinó sobre él, besándole de nuevo, haciendo que la mente de Tony se quedara en blanco por un instante, consiguiendo hacer las prendas a un lado antes de que este intentara detenerlo de nuevo.

Para cuando Tony fue consciente de eso, Peter ya se estaba preparando, notando sus manos por todas partes de su cuerpo, solo haciendo que la temperatura del cuarto aumentara.

Y, ¡maldición!, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pararlo ni impedirle continuar.

Era como si cada una de aquellas caricias le robaran la fuerza del cuerpo, como si este fuera alguna clase de brujo. Y solo pudo notar como todo su cuerpo volvía a endurecerse poco a poco, como si lo que él pensara o el cansancio que había sentido fueran cosas ajenas a su cuerpo.

Estaba claro que Peter iba a obtener lo que quería y todo lo que iba a poder hacer él era disfrutar del mejor modo posible. Aún no estaba al cien por cien para volverse el fuerte en aquella relación. Pero que le dejara tiempo. Entonces él...

no pudo pensar nada más cuando sintió como Peter entraba en él, oyendo el jadeo de este mientras él solo se tensaba sobre la cama, sintiendo como todo su interior comenzaba a temblar.

Apartó los dedos sobre la espalda de Peter, clavándole las uñas de haberlas tenido. Y solo pudo empezar a jadear cuando este comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él. Al principio, fue un cosquilleo que corrió por su cuerpo, pero, poco a poco, la sensación empezó a intensificarse y hacerle temblar, sintiendo como todo él se tensaba al mismo tiempo.

Peter volvió a besarlo, como si aún no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y Tony solo pudo envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello para anclarlo.

Toda distancia que hubiera parecía demasiado.

Peter también jadeaba contra sus labios.

Aunque fuera el el que iniciara aquellas situaciones, parecía perderse en algún punto del camino. Como si su consciencia desapareciera de Quill en algún momento.

Así que Tony se aprovechó de eso par hacer que este se volviera boca arriba y él quedara encima.

Quill, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, concentrado en el momento, en las sensaciones, los abrió de golpe ante el cambio de posición, como si no se creyera de verdad que Tony hubiera hecho algo como eso en mitad de aquel encuentro.

Y tal vez no había sido muy inteligente hacerlo cuando Quill aún estaba dentro de él.

No le quedó de otra que echarse a temblar más obviamente que antes cuando pareció notarlo aún más dentro de ´le.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Peter, colocando las manos en su cintura.

Pero, a pesar de preguntarle eso, no dejó de moverse. Parecía encantado con el cambio de posición.

Tony pensó que quedaría tan sorprendido que podría hacerse con el control de la situación, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

-Estaría mejor...si te detuvieras por...un momento- murmuró él, entredientes.

Llegaba demasiado dentro de él, abarcándolo todo, llegando hasta lugares donde no creyó que llegaría nadie. Y no solo se refería en el sentido de lo físico, sino también en el espiritual, sintiéndose débil entre sus brazos, a pesar de hacer aquello buscando todo lo contrario.

Solo abrir los ojos y ver la ligera sonrisa que Peter le estaba dirigiendo ya lograba que todo su interior temblara y se encogiera, solo para volver a expandirse poco después.

-¿Cómo voy a detenerme en mitad de una situación así? Tú has tenido la iniciativa.

Y, como para recalcar sus palabras, movió las caderas, haciendo que el moreno soltara un gemido y apoyara las manos sobre el pecho de Peter, necesitando alguna clase de apoyo para no desvanecerse.

Tendría que haberlo pensando mejor antes de moverse y ponerse en semejante situación.

-Te estás quejando mucho, pero yo diría que te está gustando- le soltó Peter, haciendo que una de sus manos acariciara su pecho y descendiera por su cuerpo hasta su miembro, que se encontraba saltando de vez en cuando, como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien.

Tony no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito, algo que pareció una mezcla entre un gemido y un sonido de auxilio cuando Peter hizo aquello, tratando de contenerse, de refrenarse a sí mismo con nulo éxito.

Fue bastante inútil acallar su voz cuando este escapaba de él sin que Tony pudiera hacer lo más mínimo para acallarse.

La posición, las caricias de este, notar como Peter entraba y salía de él, tocando todos sus puntos buenos... Todo aquello empezó a fusionarse, retorcerse y mezclarse en su interior, haciéndole jadear aún más alto, apretando los puños que tenía sobre el pecho de Peter y haciéndole cerrar los ojos de nuevo, sin fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él. Y, al parecer, para el propio Peter, ya que sentía la mano que tenía sobre su cadera clavándose en su piel. Seguramente debido a que él mismo lo estaba aprisionando en su interior y eso quebraba el poco autocontrol que el rubio aún pudiera conservar.

No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacía atrás, con todo su cuerpo dejándose abatir por un temblor tras otro, dejándose llevar, eliminando su consciencia y dejándole como poco más que un cascarón vacío.

Y no ayudó a recuperarse antes sentir como Peter también temblaba bajo él, jadeando entre los dientes apretados.

Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo, de su entorno y del cuerpo que había bajo él, habían pasado un par de minutos y aún no podía respirar completamente con normalidad.

-No ha estado mal, ¿verdad?- murmuró Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa satisfecha.

El rubio soltó su cadera y se echó el cabello revuelto hacía atrás, en un gesto que, aún desnudo bajo él, pareció ser demasiado sensual y haciéndole reaccionar a él.

-Dame un par de minutos y, a lo mejor, podemos volver a repetirlo- le soltó Tony.

Y, por la sonrisa más ancha que le dirigió Quill desde la cama, no parecía disgustado con la idea.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**

 **Pues bueno, Marvelitos, aquí os traigo un nuevo y deseado capitulo de esta historia, sabiendo que os habré traído una sonrisilla pervertida a los labios con la escena de cama. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, también habrá alguien que habrá disfrutado al ver al capi pensando sobre lo que está ocurriendo con estos dos tras la llamada de teléfono.**

 **Algunos fans quieren sangre y la desean con ganas. Es así y lo sabemos todos.**

 **Llegados a estas alturas, me he estado informando sobre la Guerra del Infinito y sé como voy a hacer más o menos las cosas en el futuro. Os diré que nos vamos a encontrar con más personajes nuevos y que puede que aparezcan algunos que no han estado por aquí hasta la fecha.**

 **Me gusta la idea que se ha formado en mi cabeza, aunque es posible que ha vosotros no os guste demasiado en un principio. Pero, cuando estéis deseando mi muerte, lloréis, pataleéis y busquéis mi casa de la playa con antorchas para quemarme viva dentro, solo recordad que tenéis que tener fe en mi y que nada se acaba hasta que no llegue el punto y final definitivo.**

 **Os lo podéis apuntar en algún lado para que no se os olvide en un futuro. ``No voy a desconfiar de ella hasta el final´´. Solo os puedo decir eso en este momento, mientras voy tramando argumentos, viendo qué personajes van a participar y cómo.**

 **Es posible que hasta aparezcan algunos que ni siquiera os esperabais. Pero creo que a la mayoría podréis conocerlos por las películas. A lo mejor, uno o dos no os suenan mucho, pero ya me encargaré yo misma de informaros. Por eso no os preocupéis.**

 **Solo que, como os he dicho al principio del capitulo, no podré ir subiendo la historia con tanta asiduidad como antes y que, tal vez, tendréis que ir mirando algunas veces por semana más o menos para ver si he actualizado. Pero, en serio, aunque no pueda llegar a vosotros tan fácilmente como antes, en serio que sigo trabajando en las historias. Que no os quepa la menor duda de eso.**

 **No voy a abandonar a mis bebés (por bebés entiéndase mis historias. Siempre que creo una historia, lo considero como un hijo mío ya que, a pesar de haber salido de mí, acaba evolucionando por su propia cuenta)**

 **Bien. Ya que os he hablado del futuro de la historia y os he recordado que tenéis que tener fe en mí y algo de paciencia durante la época de verano, creo que no hay nada más que decir por el momento, con lo que será mejor que nos despidamos hasta la próxima ocasión (aunque no pueda estar segura de cuando será eso)**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos, salid por ahí, disfrutad del verano, divertiros con los amigos, tomad el sol, bañaros en la playa o en alguna piscina (sin cometer ningún allanamiento de morada) y nos seguimos leyendo cuando podamos. Muchos besos y hasta la próxima ocasión.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo. Sí, sé que ha pasado una barbaridad de tiempo desde que hablamos por ultima vez (a pasado más de un mes) y también sé que muchos estáis de vacaciones y queríais seguir leyendo, queríais tener algo que leer en ese tiempo que teníais ahora.**

 **Pero, ¿sabéis que ocurre también? Que yo, después de conseguir el titulo (sí, me he sacado el titulo universitario. Solo tengo que saber cuanto tengo que pagar por el titulo) también quería vacaciones, algo de tiempo para dedicárselo a mis novelas personales, que se han visto algo abandonada en este año completo en el que no he hecho otra cosa que escribir para wattpad y fanfiction. No me entendáis mal, me encanta haber estado con todas las historias, pero mi vena de escritora me gritaba que los demás también necesitaban tiempo.**

 **Además, me he encontrado con un problema. Estoy (o estaba) en mi casa de la playa y en la biblioteca de allí tiene el acceso muy limitado (tan limitado que solo te dejan buscar información y poco más) así que no puedo subir las historias mientras estoy allí y allí es donde me paso todo el verano cuando no curro, así que me es imposible subir los capítulos. Si se pudiera desde el móvil, a lo mejor sí que me sería más fácil, pero a mi, desde el móvil, lo único que me deja hacer es leer y ver los comentarios. Todo lo demás va a ser que no.**

 **Así que aprovecho ahora, que estoy en casa de mi hermano, cuidando de su gata, para haceros llegar todos los capítulos que tengo echos. Sí, todos los que tengo de una sentada, para que luego no me vayáis rogando durante lo que queda del mes de agosto que continue porque es que no puedo hacéroslo llegar.**

 **Y sí, habéis leído bien. Estoy en casa de mi hermano para cuidar a su gata. Mi hermano y mi cuñada quieren aprovechar el puente de agosto para irse a una casa rural y no querían dejar a su gata sola en ese tiempo. Mi cuñada no la saca de casa porque teme que le pase cualquier cosa o que se escape, así que me vengo a su casa. Y ya sabemos lo que significa eso: ¡Que tendré internet!**

 **Pero solo durante unos días. Cuando vuelvan, mi cuñada me llevará de vuelta a nuestra casa de la playa, donde mis padres estarán allí de vacaciones y se quejaran de que me haya ido solo para cuidar de un gato. Pero estoy acostumbrada. Mi madre se queja cuando estoy y cuando no estoy, cuando salgo y cuando no salgo. La cosa es recriminarme algo.**

 **¿Qué más puedo deciros? Que espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos que os pueda hacer llegar y que recordéis que no es que no suba los capítulos porque no quiero, si no porque no puedo.**

 **Pero ya os he vuelto a soltar un rollazo, Marvelitos. Sabemos que siempre lo hago, incluso cuando no tengo intención de ello. Será mejor que os deje ya con la historia, que seguro que habéis estado echándola de menos después de tanto tiempo.**

 **¡Ah! Por cierto, he leído los comentarios que llegaban a mi correo, pero creo que sobrepasaban los 200, así que, por favor, no me recriminéis el hecho de no haberos contestado. No sé si por el móvil se pueden responder al menos a los comentarios, pero es que me hubiera quedado sin datos al intentar comentar todo eso. Sé lo que habéis estado diciendo y lo tengo en cuenta, ¿ok?**

 **Ahora sí. Disfrutad de la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

… **...**

Para cuando Tony abrió los ojos, se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando vio el rostro de Quill durmiendo placidamente frente a él.

Acostumbrado a dormir solo, o salir del dormitorio mucho antes de que se despertaran sus compañeras de cama, tuvo que admitir que no solía dormir tranquilo cuando tenía a alguien tumbado a su lado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Quill estaba allí, con un brazo rodeándole, como si no quisiera que se alejara demasiado, incluso aunque fuera en suyos, tuvo que admitir que había dormido como un bebé y que no había sido ninguna molestia la presencia de este a su lado.

En realidad, su presencia se estaba haciendo como una especie de constante. Peter había sabido cómo abrirse hueco a su lado, ya fuera por la fuerza o no, hasta que él simplemente había aceptado su existencia a su lado. ¿Aquello era bueno o no? No sabría decirlo en esos momentos. Ya habían hablado del hecho de que Tony se quedaría en la Tierra y que Peter era un hombre del espacio. ¿De verdad era bueno que estuviera tan cómodo a su lado?

Durante años, el gran Tony Stark se había dicho que no necesitaba a nadie, que las personas solo eran una molestia o alguien con quién pasar el rato durante un corto periodo de tiempo. De ese modo, había evitado salir herido, había evitado tener que sufrir por otra persona, preocuparse o tener el miedo a perderlo. Y los recientes hechos ocurridos con Steve Rogers solo le habían hecho creer que había tenido toda la razón al pensar eso.

Todo era mucho más sencillo estando solo, encargándose él mismo de lo que tuviera que hacer, eliminando a los villanos, limpiando las calles, ayudando a la gente con Industrias Stark, invirtiendo dinero en importantes investigaciones...

Y, aún así, a pesar de decirse todo eso, allí estaba, entre los brazos de Quill, viéndole dormir y preguntándose porqué demonios no salia pitando de aquella cama antes de que las cosas se le fueran tanto de las manos que acabara sufriendo de nuevo.

-Sé que soy un tío atractivo, pero si me miras de esa manera, me harás saltar de nuevo sobre tí demasiado temprano- murmuró Peter, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Tony se sobresaltara.

A él le había parecido que estaba dormido.

-Estaba pensando como despertarte- comentó Stark, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

Peter abrió un único ojo, viendo como Tony miraba hacía cualquier otra parte menos a él, y apretó aún más el brazo que lo envolvía.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso porqué?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar?- le dijo Tony, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.-No puedo salir de la cama si me tienes así de sujeto.

-Es que no quería que te escaparas.

-¿Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa? No tengo que escaparme.

-Antes o después, siempre tratas de huir de mí, dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo en tu cabeza.

A pesar de las apariencias, Peter era un tipo bastante perspicaz cuando se trataba de adivinar lo que ocurría en la cabeza de Stark en cada momento. Pero el moreno no comentó nada a ello y le golpeó de nuevo en el brazo, haciendo que este lo retirara con un quejido de dolor.

-¿Acaso te crees que soy un niño? No tengo que huir de nadie. Pero tenemos asuntos importantes de los que ocuparnos y no podemos pasarnos el día entero en la cama.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí eso me encantaría- comentó Peter, tumbándose boca arriba en la cama y desperezándose sin prisa.

Gracias a alguna fuerza cósmica que se había apiadado de Stark, la sábana que los cubría detuvo su descenso en la cadera de Peter porque, de haber dejado aquel cuerpo por completo a la vista, sabiendo que ambos estaban desnudos, Tony no sabría lo que habría ocurriendo allí.

Pero Peter pareció imaginárselo, ya que le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa cuando vio la forma en la que el moreno le contempló.

-¿Con tantas energías desde tan temprano?

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo Tony, haciéndose el loco.

-Oh, vamos. No trates de hacerte el despistado conmigo. Si dijeras lo que realmente quisieras decir, me pedirías quedarnos aquí dentro todo el tiempo posible.

-¿Has oído que eso haya salido de mis labios?- le soltó el moreno a su vez, sentándose en la cama para alejarse de este todo lo posible.

-No ha hecho falta.

Queriendo alejar aquella sonrisilla de suficiencia que se había pintado en los labios de este, Tony le golpeó en la cara con una de las almohadas, haciendo que este, que se había inclinado hacía él, cayera de nuevo sobre la cama con un pequeño quejido.

-No te creas que me conoces tan bien- le soltó, poniéndose en pie.

-¿No? Pues yo diría que he acertado en todo lo que ha tenido que ver contigo.

-Cuestión de suerte- comentó Tony como si nada, buscando su ropa por el cuarto.

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, pues sabía que, de permanecer demasiado tiempo, Peter pondría sus manos de nuevo sobre él y no podría saber lo que acabaría ocurriendo.

-Levantate y vístete. Tenemos cosas que hacer- fue lo único que le dijo al final, mientras sacaba una camisa del armario y se la abrochaba.

La ropa que estaba en el suelo no estaba apta como para volverla a usar.

-¿Y para qué me quieres a mí por ahí? Rocket y tú estaréis con esos rollos de genios que solo vosotros entendéis, dejándonos como idiotas a los demás.

-No es cosa nuestra que vosotros no tengáis tan buena cabeza- le soltó Tony, dirigiéndole en esta ocasión él una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Te odio cuando pones esa cara- le dijo Quill, lanzándole una almohada a este.

Pero Tony ya se dirigía hacía la puerta, así que no fue demasiado difícil esquivar el golpe.

-Aseate y sal. Hay trabajo que hacer.

A regañadientes, Peter se levantó, viendo como este le había dejado el baño de la habitación enteramente para él y, sin querer perder demasiado tiempo, camino lo más rápido posible tras los pasos de Tony.

Seguramente, hasta habría intentado gastarle algún tipo de broma para que abandonara esa cara tan sería a esas horas de la mañana si no hubiera sido por las voces que oyeron cerca de la entrada del complejo.

Tony y Quill se dedicaron una mirada cuando oyeron los gritos, así que, sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron corriendo hacía allí, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo que se encontraron al llegar a la entrada fue lo siguiente; Drax tenía al joven Peter Parker cogido por el cuello a varios metros del suelo, haciendo que el chico inútilmente agitara las piernas, ya que no iba a poder llegar, mientras el gigantón gris le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí y quién era. Gamora, al mismo tiempo, trataba de que soltara al chico, diciéndole que iba a ser difícil que le explicara algo si lo estaba ahogando. Y Rocket parecía estar riéndose de toda la escena, al lado de Groot, mientras los contemplaba todos.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- gritó Tony, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía Drax y haciendo que soltara al chico.

-¿Le conoces?- le preguntó el gigantón gris.

-Desde luego que sí. Y, aunque no lo conociera, no creo que sea nada amable que estrangules de esa manera a alguien que tiene el permiso como para poder entrar en el complejo.

-En realidad, entré por la ventana- comentó Peter, acariciándose el cuello dolorido.-El coronel Rhodes no quería que me metiera en demasiados líos mientras usted estaba fuera, así que, sabiendo que había vuelto, he tenido que colarme. Pero aquí el gigante verde me ha atrapado- comentó el joven, señalando a Drax con una mano.

-Soy gris, chico- le recriminó este, sin saber a qué estaba haciendo referencia este.

-¿No me digas?- le soltó Parker a su vez, haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre tratar así a alguien?- le recriminó Quill a su compañero.

-Lo ha visto trepando por las paredes y se ha pensando que era alguno de los aliados de Thanos- les dijo Gamora, alejando un poco a Drax del chico.

Esta había estado segura que su compañero estrangularía al chico antes de que este tuviera tiempo de explicarse.

-¿Desde cuando los humanos tienen la habilidad de adherirse de esa manera a las paredes? Peter nunca ha dicho eso- se quejó Drax, cruzándose de brazos, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Tío, no me conocías de nada. No sabes lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- se quejó Parker, pensando que se refería a él cuando había nombrado ``Peter´´.

-Se refiere a mí- le dijo Quill, alzando una mano mientras se acercaba al chico.-Hola, me llamo Peter Quill y soy algo así como el líder de este grupo extraño.

-Peter Parker- le respondió el chico a su vez, estrechando la mano que este le tendía después de haberla observado un momento.

-Los humanos normales no son capaz de hacer esas cosas, pero aquí nuestro chico es algo especial- les dijo Tony a los presentes, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Peter, haciendo que el joven mostrara una sonrisilla entre orgullosa y avergonzada.-Al parecer, debido a un accidente, tiene algunas habilidades.

-¿Habilidades?- soltó Rocket entonces.-Lo he visto por las paredes como si se tratara de una araña gigante.

-Bueno...en parte es porque sus poderes derivan de eso, de las arañas.

-Así que... es como si el chico... ¿fuera una araña gigante?- comentó Gamora, tratando de entender aquello.

Todo el grupo parecía estar tratando de hacerlo.

-Nos hemos encontrado con cosas más raras por el espacio- les soltó Quill a su vez.-Un chico que es mitad araña no creo que sea lo bastante raro como para sorprendernos- dijo, como si nada, colocando ambas manos tras su cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Tony a este.

-Bueno... a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía ya que había vuelto, quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Después del funeral que le hicieron...- comentó Parker.

Sí, ese tema también iba a tener que resolverlo. Si lo habían enterrado, tendría que quitar la placa o la lápida que le hubieran dedicado. No le hacía especial ilusión saber que, en alguna parte, alguien podría estar dejando flores en su nombre.

-Pero estamos con cosas importantes entre manos en estos instantes, chico. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa y te mantengas al margen.

-Pero, si están pasando cosas importantes, ¿no sería mejor que mantuviera cerca? Ya sabe, por si necesita los servicios de Spider-man.

-¿Spider-man?- repitió Quill, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa tras su mano.

Los ojos del chico se dirigieron hacía este.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Tenía que ponerme algún nombre para cuando me aparecía en publico.

-¿Y ese fue el mejor que se te ocurrió?

-¿Tú tienes algo mejor?- le reprochó Parker, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con malestar.

Tony, en aquellos momentos, lo único que hubiera deseado hacer era suspirar con resignación. No era suficiente con tener a un niño en el equipo, cosa que no habían dejado de recriminarle una y otra vez, si no que ahora tenía dos.

-Por supuesto que tengo algo mejor. Me llamo Star Lord.

-¿Star Lord? ¿En serio?- soltó Peter junior.-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió semejante imaginativo nombre? ¿Fue porque andabas por el espacio?

-¿Cómo sabes de dónde vienen?- les interrumpió Tony.

-Bueno... un tío enorme y gris ha tratado de estrangularme, hay una chica verde, ese mapache habla y ese arbolito no ha dejado de moverse. En la Tierra hay muchas cosas extrañas, pero nunca había visto nada como eso.

-En realidad, Star Lord era la manera en la que la madre de Quill le llamaba- comentó Gamora, metiéndose en la conversación.

-¡No hacía falta que contaras eso!- exclamó Quill, volviéndose hacía la mujer verde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso era un secreto?

El mayor de los dos Peter se volvió hacía el pequeño, viendo la sonrisilla que pendía de los labios de este, pero solo dirigió su mirada hacía otra parte.

-Si habéis acabado de una vez con esta ridícula pelea que no llevaba a ninguna parte, aquí hay gente que tenemos trabajo que hacer- les soltó Tony.

-Pero, señor Stark, si ocurre algo, yo quiero ayudar- le soltó Parker.

-Lo sé- le dijo el moreno a su vez, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.-Y, cuando tengamos todo esto mucho más organizado, te prometo que te mantendré informado y, de hacer falta, te llamaré para tener tus servicios. Pero, en estos momentos, me viene mejor tu ayuda en la calle, protegiendo a la gente, ¿entiendes?

-Sí- murmuró el chico, dirigiendo su vista al suelo.

-Bien. Pues vuelve a casa antes de que tu tía May quiera matarme por meterte en todo esto. No querría que una mujer tan guapa acabara matándome.

-Eh, eh, eh- soltó Quill en ese momento.-¿Qué es eso de ``una mujer tan guapa´´? ¿Acaso tenias algún lío con la tía de este chico?

-¿Sería realmente de tu incumbencia aunque así hubiera sido?- le soltó Tony a su vez, volviendo sus ojos hacía Quill, que no lucia para nada contento.

-Creo que... será mejor que me vaya- comentó el pequeño Peter, notando que ocurría algo extraño entre aquellos dos.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta- le dijo Gamora, desapareciendo de aquella escenita de pareja mientras fingía estar ayudándoles a deshacerse del chico.

-¿Con cuantas personas has estado exactamente?- le soltó el Peter mayor, colocando las manos sobre las caderas, importándole bien poco que el resto de su equipo estuviera allí mismo, escuchando su conversación.

-No es momento ni lugar para ponerse a hablar de esas cosas- le soltó Tony a su vez, comprobando que tanto Peter como Gamora ya se habían marchado.

-Dudo que quieras hablar de esto en otro momento- le soltó Peter, aún en aquella posición que parecía decir ``no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar´´.

-Y por eso mismo no deberíamos hablar de esto- le dijo Tony.

-Parecéis dos niños grandes- se quejó Rocket.-Por cosas como esta es que no me gustan los humanos.

-Tú cierra el pico- le soltaron Quill y Tony al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy Groot- comentó el pequeño, colocando una pequeña mano sobre el brazo de este.

-No es como si hubiera querido meterme en el tema a propósito- le dijo el mapache a su compañero a su vez.

-¿Es posible que aparezca más gente trepando por las paredes?- preguntó Drax, ignorando por completo la especie de pelea que se había desatado en un momento.-Me gustaría saber a quién tengo que golpear y a quién no.

-¿Y que tal si no golpeas a nadie hasta que te lo diga?- le dijo Tony a su vez, volviéndose hacía este.

-Drax solo quiere ayudar. Las fuerzas de Thanos son un peligro y tenemos que estar atentos- le defendió Peter.

-Perdona, pero creo que un crío de instituto no es parte de las fuerzas de Thanos.

-Nunca se sabe en qué forma podrían aparecer sus aliados en la Tierra- comentó Drax, con la vista clavada en el frente, casi como si pudiera verles.

-Bueno...esta charla seguramente sería muy interesante en otro momento, pero...

-Señor Stark- interrumpió Visión, atravesando la pared como solo él parecía saber hacerlo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.-Hay algo que tiene que ver.

-Visión, te tengo dicho que evites aparecer de esa manera.

-Pero estaban teniendo una charla insustancial que no llevaría a ninguna parte mientras estaban en un lugar común del complejo. Así era más rápido.

Tony dejó de intentar criar a Visión. No necesitaba más niños en su vida. Lo que siempre le habían dicho era que él era un niño grande. ¿Por qué tratar de razonar con otros?

-Bueno...¿qué se supone que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?

-Es esa máquina que ha creado. Ha encontrado otra gema.

Todos volvieron su atención hacía el androide rojo y verde en el acto.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- murmuró Stark.-¿En que parte del planeta está?

-En realidad, en algunas ocasiones, aquí, en Nueva York.

-¿Tan cerca?- murmuró Tony, más para sí que para otros oídos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ``algunas veces´´?- le preguntó Quill, que parecía haberse quedado con ese detalle.

-Al parecer, de algún modo que aún no entiendo, es capaz de moverse de un lugar a otro muy rápido. A veces, sigue estando en algún lugar de la Tierra y, en otras, desaparece del todo de ese radar.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué clase de gema era esa?

-Bien. Dame la dirección. Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla cuanto antes- comentó Tony, volviendo la vista hacía Quill, solo para asegurarse de que este asentía.-Antes de que vuelva a desaparecer.

-Ya he apuntado la dirección- le dijo Visión, tendiéndole una hoja de papel.

-Bien. Genial. Quedate aquí y asegurate de que todo vaya bien en la ciudad. Y, si ocurre cualquier cosa grave, avisanos.

Visión asintió a esa orden, había estado velando por la ciudad durante el tiempo que el señor Stark se había encontrado fuera de su sistema solar. Y el equipo, pues Quill no se fiaba de ir solo ellos dos a buscar algo tan importante, se dirigieron hacía el hangar donde Tony tenía a buen recaudo sus carísimas naves de los Vengadores.

Quill no tardó con hacerse con los mandos de una de ellas y, mientras se encargaba de poner la nave en marcha, volvió un momento la cabeza hacía Tony.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Este abrió la hoja que Visión le había dado y, aún frunciendo el ceño, pues le parecía algo demasiado increíble que otra gema se hubiera encontrado tan sumamente cerca, le dijo:

-Es el 177A de Bleecker st.

 **Fin del capitulo 25**

 **Sí, amigos míos. Todos sabemos quién vive en esa dirección. Y si realmente hay alguien que no lo sabe, ¡vergüenza debería daros!**

 **Todo el mundo sabe que Steve Strange reside allí como Hechicero Supremo. O, al menos, en los cómics, yo siempre lo he visto en esa dirección. Y también aparece en la película, así que... Incluso cuando sufren el conflicto de la Civil War, Doctor Strange refugia allí a algunos de los superhéroes que no están a favor de firmar el tratado.**

 **Creo que, al final, estoy haciendo un popurrí entre los cómics y las películas, pero no me importa. Mientras que quede bien y tenga sentido...**

 **Peter Parker tenía que volver a aparecer. ¿Qué sería el mundo sin nuestro joven Spider-man? Además, que me ha hecho gracia que Quill se burlara de él y saliera escaldado. De verdad que considero que Quill, en algunos momentos, todavía es un niño grande y es capaz de ponerse al mismo nivel que un niño.**

 **Pero en fin... la trama sigue y yo tengo que seguir escribiendo para daros el máximo de capítulos posibles para haceros sentir algo más satisfechos cuando los suba. Trataré de hacer otro tanto de lo mismo con ``You are my destiny´´ porque no quiero dejar ninguna historia abandonada, sobretodo porque las dos me gustan muchísimo. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto escribiéndolas.**

 **Así que no me voy a poner más pesada. Aquí me despido, Marvelitos, con todo el deseo de mi corazón de que comprendáis que soy humana y que necesitaba un descanso después de pasarme más de un año escribiendo sin parar y que las circunstancias tampoco es que me acompañen demasiado.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos, id mucho a la playa y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo, en este capitulo, sabiendo el tiempo que habréis estado esperando. Bueno... en realidad ni siquiera he tenido que suponerlo. Casi cada día tenía mensajes en mi correo desde esta historia, a ver cuando la continuaba.**

 **En realidad... aún tengo sueño. Los que sigan ``You are my destiny´´ ya habréis leído que me acosté pasadas las dos y media de la mañana. Bien. Tampoco suelo dormir demasiado bien y a las 10 y media me levanto para limpiar la casa y barrer el patio. Incluso cuando no tengo que hacer eso, me levanto a esas horas para que mi madre se vaya a la playa y yo cierre sin que ella tenga que llevarse la llave y yo me quedo a cargo de la comida.**

 **Creo que ya os he comentado en más de una ocasión que las vacaciones son solo la oportunidad perfecta para que nuestros padres nos tengan de criados. Y, en mi caso, es más verdad que otra cosa. Sé porqué se empeñaron tanto entenderme. Mi madre me dijo que quería darle un hermano a mi hermano mayor con el que pudiera turnarse cuando tuviéramos que cuidar de ella, ya que mi madre fue hija única y tuvo mucho follón respecto a eso.**

 **Sí, así de bonito fue el motivo de mi nacimiento. En mi familia se respira un amor y un cariño fuera de serie, algo fuera de lo común.**

 **Pero centrémonos en la historia. En el capitulo anterior pudimos comprobar que es mejor no colarte en un lugar donde esté Drax, seas de los buenos o no, si no quieres arriesgarte a morir. Y Visión informó de que habían encontrado otra de las gemas del infinito allí mismo, en Nueva York.**

 **Supongo que acabaré haciendo la Guerra del Infinito a mi manera, juntando cosas de los cómics y las películas.**

 **También, como os dije antes, os lo vuelvo a decir. Pase lo que pase en la historia, confiad en mi. No deis cosas por sentadas hasta que se ponga el punto y final en este fanfic, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca se sabe como pueden acabar las cosas.**

 **Algunos, por motivos que aún desconozco, me creéis malvada, que quiero haceros sufrir o algo así. No sé de donde os habéis sacado eso o que, porque siempre procuro darle a las historias un buen final. Excepto en mis novelas personales. Allí, si alguien tiene que sufrir o morir, lo hará. Supongo que se debe a que quiero que sea más parecido a la realidad, a lo que sería el día a día. Pero, con los fanfics, lo único que quiero es que tanto los fans como yo nos llevemos un buen sabor de boca cuando estamos leyendo las historias. Para sufrir ya está la vida.**

 **Bien. Como veo que me he vuelto a enrollar, me callo aquí y os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 26**

… **...**

A pesar de no tardar demasiado en llegar a la dirección que Visión les había proporcionado, Tony se dio cuenta de que no sería nada sencillo salir de la nave y simplemente caminar hacía la casa.

Después de todo, iban con ellos un tipo con la piel gris, una mujer verde, un mapache que andaba como una persona y un pequeño arbolito que caminaba felizmente junto a todos. Los ciudadanos de Nueva York habían visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, pero, desde los chitauris, nada como ellos.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- le preguntó Quill, tras escuchar los pensamientos de Tony en voz alta.-Salir tenemos que salir.

-¿Por qué no os quedáis vosotros aquí en la nave, mientras Quill y yo vamos a la casa?- propuso el moreno, mirando hacía los otros miembros del equipo.

-¿Estás de broma?- le soltó Rocket.-Ahí dentro hay una gema del infinito, algo que el ser más peligroso de la galaxia quiere, ¿y tú esperas que nos quedemos aquí dentro, solo esperando?

-Podemos comunicarnos con esto- le dijo Quill, dándole un ligero golpecito a los comunicadores que todos llevaban en el oído.-Oiréis lo que nosotros escuchemos y, si algo malo llegara a pasar, siempre podréis salir e ir a ayudarnos.

El equipo se miró entre ellos. Al parecer, el menos contento con aquel plan era Rocket, pues parecía creer que ellos dos solos no podrían obtener la gema. Pero también era cierto que estaban en un planeta desconocido del que apenas sabían nada y era mejor escuchar a los expertos.

-Permaneceremos aquí- les dijo Gamora.-Pero si escuchamos que algo va mal, cruzaremos las calles e iremos a ayudar. Aunque eso suponga causar un alboroto en esta ciudad.

-Me parece bien- convino Tony.

De todo el grupo, la mujer siempre le había parecido la más sensata. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el grupo en el que estaba, tampoco era que fuera muy difícil.

Tras asegurarse de que las cosas habían quedado claras, tanto Tony como Quill salieron de la nave, dejando esta en un pequeño descampado, no muy lejos de la dirección que andaban buscando.

Las naves de Stark habían estado por la ciudad en otras ocasiones antes, así que a ningún ciudadano neoyorquino le extrañaría verla allí. Seguramente, se acercarían para contemplarla con mayor atención y hasta la tocarían. Pero si los miembros del equipo que permanecieran dentro no hacían nada, esta no se abriría ni se tendría porqué montar algún espectáculo.

Mientras, él y Peter llegaron ante el edificio, pero, a pesar de estar allí delante, no sintieron nada. Era absurdo que fueran a notar la presencia de la gema, era verdad, pero...¿cómo había podido estar allí y no saberlo? Eso parecía aún mas increíble.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Peter, colocado junto a él ante la puerta como se encontraban.-¿Trató de forzar una ventana o...?

Tony lo observó por un momento, pero todo lo que hizo el moreno fue llamar al timbre.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión para forzar casas, pero creo que, esta situación, será mejor que tratemos de llevarnos bien y saber cómo es quién tiene la gema.

Peter pareció algo decepcionado ante eso, pues él había esperado un poco más de acción, pero esperó junto a Tony, esperando a que alguien se dignara a abrirles la puerta.

Tras unos instantes, un hombre de ascendencia asiática les acabó por abrir y, tras dirigirles una mirada de arriba a bajo que no les pasó desapercibida, se hizo a un lado, indicándoles que entraran.

-El señor Strange os estaba esperando- les indicó el hombre.

Por supuesto, a Peter ese nombre no le sonó de nada, pero sí a Tony. Después de todo, se había metido en el mundo de la medicina con la doctora Cho. ¿Cómo no conocer a uno de los mejores neurocirujanos que había en el país cuando, precisamente, le tenía tan cerca? Pero se había abstenido de trabajar con él pues se había dado cuenta de que sus personalidades eran demasiado similares.

Había visto a Steve Strange en alguna que otra fiesta de alto postín y había comprobado que este presumía bastante de sus logros y sus conocimientos. Ya había un Tony Stark en la ciudad. No necesitaba codearse con otro.

Pero, tenía entendido que este había sufrido un accidente que le había destrozado las manos y que había perdido toda la fortuna que había conseguido amasar en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera aquella casa y hasta tuviera servicio?

-¿Debemos entrar?- le susurró Peter, viendo como el hombre ya había empezado a avanzar por el pasillo, esperando que sus invitados les siguieran sin más.

-Claro. Después de todo, hemos venido por la gema.

A regañadientes, siguieron al hombre, observando que aquel lugar parecía ser mucho más grande por dentro que de por fuera. Y, a parte de una colección de arte extraña, había también bastantes objetos que ninguno de ellos tenían idea de para qué servían.

Pero evitaron hacerle preguntas sobre el lugar a su silencioso guía, que caminaba apresuradamente hacía a algún lugar del piso de arriba, como si le corriera prisa deshacerse de los hombres que tenía a su espalda, como si tuviera otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto donde había una enorme y circular ventana con un extraño símbolo en ella. Entraba tanta luz por ella que, por un momento, no vieron la figura que estaba sentada junto a una silla no muy lejos de allí. Al menos, no hasta que este abrió la boca.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo, haciendo que tanto Quill como Tony se volvieran hacía él.-Había estado esperando vuestra llegada.

-¿Necesitará algo más?- le dijo el hombre a este.

-No. Gracias, Wong. Yo me encargo de ellos ahora.

El hombre asintió y, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada a sus invitados, salió del cuarto sin más, como si hubiera algo demasiado importante que tuviera que hacer.

-Wong no es muy dado a hablar con la gente- les dijo el tipo, invitándoles a sentarse en las dos sillas que tenía frente a él.

-Tú eres Steve Strange- comentó Tony, sentándose frente a él, haciendo que Quill le imitara.-¿Cómo es posible que aún conserve un lugar como este? Tenía entendido que se había arruinado.

-Bueno... este lugar no era mío en un primer momento, señor Stark. Pero se me concedió para que lo defendiera.

-¿Lo defendiera?- repitió Quill.-¿Defender de qué?

-De las fuerzas místicas que tratan de atacarnos continuamente, señor Quill.

Aquello les hizo ponerse a ambos en alerta. Era fácil que supiera quién era Tony Stark. Aunque no era para fardar de ello, casi todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero otra muy diferente era que supiera también quien era Peter.

-¿Cómo sabe...?- murmuró el moreno.

-¿Qué cómo sé quiénes sois? Bueno... como ya os he dicho, tengo que defenderos de las fuerzas místicas. Y, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza que supone Thanos para el mundo e, incluso, para nuestro sistema solar, era bastante obvio de que estaría enterado de lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿Eres un mago?- le preguntó Quill.

Había visto algunos por espacio; gente extraña y estrafalaria que afirmaban que habían amenazas mucho peores que hombres armados por ahí fuera. Pero nunca les había acabado de creer del todo. Para Quill, la magia siempre habían sido trucos de cartas y cosas escondidas en las mangas de la chaqueta.

-En realidad, soy el hechicero supremo de la Tierra. Mi deber, entre otras cosas, abarca el hecho de que este lugar no sea destruido- les contó este, sirviéndoles unas tazas de té.

Ellos no lo habían pedido ni tenían ni idea de donde había salido el té, pero no rechistaron y bebieron cuando él lo hizo.

-¿Cuándo te has... convertido en esto?- le preguntó Tony.

Stark había visto a hombres salir del fango y volver a ascender. Pero, ¿transformarse en Hechiceros Supremos, defensores de la Tierra? Desde luego, aquella era la primera vez.

-Bueno... tras el accidente, hice todo lo posible por encontrar una cura para mis manos. Y, de un modo u otro, llegué hasta un lugar de increíble poder. Y me obligaron a abrir los ojos ante toda la verdad.

No fue muy explicativo en ese respecto, pero tenían claro que este no les iba a dar una respuesta mucho mejor que esa.

-¿Y es por eso que tiene una de las gemas del infinito?- le soltó Quill.

Nunca había sido un hombre que se andara con delicadezas y dudaba que fuera a empezar en esos momentos. No sabían con el tiempo con el que contaban y tenían que saber si aquel tipo iba a ser de ayuda o iban a tener que arrebatarle la gema.

-Esta llegó a mi prácticamente por accidente, pero está segura conmigo. De eso no te quepa la menor duda- afirmó aquel tipo.

-¿Y sabias que íbamos a venir a verte?- le preguntó Tony.

-Siento la presencia de Thanos aproximándose, así que sí. Daba por sentado de que todas las fuerzas empezarían a moverse. Y eso significaría buscar las gemas para ponerlas a salvo de este.

-¿Hay más de esas gemas en la tierra?- le preguntó Stark, inclinándose hacía él en la silla.

Desde luego, este parecía haber cambiado desde que se había encontrado con él por ultima vez. Parecía más serio, más responsable. No se estaba tomando aquello a broma, como se tomaba alguno de sus casos, cuando daba por sentado que eran demasiado fáciles para él. Sabía la amenaza real que parecía ser Thanos para todos.

-En su momento, la hubo. El Éter estuvo en la Tierra durante mucho tiempo. Es posible que por ello otras dos gemas se vieran empujadas hacía aquí. Pero el Éter fue sacado por los asgardianos de aquí hace algún tiempo ya.

-¿Eso significa que el pueblo de Thor tiene una gema?- le siguió preguntando Tony.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada del gigante rubio; ni dónde se había metido o porqué no regresaba a la Tierra. Pero, si tenían que obligarlo a volver, lo harían.

-Tienen una, sí. Pero no es el Éter.

-¿Eso significa que los asgardianos tienen más de una?- le preguntó Peter.

Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser para un pueblo mantener dos de ellas juntas. Incluso solo una les haría convertirse en una presa de Thanos.

-No. El pueblo asgardiano conoce también el peligro de tener dos de ellas juntas, así que le dieron la gema a alguien en quién suponía que guardaría esta bien.

-¿Y de quién se trata?- preguntó Tony.

Habían ido allí en busca de una gema e iban a salir con toda una clase completa sobre las gemas.

-A alguien quiénes ellos supusieron que la cuidaría bien y que no la pondría en peligro. Un hombre que hace llamarse El Coleccionista.

-¿El Coleccionista?- repitió Peter, subiendo sin querer el volumen de su voz, volviendo su vista hacía Tony cuando vio que este le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.-Ese tipo era un contacto al que Gamora le iba a dar el orbe donde había otra de las gemas.

-Bueno...¿qué se podía esperar de un hombre que se hace llamar El Coleccionista?- comentó Strange, pareciendo bastante relajado.-Era obvio que trataría de hacerse con otras para tener el juego completo, aunque no pensara utilizarlas.

-No me puedo creer que los asgardianos cometieran un error tan absurdo- murmuró Tony.

-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que se lo dieran a él. ¿Cómo va a defender la gema si Thanos va a buscarla?

-Pero Thanos lo tendrá difícil para dar con ellas, ¿no?- murmuró Stark.

-Sabe que hay una en Xandar- murmuró Peter a su vez.

-Y dos en la Tierra- añadió Strange.-Si sumamos a esas la que tiene el Coleccionista y la que tienen en Asgard, aún sigue faltando una.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Tony.

-Que, si Thanos se ha hecho con ella, no le será muy difícil ir localizando a las demás. Y, cuantas más tenga, más fácil le será encontrarlas.

-La de Asgard será fuertemente protegida, pero no puedo hablar por la de Xandar ni por la que conserva el Coleccionista- les dijo Strange.-Del mismo modo que no puedo hablar de la que tu compañero tiene en su frente- le dijo a Tony.

Visión iba por todas partes luciendo una de esas piedras por todas partes. ¿Cómo iban a poder ocultarle eso al titán loco?

-¿Y si trajéramos todas las gemas aquí?- propuso Peter.-Se supone que eres un Hechicero Supremo, ¿no es así? ¿No serías tú capaz de protegerlas todas?

-Tal vez podría enviarlas a diferentes planos de existencia para que su búsqueda se hiciera más difícil. Pero las gemas no pueden ser destruidas y Thanos nunca dejará de buscarlas. El único modo real de detener esto es detener a Thanos.

Bueno... habían ido allí en busca de una gema y lo que habían obtenido había sido un duro golpe en su plan. No parecía que hacerse o saber dónde estaban las gemas les fuera a ayudar en lo más mínimo. Pero, de algún modo, tenían que avisar a aquellos que, en esos momentos, tenían estas en su poder.

-¿Hay algún modo de avisar a todos aquellos que tienen las gemas para que las protejan?- le sugirió Tony a Strange.

-Yo podría hacerlo, pero, como he dicho, eso no detendría a Thanos y, nosotros, por nosotros mismos, no seremos un gran rival contra él.

-Así que nos estás diciendo que no somos rivales y que no podremos derrotarlo.

-El cuerpo Nova estaba convencido de que sí- murmuró Peter, contemplando el suelo.

-El cuerpo Nova siempre lucha por el bien de todo el mundo, pero incluso ellos tienen cosas que son imposibles de realizar- le dijo Strange a este.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- le preguntó Tony a este.-¿Cómo estás tan convencido de que no podremos con él?

-Porque he estado escudriñando el tiempo y observando las posibilidades. He medido la fuerza de los héroes de la Tierra, así como la de todos aquellos que tienen en su poder una gema. Y, como ya he dicho, por nosotros mismos, no seremos capaces de protegerlas de Thanos. Por eso me he tomado la molestia de ponerme en contacto con otros que nos podrían ayudar.

-¿Otros?- repitió Tony.-¿A quién te refieres? ¿A Thor o a Hulk?

No había visto a sus dos compañeros desde hacía bastante tiempo y sería una alegría que, viendo como estaban las cosas, estos aparecieran para echar una mano.

-Claro que ellos están incluidos en la lista, pero no. No se trata de ellos. Hay otros en la Galaxia que no quieren que esta se destruya, ya sea porque quieren protegerla o quieren conservarla para otros.

-Así que no nos vas a decir quienes son- sentenció Tony, cruzándose de brazos con malestar.

-Aunque os dijera sus nombres, no los conoceríais. Sabréis quiénes son cuando lleguen. Con ellos, tal vez, tengamos algún tipo de posibilidad. Por otro lado...- comentó, centrando su vista en el moreno.-Te aconsejaría que hicieras las paces con tu grupo. Teniendo en cuenta la guerra que se avecina, necesitamos que todos estéis unidos.

-Eso es más fácil hacer que decir. Aunque nosotros sepamos lo que está ocurriendo, los Gobiernos siguen estando tras ellos. Y dudo que les tranquilice saber que volvemos a unirnos porque un loco cósmico pretende venir hasta la Tierra a destruirnos- le soltó Tony a su vez.

-Si no lo hacéis, no habrá motivos por los que sigáis separados, porque no habrá planeta sobre el que vivir.

El moreno lo contempló con atención y, después, llevó su vista hacía Peter, que acabó por asentir.

-Está bien. Me pondré en contacto de nuevo con Rogers para decirle lo que ocurre y que nos movamos del modo más discreto posible. Pero tú mismo has dicho que nosotros no seremos suficientes.

-Ni siquiera sabes las verdaderas fuerzas que ahí aquí, en la Tierra- le dijo Strange, inclinándose hacía él.-¿Qué sabes de la fuerzas de los soles o del poder del agua?

-¿Perdona?

-Dejadme a mí este asunto de avisar a los guardianes de las gemas y regresar a casa. Tenéis que prepararos y no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda para la llegada de Thanos. Ni siquiera yo.

-Menuda visita más productiva- se quejó Tony.

El mero hecho de haber sabido que había un titán loco que querría llegar a la Tierra para hacerse con unas gemas de increíble poder ya había sido un duro golpe. Pero, después de haber hablado con Strange, tenía la impresión que todo lo que hicieran acabaría siendo inútil. ¿De qué serviría que se prepararan, si ellos de por sí no podrían contra Thanos?

-No vendrá solo, ¿verdad?- le soltó Peter a Strange.-Lo acompañaran su corte de la muerte.

-Sí, los hijos de Thanos vendrán con él y no dudarán en dar la vida por este, destruyendo todo cuanto se ponga en su camino. Contra ellos tendréis que pelear.

-¿Y no sería mejor decirles a Asgard que se preparen con nosotros para esto?- sugirió Tony.

Por lo que sabía, eran un pueblo de guerreros, siempre preparados para el combate y, si eran la mitad de fuertes que Thor, les serian de gran ayuda.

-Asgard tiene sus propios problemas. Yo me ocuparé de hablar con ellos y preparar todo aquello que se debe tener listo para esto. Pero nada más.

-Pues genial- soltó Tony, poniéndose en pie de la silla que había estado ocupando.-Según lo que nos has dicho, a penas tenemos alguna posibilidad.

-Solo he dicho con las fuerzas que tenemos ahora. Por eso he llamado a otros. Algunos ni siquiera sé si realmente aparecerán. Pero espero que sí. Después de todo, esto les afecta directamente. Bueno... a ellos y a todos los rincones del universo.

-Entonces... podemos estar seguros de que protegerás la gema que tienes ahora mismo en tu poder, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Peter, también poniéndose en pie.

Tony parecía estar deseando salir de allí.

-Sí Thanos consiguiera llegar hasta mí, me encargaría de que la gema no llegara a sus manos. De eso podéis estar seguros- afirmó Strange, también levantándose.

Peter le tendió la mano, que este no dudo en estrechar y, salido de algún rincón oculto, pues ni siquiera hizo ruido alguno, el tal Wong reapareció y les indicó que los acompañara hasta la salida.

Sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer allí, así lo hicieron, dejando a aquel Hechicero Supremo en aquella extraña casa, encargado de avisar del peligro que se les avecinaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la calle y la puerta quedó cerrada a su espalda, Tony no pudo evitar lanzar un hondo suspiro, como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera empezado a ser demasiado para él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Peter, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno... tengo que reconocer que he tenido muchos días mejores que este- comentó Stark, empleando un tono sarcástico que se amargó pronto.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si un supuesto hechicero supremo no es capaz de decirnos que podemos ganar contra Thanos, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de salvar a la gente?

-Ya nos ha dicho que ha estado avisando a otros.

-¿A otros? ¿Quiénes? ¿Se refiere a otros habitantes del universo? ¿A cuantos conoces tú que sean capaces de enfrentarse cara a cara con Thanos?

-Bueno... alguno que otro debería haber. El universo es muy grande.

Pero ni él mismo confiaba en sus propias palabras. Lo había notado en su voz.

-Tenemos que avisar a los otros. Eso es lo único que nos ha dejado claro- comentó Tony.

-Seguramente tú ya pensabas hacerlo después de lo que nos había dicho- le soltó Peter a su vez, observando a este con atención.

Sería absurdo pensar de otra manera. Estaba en juego el destino de la humanidad. A pesar de lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, Tony sabía que había algo más grande que el Capitán América y él y que tendría que ser avisado de todo aquello.

El moreno lo contempló con atención durante un momento, posiblemente sorprendido porque le hubiera soltado eso con tanta calma, pero pronto dirigió su mirada hacía otro lugar.

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás. Al parecer, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

 **Fin del capitulo 26**

 **Algunos, si no la mayoría, seguramente ya le estaréis dando vueltas a algunos de los personajes que se supone que Strange a hecho llamar para enfrentarse a Thanos. Incluso he dado pequeñas pistas. Pero, incluso aunque lo haya hecho, seguro que no os habéis quedado con todos.**

 **Por ahora, no diré nombres. Ni siquiera había pensado en uno de ellos hasta que lo he nombrado, así que el resto del equipo que Strange está organizando solo podría ir creciendo y creciendo con el tiempo.**

 **La verdad es que no los había añadido antes porque no había caído en ello.**

 **Pero, ¿a que la cosa parece estar volviéndose bastante negra? Es lo que tiene que un titán loco venga con toda su familia para dar por culo a toda la humanidad. Porque, a parte de Gamora y Nébula, Thanos tiene otros hijos. Creo que eso se lo dice su hermana a Gamora en algún momento de las pelis.**

 **``De nuestros hermanos, tú eras la que mejor me caías´´.**

 **Es obvio que tienen que haber otros hijos por ahí, otros más fieles a Thanos y a lo que este pretende hacer, otros seres implacables que no les tiembla el pulso con respecto a matar se refiere. Estoy segura de que a Gamora no le hace ninguna ilusión ese reencuentro familiar.**

 **Y, de nuevo, Tony va a tener que hablar con Steve porque la cosa se está poniendo de color hormiga. No hay más remedio. Siempre tiene que haber un motivo de peso para que el equipo vuelva a reunirse.**

 **Como no quiero irme de la boca con detalles del futuro, será mejor que me calle ya y me despida en este punto, así que, Marvelitos, mientras estoy sudando porque incluso en la playa está haciendo un calor que no es normal, me despido de vosotros.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos y que os llegue algo de fresquito.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas a los Marvelitos que siguen aquí, leyendo esta historia, a pesar de saber hacía donde se está dirigiendo esto.**

 **Gracias por, a pesar de lo que tiene que pasar (sacar una guerra, hacer conflictos y demás) seguir ahí, apoyando la historia, diciendo que siga escribiendo. Porque sí, leo los comentarios, aunque desde el móvil no pueda contestarlos.**

 **Creo que tampoco lo mencioné, pero a finales de Junio por fin pude ver la película de Guardianes de la Galaxia vol 2. Si tengo que ser sincera, me gustó más que la primera. Y no, no solo por la aparición de Baby Groot. Llegados a estas alturas, creo que habrá un peluche o muñeco de este en cada casa del planeta. Me gustó porque ahondo en la historia, reveló cosas del pasado de los personajes y no hubo tanto tiempo para gracias. Las hubo, pero quiero ver a los Guardianes, no que hagan chistes todo el tiempo.**

 **Sin embargo, no me llevé ninguna sorpresa. Todas las escenas donde hacían que la gente exclamara, yo ya las conocía porque las semanas antes la buena gente de facebook no había parado de anunciarlo todo. Lo de la madre de Quill, lo que hizo su padre, hasta el dichoso chiste de Mary Popins.**

 **Yo nunca he sido de esas personas que les ha importado el spolier. Por regla general, me da igual y no me importa. Pero esperaba esta película con muchas ganas y me las comí todas porque a la gente no se le ocurre otra cosa, cada vez que se estrena una peli, que contar todos los eventos importantes, dándoles igual si hay otra gente que no se quería enterar.**

 **Los comentarios se pueden evitar, pero no los memes o las fotos que ponen explicando cosas y que se repiten quinientas mil veces porque todo dios le da a compartir y te aparecerán hasta la saciedad, quieras verlo o no.**

 **De verdad que habría que matar a toda esa gente que, en cuanto sale del cine, ya está soltando todo lo que ocurre con pelos y señales. Yo doy mi opinión, pero no le destripo la peli a nadie. Joder. Que me hicieron lo mismo con Logan y yo ya estaba que me tiraba de los pelos. Si fueran a las semanas, piensas ``bueno...ya la mayoría la han visto, así que es normal´´. Pero no. Es al mismo puto día siguiente del estreno. Si me apuras, en las pocas horas después, ya hay algo de la peli circulando por ahí.**

 **Gracias al hecho de que me encuentro en mi casa de la playa y sin acceso a internet para mi ordenador, me he librado de los spoliers que hayan estado circulando sobre Spiderman Homecoming. Pero me apuesto lo que queráis que, en cuanto entre a mi facebook al llegar a casa de mi hermano, me voy a comer los spoliers habidos y por haber. Porque, aquí en España, se estrenaba con un mes más de retraso que en el resto de sitios debido a una huelga que hubo de dobladores de voz y yo aún no he ido a verla.**

 **Es el único modo. Si no quieres que te destripen algo, lo único que puedes hacer es no conectarte a internet. Porque, como se te ocurra entrar en algún lado, te van a llover las noticias, las quieras o no las quieras. La gente es así.**

 **Pero... en fin. No se puede evitar eso. Es lo que hay. Me vi las fotos del rodaje de Infinity War y estaba emocionada como una idiota por cada cosa que veía, así que...**

 **Creo que ya me he desahogado bastante, así que será mejor que os deje de una buena vez con la historia, que seguro que habréis estado esperando más capítulos como agua de Mayo. Seguiremos hablando después, si es que tengo algo más que decir.**

 **CAPITULO 27**

… **...**

Después de haber hablado con Steve Strange, el viaje de vuelta al complejo de los Vengadores fue uno de los más silenciosos que hubo en esa nave, pues todos habían escuchado lo que este les había dicho a través de los comunicadores de Quill y Tony y reflexionaban sobre ello.

Y, precisamente, Tony Stark era uno de los miembros que más estaba reflexionando sobre aquel asunto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de la nave, dejando que Rocket condujera esta.

Quill lo vio debatirse consigo mismo desde una distancia prudencial, pues había visto que era mejor dejarle en paz cuando se sumía de aquella manera. Y también sabía a lo que este le estaba dando vueltas.

Strange le había dicho que sería mejor que avisara al resto del equipo. Eso significaba que tendría que volver a ponerse en contacto con el Capitán América. Era por un asunto de vital importancia, pero, aún así, debía de resultar violento para Tony.

O eso pensaba el moreno.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sabido algo de los compañeros que se habían dado a la fuga. Y, ahora, con apenas unos días de margen, tenía que volver a ponerse en contacto con este. Y no precisamente para darle unas buenas noticias.

Sabía, incluso antes de que hablara con él, que Steve querría pelear contra Thanos, negándose a rendirse, por mucho que aquel mago les dijera que esa no iba a ser su tarea. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para que la palabra ``imposible´´ fuera a detenerlo.

Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

Pero... ¿cómo iban a juntar al equipo, después de lo que habían pasado? Y ya no era solo porque la mitad del equipo hubiera golpeado a la otra mitad, si no porque el Gobierno les saltaría encima en cuanto sacaran la cabeza de debajo de la madriguera donde la hubieran metido.

Suspirando, Tony se pasó la mano por el pelo, preguntándose a sí mismo, en silencio, cómo era posible que este no hubiera comenzado a caerse debido a todo aquel stress.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder contarle aquello a Rhodes. Por muy amigo suyo que fuera, estaba al servicio del país y, si le hablaba de la amenaza de Thanos, a este no le quedaría de otra más que avisar a sus superiores, decirles que había un enemigo lo bastante peligroso como para que todos los países del planeta dejaran a un lado sus rencillas y trataran de trabajar juntos para intentar salvar todos sus enormes traseros.

Pero un grupo de humanos, con armas convencionales, no podrían ser amenaza alguna para un ser que, al parecer, era superior a los propios Vengadores, donde se encontraba un dios nórdico y la masa de músculos verdes más furiosa del mundo.

Tengo que volver a suspirar, sintiendo que el mundo se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado para él.

-Como sigas suspirando de ese modo, nos vas a dejar sin aire aquí- le soltó Rocket, regalándole un poco de su encanto particular.

-Teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos, creo que puedo darme el lujo de suspirar un poco dentro de mi propia nave- le soltó Tony de vuelta.

-Si perdemos el tiempo con suspiros, Thanos nos dará una patada en el culo a todos y será nuestro fin- le dijo el mapache, devolviendole el golpe, sin necesidad siquiera de perder de vista la dirección de la nave para golpearle con su verborrea.

Y, aunque molesto, Tony tuvo que darle la razón a este.

Supuestamente, Thanos era un rival increíble. Superior a todo a lo que se hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora. Por lo que Peter le había contado, ya les había supuesto un inmenso esfuerzo solo eliminar a alguien que trabajaba para este. Y solo habían conseguido vencerle porque habían usado una de las gemas del infinito.

-Los humanos no están acostumbrados a esta clase de amenazas- le dijo Gamora al pequeño mapache.-Dale un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

-Si le tenemos que dar tiempo, Thanos se nos echará encima- le soltó este a su vez, volviendo sus pequeños ojos hacía la mujer verde.

-Si Thanos se nos echa encima, yo lo empujaré- aseguró Drax.

Sus otros dos compañeros se le quedaron mirando por un momento, teniendo que darse cuenta que este los había entendido otra vez literalmente, pero simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron con su charla.

-Los humanos no han visto nada como esto antes- le dijo Gamora.

-Y por eso me extraña que aún sean dueños de su planeta- le soltó Rocket a su vez.-Cualquier idiota con unas cuantas naves podría haber llegado y haberse hecho con el control de este sitio.

-Los chitauris lo intentaron- le dijo Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía él.-Lo intentaron y perdieron.

-Porque, al parecer, solo atacaron en una única ciudad. Una flota extraterrestre inteligente atacaría todas vuestras ciudades importantes al mismo tiempo. Un ataque global. Y te garantizo que no saldríais vencedores de eso.

Tony se mostró disgustado con el pequeño mapache, pero no podía quitarle la razón. Desde el ataque chitauri, tenía pesadillas con eso. Podía ver que el resultado de aquella batalla, en sus sueños, era muy distinta. Podía ver como estos se iban haciendo con el control de todo, después de vencer a los Vengadores, y como todas las ciudades simplemente se rendían a estos porque no les quedaba de otra.

Esa sería, seguramente, una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes. Y, sin duda, también la de más de un ciudadano de Nueva York que hubiera estado aquel día en la ciudad.

¿Quién no miraba ya al cielo con cierto temor? ¿Quién no sabía ya, a ciencia cierta, que había vida más allá de las estrellas, y que no estaban preparados para ello?

-No creo que haga ningún bien hablar de todo esto en estos momentos- comentó Quill, jugando con lo que parecía una pieza de la nave.

No sabía de dónde la había sacado ni si la había cogido de alguno de los panales de la nave, pero, en aquellos momentos, a Tony tampoco le importó demasiado.

Tenían planes que hacer, cosas que solucionar... Planear una defensa contra Thanos iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?- le preguntó Peter, sentándose más cerca de él, viendo como Tony se retorcía las más.

Si dejaba ver tan claramente los nervios que lo estaban atacando, era que necesitaba a alguien cerca. Alguien en quién apoyarse o, al menos, alguien que le ayudara a controlarse un poco y volver a sus sentidos.

-Estaba pensando que... esto va a ser algo complicado- murmuró, sin mirarle.

-Creo que has elegido una palabra demasiado simple para describirlo- comentó Quill a su vez, tratando de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa que lo calmara.-Sin lugar a dudas, luchar contra Thanos será lo más difícil que cualquiera de nosotros haya hecho jamás.

-¿Tan seguro de eso estás?- le dijo Tony, volviendo los ojos hacía él.

Por fin se dignaba a mirarle.

-Por supuesto. He sido saqueador más de la mitad de mi vida, me he pasado la infancia, adolescencia y mi atractiva madurez en una nave donde me decían que podrían comerme en cualquier momento. He saqueado ciudades, he robado a gente que podría haberme cortado el cuello de haberme notado con las manos en sus bolsillos, he podido acabar con las tripas fuera por acostarme con mujeres casadas. Pero todo eso no se compara con lo que tenemos ahora mismo entre manos.

-¿Se supone que este es tu modo de tranquilizarme?- le preguntó Tony, pareciendo disgustado mientras se erguía en su asiento.

Si se había dado cuenta de ello o no, no lo sabía. Pero había lucido cabizbajo y con los hombros hundidos desde que habían subido a la nave. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que volvía a ser algo más él mismo.

-No. Estaba tratando de que entendieras que no eres el único que le está dando vueltas a esto y que todos estamos nerviosos. Pero hundirnos en el pánico no nos va a servir de nada. Y menos que lo hagas tú; el hombre que apareció de la nada en mitad del espacio, metido en una armadura que había sido su cárcel y había vivido para contarlo.

Tony lo observó con atención un momento a través de los ojos entrecerrados. Pero... ¡demonios! Quill tenía razón respecto a eso. ¿De qué le iba a valer a él o a nadie que se rindiera antes de que nada comenzara? ¡Pues de una puta mierda!

-¡Bien!- exclamó Tony, palmeándose enérgicamente la rodilla con una mano.-Creo que vamos a tener mucho trabajo una vez que volvamos al complejo.

-Creía que no te molestaba el trabajo- le dijo Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Y no me molesta- le soltó Tony a su vez.-Por muy titán del espacio que sea ese Thanos, veremos si puede contra alguno de mis pequeños juguetes. La Tierra no será el planeta mejor preparado contra un ataque alienígena, pero, si llegamos a caer, no será sin antes haberle hecho unos cuantos agujeros.

Peter no pudo más que sonreír ante aquel comentario. Después de todo, lo que había buscado es que este volviera a ser quién era, con su chulería incluida.

-Animar al humano está muy bien- soltó Rocket, haciendo que los dos hombres volvieran la cabeza hacía él.-Pero es más fácil hablar cuando Thanos aún no ha dado señales de vida. ¿Y si se ha hecho con alguna que otra gema? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Sería un cabrón imparable.

-Incluso los cabrones imparables tienen un punto débil- le dijo Tony.

-¿Y tú piensas encontrárselo?

-Si está en mi mano, sí.

-Thanos siempre ha estado ahí, pero, a parte de mandar a sus secuaces, no ha hecho realmente nada más- soltó Quill.-Es posible que no sea tan poderoso como se cree que es.

-Oh, no- les dijo Gamora.-Lo es. Lo es tanto que ni siquiera se levanta de su asiento cuando ordena destruir un mundo. El problema lo tendremos cuando crea que tiene motivos para ponerse en pie y destruirnos a todos.

-¿Sabes que no estás siendo de ninguna ayuda en estos momentos?- le dijo Quill.

-Bueno... reyes más grandes han caído- comentó Tony.-No somos solo nosotros. Está Xandar, están los asgardianos, tenemos a una especie de mago y, al parecer, él está llamando a seres poderosos aquí. Creo que somos una amenaza a temer por su parte.

-Entonces, solo lograremos que su golpe sea más duro- le soltó Gamora.

-Tendremos que hacer un escudo enorme contra él- afirmó Stark, hablando como si nada.

¿A dónde había ido el hombre derrotado que había estado sentado allí mismo solo hacía unos instantes antes?

-Bueno... siempre hemos sido unos idiotas suicidas. Ahora solo jugaremos en ligas mayores- comentó Rocket.

-¿Tú también estás con ellos ahora?- le preguntó Gamora a este.

-¿Quién nos hubiera dicho que saldríamos vivos del ataque a Xandar y que venceríamos a Ronan?- le dijo el mapache a su vez.

En eso, tenían que darle toda la razón a este de nuevo. Aunque no fuera el ser más delicado del mundo para hablar, doliera o no, este decía verdades.

-Y, mientras que Thanos no se haga con todas las gemas, tendremos posibilidades de vencerle- afirmó Peter.

-Creo que puedo afirmar que Visión defenderá la suya- comentó Tony.

-Y Xandar protegerá con sus vidas la que custodian- afirmó Drax.

-El hechicero parecía capaz de defender la suya, si es que Thanos consigue llegar hasta él- murmuró Gamora, reflexionando sobre ello.

-Y los asgardianos son guerreros feroces que hicieron creer a los humanos que eran dioses gracias a sus poderes. Eso haría que 4 de las gemas estuvieran en buenas manos- siguió diciendo Tony.

-Pero, aunque así fuera, no podemos confiarnos- le dijo Gamora a su vez.

La mujer era quién más conocía personalmente a Thanos. Habría visto cosas que nadie más habría visto y vivido para contarlo. Si decía que Thanos era alguien a quién todos debían de tener, era porque tenía motivos para hablar así.

-¿Cuantos...hermanos llegaste a tener?- le preguntó Quill a esta.

Nunca le había preguntado por ello. Ella y Nébula se habían apartado de este, pero no sabía cuantos de aquellos chiquillos arrancados de sus hogares y reentrenados tenía a su lado.

-Fuimos muchos en su momento- comentó esta, clavando la vista en algún punto al frente, como si hablar de ello la hubiera obligado a regresar a algún momento de su pasado.-Pero, por las maneras en las que nos hacía entrenar y pelear entre nosotros, fuimos cayendo poco a poco.

-¿Hay fieles a Thanos entre ellos?- le preguntó Rocket.-Osea, tú y Nébula, por muy fieles que parecierais, os acabasteis rebelando. Otros podrían haber hecho lo mismo.

-Lo dudo. Y, aunque lo hicieran, él ya se habrá encargado de eliminarlos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de huir lejos de su lado. De todas formas, hay cuatro de mis hermanos que se mantendrán completamente fieles a Thanos y harán todo aquello que les ordene. Algunos hasta disfrutarán con la destrucción que planee crear.

-No quiero veros en una de vuestras cenas de Navidad- comentó Tony.

-No somos una familia como se conoce- le dijo Gamora, volviendo la vista hacía este.-Aunque nos llamemos hermanos, nada nos une, excepto el dolor que nos provocó Thanos una y otra vez. Lo llamamos padre porque era el único modo de sobrevivir. Pero nada más.

-Relajate un poco- le dijo Rocket, viendo como esta se había aferrado a los brazos de su asiento.

Había clavados las uñas en este, como si, en su imaginación, hubiera estado estrangulando a alguien.

Cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, tuvo que relajar los dedos como para que sus uñas se soltaran y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al complejo y, tras descender, cada uno fue a hacer lo que mejor sabía. Drax y Gamora no perdieron tiempo para ir a entrenar. Rocket se dirigió al taller, afirmando que le contaría a su nuevo amigo rojo lo que habían escuchado, llevándose al pequeño Groot con él.

Sin embargo, Tony se detuvo en mitad de la rampa, haciendo que Peter también se detuviera y se volviera hacía él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Algo más, aparte del hecho de que es posible que muramos todos?- le soltó el moreno a su vez.

Quill lo observó por unos instantes, pero volvió a subir hasta colocarse frente a él, colocando una mano en su barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?

Por el brillo que hubo en los ojos de Tony, supo que se trataba de eso.

El moreno se liberó de su mano, bajando la vista al suelo. Aunque él sabía lo que este iba a acabar por decir.

-Tengo que...ponerme en contacto con Steve.

-Sé que tienes que hacerlo. La situación lo requiere.

-¿Quieres acompañarme, para escuchar la conversación?

-No en estos momentos. Creo que no me vendría de más entrenar un poco también, teniendo en cuenta lo que se nos viene encima.

-¿Cómo es eso?- soltó Tony a su vez, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.-¿Vas a dejarme hablar con Steve a solas, cuando, hasta la fecha, te ha molestado cada ocasión en la que he hablado de él?

-Llegados a estas alturas, creo que puedo decir que tengo la suficiente confianza en tí como para decir que sé que te centrarás en el tema que nos ocupa y nada más- afirmó este, totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

-Vaya- murmuró el moreno, pareciendo algo sorprendido.-¿En qué momento de estos dos días has madurado?

-Dudo que madure nunca. Eso es de frutas- le dijo Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Pero, a pesar de lo que hayas sentido por ese tío antes, creo y afirmo que, en estos momentos, eso ya no es como era antes, así que... confiaré en que no trates de ponerme los cuernos en cuanto aparte la mirada un poco de tí- le dijo este, cogiendo una de las manos de Tony entre las suyas.

El gesto parecía desmentir lo que decía, pero simplemente le dió un apretón cariñoso y acabó soltándolo.

-Vaya, vaya, Star Lord. Parece que nunca dejas de sorprender a la gente.

-Creo que es el único modo en el que no se aburran de mí- afirmó este, sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Bien. Pues... como quieras. Llamaré a Steve y le hablaré sobre esto. Después, iré al taller con Rocket.

-¿Por qué me informas de tu agenda?

Tony se encogió un momento de hombros.

-Solo por sí... quisieras buscarme luego.

-¿Me estás enviando una invitación ahora mismo para que hagamos más cosas malas?- le preguntó este, dirigiéndole ahora una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior.

Tony lo miró un momento, pero luego desvió su vista hacía un lado.

-Déjalo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Tenemos que concentrarnos- le dijo, haciendo toda la intención de bajar de la rampa e internarse en el edificio.

Pero la mano de Peter en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Yo... te buscaré luego. Para pasar algo de tiempo juntos- afirmó el rubio.

Tony lo miró, pero solo asintió, entrando en el complejo.

Aunque le gustaría quedarse más tiempo al lado de Peter, había otras cosas que reclamaban su atención, asuntos de vida o muerte. Literalmente.

Dirigiéndose al despacho semi-abandonado, se sentó de nuevo en su silla y abrió el elaborado cajón para hacerse con el móvil, pensando en las palabras que tendría que dirigirle a Steve sobre el asunto que les ocupaba.

Por mucho que pensara, todo le sonaba en su cabeza a ``¡Viene el fin del mundo!´´, como a muchos locos les gustaba gritar por las calles, diciendo que el diablo vivía entre ellos.

Pero, aún así, tenían que hablar, comentar aquel tema, ver qué direcciones deberían tomar y cómo. Y, sobretodo, cómo pensaban volver a juntar a los dos equipos después de todo lo pasado.

Sin más, simplemente volvió a llamar a este.

Diría las palabras que le habían dicho a él. Ni más ni menos. Steve tenía que saberlo todo para que supiera realmente lo que se les venía encima. Y no tenían que perder el tiempo con ninguna otra cosa.

Escuchó con atención los tonos de llamada, contemplando aquella sala, que estaba llena de cristal miraras a dónde miraras, observando las cajas con archivos y demás cosas que se habían quedado olvidadas en el cuarto, sin que nadie quisiera curiosear dentro de ellas. Y su vista reparó en el dibujo que el capitán había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, un dibujo de un mono en una cuerda floja que su padre había estado atesorando durante años.

Bueno... nunca había sido nada nuevo saber que Howard Stark había atesorado cada pequeña cosa que había pertenecido a Rogers y con la que había podido hacerse. Después de todo, su padre creía que este era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho por el mundo. Algo así como un regalo por el daño que hubiera podido causar por las armas que había vendido y los inventos que se habían usado para el mal.

-Tony, ¿eres tú?- fue lo primero que le soltó Steve cuando le cogió el teléfono.

-Por supuesto que soy yo. Tengo este móvil a muy buen recaudo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has podido averiguar algo más sobre ese Thanos?

Tony abrió la boca, con toda su intención de contarle todo lo que sabían con todo lujo de detalles, pero aquello era tan sumamente abrumador que las palabras parecieron quedarse atascadas en su garganta.

-¿Tony?- le llamó este.

-Sí, sí. Sigo aquí- le respondió, después de carraspear un momento.

-Bueno... por un segundo, pensé que habías colgado.

-Es que... no es fácil lo que tengo que decir.

-¿Tan grave es la situación?- le preguntó Steve a su vez.

-Tampoco es algo sencillo.

Fue el turno del capitán de mantenerse en silencio por un momento al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Y... no sería mejor que hablamos de esto cara a cara si es tan importante?

Aquello dejó fuera de juego a Tony por unos momentos.

-¿Es que podéis pisar la calle?- trató de bromear.

No era el mejor momento para ello, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecinaba, ¿qué momento sería bueno para ello?

-Tenemos nuestros modos, Stark- afirmó este, sonando convencido de lo que decía.

Era un riesgo sacarlos del lugar donde estuvieran escondidos tan pronto, cuando el Gobierno aún estaba concentrado completamente en ellos. Pero también era verdad que era difícil decir lo que tenía que decir a través de un triste teléfono.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- le dijo Tony, clavando la vista al frente.

 **Fin del capitulo 27**

 **Yo no quiero decir nada y lo digo todo.**

 **Estos dos van a volver a verse cara a cara. ¿Cómo os sienta eso a vosotros? Sé que hay algunos que queríais que eso se produjera para que Quill y Tony le restregaran por la cara a Steve su amor o algo así. Lo único que de verdad me quedó claro de vuestros deseos es que queréis que el rubio capitán sufra y poco más.**

 **Los eventos se van sucediendo, es algo que no se puede evitar, y ya os había dicho que iban acabar viéndose. Esa es la verdad. Todo se está agravando, así que es algo necesaria. Que ya se encuentren todos los demás ya es otra cosa muy diferente.**

 **¿Qué va a ocurrir en ese evento? ¿Tony irá solo? ¿Siquiera se lo comentará a Quill? Me encanta lanzar estas preguntas al aire, sabiendo que vosotros mismos os lo estáis preguntando y deseando matarme por decíroslas.**

 **Pero es lo que hay. Incluso aunque sea yo la que esté escribiendo esta historia, yo misma me hago estas preguntas porque, como os dije ya no me acuerdo en qué capitulo, me he rendido a la historia y dejo que los capítulos solo surjan, escribiéndose sobre sí mismos. Solo usan mis dedos para que todo fluya y poco más.**

 **Tengo una idea general de lo que va a pasar (por eso os advierto todo el rato que, ocurra lo que ocurra, solo confiad en mí hasta que lleguemos al final) pero lo que va a pasar en cada capitulo y cómo, los diálogos y todo eso, es totalmente improvisado. Todo surge en el mismo momento en el que se va haciendo. No sé si eso es ser escritor de brújula o no. no recuerdo ahora mismo las definiciones de ello.**

 **Pero no os daré más el follón en este capitulo. Será mejor que me ponga con el siguiente. Así que, como siempre, Marvelitos, me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos en este caluroso verano que hace en España y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Saludos a los terrícolas Marvelitos que estáis leyendo esto en estos momentos, viendo que, efectivamente, ya no se me ocurren formas más ingeniosas de llamaros. Sobretodo cuando subo todos estos capítulos juntos y, seguramente, ni siquiera os estéis tomando la molestia de leer lo que pongo al principio y al final de cada capítulo.**

 **Solo para comprobar si lo leéis o no. En este punto, dejad un comentario diciendo cuál es vuestro personaje favorito de Marvel y por qué. Sí, es una prueba clara solo para saber que leéis lo que pongo aquí o no.**

 **Por ejemplo. El mío es Rondador Nocturno y, por lo que sé, también es uno de los favoritos de la mayoría de los fans de los cómics. Yo lo conocí por la peli de X-men 2, que salió por los años 2000 y poco. Sí, ha llovido desde entonces. Pero entonces empecé a leer sobre él y, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Me encantó.**

 **A pesar de su dura vida, de no saber (o al menos en la mayoría de los universos no se sabe) nada de sus padres, de que la gente parezca odiarlo en todo momento por el extraño aspecto que tiene, él es siempre positivo, lleno de vida. Incluso llegó a hacerse amigo de Lobezno, que no es algo que todo el mundo pueda decir así como así.**

 **Era la viva imagen de ``tienes que luchar por lo que quieres´´. Él quería ser aceptado, así que, a pesar de lo que dijeran, que hasta los propios mutantes lo miraran con sorpresa la primera vez que los vio, se los fue ganando a todos con una sonrisa y sin perder el ánimo. Si a las primeras malas palabras se hubiera rendido, ¿qué hubiera sido de él? Hay que ser fuerte ante cualquier situación. No queda de otra.**

 **Bueno... ese es el mío, aunque, por supuesto la lista de personajes de Marvel que me gustan es muuuuy larga. Y no, no os voy a hacer pasar el calvario de ponérosla aquí. No soy tan mala. ¿O sí? Noooooo Es broma.**

 **Pero, si nos ponemos a hablar de sinceridad, la verdad es que precisamente el Capitán América nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción. Algunos, en esta historia, diréis ``que bien´´ puesto que no es santo de vuestra devoción por la Civil War. Para mi, nunca lo ha sido. Demasiado recto, demasiado patriótico. Es un soldado leal y eficaz. Precisamente por eso nunca me ha gustado demasiado su personaje. Siempre me ha parecido más la marioneta de otros, incluso de los propios valores que sigue, que por él mismo. Quiere tanto cumplir su misión que lo que él quiere tiende a quedar a un lado. En momento, tal vez. Sería noble por su parte. Sin embargo, hacerlo siempre es condenarse en vida. Una vida de servir a alguien; a la patria, a un hombre superior a él, a unos valores... Y se olvida de lo que es vivir.**

 **O, al menos, esa fue siempre mi impresión de él. Solo hay una forma en la que me gusta. Y es cuando está con Tony.**

 **Tranquilos. Es solo un comentario. No significa que meta stony aquí, que sé que enseguida os encendéis con la idea. Sé que esta es una historia StarkQuill. ¿Os acordáis de que la estoy escribiendo yo?**

 **Solo me vi la peli del Primer Vengador porque salía Richard Armitage (para los que no lo conozcan, fue Thorin en las pelis del Hobbit) Y en ellas me enamoré de Peggy y de Howard. Pero él... en fin. Soy Team Ironman, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?**

 **Creo que...de nuevo, he vuelto a enrollarme más de la cuenta. Parece que lo he tomado ya como una especie de costumbre. Así que será mejor que deje de parlotear y os deje con el capitulo, que lo estaréis esperando. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 28**

… **...**

El hecho de haber hablado con Tony, en parte, le había tranquilizado. Volver a tener contacto con uno de sus más cercanos compañeros siempre era algo de alegría. Sobretodo en el momento en el que se encontraban. Pero, por otro lado, viendo como a este le había costado decir lo que estaba ocurriendo por teléfono solo le hacía suponer lo peor.

Y suponer lo peor no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabecita, capitán?- le preguntó Clint, viendo como este salía de una de las habitaciones del lugar donde se encontraban.

Era una antigua base de SHIELD, una especie de piso franco subterráneo que Fury no había dudado en ofrecerle para que tuvieran a algún lugar a donde ir. Ya nadie lo usaba, pero estaba bien surtido, era amplio, podían entrenar y nadie, según Fury, podía encontrar aquella ubicación ya que, según este, nadie excepto él, y ahora ellos, sabían que existía aquel lugar.

-Que una amenaza cada vez más grande está llegando- comentó.

En el acto, tanto Clint, como Falcon, Wanda y Scott volvieron la cabeza hacía él, con toda su atención a su disposición.

-¿Stark te ha dicho algo más de esa supuesta amenaza?- le preguntó Sam, aún no sonando demasiado confiado en lo que su antiguo compañero le había contado.

-Tony no tiene motivo alguno para engañarnos en algo como esto- les dijo él a su vez.

-A lo mejor, solo quiere que salgamos de nuestro escondrijo para mandarnos de nuevo a la Balsa- comentó Clint, revisando una de sus flechas.

Pero los ojos de Steve se clavaron en este.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- le preguntó.

-El señor Stark estuvo desaparecido para el Gobierno horas durante nuestra fuga. No quiso ayudarles a capturarnos de nuevo- comentó Wanda.

Eso era algo que todos sabían.

-Pero... ¿cómo puede ser verdad que un ser del espacio venga a por nosotros solo por unas piedras?- soltó Falcon a su vez.

-Serán unas piedras muy importantes- comentó Scott.

-Y, si podemos evitarlo, se lo impediremos- afirmó Steve.

El grupo se le quedó pasando y pudo adivinar casi inmediatamente lo que iba a ir a continuación.

-Te vas a reunir con él- comentó Clint.

No era una pregunta ni una duda. Era una afirmación.

-Así es.

-Sabes que podrías no volver, ¿verdad?

-Tony no nos haría eso.

-Pero pueden haber hombres del Gobierno siguiendo a Stark- comentó Scott.

No sería la primera ni la ultima vez que ponían hombres a espiar a otros hombres si de verdad querían encontrar a unos presos fugados.

-Cuento con eso- les dijo Steve, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

… **...**

Por otro lado, Tony aún le estaba dando vueltas a aquello, tratando de decidir cómo decirle a Peter que, de hablar por teléfono, había pasado a quedar cara a cara con Steve.

Conociéndole, había dos opciones. O bien podía tomárselo con aquella nueva madurez que había tratado de demostrarles y quedar como un señor. O bien podría hacer un gran berrinche, preguntándole porqué no le había contado todo a este por teléfono y punto.

Y, sin embargo, por otro lado, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan sumamente preocupado por la opinión de un hombre del espacio que estaba 24 horas del día pegado a él, diciéndole que le quería y que parecía no poder quitarle las manos de encima en ningún momento? De haberse tratado de otra persona, estaba totalmente convencido de que lo habría mandando muuuuuuy lejos de una patada en el culo.

¿Por qué no podía hacer eso con Quill?

Bueno... su mente le murmuraba una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, así que simplemente estaba tratando de ignorarlo, dejar esa vocecilla en un rincón de su cabeza, que siguiera parloteando ella sola.

Él tenía muchos asuntos más que atender.

Sin embargo, esa vocecilla empezó a hablarle con más fuerza al oído cuando se encontró a Quill en una de las salas, practicando tiro. Con los subfusiles que él le había hecho.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, este no se despegaba demasiado de aquellas dos armas desde que se las había dado y había logrado que no le explotaran en las manos. Debería tomarse aquello como una especie de elogio, ¿no es así?

O, al menos, la sensación de satisfacción que sintió al verle con ellas le hizo pensar eso.

Tuvo que recomponer la compostura cuando vio que este se volvió hacía él, seguramente habiendo notado su presencia en la habitación. Cuando quería, Star Lord parecía ser alguna clase de animal. Y no se refería solo en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya has hablado con el capitán?

-Ya he hablado con él- afirmó Tony, entrando en el cuarto y acercándose calmadamente a este.

-Bien. Entonces, le habrás dejado claro la situación que está por venir- comentó este, revisando sus armas.

Pero, cuando no oyó una respuesta afirmativa por parte de este, volvió sus ojos hacía Tony.

-Se lo has contado, ¿verdad?

-Lo he intentado, pero no encontraba las palabras y Rogers... ha preferido que nos encontremos en persona para que hablemos de esto.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, un instante donde Peter solo observaba a este con suma atención y Tony esperaba a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

-¿Y... has aceptado?

-Claro que sí. Tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que está pasando.

-Pero no has podido hablar de ello por teléfono.

Bueno... eso era cierto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que, en persona, si podrás decírselo?

-Porque no me quedará de otra- le dijo Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía él.-Además, tú me vas a acompañar, así que me vas a hacer hablar.

-¿Yo?- murmuró Peter, volviéndose hacía él.-¿Por qué quieres llevarme? ¿Por qué no quieres que me moleste al saber que vas a encontrarte con él? ¿O para que tú no hagas nada indebido?

-Hablas de esto como si fuera a encontrarme con un ex.

-Es que es un ex. Es un ex-compañero, alguien por el que sentíais algo.

-¿Y piensas que lo sigo sintiendo?

Tony clavó sus ojos en este cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

-No. Pero, aún así, quieres llevarme.

-Conoces este asunto tan bien como yo y conoces el espacio mejor que yo. Steve hará preguntas que seguramente no sepa cómo responder. Por eso debes ir tú también. Tú conoces las cosas que ha hecho Thanos, el porqué es una amenaza.

-¿Es que crees que tus palabras no convencerán al capitán de que Thanos es una amenaza importante y que, antes o después, vendrá aquí?

-No. Lo que creo es que a penas consigo entender lo que está pasando y mucho menos lo que está por llegar. Por eso te necesito a mi lado para esto.

-¿Y cómo me presento a él? ¿Cómo tu novio?

-¿Qué tal si le dices tú nombre primero?

… **...**

Encontrarse en un lugar publico era arriesgado. Hasta un niño de 4 años sabría eso. Pero, aún así, Steve se había empeñado en encontrarse en una cafetería, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Un lugar enormemente público y donde Tony dudaba que pudieran hablar de los temas que les ocupaban con la suficiente libertad.

¿Esperaba poder aprovechar la multitud para huir si aquello era una especie de trampa para capturarles? No. Dudaba que Steve creyera que les llevaba a una trampa. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para eso. ¿Entonces?

-No había estado en una cafetería así desde...- murmuró Peter, sentando cerca de él como se encontraba, mirando a su alrededor con los ojillos brillantes.

Quill a penas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de la vida terrícola desde que habían pisado tierra y parecía un niño el día de Navidad. Y eso que a penas había llegado a ver algo.

-Pues creeme. Esto no es para estar tan emocionado.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Peter, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.-Hacia mucho de esto. La música es diferente, la gente es diferente, la ciudad es diferente... Parece como si hubiera pasado un millón de años desde que me fui.

-Tal vez haya sido así- comentó Tony.-Al menos, tecnológicamente hablando.

Tal vez habrían seguido un poco más de aquella charla si Tony no hubiera alzado una mano cuando Quill se había dispuesto a hablar, haciendo que este se silenciara y también mirara alrededor.

Seguían en la calle, sentados en la cafetería, pero, de extraña forma, no oían a nadie. Ni a los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, el barullo de la gente que caminaba cerca... Ni siquiera el ruido de los coches que no estaban mucho más allá.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Peter, sintiéndose algo incomodo con aquel repentino silencio.

Era como si se hubieran quedado aislados del mundo.

-Wanda- murmuró Tony, como toda respuesta.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de no ser descubiertos- le soltó Steve, apareciendo ante ellos, acompañados por la chica.

-Bueno... es la ventaja que tiene tener en el equipo a alguien con poderes- comentó Tony, dirigiéndoles una breve sonrisa como saludo.

Wanda respondió a esta con otra, pareciendo realmente feliz de verlo, pero, ¿cómo era posible que la chica hubiera evolucionado tanto con sus poderes en el tiempo que habían estado separados?

-Y este, imagino, debe de ser el hombre del espacio- comentó Steve, mirando a Quill cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Exacto. Peter Quill, pero Star Lord para los amigos- afirmó este, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa a Wanda.

Si supiera que en aquel terreno no había nada que hacer...

-No pareces demasiado sorprendido por el modo en el que hemos aparecido- le comentó Steve a Tony, viendo como este daba un sorbo a su café.

-Eso será a que me imaginaba que haríais algo como esto- le respondió este de vuelta.-Si no, ¿cómo os ibais a atrever a aparecer tan claramente en público? Sería una estupidez por tu parte.

Peter los observó al uno y al otro. Pero, a parte de que ambos parecían alegrarse de verse, a pesar de sus palabras frías, no notó algo más en Tony. Aunque sí en el capitán.

-¿No os habíais vuelto a ver desde...vuestra pelea?- preguntó Peter, queriendo meterse un poco en aquel reencuentro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacía.

-Porque yo se lo he contado- respondió Tony en el acto.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que el equipo había acabado por dividirse en dos. ¿Qué motivos tendría para no contárselo también a Quill?

-Era un asunto que le hacía sufrir- comentó el hombre del espacio.

-¡Peter!- exclamó Tony, queriendo que cerrara la boca respecto a eso.

-¿Qué?- soltó este sin más.-¿No era algo que se sabía?

-Es un asunto que nos ha afectado a todos- comentó Wanda a su vez, metiéndose en la conversación también.

-Visión te echa de menos- le dijo Tony, volviendo los ojos hacía ella.

-Y yo. También. Pero, estamos en lados diferentes- le respondió.

-No por mucho tiempo, si lo que nos has dicho es cierto- comentó Steve, tratando de ignorar lo que Peter había estado diciendo.

¿Qué tan cercano era aquel hombre con Tony para que este le contara cosas que le hacían sufrir? No era momento de pensar en eso, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

-Claro que es cierto- les dijo el moreno, poniéndose repentinamente serio.-Lo suficiente como para que hombres del espacio hayan tenido que venir aquí. He estado en sitios, Steve. Sitios que ni te imaginas. Y en ellos temen a Thanos.

-¿Tan fuerte es?- preguntó, metiéndose en material.

Tanto Tony como Peter les contaron lo que sabían, lo que habían hablado con Xandar, su encuentro con aquel Hechicero Supremo y lo que este les había dicho... Todo.

Y, del mismo modo que Tony en su momento, Steve quedó callado y cabizbajo mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello.

-Esto... esto es...- murmuró Wanda, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Una gran putada para todos- le dijo Peter, tratando de ayudarla.

-Ese lenguaje- le dijo Steve a su vez, señalandole con un dedo.

-Disculpe, capitán. Pero cuando sabe que un titán loco y lleno de poder viene a machacarnos a todos en la galaxia, creo que se permite que suelte algún que otro taco.

Steve no lo miró con demasiado buenos ojos en ese momento, pero, para ser sinceros, no le había mirado con demasiados buenos ojos desde que lo había visto sentado al lado de Tony, así que...

-Estoy con Peter en eso- le secundó Stark.-No está esta situación para preocuparnos por tonterías. Algo muy grande se aproxima a nosotros. Y no sabemos cuándo ni qué forma tendrá.

-Sois muy cercanos- comentó Wanda, señalándolos a ambos.

-Tienes buen ojo- le indicó Quill, guiñándole un ojo.

Se hizo un instante de silencio en ese momento. Tony miró a Peter con esa mirada de advertencia, indicándole que cerrara el pico. Wanda parpadeó, tratando de comprender si lo que había entendido era lo que realmente había querido decir. Y Steve lució aún menos contento.

-¿Ese es uno de los motivos por los que tardaste tanto en volver a la Tierra?- le preguntó el rubio a Stark.-¿Porque te estabas haciendo cercano a él?

-¿Perdona?- le soltó Tony a su vez, alzando los ojos hacía él.

-Bueno... dudo que hubierais podido ser muy cercanos si volvías demasiado pronto- comentó Steve.

-No creo que precisamente el hombre que fracturo nuestro equipo tenga derecho a soltarme algo como eso a la cara, ¿no crees?- le dijo el moreno a su vez.

-¿Yo lo fracturé? ¿Yo?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Fuiste tú!- le gritó Tony, poniéndose en pie, encarándose con él.

-Eh, eh- murmuró Peter, tratando de relajar el ambiente que él mismo había creado.-No hace falta que remováis las viejas heridas.

-Cierto. Se supone que hay otras cosas mucho más graves de las que ocuparse ahora- le secundó Wanda, colocando la mano sobre el brazo de Steve.

-Además, ¿a qué viene que le sueltes algo como eso a Tony? ¿Acaso has sido su novio o algo así?- siguió diciendo Peter, como si nada.

-¿Acaso tú lo eres?- le preguntó Rogers a su vez, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía él.

Peter miró a Tony, como si estuviera buscando su permiso como para hablar o no, pero, viendo la confusión en el rostro de este con aquel punto, decidió que hablaría por su propia cuenta. A ver que salía.

-No es algo oficial, ya que él no quiere. Pero, si fuera por mí, te diría que sí claramente, que somos novios. Hemos tenido algo y lo seguiremos teniendo. Y te rogaría que te quitaras de en medio a ese respecto.

-¡Peter!- exclamó Tony, más escandalizado que antes.

Wanda se llevó las manos a los labios para acallar un pequeño grito, volviendo la vista hacía Steve, que había apretado las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué me quite de en medio?- le dijo este.

-Sí. Por muy cercanos que hayáis sido, nunca acabasteis de dar del todo el paso. Por el motivo que fuera me da igual. No lo hiciste. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Así que no habría nada más que hablar contigo respecto a este asunto.

-Tú- murmuró Steve, poniéndose en pie, encarándose con este.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, ``capitán´´? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Haciendo eso me vas a quitar la razón? Por lo que sé, tuvisteis buenas ocasiones para lo que se supone que hubiera entre vosotros creciera. Tú te lo cargaste en cuanto renunciaste a firmar los tratados y te llevaste a medio equipo contigo para defender a un amigo.

Peter le había soltado aquello tan sumamente calmado como si hubieran estado hablando del tiempo. Pero, si alguien hubiera podido ver dentro de él, se hubieran percatado de la ira que bullía bajo la superficie respecto a aquel tema.

Había visto a Tony llorar por él. No era algo que le fuera a perdonar fácilmente.

-¿Realmente estás con un hombre como este?- le preguntó Rogers a Tony, volviendo los ojos hacía este.

-¿Y qué problema hay con un hombre como yo? Al menos, soy honesto y, si le he dicho que le quiero, es porque es verdad y no saldré perdiendo el culo cuando ocurra la menor cosa para dejarle tirado e ir a defender a otro.

El puñetazo salió volando tan rápido que Peter no fue consciente de este hasta que se vio tumbado en el suelo, habiéndose llevado a su propia silla por medio.

-Serás hijo de perra- murmuró Quill al darse cuenta de que le había partido el labio, poniéndose en pie de un salto, dispuesto a encararse con este.

En comparación con la fuerza del capitán, no estaba a la altura del supersoldado, pero algo de daño podría hacerle antes de que le partiera los huesos del cuerpo.

-¡Quietos los dos!- exclamó Tony, colocándose delante de Quill, deteniéndole, mientras Wanda sujetaba al capitán.-¡¿Es que acaso sois una panda de críos?!

-¡Ha empezado a golpearme él!- gritó Peter.

-¡Me importa muy poco quién a empezado! ¡Esto se acaba aquí! ¡No hemos venido para esto!

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Wanda.-¡Ese tal Thanos es el problema aquí!

-Este hombre habla de cosas que no sabe- dijo Steve, señalando a Quill con un dedo.

-¿Quieres que te arranque ese dedo?- le preguntó este.

-¡Basta!- tronó Tony.-¡No sois dos niños de pecho y no hay nada más que hablar sobre esto! ¡Steve, no tienes motivos para reaccionar a sus provocaciones porque solo hemos sido compañeros de equipo siempre! Nada más. ¡Y tú, Peter! Deja de tratar de provocarle todo el tiempo.

-Solo le he dicho la verdad- se defendió este.

-Sí, pero del modo más desagradable que pudiste encontrar.

-Así que sí que estáis juntos- dijo Steve, señalándoles.

-Pues sí- le soltó Tony, volviéndose hacía este.-Y, a pesar de ello, no es asunto tuyo. Hemos hablado de esta amenaza, que Strange llamaría a alguien para ayudarnos... A parte de esperar a que Thanos o sus esbirros aparezcan o que Strange se ponga en contacto con nosotros, no hay mucho más que hacer aquí, así que será mejor que nos marchemos ya.

Y le dirigió una mirada a Wanda cuando dijo eso.

Esta lo entendió perfectamente y, tirando del brazo de Steve, empezó a alejarlo de allí. Al mismo tiempo, tanto él como Peter volvieron a sentarse en la mesa para que todos los vieran como habían estado cuando Wanda retirara lo que fuera que había hecho.

Al cabo de unos instantes, volvió el ruido, el barullo, los motores y las bocinas de los coches, el ruido de los vasos y las conversaciones. Y Steve y Wanda habían desaparecido por completo de allí.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Peter cuando se tocó el labio.-Ese tío sí que pega duro.

-Pega duro porque cuando el Capitán América levanta su puño, lo hace para hacer daño- le dijo Tony.

-Me duele. ¿Tiene mala pinta?- le preguntó este al moreno.

-Déjame ver- le dijo él, cogiéndole la barbilla y poniéndole más a la luz.-Creo que duele más de lo que es. A penas es un cortecillo.

-Es una herida de guerra- murmuró Peter, tratando de sonreír.

Pero, cuando el labio partido se lo impidió, se quejó y volvió a llevarse los labios al corte.

-Si te lo sigues tocando así, te lo vas a infectar- le soltó Tony, colocándole un pañuelo rudamente contra el corte.

-¡Au!- exclamó este.-¿No podrías ser más tierno con tu amorcito?

-¿Y quién es mi amorcito exactamente? Porque yo solo he visto a un idiota pelearse contra otro idiota.

-Estaba peleando por tí- se defendió este.

-¿Acaso te había pedido que lo hicieras? Solo has quedado como un crío.

Peter se enfurruñó, pero no comentó nada más. Y Tony vio como este vio cómo se limpiaba la sangre que iba manando.

-¿Sigues sangrando?- le preguntó.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?

-Será mejor que volvamos y te pongas algo en eso?

-¿Me vas a curar tú?- le preguntó Peter, viendo como este se ponía en pie.

Durante un momento, Tony se le quedó mirando sin decir nada. Pero, al cabo de un rato, agitó un poco la cabeza.

-Tú lo hiciste por mí una vez. Tendré que devolverte el favor. Pero solo lo haré si te pones en pie ya o retiraré mi oferta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- exclamó Peter, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

 **Fin del capitulo 28**

 **Para ser sincera, no había pensado hacer este encuentro así. Quería que Peter acompañara a Tony, pero no había esperado hacer que Quill y Rogers se pelearan. Sé que muchos esperabais un encuentro para que hubiera sangre o algo. Pero, con lo taimado que es Steve, ¿de verdad esperabais que iniciara una pelea callejera con Peter?**

 **Yo no lo creería. Más que nada por como es su carácter. Quill sí. Él sería capaz de pelearse con cualquiera en cualquier parte. Pero el capitán es algo más difícil y no hay que olvidar que tiene el suero del supersoldado corriendo por sus venas y, por muy bueno que sea Quill peleando, este le daría una buena paliza.**

 **Peter es hijo de Ego, pero no he visto que eso lo haga más especialmente fuerte que un humano normal. Además, no creo que a Tony tampoco le ponga muy contento ver como dos tíos acaben tirados por el suelo, sin orgullo ninguno, solo porque creen que pelean por él.**

 **Puede que en su juventud sí. Las cosas que he visto de cuando él es joven me hacen pensar que tal vez sí lo habría disfrutado. Pero no ahora, no con todo lo que se viene encima, no con todo lo que ha vivido y vivido con ambos hombres. Parece que no, pero Tony Stark es capaz de madurar. Aunque no quiera demostrarlo.**

 **Soltaría algo más a este respecto, pero, la verdad, creo que no tengo nada más que decir en estos momentos, así que solo puedo decir que seáis pacientes hasta que pueda haceros llegar más capítulos, que sé que los estáis esperando, pero es que también tengo vida.**

 **Además, este mes de agosto es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y el mío (en días diferente, porque no somos mellizos ni nada de eso), tenemos mi cuñada y yo una comida con un grupo de escritoras, vamos al cine a ver la nueva película de Annabel (cruzo los dedos por ir a ver la de Spiderman también), ellos se van cuatro días a una casa rural y yo me tengo que encargar de dos gatos en un piso y seguramente tendremos más cosas que hacer. Luego volveré a mi casa de la playa y ese fin de semana, cuando vuelvo, vienen unas amigas para disfrutar de la playa y que puedan alejarse un poco de sus casas.**

 **Como veís, el mundo real me llama para Agosto y sigo sin internet en la playa. Solo nos queda el don de la paciencia hasta que pueda llegar con algo más.**

 **Hasta entonces, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo cuando podamos. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los Marvelitos que esperabais un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic como agua de Mayo (es un dicho español. No sé si lo emplean en otras partes del mundo. Si es así, hacedmelo saber)**

 **Lo sé. No actualizo desde Agosto, lo cuál os habrá hecho desear mi muerte en más de una ocasión. Y creo que no puedo culparos de ello. Si no se tratara de una historia mía y viera que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el escritor actualizó, pensaría ``la ha abandonado y nunca jamás tendremos un final´´.**

 **Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando la historia es mía y veo que la seguís leyendo una y otra vez y que no dejáis de comentarla, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo sin que haya dicho una palabra sobre ella? Que me dan nuevamente ganas de llorar. Y que me hace forzarme a mí misma para ponerme a escribir sobre ella cuanto antes.**

 **Entiéndaseme bien. Cuando digo ``forzarme´´ no me refiero a que me ponga a escribir sin ganas, si no a que tengo que dejar otras historias y novelas personales de lado para tener que centrarme en ella. Afortunadamente, la ultima novela que he escrito, y con la que ya he empezado la segunda parte, estoy esperando a que se la lea una amiga mía, siendo mi lectora cero, para corregirla antes de presentarla en ninguna parte y todo lo que se me va ocurriendo para esa historia lo estoy apuntando en una libreta especifica para ella.**

 **En serio, si alguna vez me hago conocida como escritora, pienso sortear esa libreta entre los lectores. Hay dibujos, notas, historias personales, ideas sobre dioses y demás. Todo ordenado y con mi mejor letra, porque, cuando me emociono, escribo de un modo que ni siquiera yo me entiendo.**

 **Ahora imagino algunas caras de algunos vosotros, en plan ``menudo rollazo nos está soltando, cuando yo solo quiero leer de una buena vez qué es lo siguiente que va a pasar en la historia´´. Tal vez, de encontrarme en vuestro pellejo, pondría la misma cara. Aunque, a decir verdad, como lectora, yo me leía absolutamente todo de un fic que estuviera siguiendo.**

 **En fin... centrémonos.**

 **La verdad es que hace tanto tiempo desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo que subí de esta historia que me cuesta recordar por dónde iban las cosas, aunque recuerdo perfectamente cuál era mi intención a la hora de escribir y lo que quería hacer.**

 **Lo que me recuerda que debo de volver a deciros que confiéis en mí, ocurra lo que ocurra, y no entréis en pánico hasta que ponga punto y final a la historia, ¿ok? Os pareceré pesada al recordaros eso tanto, pero entenderéis mis palabras cuando llegue el momento. O esperemos que así sea.**

 **Lo ultimo que escribí fue el incomodo encuentro entre Steve, Tony y Peter en una cafetería, donde este ultimo acabó con un labio partido y el otro equipo con toda la información que sabían sobre Thanos, así que... ¿qué tal si partimos desde ahí y vamos viendo si consigo llevar esta historia hasta donde yo quería?**

 **Ya os seguiré dando el coñazo después.**

 **CAPITULO 29**

… **...**

Para cuando Tony y Quill volvieron al complejo, Visión salió a recibirlos. Sin embargo, cuando vio el labio partido de Peter, cambio la pregunta inicial por la que se había dirigido a ellos con tanta prisa.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- le preguntó el hombre rojo, señalando el labio partido, por si había alguna duda sobre a lo que se refería.

-Es una herida de guerra- comentó Quill, dirigiendo una ligera sonrisa al androide, ya que, de sonreír demasiado, podría reabrirse la herida.

-Que es idiota. Eso es lo que ha pasado- replicó Tony a su vez, mirando a Peter no con demasiados buenos ojos.-Dile a los demás que hemos llegado, pero que iremos a hablar con ellos después de resolver unos asuntos.

-De acuerdo. Se los haré saber- afirmó su amigo rojo.

Y dejó que ambos hombres siguieran su camino mientras les observaba alejarse, a pesar de que había estado en sus intenciones preguntarles a ambos si habían llegado a saber algo sobre la joven Wanda y cómo le iban las cosas a esta.

Tony caminaba delante, con Peter aún acariciándose el labio herido, contemplando la espalda de este.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado que me haya peleado con el Capitán?- preguntó este, tratando de que Stark le dirigiera una mirada.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le respondió el moreno, sin girarse.

-Pero... ¿te ha molestado porque creías que no debía pelearme con él o porque aún sientes algo por ese hombre?

Esa pregunta consiguió su objetivo.

Tony se volvio hacia él, observándole con atención durante un instante, pareciendo decepcionado con él por haberle dirigido semejantes palabras en voz alta. Pero, sin comentar nada más, sin insultos ni acusaciones, este siguió su camino hacia un cuarto y a Peter no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

Sí. Debería parecer ridículo que, llegados a aquellas alturas, este aún estuviera tan desconfiado de los sentimientos de Stark. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a sentir dudas cuando este aún no le había dicho que lo quería?

Sabía que Tony era un hombre serio, que no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía ante nada ni nadie, pues lo consideraba una clara muestra de debilidad que alguien podría acabar utilizando contra él.

Pero también había llegado a creer que podía abrirse con él sin ningún temor, que, si había una persona en el universo con el que podía mostrar su fragilidad sin temer que le llegara a ocurrir algún mal, ese era Starlord, el hombre de la Tierra que se había transformado en todo un forajido y héroe del espacio.

No podía evitar que, a pesar de todas las veces que le había dicho que lo quería, sentir dudas por las emociones de Tony, por lo que Stark sentía hacía él, ya que no había llegado a responderle con las mismas palabras en ningún momento.

¿Alguna vez se había sentido tan vulnerable delante de alguien de ese modo, sin poder dejar de darle vuelta a lo que habría en la mente de otra persona? Si había sido así, no conseguía recordarlo.

Después de todo, el gran Starlord siempre había ido de una flor a otra y no se había preocupado demasiado por los sentimientos, pues estaba más concentrado en los cuerpos y en su propio disfrute que en cualquier otra cosa.

¿Aquella situación era el karma cósmico, que quería que le besara el culo por haberse estado burlando de su existencia durante todos aquellos años, diciéndole claramente a la cara ``ahora vas a joderte, chaval´´?

-Será mejor que te sientes- le dijo Tony, ignorante a todo aquello que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza de este, porque, seguramente, Stark nunca habría deducido que Peter estaría dándole tantas vueltas a aquel asunto.

Habían acabado en la habitación del moreno, seguramente porque sería el único lugar de el complejo donde no se encontrarían con nadie mientras le curaba, pues no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde podían encontrarse todos los demás en aquellos momentos.

Mientras Quill se sentaba sobre la cama de manera pesada, dejándose caer, Tony sacó un botiquín.

No sabía qué clase de situaciones habían ocurrido en aquel complejo como para necesitar botiquines en las habitaciones, cuando tenían una amplia sala médica bien surtida a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero Peter no hizo comentario alguno a eso mientras veía a Stark hacer y concentrarse en su reciente cometido.

-Tal vez, esto te escueza un poco- comentó Tony, empapando un trozo de algodón en alcohol para poder desinfectar la herida.

-Créeme. Me han llegado a hacer mucho más daño con otras cosas- afirmó Quill, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa a este, imponiendo algo de buen humor a ese momento.

Pero Tony no respondió a esta con otra.

Tomando su barbilla, le obligó a alzar la cabeza de tal modo que a este le fuera a resultar más fácil curarle, teniendo cuidado cuando le aplicó el algodón sobre el corte.

Aún así, Quill no pudo evitar sisear cuando notó este en la herida y Tony apartó el algodón en el acto.

-¿Tanto te ha dolido?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Un poquito- comentó Peter, abriendo los ojos y clavando la mirada en este.-¿No podemos ir a mi nave a por aquello que te apliqué a ti en tu quemadura?

-No seas tan quejica- replicó Stark, frunciendo el ceño.-Solo es un pequeño corte en el labio. No te vas a morir por esto.

-Pero duele mucho.

-Así aprenderás a no encararte con quién no debes.

-¿Tanto te molesta que me haya peleado con el Capitán?

-¿Cuándo era totalmente innecesario? ¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo Tony a su vez, de nuevo, clavando su mirada en la de este.

-Aún no me has dicho porqué te ha cabreado eso tanto exactamente.

-¿Creías que era el mejor momento para pelearte con él?

-Fue ese rubio el que se puso impertinente primero. Se pensaba que ibas a estar eternamente detrás de su persona, como si fuera una figura de coleccionista que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener o algo así.

Sí, en momentos como aquel, vivir con Yondu y sus colecciones de cosas adorables salían a la luz, aunque solo fueran en forma de ejemplos.

-Pero lo que ocurra entre él y yo son cosas que tendremos que resolver entre nosotros. Nos habíamos reunido para hablar de Thanos, de la amenaza que representa. Sin embargo, para lo único que ha parecido que ibas tú era a pelearte con él.

-No he podido evitarlo. Ese tío habla como si todo el mundo estuviera bajo su mando o algo así, como si tuviera que hacerle una jodida reverencia por sus éxitos del pasado o algo así. Me saca de mis casillas.

-Era mi deber sacarle de ese error. No el tuyo. Y mira para lo que ha servido que te metieras; para acabar con un labio partido, que yo debo curarte.

-Es una herida de guerra y estoy muy orgullosa de ella- replicó Quill, diciendo aquella frase ya por enésima vez, en absoluto arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

Como respuesta, Tony apretó el algodón contra la herida con más ganas, haciendo que este nuevamente se quejara.

-¿Acaso te crees muy hombre por haberle hablado de ese modo al Capitán América? ¿Crees que lo que has hecho ha sido un gran logro?

-Por mí parte, por supuesto. Quería dejarle muy claro a ese rubito cómo son las cosas ahora y que sepa cuál es su nuevo lugar.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo Tony, soltando su barbilla y dando un paso atrás para poder mirar bien a la cara de este.-¿Y cómo están las cosas ahora? ¿Has salvado al mundo con esa pelea que has tenido con él? ¿Has hecho huir a Thanos en dirección contraria porque se ha asustado al verte actuar así? Explicámelo.

-¿De verdad que no entiendes porqué era tan importante para mí hacer lo que he hecho?- le preguntó Quill a su vez, clavando la mirada en él, pareciendo más desolado de lo que nunca le había visto.

Tony tragó saliva al notar aquel estado de ánimo, sin saber bien qué decir a continuación.

Claro que entendía lo que este había tratado de hacer. Pero eso no significa que estuviera de acuerdo con sus métodos.

Y también sabía qué palabras debía decir para que Peter se mostrara menos inseguro. ¿El problema? Que decir aquellas palabras en voz alta hacia que Tony se sintiera inseguro.

Siguió viendo como Quill le miraba con aquella carita de pena suya, esperando algunas palabras por su parte. Pero, en vez de decir algo, Tony volvió a acercarse y a sujetar la barbilla de este y alzársela, queriendo acabar de curarle cuanto antes.

Quill pareció aún más triste porque este no hubiera dicho nada, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que no iba a ser una tarea para nada sencilla hacerle decir lo que él tanto deseaba escuchar y que harían todo un mundo de diferencia entre ellos.

Sabía que, tras la carrera que habían mantenido en el espacio, donde Stark había perdido, podría ordenarle decir las palabras que quería oír, ya que, después de todo habían acordado que no podría negarse a la orden que fuera, fuera del tipo que fuera. Sin excepciones.

Pero no quería que, la primera vez que oyera salir esas palabras de la boca de este, fueran por una simple obligación. No se sentiría bien.

-Eres un cabezota y arrogante- se quejó Tony, mientras seguía curándole.

-Fijate quién fue a hablar- le soltó Quill a su vez, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Seré lo que tú quieras, pero, al menos, sé cuando tengo que concentrarme en un tema y dejar lo demás de lado.

-Siempre he sido impulsivo. No voy a pedir perdón por ello. Ser impulsivo me ha mantenido con vida en muchas ocasiones.

-Y va a provocar que quieran matarte en muchas otras- le dijo Tony a su vez.

-Bueno... de algo hay que morir, ¿no crees?

-Pero no me apetece ver morir al hombre que quiero solo porque es un cabezota.

Peter abrió la boca para responder a aquello con alguna gracia. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Tony había dicho y clavo los ojos en este.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?- murmuró Quill, viendo como este seguía curándole, como si nada.

-Ya me has oído. No hace falta que te repita lo mismo todo el tiempo- le dijo Stark a su vez, pareciendo que se estaba obligando a sí mismo a no mirar a este en los ojos.

-No. Quiero oírlo otra vez. No estaba muy atento- le dijo Quill, notando como los ojos empezaban a brillarle con emoción.

¿Había oído realmente lo que había oído o es que ya se estaba imaginando lo que quería escuchar?

-No sé porqué te pones así- le dijo Tony, tratando de sonar todo lo despreocupado que se podía permitir en aquellos momentos.-Lo único que te he dicho es que te quiero. Tú me lo has dicho tantas veces ya que la palabra está perdiendo el significado.

Peter, como movido por un resorte, se puso en pie, y, antes de que Tony entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio que estaba entre los brazos de este, mientras Quill se reía y lo hacia girar a ambos por el cuarto.

-¡Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- protestó Tony, tratando de mostrarse lo más molesto posible.

A este no le había costado nada elevarlo del suelo y comenzar a girarlo de un lado a otro, lo que no le hacía sentirse muy macho en aquellos momentos.

-¡No me puedo creer que por fin hayas dicho esas palabras!- siguió exclamando Quill, ignorando el supuesto malestar de este.

-Venga. Ya basta- le dijo Tony.-Ya me has oído decir esas palabras. Ahora bájame.

-¿Estás loco?- le dijo Peter, alzando la cabeza hacia este.-Después de lo que me has dicho, no pienso soltarte nunca.

-No seas crío- replicó Tony a su vez, tratando de no avergonzarse, removiéndose entre los brazos de este para tratar de huir.-Solo te he dicho unas palabras.

-Pero eran las palabras justas que quería escuchar- le dijo Peter a su vez, apoyando la cabeza en su clavícula mientras seguían girando.

-¡Vas a acabar mareándome!- gritó Tony, irritado.

-¡Pues nos marearemos juntos!- fue la respuesta tan feliz que Peter le regaló, aún sonriendo ampliamente, sin importarle lo mucho que le doliera la herida del labio.

-¡¿Es que estudias para idiota o algo?!- le soltó Tony, tratando de liberarse.-¡Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de lo que te he dicho!

-Da igual que te arrepientas, porque lo has dicho y yo que te oído.

-Te rogaría que dejaras de comportate como un niño.

-¿Qué hay de malo en comportarse como un crío cuando se te confiesa la persona a la que quieres?- le dijo Quill a su vez, dejando de girar de golpe, pero sin permitir que Tony tocara el suelo.

Sabía que, en cuanto permitiera aquello, este pondría distancia y no le dejaría volver a tocarle durante un buen tiempo.

-Solo te he dicho las palabras que tu me has dicho un montón de veces- le dijo Stark, tratando de restarle importancia al momento.

-Pero sé muy bien lo que te ha costado decir eso- le dijo Quill a su vez, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Tony clavó la mirada en este, tratando de mostrarse serio, furioso e indiferente. Pero... ¿cómo mostrarse de ese modo cuando la sonrisa de Peter, la más amplia que le había visto jamás, estaba justo frente a sus ojos? Era casi deslumbrante, como si fuera una fuente inagotable de luz.

-No me siento muy cómodo estando suspendido en el aire, en medio de esta situación- comentó el moreno, volviendo la cabeza hacía otra parte.

-Pues yo no podría sentirme mejor que ahora- afirmó Quill, volviendo a pegar su rostro a la clavícula de Tony.

Seguramente, Peter habría agradecido que no hubiera habido ropa entre ambos en aquellos momentos. Pero, si quería desnudar a este, tendría que dejar a Tony en el suelo. Y estaba seguro que lo que menos le dejaría hacer este, una vez que sus pies tocaran tierra, sería que le desnudara.

Lo más seguro sería que le diera algún que otro cuarto y abandonara la habitación resoplando como un tren a vapor.

Sin embargo, la alegría que aquellas palabras le habían proporcionado no parecía ser algo capaz de extinguirse. En esos instantes, brillaban dentro de él con más fuerza que 10 soles, generando una alegría como nunca antes había llegado a experimentar.

Y eso que el gran Starlord había llegado a experimentar muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida.

-Sabes que, antes o después, vas a tener que soltarme- replicó Tony, haciendo que este se centrara de nuevo.

Pero, al menos, había dejado de retorcerse entre sus brazos, como si estuviera permitiendo aquel abrazo suspendido en el tiempo.

-Pero no tiene que ser precisamente ahora- fue lo que Peter le soltó, aún con su rostro pegado a él, envolviéndose en el olor de Tony, en el tacto de su ropa en la cara, en la luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto...

Quería recordar cada pequeño detalle de aquel instante para atesorarlo siempre dentro de él, un recuerdo que nadie ni nada pudiera eliminar jamás de su cuerpo. Después de todo, que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien a quién quería hubiera admitido corresponderle había sido algo que Peter no había tenido demasiado el privilegio de experimentar.

Y, por lo que sabía del pasado de Tony, este tampoco.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, Quill. En serio. Cosas muy importantes que requieren de nuestra atención de una buena vez- le dijo Stark de nuevo, tratando de retorcerse, sin demasiada energía, entre sus brazos.-Porque, si no salimos pronto de aquí y explicamos lo que hemos hablado, tu equipo se presentará en esa puerta y nos obligará a salir.

-Yo no tendría problema en sacarte así- comentó este, alzando la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa hacía él.

Pero todo lo que consiguió, ante semejante propuesta, fue que Tony pudiera liberar un brazo para darle un golpe bien merecido en la cabeza.

En el acto, este le soltó, llevándose las manos a la nueva herida de guerra que había obtenido batallando contra este, mirando con pena hacía Stark, que estaba tratando de reconstruir su dignidad en la medida de lo posible.

-Te lo advertí- fue lo que el moreno le dijo cuando vio la mirada de dolor que este le dirigió.

-¿Cómo puedes maltratar de ese modo al hombre que amas?- le soltó Peter, aún flotándose la zona afectada.

-Porque, a pesar de eso, ese hombre es medio idiota y necesita que, de vez en cuando, yo lo ponga en su lugar- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Tal vez, la conversación se hubiera alargado más en el tiempo, si no hubiera sido por la llamada a la puerta que se produjo en esta en ese mismo instante, haciendo que ambos hombres volvieran la cabeza hacía la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Tony.

-Chicos, ¿hay algo que nos tengáis que contar?- les dijo Gamora desde el otro lado, sin intención de abrir. Seguramente, para no asustarse con lo que se pudiera encontrar.-El hombre rojo nos ha dicho que teníais noticias que darnos. Pero estabais tardando mucho.

-Salimos ya mismo- le aseguró Quill.

-De acuerdo.

Y, sin más, la piel-verde pareció alejarse, dejándoles nuevamente a solas.

-¿Ves por qué tengo que detenerte?- le dijo Stark a este, volviendo la mirada hacía Peter.-Casi nos pillan haciendo el tonto en mitad de una situación de emergencia como esta.

-No estábamos haciendo el tonto. Estábamos hablando de nuestros sentimientos, que no es algo que hagas todos los días- le soltó Quill a su vez, tratando de defenderse.

-Pues tendremos que dejar este tipo de conversaciones para momentos en los que un titán loco no venga a buscar unas gemas de poder que podrían destruir toda la galaxia, ¿no te parece?- le soltó Tony al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eh. No has terminado de curarme la herida- le dijo Peter, señalándose el corte del labio, haciendo que Tony solo se volviera un momento hacía él.

-Ponte una tirita y andando. Hay muchos asuntos que atender.

Y, sin a penas haber podido disfrutar de la alegría de saber su amor correspondido, a Quill no le quedó de otra más que salir tras Tony para informar a todos de cómo se encontraba la situación en aquellos momentos.

 **Fin del capitulo 29**

 **Lo sé. Os he traído un capitulo más corto (una página más corto, en realidad) de lo que os suelo traer. Pero, como mi única intención de este capitulo era hablar de los sentimientos de estos dos, que Tony dijera ya esas palabras que tanto tiempo se le habían estado resistiendo y que Peter por fin pudiera sentirse algo más seguro, se ve que mi cabeza no ha dado para más para que esto saliera algo más largo.**

 **Aún así, espero que, después de todo el tiempo que lleváis sin saber nada de mí, aunque avisé por mensajes y en mis otras historias que no podía llevar tantas cosas para adelante, incluso con todo eso, lo hayáis disfrutado y yo pueda dedicarle todo el tiempo que se merece esta historia.**

 **Porque, como siga así, sale antes la peli de Infinity War que el hecho de que yo haya conseguido acabar este fanfic. Cuando, en realidad, mi intención fue hacer mi propia versión antes de que nada de esa peli llegara a los cines.**

 **Como podéis ver, mis intenciones y lo que acabo haciendo siempre suelen ser cosas diferentes. Qué bien, ¿verdad?**

 **En fin. No voy a soltaros más rollo de momento, Marvelitos. Será mejor que, en vez de eso, me ponga a seguir escribiendo para no tener que haceros esperar mucho por el siguiente capitulo. Así que, como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en la próxima ocasión.**

 **Hasta entonces, Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola y buenos días- tardes- noches a todos aquellos Marvelitos que, como yo bien sé, estabais esperando a que continuara subiendo las actualizaciones de esta historia antes de empezar a desear nuevamente mi muerte, como seguro que ocurrió cuando visteis que llevaba siete meses sin actualizar la historia.**

 **Si, he calculado el tiempo que llevaba sin subir un capitulo y tengo que admitir que me he quedado helada porque no tenía ni idea de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. En realidad, como no dejaba de escribir de otras historias y demás, el tiempo, como quién dice, se me ha pasado volando y no he sido realmente consciente del tiempo de abandono al que he sometido a este pobre fanfic.**

 **Pero ya estamos aquí (hablo de mi Musa y yo, ya que ella me acompaña allí a donde vaya y hace lo que quiere con las historias). Soy consciente de que parece que tenga doble personalidad o algo así cuando la menciono. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero admito que hay ocasiones que no recuerdo haber escrito cosas que he escrito, así... ha saber. Yo ya no pongo la mano en el fuego por nada.**

 **¿Qué acontecimientos nuevos han ocurrido en mi vida desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo?**

 **Bueno... a penas sin recordar que había participado en él, gané un concurso de facebook de la HBO, donde se te pedía hablar de una de las cuatro series de las que daban opción y tenías que decir porqué era tu favorita. Que yo sepa, la serie de Preacher, que fue de la que yo hablé, es de AMC, pero como no entiendo todo el rollo legal de esas cadenas y tal, yo solo respondí porque daban una figura de coleccionista y una camiseta.**

 **He de decir que la figura, con su caja y todas las piezas, está en mi repisa, junto a todos los demás objetos de colección que también mantengo en sus cajas. Sí, amigos. Soy de esas raras que prefiere mantener el valor de las cosas manteniéndolas así. Después de todo, se conservan mejor y las veo bien y decoran igual. Y la camiseta, si llegan a mandarme una talla un poquito más grande, podría usarla de vestido. Pero me ha molado.**

 **Las series y libros que patrocinan por facebook me están ampliando el armario en los últimos meses, porque este es ya el cuarto concurso que he ganado.**

 **¿Tan jodida es el resto de mi vida que el karma me hace ganar estas cosas, con la ilusión que conlleva, para compensar todo lo malo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor? Creo que no son comparables los dos lados del tablero, pero, en fin... No diré que no a unos regalos que me mandan directamente a casa. No soy tan tonta.**

 **Y... me acabo de dar cuenta de que os acabo de soltar otro de mis largos rollos sin venir a cuento. Lo siento. Ya sabéis a lo que os exponíais cuando entrasteis a leer.**

 **Centrémonos en la historia y en lo ultimo que había ocurrido, que no nos vendrá nada mal hacer algo de memoria.**

 **Todos recordaréis el hecho de que Tony y Quill habían ido al encuentro del capi y Wanda para informar al equipo de este del peligro ocurrido y la pelea que surgió entre Steve y Quill, así como la declaración de Tony a este último cuando volvieron al complejo. Lo único que les faltaba era informar a sus compañeros de lo que se había hablado y decidir que se iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, pensando en el futuro ataque de Thanos que el titán podría lanzar contra ellos en cualquier momento.**

 **Bien. Pues, con esto ya dicho, os dejo con el capitulo, esperando que lo disfrutéis, y seguiremos hablando al final. Hasta entonces.**

 **CAPITULO 30**

… **...**

Quill caminaba tras Tony con una mezcla de alegría y apatía al mismo tiempo, contemplando de nuevo la espalda de este mientras el moreno avanzaba, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y en lo que significaba para ambos.

Stark, a pesar de todo lo que le habría costado hablar, había dicho las palabras que tanto estaba esperando por su parte. Había admitido en voz alta y clara que lo quería. Aunque no estaba seguro si las había dicho intencionadamente o era algo que a este se le hubiera escapado al estar batallando con él en aquel cuarto.

Por la expresión de Tony después, diría que era la primera opción, pues había estado evitando su mirada, sabiendo que había dicho algo que, en otra situación, le habría avergonzado y sabría que él reaccionaría también a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle dicho todo eso, seguía tratando de aparentar ese aire serio que lo envolvía siempre, en vez de estar ambos en alguna habitación, disfrutando de la alegría de su declaración, como deberían estar haciendo. Tener que ir en busca de sus compañeros no era lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Gamora se encontraba de pie, bastante seria, con los brazos cruzados en medio del cuarto, mientras que Drax estaba sentado en un sofá, con el pequeño Groot sentado sobre su rodilla, y con Visión a su lado. Rocket permanecía de pie cerca de estos tres, sin abrir el hocico, y se volvió hacía la puerta cuando los oyó entrar, transformándoles a ellos dos en el centro de atención.

-No esperaba tanta expectación- comentó Tony.

-Es lo que tiene que nuestros pellejos estén en peligro- le soltó Rocket a su vez, mostrándose siempre tan encantador, eliminando de un plumazo su nuevo récord que podría haber alcanzado en el juego del silencio.

-Tampoco es que hayamos traído información de vital importancia- afirmó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se aproximaban al grupo.

-Sí es vital si sabemos que podemos contar con más guerreros para la lucha que se aproxima- soltó Drax a su vez.

-Pues podemos contar con ellos- les informó Tony.-No podrán dar la cara hasta que Thanos cree la suficiente confusión en el planeta como para que los tratados den igual, pero podemos contar con el equipo del Capitán. Y, por lo que el doctor Strange nos informó, es posible que aun hayan más por llegar.

-Pero eso son buenas noticias- le dijo Gamora.-Cuántos más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de igualar en fuerzas a Thanos y sus hijos.

-¿De verdad que tus hermanos son tanto para temer?- le preguntó Peter a esta, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

Gamora solo lo observó por unos instantes, como si no pudiera creerse que hubiera hecho una pregunta tan absurda como esa. Pero acabo respondiéndole.

-Cerca de Thanos solo se encuentran aquellos que han demostrado una infalible lealtad y que han dejado claro que harán todo lo que este desee. Incluso aunque solo quedara uno de ellos, dará su vida por destruir este planeta si Thanos así se lo ha ordenado, enfrentándose a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo si hace falta.

-Ese tipo es un monstruo- comentó Tony, entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

-Es alguien que solo encontrará la muerte si llega a pisar este planeta- soltó Drax a su vez, sin parecer muy preocupado por la conversación que se estaba manteniendo en aquel cuarto, con la mirada en otra parte de la habitación.

Su sed de venganza no parecía descender. En realidad, desde que sabían que la amenaza se acercaba, parecía cada vez más preparado para la batalla, como si la oliera aproximarse como una especie de animal salvaje y la deseara cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué no nos largamos al extremo más lejano del universo sin más?- sugirió Rocket.-Es posible que podamos vivir toda una vida en paz antes de que ese tipo llegue allí.

Ya había tenido ideas similares antes y dudaban mucho que el mapache dejara de pensar así en un futuro cercano cada vez que una gran amenaza se fuera a presentar en su puerta.

-¿Y qué pasará con el resto de gente que vive en el universo?- le dijo Tony, clavando la mirada en este.-¿Los abandonamos? ¿Nos largamos de aquí, sabiendo todos los billones de personas que acabarían muertos?

-¿En una batalla que no sabemos si podremos ganar? ¿Qué tendría de malo?- replicó el mapache a su vez, encarándose con él.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- le gritó el pequeño de golpe, aún sentado en la rodilla de Drax, haciendo que el pequeño animal tuviera que volver la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Y qué más da que nos consideren héroes en la galaxia?- le dijo Rocket a este.-Si Thanos nos mata, la gente se olvidará de nosotros, nadie nos seguiría llamando héroes. Además, no es un titulo que venga con paga y es demasiado sacrificado.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- le volvió a decir el pequeño, sonando más irritado que antes, haciendo que el mapache lanzara un suspiro.

-Vale, vale. Ya lo pillo. No nos vamos a librar de esta, por muchos sabios consejos que comparta con vosotros. Vamos a morir todos, como la pandilla de idiotas que somos.

-A pesar de los riesgos que vamos a correr, es mejor eso a no hacer nada y dejar el planeta en manos de un completo lunático- le dijo Visión a este, tratando de que viera su propia visión de los hechos.

Inevitablemente, el androide siempre vería el lado bueno de las cosas, lo noble de una acción que podría costarle la vida, siempre que consiguieran salvar a cientos por ello, claro.

Aunque no fuera algo que los allí presentes quisieran experimentar con demasiadas ganas.

Estaba claro que Thanos era toda una amenaza y no era algo de lo que pudieran huir solo mirando a otro lado.

Quill echó un vistazo hacía Tony, pues sabía que este, más que ninguno de los allí presentes, se estaba cargando sobre las espaldas el peso del mundo.

-¿Y qué táctica tomaremos para atacar?- les preguntó Gamora, aún cruzadas de brazos, mirando a los presentes.-No podemos enfrentarnos a Thanos y a su séquito sin un plan.

-Los golpearemos hasta matarlos a todos. Ese será nuestro plan- le soltó Drax, sin ningún rastro de duda.

Pero solo consiguió que todos le dirigieran una mirada de ``¿Acaso eres idiota?´´.

-Creo que podremos estar pensando en tácticas de combate cuando Stephen Strange nos informe de quiénes más nos van a ayudar- les informó Tony.-Cuando sepamos cuántos seremos en esta guerra, entonces formaremos estrategias. Hasta entonces, nuestra mejor opción es entrenarnos y estar preparados.

-Yo siempre estoy preparado para pelear- aseguró Drax.

-Si se me permite libre acceso a los talleres al laboratorio y demás a ratos de este sitio, tal vez pueda hacer unos cuentas armas decentes- sugirió Rocket.

-Armas de alto calibre podría ocasionar pérdidas humanas- le dijo Visión a este, siempre teniendo cuidado por los civiles.

-Oye. Vamos a entrar es una guerra con uno de los seres más peligrosa de la galaxia. ¿Qué serian unas cuántas pérdidas, comparadas con todo un planeta?

-Rocket, evita crear algo que mate inocentes- le advirtió Quill.

-¡Vale! De acuerdo. Pero que sepáis que tendríamos mucho más éxito si todos vosotros no fuerais una panda de quejicas.

Y, con esas palabras, el mapache salió del cuarto, dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes en los diseños que ya tendría rondando por la mente.

Por su parte, el pequeño Groot salió tras él. Después de todo, era eso o ver practicar lucha entre Gamora y Drax todo el día.

-Tal vez, debería ir con él para asegurarnos de que no haya algo demasiado peligroso- comentó Visión, observando a los presentes.

-Por favor- le encomendó Tony.

Y el androide, asintiendo, se puso en pie y salió del cuarto para seguir al pequeño animal hacía el lugar más cercano donde hubiera conseguido meterse.

-Debería avisar a todos nuestros aliados para que estén preparados- comentó Tony, pensando en aquellos miembros del grupo que se encontraban más lejos.-Al fin y al cabo, creo que cualquier preparación será poca para lo que nos espera.

-¿Hablas de ponerte en contacto con el chico araña que no es una araña?- le preguntó Drax, poniéndose en pie, preparándose también para sus entrenamientos.

-Entre otros- afirmó Tony.

Él, más bien, pensaba en Rhodes, Viuda Negra o T´challa. Después de todo, este ultimo era rey y tenía acceso a todo un ejercito más avanzado de lo que nadie hubiera visto hasta el momento en el mundo.

-Vamos, Drax. Tenemos mucho que hacer- le dijo Gamora, ya que esta no estaba dispuesta a perder demasiado tiempo.

Sobretodo, sabiendo que tenían que enfrentarse a su padre adoptivo.

Si había alguien entre ellos que tenía claro cuál era el alcance destructivo del titán loco, desde luego, era ella.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?- le dijo Tony a Quill, volviéndose hacía este, pues había permanecido todo el tiempo detrás de él.

-¿Cómo que qué pienso?- repitió este.

-Sí. ¿Te vas a entrenar, vas a practicar tiro o qué?

-Yo... pensaba permanecer cerca tuyo.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan de defensa?- le soltó este, irritado.

-En realidad, considero que me darían una paliza de muerte si llegara a enfrentarme cara a cara con alguno de os seguidores de Thanos. Y, si tenía que morir en esta guerra, prefiero permanecer cerca tuyo y morir protegiéndote.

Tony abrió la boca para soltar una protesta a eso. Pero, ¿cómo se protestaba contra semejante declaración? ¿Cómo era posible que Peter pudiera decir tales cosas con esa desvergüenza que parecía caracterizarle?

-En realidad, me haría sentir más tranquilo si velaras por tu propio pellejo- le soltó Stark, tratando de no demostrar hasta que grado le había afectado aquellas palabras.

-¿Es que no te gusta saber que esté velando por ti?- le preguntó Quill.

-Yo tengo una armadura, ¿sabes?- le dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.-Una armadura sobre la que voy a trabajar para hacerla todo lo resistente que pueda. Eso quiere decir que deberías preocuparte más por tu pellejo y menos por el mío.

-Eres tan poco romántico a veces- se quejó Peter, suspirando.

-¿Crees que es un buen momento para ser románticos?

-Creo que, cuando se avecinan los malos más malos a los que alguna vez nos hayamos enfrentado, es mejor momento para ser románticos el uno con el otro.

A Tony le dieron unas increíbles ganas de gritarle que dejara de tener una mente tan feliz, al mismo tiempo que quiso besarlo. Se decidió por la primera opción.

-Será mejor que empieces a pensar en algo para salvar tu cuello. Al final de esto, no quiero tener que recoger tu cadáver de alguna parte.

-Al menos, tendréis preparado un cementerio para héroes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó este, mostrándose demasiado tranquilo para estar hablando de la muerte.-Me gustaría saber que todo el mundo podría visitarme y que me consideraran uno de los grandes héroes del planeta, dejando montones de flores y velas y conmemorando un día en mi honor.

-¿En serio? ¿En eso estás pensando ahora mismo?- le regañó Tony, pues, sinceramente, lo ultimo de lo que quería hablar con este era sobre los detalles de la muerte.

-En realidad, estoy pensando en muchas cosas- comentó este, encogiéndose de hombros con esa tranquilidad de la que estaba haciendo gala.

-Pues tendrías que estar pensando en cómo salvar tu culo- le advirtió Tony.-En serio, como te maten por haber estado mostrando un comportamiento idiota, yo mismo te resucitaré para volver a matarte.

-Por favor, no me digas cosas tan románticas, que me emociono- soltó Quill, de manera irónica, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Peter- le dijo el moreno, clavando la mirada en él.-Esta será la batalla más grande a la que ninguno nos hemos enfrentado. Tenemos que estar preparados para no perder.

-No puedes pensar de verdad que no habrá bajas- le soltó Peter a su vez.

-Claro que no pienso que no habrá bajas, pero procuro que haya las menos posible- le dijo Tony por su parte.-Y la baja que menos quiero encontrarme es con la tuya.

-Oh. Eso, a pesar de lo que significaba, es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca- le soltó Quill a su vez, pareciendo genuinamente emocionado por haber escuchado eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Te parece eso más bonito que la declaración que hemos tenido hace unos minutos?- le reprochó Stark.

-Vamos. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- soltó Peter.-No es normal que tú des muestras de lo que, obviamente, sientes por mí.

-¿Obviamente?- repitió Tony,frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro. Tus sentimientos por mí eran clarísimos. Por eso mis compañeros no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros- soltó Peter, con esa calma que parecía embargarlo en aquellos momentos.

-Se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría entre nosotros porque a tí se te ocurrió besarme en un lugar donde había cámaras y ella nos vieron- le reprochó Tony.

-Bueno... seguro que hubieran notado lo que había entre nosotros de no habernos visto por las cámaras- afirmó Quill.

-En serio, ¿cómo puedes tener una mente tan feliz?

-Bueno... el secreto está en que te secuestren unos alienigenas forajidos y te críen como un ladrón por el espacio durante algunos años. Créeme. Después de eso, incluso las cosas que deberían agobiarte son bastante insignificantes.

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba, pero dudaba que nada de lo que le dijera pudiera hacer que Quill demostrara que se tomaba aquello en serio. Estaba seguro de que, hasta el mismo final, mantendría aquella actitud.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo que le acabó diciendo.-¿Puedes mantenerte ocupado por tu cuenta durante unas horas?

-No me hables como si fuera Groot- se quejó este.-Puedo ir a mi nave y prepararla para cualquier batalla que tengamos que mantener.

-Bien. Yo tengo que hacer llamadas y, lo más seguro es que tenga que estar trabajando mano a mano con Rocket, así que, ya nos veremos- le soltó Tony con toda la intención de salir del cuarto para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

-Espera un momento- le soltó Peter a su vez, cogiéndole del brazo para detenerle.-¿No se te olvida algo antes?

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-¿Tal vez, un beso de despedida?- le dijo Quill, señalándose la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

-Estarás de broma, ¿verdad?- soltó Tony a su vez.

-¿Me ves con cara de broma?

-Lo difícil es verte con otra cara diferente- fue lo que Tony le respondió a su vez.

-Venga. Después de todo, ahora hemos admitido abiertamente que los dos sentimos algo el uno por el otro. ¿Qué tiene de malo besarse?

-Que no somos dos adolescentes.

-Pues deberíamos mantener el corazón de una colegiala.

-No me vas a soltar hasta que lo haga, ¿verdad?- le dijo Stark.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo Quill a su vez, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Tony tendría que haberle dado un empujón, gritarle o, simplemente, quitárselo de encima, pero, teniendo en cuenta el futuro que se les avecinaba, parecía que los momentos de juegos como aquel tenían las horas contadas.

Haciendo que hasta el propio Peter se sorprendiera, se inclinó hacía él, envolviendo su nueva con el brazo que no tenía preso, y lo besó, manteniendo el contacto durante el suficiente tiempo como para que este no protestara por ser un beso demasiado corto.

Notó la sonrisa de Quill contra sus labios en cuanto inició el contacto, pero, en seguida, este reaccionó y lo acercó a él, con toda la intención de alargar el momento todo lo que Stark le permitiera.

Tony estuvo a punto de ceder; era muy tentador dejarse llevar por este, estar un rato entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo, aunque solo fuera durante un rato.

Pero la realidad imperaba.

Aún a pesar de que tuvo que hace de tripas corazón, colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Quill y apartó a este de él.

Por supuesto, en el acto, el joven hombre del espacio le puso mala cara.

-¿Por qué me apartas?- protestó.

-Porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Y, aunque sería muy divertido quedarse aquí, creo que no podremos detener a Thanos con una de nuestras sesiones de magreo.

-Le quitas toda la diversión al momento- fue la respuesta de Quill.

Peto también, para una vez para variar, dejó que Stark se saliera con la suya sin más.

 **Fin del capitulo 30**

 **Lo sé. Este capitulo ha sido un poco más corto de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando inicias el capitulo en las notas del móvil y luego la continuas en la libreta de los fanfics, que no calculas bien la longitud.**

 **Pero, en fin, en la medida de lo posible, a pesar de que ha sido un capitulo un poco más corto, espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto porque, a pesar de que todos tienen que estar preparándose para enfrentarse a Thanos, Tony y Peter siempre buscaran un pequeño hueco para tener uno de sus momentos.**

 **La verdad, si yo también fuera a enfrentarme a un villano de la altura de Thanos y tuviera a mi amor a mi lado, lo disfrutaría todo lo posible, por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro.**

 **A parte de eso, la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé qué más comentaros, porque mi madre está poniéndome la cabeza loca. Tienen que hacerle una colonoscopia mañana y, antes de eso, le han mandado unos sobres que tiene que tomarse en un litro de agua, así que está algo de los nervios porque teme esa prueba.**

 **Creo que nadie que se la haya hecho quiere repetirla, así que...**

 **Menos mal que mi padre será el encargado de acompañarla al hospital, ya que es una prueba que no te hacen si no vas a acompañado. Al parecer, es porque te anestesian la zona y, al terminar la prueba, alguien tiene que encargarse de ti, ya que los médicos, una vez que acaban contigo, no quieren calentarse la cabeza.**

 **La sanidad española, señores y señoras, que estamos que lo tiramos. Pero por la borda.**

 **Así que, en vez de seguir desvariando aquí, me despido de vosotros en este punto, Marvelitos, ya que tengo el capitulo 31 escrito en mi libreta de fanfic y me falta pasarlo al ordenador. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo, Marvelitos míos. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenos días a todos los Marvelitos que estéis de nuevo aquí, leyendo mis palabras, rezando para que os suelte el mínimo rollo posible y nos podamos centrar en la historia. Sí, la cosa es que esa es mi intención siempre que inicio un capitulo. La cosa es que luego la cosa se va alargando y alargando...**

 **Es como la serie que me estoy viendo ahora; Hannibal.**

 **Una amiga empezó a hablarme de ella y se me quejaba de que no había buenos fanfics yaois de los protagonistas, que a Will lo ponían como a un uke demasiado típico y no respetaban las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **En fín... tanto me habló del tema que le dije que me vería la serie, trataría de captar las personalidades y trataría de escribir algo.**

 **La verdad es que me he enganchado a la serie. Llevaré como menos de dos semanas viendo la serie y ya voy terminando la segunda temporada, a punto de empezar la tercera. Y he picado a mi madre también. Aunque ella aún va por la primera temporada y me sirve para volver a ver algunas escenas.**

 **Pero la verdad es que me está costando ver las personalidades de ambos, tanto de Hannibal como de Will, para hacer una relación entre ellos que tenga sentido. Odio cuando en una historia no se respeta las personalidades de los personajes. Algunos fanfics que he hecho ha sido por encontrarme algunos horribles que me han obligado a escribir sí o sí.**

 **Pero no sé cuando empezaré a escribir sobre esta serie, cuando tendré tiempo para ello o cuando terminaré la tercera temporada para estudiar su relación y que yo pueda empezar mi trabajo.**

 **Porque sí, cuando mis amigos quieren un fanfic sobre algo, ya sea de serie, anime o lo que sea, siempre suelen recurrir a mí. Y, si yo puedo, se los hago.**

 **¿Quién más está viendo esa serie y pone caras raras cada vez que ve un personaje comiendo algo de carne, sabiendo como sabemos de qué va la cosa? Porque yo he llegado a taparme los ojos en algunas ocasiones.**

 **Si al final, me hago vegetariana o algo porque ya no sé si fiarme de los carniceros o no, por mucho que sean del barrio y los conozca de toda la vida.**

 **Y... de nuevo me desvié. Sí, no sé porque dudaba de que no fuera a hacerlo. Si es que es inevitable. Parece que os uso de diario o algo así, Marvelitos. Aquí suelto todo lo que sea para desahogarme y pasar a otra cosa.**

 **Y pasemos a la historia.**

 **Recordamos lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior, ¿verdad? Que cada miembro del equipo se tiene que preparar para la batalla que se avecina, aunque a Quill le hubiera gustado pegarse a su costado y no separarse de Tony en ningún momento.**

 **Pues veamos como siguen las cosas y sin por fin llega alguno de los nuevos miembros de los que Strange les dijo que se pondría en contacto y que les avisaría. Así que aquí os dejo con la historia y seguiremos hablando después. Disfrutadla.**

 **P.D: Sé que había prometido dejar de soltaros el rollo. Pero esto es muy importante porque es algo que me han comunicado hace un par de días. ¡ME PUBLICAN! Puede que algunos hayan leído esto en wattpad porque lo puse en la conversación de wattpad, pero los de fanfiction no sabrían nada. Me van a publicar una novela de romance histórico con Romantic Ediciones, así que, aunque de momento solo vaya a ser en digital, cuando esté a la venta, espero que estéis ahí para apoyarme y deis vuestras opiniones de la novela, ¿sí?. De verdad que aún no me lo creo y me levanto por las mañanas pensando que es un sueño y que no ha pasado de verdad jajajaja**

 **Incluso al día siguiente, otra editorial me mandó un mensaje, interesada en la novela, pero yo ya lo tenía todo hablado con Romantic y los prefiero a ellos como editorial.**

 **En fin... solo eso. Que me publican. Cuando tenga más detalles, os lo iré comentando porque aún tengo que ver muchas cosas. Ni siquiera sé cómo será mi portada. ¡Uf! Estoy de los nervios y, al mismo tiempo, no quepo en mí de la emoción ajajjaja**

 **Ahora sí que sí que os dejo con el capitulo. Ya os seguiré hablando más tarde. O no. Depende de por donde me dé la vena.**

 **CAPITULO 31**

… **...**

Los días sucesivos fueron una larga lista de horas donde cada uno de los miembros del complejo se dedicaron a entrenarse en sus diferentes estilos, con alguna que otra explosión por parte de Rocket cuando tocaba algo que no debía tocar, por mucho que Friday le advirtiera de lo contrario en múltiples ocasiones.

Drax y Gamora estaban dejando el gimnasio hecho en desastre una y otra vez, pero Tony ya había comprobado con otros miembros anteriores del grupo, que la mejor opción era dejar a unos robots encargados de mantener el lugar en condiciones.

Groot también practicaba a su propia manera, procurando comprobar cuanto eran capaces de crecer sus ramas. Pero el pequeño perdía en seguida la perspectiva si veía como se encendían los aspersores del jardín.

Visión trataba de informarse de estrategias de guerra, recurriendo tanto a libros como a toda la información que era capaz de sacar de las redes. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en la joven Wanda de vez en cuando.

Quill, entre ponerse al día de las series y el cine, así como de la música, también se había concienciado a sí mismo para entrenar, con lo que se encontraba a menudo en la zona de tiro del complejo, trabajando con los subfusiles que Tony había hecho para él.

Cuando se cansaba de ello, simplemente abandonaba aquella zona e iba hacía el taller de Tony, aunque solo fuera para ver trabajar a este.

Aquel hubiera sido un día de tantos si no hubiera sido porque, para cuando empezó a dirigirse hacía allí, la figura astral de doctor Strange se le apareció delante de las narices, haciéndole gritar como una niña de 5 años.

-Perdona. No era mi intención asustarte- le dijo aquella figura que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Y qué tal si llamaras a la puerta, en vez de aparecerte así?- se quejó el rubio,señalando aquella forma incorpórea.

-Solo quería que informaras a Stark que vamos de camino.

-¿``Vamos´´?- repitió Quill.

-Ya veréis de lo que hablo cuando lleguemos. Por favor, infórmale.

-Sabes que exite el teléfono, ¿verdad?

-Star Lord, por favor- le pidió la figura.

Imposible de saber cómo el doctor Strange conocía el punto débil de este, pero, en el acto, al hacer mención a su apodo, Peter se relajó.

-Iré a avisarle- afirmó.

-Gracias.

Y, sin más, la figura del buen doctor desapareció.

Sí, era un hombre fácil. Nunca le exigía demasiado a nadie. Bueno... tal vez un poco más a Tony, pero nunca más de lo que este era capaz de dar. Y todo lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir semejante milagro era llamarlo de una determinada manera.

A regañadientes, Quill se dirigió hacía el taller de Tony. Lo único de su objetivo que había cambiado era el mensaje que tendría que darle a este.

De manera sorprendente, cuando entró en el cuarto, vio al pequeño Groot sentado encima de la mesa donde Stark estaba trabajando.

-Groot, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- le preguntó Peter al pequeño, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que, aunque le respondiera, no entendería la respuesta.

-Me está haciendo compañía- le dijo Tony, parando un momento en lo que estaba haciendo y alzando las gafas de soldador que había llevado puestas.-Rocket nos ha dicho que estaba trabajando en una nueva bomba, así que era mejor que él se viniera conmigo. Nunca sabemos cuando uno de esas cosas pueden salir mal.

Manera sutil de decir que era peligroso que el pequeño permaneciera cerca del mapache cuando este estaba trabajando con una bomba y Groot podía tocar algo que no debía en el momento menos oportuno.

Quill asintió, observando al pequeño, que movía sus piernecitas con alegría en el borde de la mesa, sonriendo hacía él a su vez.

-¿Para qué has venido ahora, Quill?- le preguntó Tony, haciendo que Peter se centrara en su persona.

-Solo pasaba por aquí porque ese tal doctor Strange se me ha aparecido, en plan fantasma, diciendo que viene con alguien.

-¿Con alguien?- repitió Tony, prestándole más atención.-¿Con quién?

-No ha querido decírmelo. Solo ha dicho que lo sabríamos cuando estuviera aquí.

Aquello hizo pensar a Tony.

¿Este ya habría conseguido reunir al grupo que le había mencionado? Habían pasado días desde su encuentro, pero había esperado tener noticias de Thanos antes que el grupo que el Hechicero Supremo estuviera reuniendo.

-Entonces... debería estar al caer- comentó en voz alta.

-Sí, debería- afirmó Quill.

Y, como si los hubiera escuchado un ligero timbre hizo que los tres miembros del cuarto alzaran la cabeza.

-Señor Stark, el señor Strange y su acompañante se encuentran en la puerta- le informó Friday, siempre pendiente de los detalles de la casa.

-Bien, Friday. Déjalos entrar y conducélos hasta el salón. Nosotros vamos a recibirles enseguida.

-A la orden, señor Stark.

-¿Tenemos que avisar a los demás de la visita?- preguntó Peter, viendo como Tony tomaba al pequeño Groot y se lo colocaba en un hombro.

-Primero, iremos nosotros a hablar con ellos y, si hace falta, avisaremos a los demás. Quiero ver a quién a traído ese hechicero escapado de alguna casa de Hogwarts.

Peter sonrió, aunque no entendía a lo que se refería, pero no comentó nada mientras seguía a Tony fuera del cuarto, viendo al pequeño Groot tan cómodo en su hombro.

Sí, era extraño que sintiera celos por un pequeño trozo de madera con una forma mona, pero verle tratar a Groot de aquella manera le hacía preguntarse si él, de haber sido de ese tamaño, le dejaría estar de esa manera en su hombro, si le trataría con tanta delicadeza como trataba a este.

Pero, cuando se imaginó a sí mismo diciendo toda su vida ``Yo soy Groot´´, la idea dejó de parecerle tan atractiva.

-Eh- le llamó Tony cuando este torció en un pasillo y vio como Quill seguía caminando hacía delante.-Que es por aquí.

-Oh. Me había despistado- afirmó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa medio avergonzada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tenías la cabeza en otra parte. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Solo me he despistado un momento. Este lugar es muy grande.

Tony lo miró fijamente, dejándole claro que no le iba a colar una excusa como esa, pero, por aquella ocasión, lo dejó pasar.

-Vamos a saludar a nuestra visita- comentó el moreno, bajando el tono de voz, entrando en el cuarto donde se suponían que debían estar esperándolos.

Efectivamente, el doctor Stephen Strange se encontraba en el cuarto y se giró hacía ellos en cuando los oyó aproximarse. Pero, junto a este, con no mucha cara de tener demasiados amigos, se encontraba un tipo que ninguno había visto nunca.

Era alto, moreno, con el cabello corto y musculado, luciendo una especie de mono de cuerpo entero oscuro, pero que dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto. De orejas puntiagudas, el hecho de aquel hombre que más les llamó la atención fue las alas que podían verse sin problemas emergiendo de los tobillos de sus pies descalzos.

Los miraba como si les estuviera perdonando la vida, pero algo le tuvo que susurrar el buen doctor, pues este pareció relajarse.

-Creo que tenemos que empezar con las presentaciones, doctor- comentó Tony, dirigiendo una mirada significativa al hombre desconocido.

-Por supuesto- convino Strange, volviéndose hacía su invitado.-Este buen hombre que me acompaña es el rey Namor McKenzie, señor supremo de las aguas y gobernante de Atlantis.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió Peter, antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más.-¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo en un sireno? Tiene alas en los pies, no escamas.

-Que humanos más ignorantes- comentó el tipo a su vez.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- le dijo Quill.

-¿Acaso también tienes problemas de oído?

-Evitemos peleas entre nosotros- rogó el buen doctor, metiéndose entre ambos.

-Exacto- convino Tony.-Se supone que estamos buscando aliados, no más enemigos- le recordó Peter.

-Todo lo que he mencionado es que me resulta curioso que tenga alas en los pies, cuando se supone que vive en el agua.

-A mí lo que me resulta curioso es que no haya sabido nada de su existencia hasta ahora- fue lo que Tony soltó, mirando al tipo.

-No teníais porqué conocer mi existencia- le soltó el tal Namor, mirándole con la cabeza muy alta.-Después de todo, los humanos tenéis la fea costumbre de destruir todo aquello que sea diferente a vosotros.

-Namor, ¿qué estuvimos hablando?- le dijo Strange.

El atlante le dedicó una mirada muy sería, como si no hubiera querido que este le riñera en público, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo quería dejar las cosas claras.

-Estamos todos aquí porque no queremos que alguien destruya el planeta. Ese es nuestro objetivo.

-Pero sigo diciendo que es increíble que no haya sabido nada de su existencia- insistió Stark.-En fin... si estaban allí abajo...

-¿Allí abajo?- repitió Namor, volviendo la mirada hacía él.-Deberías saber, humano, que si recuperasteis al Capitán América fue solo porque les indiqué a ese estupido equipo de investigación dónde estaba la nave.

-¿Tú encontraste al capitán?- le soltó Tony.

-Podrías haberte estado quieto- le dijo Quill a su ve.

No podía caerle muy bien ese hombre si descubría que, por su culpa, Tony había sufrido y reprimiendo muchas emociones.

Pero, por otro lado, si las cosas no hubieran sido como entonces, tal vez Stark y él nunca habrían llegado a conocerse, tal vez Tony nunca habría salido al espacio como lo había hecho.

No sabía si tenía que pegarle un puñetazo o abrazar a aquel tipo acuático con alas en los pies.

-Sentí que, a pesar de encontrarse congelado, había alguien vivo dentro de aquel trasto. Y, como he dicho, no me fue muy difícil guiar a los humanos hacía él.

-Pero, si eres rey, significa que hay todo un reino de tipos como tú. ¿Cómo es posible que hayáis pasado desapercibidos durante tanto tiempo?

-Vuestras máquinas se oyen llegar desde muchos metros de distancia. No daríais con nosotros, a no ser que esa hubiera sido nuestra intención- le soltó Namor.-Además, como seres terrestres que sois, la mayoría del fondo marino es terrano inexplorado para vosotros, cuando nosotros lo llamamos hogar.

-¿Nos está llamando idiotas?- le preguntó Quill a Tony en el oído, porque todo lo que aquel tipo soltaba por su boca sonaba a insulto.

-Desde luego, no pareces tener mucho aprecio a los humanos- le dijo Stark.

-No habéis hecho nada para ganaros mi aprecio.

-Namor, recuerda que tu padre era humano- le dijo Strange, tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos.

-No por ello voy a olvidar todo lo horrible que ellos han hecho- le soltó Namor a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.-Por culpa de los humanos, las aguas se están volviendo menos puras y ya se estaban cargando el planeta antes de que surgiera ese supuesto titán amenazándonos a todos.

-Oh. ¿Ya le has puesto al día sobre Thanos?- le preguntó Tony a Strange.

-¿Cómo crees que lo convencí de que viniera?- le soltó el hechicero a su vez.

Peter solo se mantenía en silencio, con la vista clavada en aquel extraño tipo. Y, más concretamente, en las alas de sus pies.

De madre acuática y padre humano, ¿cómo demonios habían surgido las alas? ¿Su abuelo era mitad-pájaro acaso? Pero también sabía que, de hacer esas preguntas en voz alta, solo conseguiría cabrear a los presentes.

-Yo soy Groot- comentó el pequeño, en el hombro de Tony, haciendo que toda la atención se volviera hacía él.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Namor, pareciendo sorprendido al verle.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- le respondió este, poniéndose en pie en el hombro de Stark, pareciendo que se encarara con este.

-¿Qué está diciendo esta pequeña cosa?- les preguntó el hombre-acuático, inclinándose hacía este para verlo más de cerca.

-No te recomendaría acercarte cuando parece enfadado- le recomendó Tony.

-Y el único que lo entiende hablar no se encuentra aquí- añadió Quill.

-El pequeño está diciendo que, en vez de meterse tanto con los habitantes terrestres de este planeta, debería haber tratado de enseñarles a vivir aquí sin hacer daño a nada- les dijo el doctor.

-¿Lo entiendes, Strange?- le preguntó Tony, sorprendido.

-Como Hechicero Supremo, debo de ser capaz de hablar con muchas formas de vida diferentes, así que nunca viene mal llevar una gema del infinito que ayude a amplificar mi poder- comentó este, señalando el colgante que llevaba al cuello.

-No voy a perder el tiempo enseñando a una raza que no quiere aprender- le dijo Namor al pequeño, inclinándose nuevamente hacía él.

-¡Yo soy Groot!- gritó el pequeño también.

-El pequeño afirma que eso habría ayudado a mantener limpio un planeta donde también viven los tuyos- le dijo Strange.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le soltó Namor a Groot, inclinándose más hacía este, pareciendo bastante furioso.

-Perdón. Un momento- les detuvo Tony.-No es que vuestra conversación no me resulte entretenida, pero no me resulta agradable que los dos estéis gritando cerca de mi oído.

Namor y Groot lo miraron un momento y luego se miraron entre ellos. Y, como solución final, el hombre acuático puso sus manos, hacía donde el pequeño saltó, y ambos se apartaron un poco para seguir con su discusión.

-¿Esto es lo que has encontrado para ayudarnos?- le preguntó Tony a Strange, algo exceptico sobre todo aquello.

-En serio. Namor es algo temperamental, pero los atlantes serán muy útiles en esta guerra si Thanos no viene solo- afirmó el Hechicero.

-Ese tipo le está gritando a un pequeño árbol con el que no se entiende- puntualizó Quill a los presentes, por si ellos no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Además, aún faltan otros por venir- les dijo el buen doctor, ignorando las palabras de Quill.

-Dime que el siguiente que va a aparecer no es bigfoot o el increíble hombre de las nieves, por favor- le pidió Tony.

-Muy gracioso- le comentó Strange, sin el menor amago de sonrisa.-Los que aún faltan por llegar vienen de más lejos.

-¿Del espacio?- preguntó Quill.

-Entre otros lugares- afirmó el Hechicero Supremo.

-Menos mal que en el complejo tenemos sitio de sobra- comentó Tony.

-En realidad... -comentó Strange.-Solo he traído a Namor para que lo conocierais, pero él querrá volver a casa para preparar a los suyos hasta que Thanos haga su aparición.

-Qué lastima- comentó Quill de manera irónica.-¿Eso significa que no quiere que seamos amigos?

-En realidad, todos los amigos que hagáis ahora son pocos- le respondió este, clavando una sería mirada a Peter, haciendo callar a este.

-¿Sabe algo sobre el futuro, Strange?- le preguntó Tony.

Y este le dirigió la mirada hacía el moreno hombre.

-Solo diré que toda la ayuda será bien recibida.

 **Fin del capitulo 31**

 **No sé si ha vosotros, pero, a mí, el personaje de Namor me encanta, me encantará y rogaré para que Marvel quiera introducirlo de una vez en el UCM de una vez. Y, si encima, escogen al actor Luke Evans, como he visto en algunos fanarts, para interpretar ese papel, ya cojo a quién sea quién se encargue del casting y es que me lo como a besos.**

 **Juntar a Namor y Luke Evans en uno sería lo más cercano para mí al cielo.**

 **No sé si pertenecéis a esa pequeña parte de la población que, como yo, preferiría que la chica invisible de los Cuatro Fantásticos, Sue Storm, se fuera con él a ser su reina de Atlantis y dejara a su ocupado marido Reed Richard.**

 **Entiendo que este es un genio, que trabaja mucho y tal... pero es un marido potable y un padre pésimo, cuanto menos.**

 **Esa es mi opinión al respecto, al menos. Ya cada uno puede pensar lo que le dé la gana de estos personajes. Pero es que me leí una colección entera de los cuatro fantásticos que hizo que no pudiera tragar a Reed. Y no mejora en los cómics de la Civil War.**

 **¿Cuál es vuestro personaje de Marvel que más detestéis, Marvelitos? Creo que todo el mundo tiene un personaje que no lo traga, por mucho que tenga que tolerarlo.**

 **Este solo ha sido el primero de todos aquellos personajes que tienen que ir llegando para prepararse para la que se avecina, así que, Marvelitos, id apretando el culo en vuestros asientos, porque nunca sabréis quién será el siguiente hasta que lo leáis. Muajajaja Así de malvada soy.**

 **Como mi cabeza está aún abrumada en el hecho de que realmente van a publicar una de mis novelas, no sé qué más comentaros, así que será mejor que me despida de vosotros ya. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola, buenos días, tardes, noches a todos los Marvelitos que andéis de nuevo por estos lares, buscando más capítulos de esta pareja que tanto nos encanta.**

 **En parte, estoy emocionada y, por otra, siento como si pudiera entrar en una depresión simplemente chasqueando los dedos, así que mi estado de ánimo es algo loco últimamente. Por un lado, como ya sabéis de sobra, mis problemas familiares no parecen que se vayan a arreglar pronto y tragar tanta mierda ya me ha dicho mi psicóloga que me va a repercutir y que pase fuera de casa todo el tiempo posible. Estoy barajando la posibilidad de comprarme una tienda de campaña e irme de camping porque más tiempo que el que estoy pasando este ultimo mes fuera de casa no lo he pasado nunca.**

 **En fin... ese es lado depresivo que me está susurrando al oído ``mandalos a todos a la mierda´´. ¿Quién sabe? Es probable que dentro de poco le haga caso y que se acabe desatando un infierno en mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, la cosa va a acabar saltando por un lado u otro.**

 **Y luego tenemos el lado emocionado. A pesar de que aún no me ha llegado el contrato con la editorial (que tiene que llegarme por correo ordinario. Señores de correos, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo, que casi han pasado dos semanas?), ya aparezco en la sección de escritoras de Romantic Ediciones.**

 **Los que me seguís en Wattpad comprobaréis que han usado la misma foto que me he puesto de perfil. Y los de fanfiction (que nunca me olvido de vosotros porque fuisteis los primeros en estar ahí) podréis encontrarme por el nombre de Judit Da Silva. Tengo la impresión de que soy casi la única que usa seudónimo. Y a parte de que soy la más joven de las escritoras, porque nací en el 1992.**

 **Así que así es como se encuentra mi vida en estos momentos; pasando por tantos alti-bajos que estoy empezando a pensar que tendría que pagar tickets de montaña rusa porque, si no, esto es un cachondeo.**

 **Pero como tampoco os encontráis aquí para que yo os suelte toda la mierda sobre mi vida (aunque algunos ya me habéis dicho en más de una ocasión que no os importa que yo os suelte aquí este pedazo de tocho de entrada), centrémonos en la historia, que es lo que nos ha traído a todos aquí.**

 **Estoy segura de que todos recordaréis quién fue el personaje que apareció en el capitulo anterior. Muchos de vosotros ya estabais barajando a los Iluminati, lo cuál me hace muy feliz porque me hace ver que también sois fieles seguidores a los cómics y eso, por lo que sea, me alegra en lo personal porque también soy una friki.**

 **Como imaginaréis, no os puedo rebelar quién más irá apareciendo y las cosas que vayan sucediendo hasta que no sigáis leyendo. Pero, antes de involucrarnos más en el infierno que va a ser una guerra contra Thanos y todos esos hijos (bueno... ``hijos´´. Ese hombre va por ahí, destruye un planeta y se lleva un niño. Hace adopciones por sorpresa. Como que lo de tener uno biológico, para que le de una patada en el culo como se merecería que ocurriera, pues que no le llama mucho a él), vamos a centrarnos un poco más en esta pareja que nos tiene algo locos.**

 **Sinceramente, considero que, ya que los dos se han confesado, diga lo que diga Tony luego, son una pareja y punto. Así que, sin más dilación, disfrutad del capitulo y ya seguiré echándoos la chapa más tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 32**

… **...**

Todo era oscuro, agobiante, asfixiante, tan cálido que llegaba a ser sofocante en mitad de un mundo vacío y en llamas.

A pesar de encontrarse solo, oía gritos a los lejos, pero, por mucho que tratara de llegar hasta ellos, parecían que los gritos siempre se mantenían a la misma distancia, como si, de manera premeditada, le hicieran creer que tenía las posibilidades de llegar hasta alguien, pero nunca lo fuera a conseguir.

La sensación sofocante en su pecho llego a ser tan opresiva que le costaba trabajo respirar, como si hasta el mismo aire estuviera huyendo de él.

¿Sería siempre así? ¿Tendría eternamente aquella sensación? ¿Siempre oiría los gritos a los lejos, pero jamás sería capaz de alcanzar las voces?

Pensar en ello solo aumentaba la angustia en mitad de aquel mundo vacío, en aquel lugar que, hacía tiempo, había llegado a conocer tan bien.

Si observaba con atención los restos que tenía bajo sus pies, podía discernir objetos conocidos, algunos de ellos pertenecían a personas a las que conocía o apreciaba.

Pudo vislumbrar un martillo no muy lejos de su posición, un escudo tan viejo y oxidado que ni siquiera pudo determinar el tiempo que llevaba allí, un arco roto, un viejo traje de un chico araña y...

Y, entre sus manos, tomó un casco, un casco que había pertenecido a un hombre del espacio, alguien a quién había querido, con quién había discutido cada dos por tres, al que había amado, jugado con él y a quién, inevitablemente, había acabado perdiendo.

… **...**

Tony se incorporó de golpe en la cama, entre sudores fríos y jadeos, observándolo todo a su alrededor, dejando que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad y empezara a discernir los detalles de su cuarto.

Aquel sueño había sido tan horrible, tan sumamente real y vivido que aún era capaz de sentir la opresión en el pecho y la angustia de la pérdida cuando había tomado el casco de Quill entre sus manos.

Echando un vistazo a su lado, observó el hecho vacío que había a su lado, pues, de manera tajante, había mandado a Peter a su propio cuarto, pues le había parecido demasiado atrevido meterlo en su propia habitación delante de todo el mundo.

Ahora, sin embargo, se arrepentía de no tener a este a su lado, poder abrazarse a Peter para poder alejar del todo sus malos sueños.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que a penas habían pasado unos minutos de las tres de la mañana.

El complejo se encontraba completamente en silencio, a pesar de que los Guardianes solían trasnochar, ya fuera entrenando o haciendo que Friday les mostrara algo de los nuevas tecnologías que había en la Tierra.

A todos pareció gustarles el hecho de poder encontrar tantas series diferentes, así que no era muy extraño verlos hasta tarde viendo la televisión.

Sentándose en la cama, saliendo de entre las sábanas, Tony se pasó una mano por el corto cabello y la cara, tratando de tranquilizarse, dejando que el frío suelo le refrescara los pies y ese mismo frío subiera y tranquilizara y calmara su cuerpo.

Pero no lo consiguió del todo.

A pesar de sentir el frío, de alejar un poco más aquella horrible pesadilla que lo había angustiado, aún no podía calmarse del todo.

¿Dónde estaría Quill? ¿Estaría durmiendo ya o, como los demás, se encontraría viendo alguna serie de televisión en su cuarto?

El hombre del espacio parecía el más encantado con las modernidades que habían agitado a la televisión de sus tiempos, así que pasaba todo el tiempo que podía poniéndose al día con todas aquellas series y dibujos que había visto y de los que había sido un gran fan de niño.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, se asomó al pasillo, tratando de asegurarse de que realmente el lugar se encontraba tan desierto como parecía.

A pesar de ser quién era, sentiría algo de vergüenza si lo veían escabulléndose por la noche al cuarto de Peter, haciéndose ideas equivocadas.

Solo iba al cuarto de este para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Nada más.

Viendo como no había moros en la costa, emergió al pasillo y, tratando de que sus pasos fueron lo más silenciosos posible recorrió aquel pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta de Quill, echando un vistazo a su alrededor antes de abrir para asegurarse de que realmente nadie lo veía entrar allí.

El cuarto de Peter se encontraba tan en penumbras como el suyo propio y, a pesar de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, el pasillo tenían unas ligeras luces azuladas a la altura de los pies, con lo que tuvo que volver a acostumbrarse a la completa oscuridad del lugar antes de poder empezar a moverse.

Lo que menos quería era chocarse con algo y despertar a Quill.

Solo quería asegurarse de que este estaba bien, durmiendo sin problemas y respirando. Una vez que pudiera comprobar eso, se marcharía de nuevo a su cuarto y podría dormir con calma el resto de la noche.

Aproximándose a la cama, se percató de que este dormía boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas.

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que este habría dormido en una cama tan grande? ¿Antes de que los Guardianes se unieran a él? Era probable.

Lo que saltaba a la vista era que este lo estaba disfrutando.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama para poder ve bien el rostro de Peter, inclinándose hacía él para darse cuenta de que Quill estaba respirando, haciendo que Tony dejara salir un breve respiro de alivio.

Parte de la angustia que había estado sintiendo desde que había despertado desapareció en ese instante, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa emergiera en el rostro del multimillonario.

Sintiéndose mejor, hizo la intención de levantarse con todo el cuidado posible y volver a su cuarto, pero Quill se volvió en ese momento en la cama y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Tony se quedara rígido.

¿Había notado que estaba allí? ¿Se había despertado?

Echando un vistazo hacía Quill, diría que este seguía durmiendo.

Entonces... ¿instintivamente este se había vuelto hacía él al sentir su presencia cerca? ¿Había tratado de permanecer junto al cuerpo cálido que estaba a su lado?

Pero... ¿qué debía hacer en aquellos momentos? ¿Se levantaba, a riesgo de despertarlo? ¿O tenía que permanecer donde estaba esperando que este lo soltara en algún momento de la noche para no arriesgarse?

Teniendo en cuenta de que se arriesgaba a que este abriera los ojos y le preguntara qué demonios estaba haciendo en su cuarto, Tony optó por permanecer lo más inmóvil posible y esperar que, en algún momento, Peter se girara hacía otro lado, buscando una postura más cómoda y él pudiera huir entonces.

Y, mientras, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Pensar en alguno de sus inventos, ideando modos de mejorarlos? ¿Pensar en la guerra que se avecinaba?

Precisamente, por encontrarse pensando tanto en la guerra que se estaba acercando cada vez más a ellos era por lo que se encontraba así, sufriendo pesadillas.

Desde los hechos acontecimientos en Nueva York, no había pasado muy buenas noches, pero había esperado que, de algún modo, eso mejorara en algún momento.

Había esperado que, cuando hiciera del mundo un lugar completamente seguro, cuando todo el mundo estuviera a salvo de ataques internos y externos, cuando no hubiera guerras ni victimas, recuperaría sus horas de sueño, podría descansar toda una noche sin pesadillas.

Pero, al parecer, aún no había llegado ese momento.

Cada vez que acababa con una amenaza, una peor y más grande parecía llegar.

Peter se removió en su sueño, apretándole más fuerte contra él, dejando descansar la cabeza prácticamente contra su cadera, haciendo que el moreno bajara la mirara y alzara los brazos para que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer que este se despertara por accidente y tratando, al mismo tiempo, que no acabará tocando algo que no debiera.

Inevitablemente, Tony lo miró, contemplando la expresión relajada de este, sintiendo cierta envidia de poder dormir como este era capaz, a pesar del peligro que pendía constantemente sobre sus cabezas.

¿Se había enfrentado a cosas tan duras que la amenaza que representaba Thanos era algo que no le arrebataba esa increíble tranquilidad que poseía?

Le gustaría tener parte de aquella calma que caracterizaba a Peter.

De manera distraída, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de este, pasando sus dedos por entre aquellos mechones claros, dándose cuenta que, ante aquel mero gesto, él mismo se relajaba.

Acabó recostándose contra el cabecero de la cama, buscando alguna postura cómoda para permanecer allí mientras Peter durmiera. Después de todo, no parecía como si fuera a soltarlo pronto.

Tal vez, debía de replantearse la posibilidad de dejar que este durmiera en su habitación. Al menos, de aquel modo, si le asaltaba una de sus pesadillas, podría verlo, tranquilizarse y mirarlo hasta que pudiera volver a quedarse dormido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que este entrara a su cuarto? Después de todo, todos aquellos que se encontraban en el complejo sabían lo que había entre ellos dos. ¿De qué le servía tratar de ocultarlo a aquellas alturas? ¿No estaba comportándose como un idiota al ser así?

Seguramente sí.

La mayoría de sus ex compañeros lo definirían como tal sin la menor duda. Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos lo había acabado agarrando por el cuello o discutido con él antes o después.

No había sido la mejor de las relaciones.

-Así que no has podido resistirte a mis encantos, ¿verdad?- murmuró Peter de golpe, dándole un pequeño susto a Tony, que bajó la mirada de nuevo hacía él de golpe, pues, por unos momentos, había permanecido mirando a la nada.

-¿Estabas despierto?- le preguntó Stark.

-Acabo de espabilarme un poco- le respondió Quill.-Pero quería asegurarme que de verdad estabas entre mis brazos y que no era ningún sueño.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas, ¿eh?- le soltó Tony en el acto, después de recuperarse del susto.-Solo había venido porque he tenido una pesadilla y quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien.

-¿Solo has venido aquí para verme dormir?- le preguntó Quill, clavando la mirada en Tony con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Sí, esa era mi única intención.

-Pero, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no probamos algo más?- comentó Quill, abrazándose más a él, acercando su rostro a la cintura de Tony.

En el acto, un calor muy diferente al que había sentido en el sueño se disparó por el cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que bajara los brazos al instante, tratando de detener a Peter y su iniciativa de noche de pasión.

-No venía aquí para eso- le soltó Tony.

-Pero podemos transformarlo en eso- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sujetando el borde de los pantalones de dormir de este entre sus dientes.

Tony tuvo que tragar saliva ante aquel gesto, viendo como Quill permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inclinado sobre su regazo, haciendo que, inevitablemente, una fuerte hinchazón se produjera en una zona concreta de sus pantalones.

-Peter, para- le advirtió, antes de que las cosas se volvieran demasiado graves.

-¿Por qué? Si te está gustando- le dijo este a su vez.

-No es el mejor momento como para que nos pongamos a hacer esto.

-Siempre es un buen momento- le soltó Quill a su vez, dejando lo suficiente de este al aire como para que Tony tuviera que lanzar un siseo.

-Para- le ordenó, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de apartarlo.-No quiero hacer esto ahora.

-Pues yo creo que sí que quieres- le sonrió este, dedicándole una pícara mirada antes de volver su atención al contenido de los pantalones de este.

Inevitablemente, Tony apretó las manos sobre el cabello de Quill, no sabiendo si, a aquellas alturas, estaba tratando de detenerlo o solo quería que se acercara aún más.

Peter se estaba haciendo demasiado experto en el hecho de dejarlo sin voluntad para acabar haciendo con él lo que quisiera. Estaba claro que el gran Tony Stark, en manos de un amante, era un hombre fácil.

-Por... por favor... baja el ritmo- le pidió, viendo como la cabeza de este subía y bajaba a buen ritmo.-Si... si sigues así...

Era odioso el hecho de que le hiciera hablar de ese modo. ¿Por qué lo transformaba de aquella manera, cuando antes no había sido así?

Recordaba un tiempo donde había sido Peter el que le había rogado a él y Tony le había complacido desde su lugar superior en aquella relación. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido todo eso?

Pensaba que el que más salía perdiendo en la relación era el que se declaraba primero, pero Peter le había dicho hasta el cansancio lo mucho que lo quería y, sin embargo el que se encontraba allí jadeando, aferrado a unos mechones, notando como sus costillas se abrazaban a sus pulmones y como todo su cuerpo temblaba era él.

-Peter- perdió de nuevo, percatándose de que este lo aferró más fuerte para que no pudiera alejarse de él.

De seguir así, estaría a punto de estallar, de...

De manera repentina, Quill se incorporó, dirigiendo hacía él una sonrisilla triunfante, al mismo tiempo que Tony le miraba sin comprender.

Se había encontrado tan cerca de la liberación que el hecho de que este se hubiera detenido de manera tan brusca había creado que los cables que hacían funcionar a su cerebro aún se encontraran desconectados.

-Diría que lo has estado disfrutando- comentó Quill, arrodilladas frente a él, pareciendo disfrutar como un niño el hecho de haberlo dejado a medias.

-¿Por qué... por qué has parado?- le preguntó Tony, incapaz de que otra cosa emergiera de sus labios en aquellos momentos.

-Juraría que tú me has dicho varias veces que parara.

-¿Y para qué me haces caso? Tú nunca me haces caso.

-Para una vez que obedezco...- comentó este.

-Desde luego- afirmó Tony, colocando las manos en los hombros de este hasta lograr tenerlo tumbado en la cama.-Vas a arrepentite por esto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le soltó Peter a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla.

Después de todo, estaba tumbada en una cama con Tony encima.

-Oh, sí. Desde luego- le dijo este.-No sabes cuanto.

 **Fin del capitulo 32**

 **Bueno... lo sé, seguro que todos vosotros queríais mucho más salseo en este capitulo, pero, por necesidad y por lo que quería transmitir de Tony, de la humanidad, de la angustia que está pasando él con todo, con lo que lleva el multimillonario en sus hombros, esas responsabilidades que él mismo se ha impuesto.**

 **Lo que quería ver es que, a pesar de tener a Quill y demás, esos demonios siempre están ahí, junto a Tony, hablándole al oído, que le come la oreja, le hace tener constantemente pesadillas y demás, que ahora, al menos, cuando todo eso le salta y necesita solo mirarle para que se pueda tranquilizar.**

 **Y en serio, yo también envidio la facilidad que tiene Peter para dormir. Me lo imaginaba así, pero me da envidia al mismo tiempo. De verdad parece que no tiene ninguna preocupación en la cabeza nunca. Y, sobretodo, después de que Tony se le haya confesado, ese hombre tiene los mejores motivos del mundo para ocupar toda la cama para dormir a sus anchas ajajajja así que...**

 **En fin... Yo solo quería transmitir eso y ya, en el futuro, en otros momentos, pues dejaremos lugar para las delicias de esos dos. Pero ahora mismo, toda la tarde, al mismo tiempo que estaba escribiendo esto, estaba teniendo una conversación por whassap con una amiga, así que estaba con mi atención en varias cosas al mismo tiempo y no recuerdo exactamente qué era todo lo que os quería comentar en estos momentos.**

 **También estáis, lo más seguro, pensando que, de nuevo, el capitulo es más corto. Pero tenéis que ver que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y, en el que tengo, me salen los capítulos así de largos. Espero que en el futuro pueda sentarme con más tranquilidad y escribir tooooodo lo que me diera la gana, como antes. Crucemos los dedos por ello.**

 **Sin más, me despido ya. Como siempre, Marvelitos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos, que sé que estaréis deseando mi muerte porque, sin darme cuenta, no he podido subir un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic en dos semanas.**

 **Lo sé. Creedme que ese hecho me duele a mí más que ha vosotros, sobretodo porque yo ya tengo muy claro como va a ser el final de esto y, a pesar de verlo, no quiero que llegue aún. ¿Es posible que me esté saboteando a mí misma para que no tenga tiempo que dedicarle a este fanfic?**

 **A saber. Mi mente, por lo que ya sabéis, puede ser muy malvada cuando quiere. Aunque también es verdad que he terminado la segunda novela de la saga que voy a publicar con Romantic Ediciones y mi cuñada (aunque es ex cuñada, pero no se me quita la costumbre) me está ayudando a corregirla.**

 **En serio, escribáis lo que escribáis, siempre viene muy bien contar con un lector 0, alguien quién pueda darte una segunda opinión, alguien quién vea las cosas como un lector y no que se conozca toda la historia, como el escritor, y se haga preguntas que te hagan ver algunos errores.**

 **No sé yo qué serían de mis historias sin mis lectores 0, porque una amiga mía también ha estado leyendo otras novelas de temática más fantástica que quiero perfeccionar todo lo posible antes de presentarla en la sociedad general de autores y empezar a enviarla a las editoriales.**

 **Y yo que pensaba que buscar trabajo era lo difícil en España...**

 **Pero supongo que todo esto no os interesa mucho. Estamos aquí por la historia, para que todos podáis leer qué será lo siguiente que va a pasar en la historia, como va a terminar esa escena donde Tony y Quill estaban en el cuarto de este último.**

 **Sí, porque todos recordamos cómo se quedó el capitulo anterior (o, al menos, el ultimo que subí, ya que han pasado semanas desde el ultimo capitulo), donde Peter empezó a ser bastante malo con Tony, ya que lo dejó a medias, justo cuando le quedaba nada para poder llegar a su liberación.**

 **Y todos sabemos que Stark no es un hombre que dejaría un acto de semejante nivel sin castigo.**

 **Os dejo ahora con el capitulo y ya seguiremos hablando más al final.**

 **CAPITULO 33**

… **...**

Quill se estaba viniendo demasiado arriba. Tenía que darle una lección.

O eso era lo que había pensando Tony cuando lo había girado en la cama hasta dejarle boca arriba, colocándose sobre él.

Había ido a su cuarto con la única intención de ver que dormía, asegurarse de que este se encontraba bien, de que sus pesadillas no habían llegado al mundo real y las personas a las que quería se encontraban a salvo.

¿Y qué ocurría con Peter cuando había tenido semejante momento tierno con él?

Se había puesto a juguetear con su cuerpo. Tenía que aprender que aquellas cosas no quedaban sin castigo en el mundo de Tony Stark.

Aunque no parecía demasiado un castigo por el modo en el que Peter estaba sonriéndole en aquellos momentos.

-¿Me vas a montar, vaquero?- le soltó Quill, aún con una sonrisilla de triunfo en los labios.

Era como si lo tuviera justo donde había querido que estar.

Y a Tony no había otra cosa que le cabreara más que lo manipularan de semejante modo.

-¿Y si te digo que mi único plan es retenerte así hasta el amanecer?- le soltó a su vez.

-Lo dudo mucho. ¿O no notas como palpita esa parte tuya que se está apretando contra tus pantalones?

Maldito hombre del espacio.

Pero en eso llevaba razón. Estaba tan duro en aquellos momentos, después de haberse encontrado tan cerca de la liberación, que hasta dolía.

Iba a tener que hacer algo con eso si no quería que su mente se encontrara lejos de allí y no le permitiera concentrarse.

-¿Te crees que has ganado esta partida?-le preguntó, inclinándose hacia él. A propósito, desde luego.

Quería despistar a Peter para que no se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.

Y, por el modo que tenía este de mirarlo, diría que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Yo siempre gano- murmuró Quill, como si no se atreviera a hablar más alto.-De un modo u otro.

Bueno... eso iba a tener que demostrarlo.

Incorporándose de nuevo, fue Tony quién, en aquella ocasión, le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo que este se diera cuenta, en aquel momento, de que tenía ambas manos atadas a los postes de la cama.

Tony siempre se había preguntado si aquel acabaría siendo un juego divertido.

Iba a descubrirlo.

-¿Cuándo demonios...?- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Peter, al tiempo que trataba de tirar de sus ligaduras.

Hacia tiempo que Stark había dado la opción a las camas de tener aquellos métodos de juego. Aunque, a un primer vistazo, se vieran las cuerdas como una decoración del cabecero, en realidad, estas se podían desenroscar y dárseles el uso que más se prefiriera.

Pequeñas sorpresas que su mente pervertida le dijo, en su momento, que, tal vez, podría utilizar y ser bastante divertido.

Aunque, sin duda, jamás llegó a imaginarse que usaría aquello con un hombre que había conocido en mitad del espacio, el cuál lo había socorrido y llevado hasta su nave, evitando su muerte.

No, no había sido la primera opción de uso que se le había pasado por la cabeza, desde luego. Pero iba a venir muy bien para la venganza que tenía planeada.

-Espero que no te pierdas nada- le indicó Tony, al tiempo que veía como Quill seguía tirando de sus ataduras, con los puños crispados por el esfuerzo, queriendo poder moverse a voluntad.

Sin embargo, quedándose quieto por un momento, Peter vió como él se llevaba sus manos al borde de sus pantalones para dormir y, lentamente, bajaba la prenda lo suficiente como para dejar libre la única porción de su cuerpo que, en aquellos momentos, le interesaba.

Cuando Quill vió su miembro, que aún se encontraba pulsante y húmedo, se removió bajo su cuerpo, despertándose también ante aquel juego.

-¿Voy a tener que hacer algo con eso mientras estoy así?-le preguntó Peter, pareciendo deseoso de que le dijera que sí.

-Seguro que te encantaría, pero no es lo que tenía en mente- fue lo que le soltó Tony a su vez.

Si no, aquello no sería un buen castigo.

Sabiendo que la vista de Quill estaba justo sobre aquel punto, tratando de no perderse nada, Tony se llevó la mano a su miembro y, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo el placer del contacto, pero sin querer perder de vista a Peter, empezó a acariciarse con movimientos lentos, queriendo que este no se perdiera ni el más mínimo detalle.

-Espero que te gusten las vistas- susurró Tony, a penas manteniendo el aire suficiente como para poder hablar.

Quería volverle lo más loco posible, que quisiera poner sus manos sobre él ya mismo.

Y, por el modo en el que Quill estaba tirando de las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos contra el cabecero de la cama, tenía pinta de ser justo lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Sintiendo en su interior esa chispa de energía que el poder de aquel acto le otorgaba, aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre él todo lo posible, casi sonriendo cuando vió como Peter empezaba a hiperventilar.

Así era como debían de ser las cosas; Tony con el pleno control sobre sus encuentros y Peter solo rogando por más.

-Podrías soltarme y te echaría una mano con eso- le aseguró Peter, haciendo el mayor intento posible porque este le soltara y pudiera colocar sus manos sobre él.

-¿Me crees idiota?-le replicó Stark por su parte.-Si te dejara hacer lo que quisieras, esto no sería un castigo. Será mejor que cierres el pico y observes. Después de todo, has sido tú el que ha provocado esto.

A regañadientes, Quill apretó los dientes mientras no le quedaba de otras más que cerrar la boca y apretar los dientes, observando como Tony aceleraba el ritmo de su mano, como si estuviera perdiendo el control.

Para mantenerse estable sobre él, el moreno tuvo que colocar una mano sobre el pecho de Peter, un débil intento de mantener la compostura mientras estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su liberación.

¿Qué dirían los demás miembros del equipo si pudieran ver a Tony de semejante modo?, pensó Peter. Desde luego, como mínimo, cambiarían su visión de él y, segundo, no conseguiría quitarle a la gente de encima.

Ya era bastante sexy solo de por sí.

Peter no quería imaginar como serían las cosas si, además, alguien lo observara en aquel estado, jadeando sobre él, con el rostro crispado por el placer y a punto de venirse.

Quill se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando bajó la mirada hacia el miembro de este, que se había oscurecido por las caricias que él mismo se estaba dando, y lucía visiblemente húmedo.

Aún podía recordar como se había sentido en su boca. Y no pondría ninguna pega si Tony quería volver a ponerlo allí.

Pero estaba claro que no era el objetivo de este.

Aún con una mano sobre el pecho de Quill para mantener el equilibrio, Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás, costándole cada vez más trabajo respirar, cerrando los ojos y, con un gemido que pareció casi doloroso, se dejó ir sobre el pecho aún cubierto de Peter.

Si Quill hubiera recibido el más mínimo contacto en sus partes ante aquella escena, seguramente también se habría dejado ir.

Menuda escena que podría aparecer en la mejor peli de cine X.

-Me vas a provocar un fallo cardíaco- se quejó Peter, solo logrando hablar cuando se recordó que debía tomar aire para poder soltarlo.

Tony le habría soltado alguna frase de las suyas en esos momentos si no se hubiera encontrado demasiado agotado como para ello, aún sufriendo pequeños temblores en su cuerpo mientras trataba de recomponerse.

-¿Vas a soltarme ya? Creo que he recibido suficiente castigo- afirmó Peter, tirando de nuevo de sus ataduras para que Tony fuera consciente de lo que le hablaba.

Estas apenas le estaban mordiendo la piel de las muñecas, pero se sentían como si estuvieran hechas de espinas al mantener sus manos lejos de él.

-¿Qué clase de castigo sería este si te soltara cuando tú me dijeras?- replicó Tony, consiguiendo el aire suficiente como para poder responderle, bajando la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder mirarle.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a soltarme?

-Eso significa que, cuanto más insistas para que te suelte, más permanecerás en ese estado, así que cierra la boca mientras vamos al siguiente nivel- le soltó el moreno, cogiendo el borde de la camiseta de Quill y alzándosela hasta la altura del cuello.

Quería poder tocarlo a placer y, a no ser que rajara su ropa, no había otro modo de llegar a su pecho que aquel, al tiempo que él mismo empezaba a deshacerse de su propia ropa, aún sobre el cuerpo de Quill.

Oyó perfectamente el siseo que escapó de los labios de Peter cuando vio como empezaba a desnudarse, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama crujiera por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para soltarse.

De seguir así, antes de que las cuerdas se soltaran, acabaría quebrando los postes.

-Daré por sentado que estás disfrutando lo que ves- le soltó Tony, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones en aquel instante, tratando de quedar desnudo lo antes posible.

El aire frío del cuarto debería estar mordiendo su piel en aquellos momentos, mientras permanecía tan expuesto. Pero, en realidad, sentía el cuerpo tan caliente como si alguien hubiera puesto a tope la calefacción.

Y ver como el pecho de Quill subía y bajaba con rapidez, con aquellos ojos observando con atención cada porción de él solo lograba que la temperatura aumentara aún más.

Siempre le había gustado que le miraran, era el gran Tony Stark y se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida haciendo las mayores locuras y pasando de escándalo en escándalo, viendo sus fotos en todas las revistas y periódicos del mundo por un motivo u otro.

Sería extraño que no le gustara que lo miraran. Pero, desde luego, lo que no se había esperado era que le fuera a gustar tanto que precisamente Peter le observara con aquella increíble atención.

Era casi como si la mirada de este se hubiera convertido en una caricia en sí misma, pues podía notar como le iba acariciando y despertando la piel allí donde se posaba, hasta dirigirse directamente sobre su miembro, haciendo que este pulsara y volviera a alzarse.

-Me parece que ya estás listo para la siguiente ronda-le soltó Quill, removiéndose bajo él, como si se preparara para observar el siguiente baile.

-¿Crees que voy a estar haciendo todo el rato lo mismo?-le soltó Tony.-No, pequeño. Esto está subiendo de nivel.

Peter no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir con eso, hasta que vio como Tony llevaba sus manos hacia los pantalones de Quill, comenzando a bajar estos lo más rápido que se vio capaz, sin parecer un ansioso.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- exclamó Peter, viéndose desnudado de aquella manera.

Tenía la impresión de que, ante la más leve caricia que diera directamente contra él, acabaría dejándose ir sin remedio alguno.

-No eres tú el que da las órdenes aquí- le espetó Tony, frunciendo el ceño cuando le oyó hablar.

¿Es que acaso no le había quedado claro quién era el que estaba mandando en aquella situación?

-Pero...- murmuró Quill, tratando de tener algo de compasión.

-No hay "peros" que valgan- le soltó Tony a su vez, sujetando el miembro de este, lo cuál hizo saltar a Peter sobre la cama, haciendo toda la intención de conducirlo hacia su interior.

Tal vez, lo hizo de manera demasiado brusca, porque, de manera inesperada, Quill no pudo aguantar aquel primer contacto contra Tony y tuvo que dejarse ir, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada y haciendo que todas las venas del cuello se le marcaran, procurando mantenerse en silencio, pues temía ponerse a gimotear como un cachorrillo.

-¿Ya? Menuda resistencia, hombre del espacio-le espetó Tony, sintiendo como este tenía que recordar como respirar de nuevo.

-Es culpa tuya- le espetó Quill, mirándole mientras aún trataba de tomar aire.-Si no hubieras sido tan brusco conmigo...

-Bueno... pensándolo bien, tal vez haya sido algo bueno que pasara esto- comentó el moreno, comenzando a mover las caderas de manera circular sobre él.

Como si fuera una caricia irresistible, el pequeño amigo de Quill se vino de nuevo arriba, a pesar de que a penas había podido descansar, logrando que Peter volviera a sisear.

-¿Acaso planeas matarme?- le soltó este, hablando entre los dientes apretados.

-Es probable- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Pero nunca antes de que acabemos con esto. No soportaría que me dejaras a medias, cuando has sido tú el que ha iniciado todo esto.

Aunque en eso no le faltaba razón, Peter tuvo que aferrarse bien a la cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil contra la cama cuando Tony siguió con aquellos movimientos circulares contra su miembro, viendo que, a pesar de que estaba más que listo para introducirse en él, este solo se mantenía allí, alargando la tortura.

-¿Vas a tenerme mucho tiempo así?- protestó Peter, porque, de seguir de ese modo, iba a acabar perdiendo la cabeza.

-Estaré así todo el tiempo que quiera- le espetó Tony a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de triunfo al verlo tan deseoso.-Para algo es tu castigo por haberme dejado a medias en el peor momento posible.

-Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, pero termina con esto de una vez- le soltó Quill, a penas sin pensar, con la vista clavada en el trasero de Tony y en su miembro, tan cerca de entrar en él que era como si casi pudiera paladearlo.

-No sé. No me parece que pueda confiar tan ciegamente en tu palabra- comentó el moreno a su vez, continuando con aquellos movimientos circulares que le mantenían tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos.

-Es inhumano que le estés haciendo esto a la persona a la que amas-le soltó Quill, jugándose la última baza que tenía en su baraja.

-Buen intento con eso- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Pero, si fuera tan fácil de convencer, no estaría en el lugar que estoy ahora.

-¡Venga!-exclamó Quill, ya sin ánimo ni fuerzas como para tratar de ser sutil y delicado.-¡No puedo aguantar más!

-¿Prometes que me vas a obedecer en todo?

-¡Sí!- afirmó, sin el más mínimo titubeo.

-¿Y no se te va a ocurrir dejarme a medias de nuevo, cuando sabes lo mucho que me molesta eso?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te lo prometo, pero, por favor...!

La mano de Tony sobre los labios de este le hicieron callar.

Lo mínimo que necesitaban era que Quill gritara demasiado y despertara a alguno de sus compañeros. No le hacia demasiada ilusión que escucharan lo que estaban haciendo o fueran al cuarto a interrumpirles.

-No hables tan alto o me veré obligado a detenerme ahora mismo. Y estoy seguro de que no quieres que me pare, ¿verdad?

Peter negó con la cabeza, con la mano de Tony aún contra sus labios. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, el hombre del espacio acabó entreabriendo los labios y sacó la lengua, acariciando los dedos de este y haciendo que Stark los retirara de golpe.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- protestó este.

-Me gustaría poder tocarte y besarte. Pero, si no me dejas, tendré que buscar mis propios modos- fue toda la respuesta que Quill le dió.

-Me acabas de prometer que vas a obedecerme en todo hace solo unos instantes y, de repente, ya estás haciendo cosas por tu cuenta. Sabes que eres un animal, ¿verdad?

Peter no supo bien cómo responder a eso, así que solo permaneció callado, mirándole y mirando el lugar donde casi estaban conectados, notando como Stark se había quedado quieto.

-Y, como el animal que eres, voy a tener que disciplinarte- le soltó Tony momentos antes de dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo y conducirlo profundamente hacia su interior.

De nuevo, Peter apretó con fuerza la cabeza contra la almohada, sintiendo que estaba al borde de tocar el techo en aquellos instantes.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser siempre tan condenadamente bueno estar en el interior de este? Era como si volviera a casa, como si fuera todo lo que necesitara desear durante el resto de su vida.

-Te quiero-le soltó Peter de golpe, aún tratando de recuperar la cordura después de aquella jugada magistral.

-¿Cómo dices?- le espetó Tony a su vez, tratando de dejar de temblar mientras tenía que apoyarse en el pecho de Quill con ambas manos para no dejarse caer.

-Te quiero- le repitió este, clavando la mirada en él, sin el menor signo de duda.-De verdad que te quiero.

Tony no tuvo la menor idea de cómo responder a eso, pues, a pesar de ya haber admitido delante de Quill lo que sentía por él, no era de los que iba reafirmando sus sentimientos una y otra vez.

Al parecer, todo lo contrario a lo que hacia Peter.

Así que, sin saber qué más hacer antes de que perdiera la cabeza por semejantes palabras, se afianzó sobre el cuerpo de este y empezó a alzarse y dejarse caer, descubriendo que aquel era el mejor modo de dejar sin aire a Quill y, por tanto, el mejor modo para mantenerlo en silencio.

Tras unos instantes manteniendo aquel ritmo, hasta el propio Tony empezó a olvidar porqué estaba haciendo eso y se dejó llevar por el placer que recorría su cuerpo de arriba a bajo como una ola cada vez que hacia que este entrara y saliera de él.

Era electrizante, excitante, único y embriagador. Parecía el tipo de sensación en la que podrías ahogarte y, aún así, seguirías rogando por más.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a Peter, que parecía sumido a su propio placer, Tony empezó a acelerar el ritmo poco a poco, sabiendo que, de continuar de aquel modo, no tardaría demasiado en dejarse ir de nuevo.

La sensación era demasiado irresistible como para alargarlo demasiado y, aún a pesar de que una vocecilla interior le dijo a Tony que estaba en aquella situación porque le estaba proporcionando un castigo a Quill por algo, no pudo resistir demasiado, a pesar de que lo intentó, y acabó dejándose ir en pocos minutos más.

La fuerza con la que le tuvo que aferrar en su interior debió de ser considerable, pues mientras Tony se debatía en la tormenta que él mismo habia provocado, Peter se dejaba arrastrar a una también, haciendo que tirara tan fuerte de las ataduras de sus muñecas que el cabecero crujió de nuevo.

Estaba claro que aquel material era resistente, pues, después de todo el trabajo que había tenido, seguía manteniendo allí.

Como si la ola los hubiera arrasado a ambos, Tony se acabó dejando caer sobre Peter, tratando de recuperar aire. Y el hombre del espacio se quedo inmóvil, tratando de sentirle del mejor modo posible.

-No me esperaba esto- acabó murmurando Quill al acabo de unos instantes.

-Pero no puedes negar que te ha gustado- le susurró Stark a su vez.

-¿Estás de coña? Ha sido la mejor f*llada que he tenido en mi vida.

Tony tendría que mostrarse molesto por su modo de hablar. Y, tal vez, en otro momento, lo hubiera vuelto a castigar por ello. Pero, en aquellos momentos, se encontraba demasiado cansado para ello.

-¿Te tenias esto guardado para un momento especial?- le dijo Peter, tratando de bajar la mirada hacia él.

Después de todo, seguía atado.

-En cierta manera- le soltó Tony, alzando la mirada hacia él.-Después de todo, no podemos olvidar la amenaza que pende sobre nosotros.

-¿Ni siquiera por una noche?-le preguntó Peter, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito herido, despertando toda la lastima que su falsa expresión conseguía despertar.

-Bueno... tal vez solo por esta noche- le dijo Tony, alzando las manos para desatar a Peter.

Para lo siguiente que tenía pensado necesitaba que este tuviera las manos libres.

 **Fin del capitulo 33**

 **No sé cómo lo hago, pero, cada vez que estos dos están a solas o cerca de alguna superficie donde se pueda tumbar a alguien, se sabe perfectamente lo que acabaré haciendo que ellos dos hagan. Peter y Tony siempre han sido demasiado mujeriegos para que, de repente, ambos no tengan sus necesidades siempre a punto de romperlos, ahora que ambos están juntos.**

 **He tratado de meter algunas frases de amor, al menos por parte de Quill, para que no se viera como un simple acto sexual sin más, si no que había algo más allá del juego y demás. Ya me diréis vosotros si he conseguido ese resultado.**

 **La verdad, Marvelitos, ahora mismo son las doce y media de la noche pasada mientras término de escribir estas palabras para subiros el capitulo ya mismo, ya que he pasado todo el día fuera de casa, así que no me ha dado tiempo a preparar el capitulo antes, a pesar de que el principio del capitulo lo inicié hace un par de días.**

 **Además, estoy escuchando una canción de la serie de dibujos ``Fineas y Ferb´´ que se llama ``No tengo ritmo´´, que me encanta, pero no me permite concentrarme demasiado en lo que os estoy diciendo, a pesar de que no tengo sueño (lo cuál, para las horas que son y el tratamiento que sigo, es un milagro)**

 **Así que, será mejor que deje de soltaros el rollo de una vez, solo informando de que las cosas no vuelvan a estar en este punto (donde Tony y Peter tengan tiempo a solas) en los próximos capítulos, ya que tendré que poner en marcha la acción del fanfic de una vez.**

 **Sí, es posible que acabe habiendo lágrimas. O no. ya sabréis de lo que hablo cuando lleguéis a esa parte de la historia.**

 **Por lo que, sin entrar en más detalles, me despido ya de vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, que, *crucemos los dedos* pueda traeros la semana que viene, ya que también tengo viajes para entonces.**

 **Hasta entonces, bye a todos.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Notificación: Hola a todos los Marvelitos que me estáis teniendo una increíble paciencia. Seguramente, estaréis de los nervios viendo que no he subido ningún capitulo de ninguna de mis dos historias desde hace tiempo. Pero, ¿sabéis lo que ocurrió? La última semana antes de las vacaciones me jodí la muñeca. No sé como, pero, simplemente escribiendo, me la abrí y estuve con una muñequera durante días y, después, por diversas cosas, he estado dos semanas sin pisar mi casa.**

 **Al mismo tiempo, también tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mis novelas personales porque quiero hacerle llegar a mi editora la segunda parte de las novelas que estoy tratando de hacer cuanto antes, pues espera sacarlas lo más seguidas que se puedan, así que, en vez de haceros esperar sin teneros informados de nada, quería deciros eso; que, por diversas cosas, es posible que no actualice en un tiempo (Creedme. A mi me duele más que a vosotros ver que las historias no avanzan). Al menos, durante una temporada. Después, cuando pueda volver a mis horarios normales, os traeré los capítulos en sus días estipulados.**

 **Solo quería haceros saber lo que ocurre para que no estuvierais esperando por la historia sin más, revisando si van bien las notificaciones. Cuando vuelva a los horarios normales, borraré esta nota y subiré los capítulos correspondientes como siempre. Hasta entonces, por favor, tenedme paciencia.**

 **Quería esforzarme esta semana para ponerme al día, pero, teniendo en cuenta que parece que me estoy obligando (y eso siempre consigue que escriba mierdas; no nos vamos a engañar), he preferido esperar y avisaros, en vez de haceros llegar algo que no esté a la altura de todos los demás capítulos. Hasta entonces, gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que no os tenga que hacer esperar demasiado. O esa es mi intención. Bye.**


End file.
